Harkard : Un monde meilleur
by Dark FrozenVl
Summary: Harold Haddock, Mon père. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de lui, de ses exploits, mais je ne l'ai jamais connu. Certains me disent qu'il est mort peu avant ma naissance. D'autre qu'il est partie pour un voyage d'affaire, et qu'il n'en est jamais revenu. Mais je refuse d'y croire. Si mon père est vraiment ce héro, cette légende ! Alors il reviendra et je serrais là.
1. Les chemins escarpés

HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY ! Me revoilà ! Je vous ai manqué ? Oui ? Non ? Brrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeef xD Voilà la suite et l'une des "nouvelles" fic que j'ai en projet ^^ Bon, que dire de plus... Ah oui ! Le 17/08/2016 c'était mes 1 an ici ^^ 1 an que je maltraite les personnages de Dragons xD C'est vraiment un truc de foooooooooou ! ^^ Vous imaginez pas à quel point ça a changé ma façon d'être et tout ^^ Mais bon, on est pas là pour parler chiffon ! LA SUITE D'HARKAAAAAAAAAAAAARD BORDEL DE CUL ! Bon. J'ai rien à dire de plus, sauf que je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^

Comme signalé dans le titre, il s'agit d'une fic en rapport à "La légende d'Harkard" donc, si vous n'avez pas lu cette sublime fic, je vous invite à le faire dans les plus bref délai ^^

Comme d'habitude, je n'ai aucune avance (Pourquoi t'en prend pas alors ?) Parce que je suis habitué comme ça xD et que j'aime bien avoir la "surprise" en même temps que vous :) et donc, ne vous attendez pas à une publication fix, genre tout les vendredi x) Mais ! Je vais essayer d'avoir un chapitre par semaine, le jour de la publication serra une surprise, même pour moi xD

Bonne rentrée à vous et pas de bêtise les enfants, d'accords ? "C'est lui qui dis ça... x)"

Un monde meilleur

(Harkard)

Chapitre 1 :

Les chemins escarpés

* * *

Pdv Harold.

Cela faisait bientôt plus de huit mois que j'avais quitté Berk. Huit mois de vagabondage. Sans savoir exactement où aller, ou qui chercher. Malheureusement pour moi, je ne pouvais compter sur la « présence » d'Allurnite pour m'aider. Le sérum concocté par Gothic qui nous empêchait de nous transformer, il empêchait également toute conversation entre l'humain et le dragon.

Les terres d'Écosse n'étaient pas si différentes que celle d'Irlande. Elles étaient un peu plus verte et chatoyante. Certainement dû au beau temps qui y faisait pendant une majeur partie de l'année et la pluie qui revigorait le tout, ou bien au bon vouloir des dieux... Mais peu m'importe la raison ! Si au bout de huit mois je venais déjà à me mettre à papillonner à droite à gauche, mon voyage prendra plus de quatre-cent ans pour que je vienne à trouver cette personne d'on j'avais besoin.

J'approchais d'un petit village qui avait l'air d'être le genre d'endroit où on ne voulaient pas d'histoire. J'en avais croisé déjà quelques un dans mon voyage et ces lieux étaient fort plaisant, et paisible. Ça m'arrangeait d'ailleurs, moi qui souhaitais éviter les problèmes.

* * *

PDV Général.

Harold avait repéré du premier coup d'œil l'auberge du coin, souvent reconnaissable par sa grande taille et son architecture différente des autres battisse. Il rentrait dans ce bâtiment, pour être accueilli par de nombreux regard curieux. Il s'était ensuite approché du comptoir pour y demander une chambre et un repas. Ce qu'il eut en un rien de temps sans question indiscrète. Le soir tomba en un rien de temps et le dîner était servit dans la salle à manger, là ou se regroupaient tout les possesseurs d'une chambre de l'auberge. Le repas se fit dans un silence relativement calme, juste le bruit des couverts résonnaient dans la grande pièce. Après avoir remercier son hôte pour ce repas délicieux fait des produits locaux, Harold s'en était allé dans sa chambre pour dormir un peu, sous le regard toujours intriguait de l'aubergiste et des autres occupants.

Assis sur le bord de son lit, Harold était en partie dévêtit et fixait le vide sans grand intérêt. Son regard papillonna un instant avant de revenir à ce qu'il faisait quelque instant plutôt. Son « traitement » pour rester humain, malgré le soleil. Sanglant son avant bras à l'aide d'une ceinture, il piquait ensuite l'une de ses veines pour s'injecter le fluide pourpre qui lui laissait comme une impression que de la glace se formait dans ses veines au passage de ce liquide. Il s'était couché ensuite, mais il restait au aguets, juste au cas ou. Il reprendra sa route le lendemain, à l'aube, avant payer la note de la nuit et du repas.

Voilà a ce que ressemble la vie d'Harold maintenant, une vie de vagabond. Six mois passé à marcher, chasser, payer des chambres d'auberge -certaine confortable, d'autre non- C'était loin d'être une partie de plaisir. Harold devait revendre son gibiers pour trois fois rien, et user de ses talents de forgerons pour aider les travailleurs en difficulté, et en manque de main-d'œuvre. Il avait tout de même réussi à récolter quelque information sur cette fameuse personne experte en dragon. Déjà, il s'agissait d'une femme, son âge lui était inconnu ainsi que son nom et toute information relative à sa personne... Il cherchait donc une femme... Le problème, c'était qui y en avait à tout les coins de rues des femmes... Des jeunes, des vielles, des mères, des nones. Ça ne l'aidait pas plus que ça...

Néanmoins, un jour, alors qu'il venait de s'arrêter une énième fois dans un nouveau village pour se remplir les poches, une petite vielle avait interrompu Harold dans son travail de forgeron.

-J'ai entendu dire, que vous cherchiez une personne experte en dragon ? Hihihi ! Une femme à ce qui paré ?

-Oui c'est ça. Répondit Harold avec enfin une lueur d'espoir dans son esprit. Vous la connaissez ? Savez-vous comment elle s'appelle ?

-Je la connais bien cette petite, Malaisie. Hihi ! Elle a été comme ma fille pendant quelque années, la pauvre avec son petit frère ont perdu leur parents, puis, du jour au lendemain, elle est devenu une grande femme et est partie voler de ses propres ailes.

-Savez-vous où je peux la trouver ? Demanda-t-il avec empressement.

La petite vielle aux cheveux grisonnant lui pointa une montagne qui était visible au dessus de la cime des arbres. Harold en avait déduit donc qu'il devait s'y rendre, mais lorsque qu'il s'était retourné pour remercier la petite vielle, elle avait disparue.

* * *

Pdv Harold.

Je marchais dans le bois depuis déjà un bon moment. Ayant un bon sens de l'orientation, je savais que la montagne devait logiquement se dresser devant moi après un long moment. Je ne voulais pas trop attirer l'attention sur moi, si jamais il y avait des personnes dans ces bois et qu'il voient un homme courir à une vitesse vertigineuse, je vais sûrement me faire pourchasser par toute l'Écosse. J'avais également cette drôle de sensation... Comme quelque chose, ou quelqu'un me poursuivait du regard. Je n'y prêtais pas plus attention que cela, mais je restais tout de même sur mes gardes, car après tout, je suis en terre inconnu ici. Je continuais ma route entre les grand pains et les chênes qui peuplaient ce bois qui me semblait n'avoir aucune fin. À causse des arbres, je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir si la montagne était prête ou non, leurs foutues branches feuillu m'empêchaient de voir. Néanmoins, lorsque l'envie d'escalader ses arbres m'avait soudainement saisie, mon regard fut attiré par le paysage au loin, entre les énormes chêne centenaire je pouvais voir une immense plaine dégagé, comme celle à Berk. Mes jambes n'en pouvant plus, je me suis mis à courir vers cette espace de liberté qui s'offrait à moi, esquivant les obstacles avec agilité. Mais lorsque enfin j'étais sorti de sous ses arbres, un immense fossé se présenta devant moi ! Je tentais donc de ralentir mon allure, traînant mes pieds sur le sol qui s'enflammait presque sous le passage de mes chaussures. Mais j'arrivais trop vite ! Rien n'y faisait ! Je me voyais déjà chuter dans cette immense veine profonde qui semblait séparer la montagne du reste du monde. Je tombais ensuite inexorablement vers une mort qui aurait été toute sauf douce pour un humain. Dans ma chute, je réussissais à me saisir d'une prise pour me retenir, mais ce fut si soudain, que mon corps tout entier vint aussitôt s'écraser le long de la parois rocheuses. Je sentis aussitôt certain de mes os se disloquer face à la violence soudaine de mon arrêt, mon bras notamment et l'un de mes genoux. J'attendais quelque instant, suspendu par un bars, au-dessus du ravin qui était déjà remplit de nombreuses carcasse d'animaux mort, certains étaient là depuis peu, tendis que d'autres étaient déjà à l'état de poussière. Remontant progressivement la pante vertigineuse, j'avais retrouvé le planché des vaches après une dizaine de minute, n'ayant qu'un seul bras pour me hisser (l'autre étant dans un sale état)

Je récupérais mon souffle une fois de retour sur terre, allongé sur le sol, avant de m'occuper de mon bras qui était en partie broyé, et de mon genou qui se tenait bizarrement. Je ne savais pas que cette partie du corps pouvait se retourné sur lui-même...

-Heureusement que je suis insensible à la douleur, car ça doit faire mal. Pensais-je pour moi-même.

Une fois ma jambe remboîté dans un sens normal et mon bras mi en écharpe - à l'aide de mon poncho- pour lui laisser le temps de se reconstituer tout seul. Je longeais cette imposant ravin dans l'espoir de trouver un pont, une passerelle, quelque chose qui me permettrait de traverser, mais rien, jusqu'au moment ou mes yeux s'étaient posé sur un pont qui semblait aussi intact que les première culottes de Gueuleford. Chassant ses horribles pensées de ma tête, j'accourais vers le passage qui s'offrait à moi. Ce pont avait vraiment l'air instable, mais je n'allais pas reculer juste à causse de quelques planches manquantes et grinçantes ! Je m'accrochais donc au cordage pour commencer mon avancer, mais une fois arrivé au milieu, j'eus une drôle de sensation à nouveau ! Quel idiot ! J'avais baissé ma garde !

* * *

Pdv Général.

En un rien de temps, deux formes noir et rapide déboulèrent des arbres pour venir ensuite sectionner les cordes qui maintenaient le pont. Harold eu à peine le temps de se retourner pour voir ces deux choses disparaître en un éclair, laissant le pont chuter lentement. Ne perdant pas une seconde de plus, notre cher héro s'était précipité vers l'autre bout du pont, avant de sauter pour atteindre la terre ferme avant que la passerelle ne s'écroule complètement. Il se relevait ensuite, légèrement sonné par sa chute et à causse de la faible douleur dans son bras. Mais au moins, il était passé ! C'était une bonne chose de faite, même s'il ne savait pas qui étaient ces deux chose. Des humains ? Des dragons ? Nul ne le savait.

* * *

Pdv Harold.

Je repris donc ma route, l'esprit tout sauf tranquille avec « l'attaque » que j'avais subit. La chose positif était que, j'avais réussi à traverser mais pas mes assaillants. Avançant à nouveau calmement, je défaisais mon bras en écharpes, -étant enfin réparé je n'allais pas me balader comme ça pour lancer une mode- pour pouvoir me balader plus à mon aise. Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes de marche supplémentaire, je voyais enfin cette fichu montagne ! Ne perdant pas une seconde, je m'étais précipité au pied de cette montagne qui était dégagé avant d'appeler la personne que je cherchais depuis tout ce temps.

-Malaisiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie ! Criais-je.

Aucune réponse...

-Je m'appelle Harold Haddock ! J'ai besoin de vôtre savoir en dragon pour régler un petit souci !

Seul le vent m'avait répondu, c'en était fatiguant et démoralisant. L'idée que cette vielle m'avait berner été de plus en plus présente dans ma tête, mais alors que je maudissais cette personne, il y eut du bruit dans mon dos. Je me retournais donc pour apercevoir...

-Mais qu'est-ce que...

Devant moi se trouvaient des personnes. Entièrement recouvert de vêtements de la tête aux pieds ! Seul leur yeux étaient dégagé. Si il y avait bien une chose que je pouvais leur reconnaître, c'était qu'ils avaient une grande classe, comparé aux bandits de chez-moi. Je me risquais donc de faire un pas vers eux, mais à peine j'avais bougé le petit doigt, qu'une flèche était venu se loger dans mon épaule.

-Hé ! Ça va pas la tête ?! Je viens en paix et vous, vous m'attaquez ! C'est vous qui avez fait tomber le pont, c'est ça ?

La dizaine d'hommes de femmes se contentaient de me dévisager. Les deux sexe étaient facilement repérable d'ailleurs. Leur taille n'était pas la même, ni leur carrure, et les hommes n'avaient pas les bras couvert, contrairement à leur consœur. Mais voyant que parler ne servait à rien, je fis tomber mon poncho avec un simple haussement d'épaule, avant d'arracher la flèche qui s'y trouvait pour ensuite me mettre en garde. Mes adversaires eux, dégainèrent leurs épées courbes avant de se mettre à bouger tout autour de moi, comme pour m'étourdir.

Ils me tournaient autour comme des vautours, moi, je ne savais pas ou donné de la tête. Ils pouvaient m'attaquer de par tout les côtés ! J'avais l'impression d'être fait comme un rat. Mais je leur réservais une petite surprise. Comme sortie de nul pars, une épée vint m'entailler le dos sur toute la longueur, mais lorsque je me retournais pour porter une attaque à mon assaillant, un autre en profitait pour m'attaquer en traître ! Plus je m'agitais pour me défendre, plus les attaques fusaient dans mon dos et mon sang s'écoulait sur moi me, recouvrant par la suite. Au bout du moment je m'écroulais au sol, totalement épuisé tendis que mes adversaires s'approchaient de moi tout en rengainant leur armes. Je sentis ensuite ma peau devenir brûlante comme un millier de soleil, avant d'entendre une voix bien familière me parler.

 _-Et si tu arrêtais de jouer avec eux ? Ça en deviens lassant, Harold._ Résonna la voix d'Allurnite.

Étirant un large sourire, je m'étais ensuite relever lentement avant de faire face au soleil qui était parfaitement positionné. Mon corps tout entier s'était enflammé. Mais alors que je riais avec Allurnite face au regard surpris et apeuré de nos ennemi, je fus prit d'étourdissement avant de m'écrouler à nouveau sur le sol. Ce n'était pas normal ça !

 _-Harold ! Lève-toi !_ M'incitait Allurnite.

Je ne pouvais pas, je n'y arrivais pas ! Je voyais des formes flou s'approcher de moi avec lenteur, certain riaient même !

-Ligotez-le et amenez moi ça au chef ! Clama la voix d'un homme

J'aurais voulue me défendre ! Me lever et me battre ! Mais ce fut un coup derrière la nuque qui me fit tomber dans les vapes...

* * *

Pdv Général.

Comme l'avait demander leur chef, les assaillants d'Harold l'on mené jusqu'à chez-eux, avant de le lancer sans ménagement dans une cellule sans la moindre lumière. Il fut ensuite fouillé et débarrasser de tout ses biens, même de ses sérums anti-soleil. L'un de ses dépouilleur fut d'ailleurs intrigué par cette substance conservé dans des éprouvettes transparente.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est d'après toi ? Demanda l'un des hommes masqués à un de ses confrère.

-Sûrement un sort de stimulant ! T'as bien vue comme nous ? Il avait le dos à vif et une flèche dans l'épaule, mais il a continué de se battre comme un diable !

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux lorsque Harold avait poussé un gémissement dans son sommeil, sûrement causé par leurs voix qui l'ont dérangé. Par mesure de sécurité, l'un d'eux donna un violent coup de pied à la tête du brun, puis, son collègue entreprit d'ouvrir l'un des flacon.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

-Quoi ? Dis-moi pas que t'as pas envie toi aussi d'être un surhomme insensible à la douleur ?

-Et les effet secondaires t'y a pensé ? Rappelle-toi, il s'est mis à rire comme un vrai malade alors qu'on pensais l'avoir eu ! Heureusement que.

Mais soudain, une voix roque (la même qui leur avait demandé d'embarquer Harold) fit son apparition et interrompit donc les deux hommes.

-Oh ! Bonjour Monsieur !

-Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez encore là ? Notre chef attend les choses que vous avez découverte sur ce gamin !

-Milles excuses, Monsieur. Ça ne se reproduira pas !

-Je l'espère bien. Maintenant, dégagez !

Il ne rigolait pas lui ! Aussitôt dis, aussitôt fait et les hommes se dirigèrent vers l'endroit ou se trouvait leur chef, les bras chargé de trouvailles toute plus curieuses les une que les autres.

Au bout de quelque heures, Harold refit surface, non pas sans ressentir une légère douleur à la nuque. Fouillant du regard l'endroit ou il était avec attention, il comprit bien vite qu'il se trouvait dans un cachot. Génial ! Y manquait pu que ça... À croire qu'il aimait ça se faire enfermer et enchaîner comme un animal... En plus, il avait été débarrassé de la plupart de ses vêtements. Il lui restait juste son bas, à moité tailladé et couvert de sang. Alors qu'il se risquait de se lever, un bruit de porte claqué le fit sursauté, suivit ensuite par des cris de peur et de terreur à lui en faire froid dans le dos.

-Nooooon ! Arrêtez ! Je vous jure ! Je... J'ai pas voulu ça !

-Ferme-là ! Fallait pas désobéir aux ordres !

Suite à un nouveau cri agonissant et terrifiant, une porte vint se fermer brusquement, bloquant les hurlements de l'homme. Harold se demandait vraiment où il était tombé, mais pas le temps de réfléchir ! Il devait sortir d'ici avant de subir un quel conque traitement pour son intrusion. Alors que le plan d'Harold était assez simple, soit de briser ses chaînes et de partir d'ici en courant, ce dernier fut surpris en voyant qu'il n'était pas fichu de briser ces morceaux de ferraille rouillé. Mais par chance, un homme, roux, vint se placer face à sa cellule tout le toisant de toute sa hauteur.

-Le chef va te recevoir. Annonça-t-il sans grande émotion dans la voix.

Harold ne perdit pas une seconde pour se lever et suivre son geôlier, après que celui-ci avait décroché les chaînes du mur. La route fut longue, interminable et impossible de se repérer dans cette endroit, car tout se ressemblait. Les deux hommes passaient par plusieurs porte, à droite, à gauche, Harold savait très bien que si il voulait s'enfuir, c'était fichu en vu du complexe de cette endroit. Il avait tenté de parler à l'autre personne, mais les peu de réponses qu'il recevait, c'était des grognements mécontent. À croire que ce type était Allurnite mais version humaine. Le roux s'était ensuite stoppé devant une double portes immense, me lança un bref regard, avant d'ouvrir, dévoilant une salle immense creusé à même la roche ! Harold se trouvait donc dans la montagne ? Le mystère s'épaississait au fur et à mesure... Sur le chemin pour accéder au trône, des hommes et des femmes masquées se trouvaient de chaque côté. Chacun d'entre eux adressaient une révérence à l'homme roux, tendis qu'Harold recevait des regard curieux, apeuré ou parfois même admiratif. Il ne comprenait pas pour quoi d'ailleurs. Le jeune brun vit que le trône lui tournait le dos, il ne voyait donc qu'un coude qui dépassait pour venir sûrement s'appuyer contre la tête de son possesseur. Harold n'avait pas fait attention avant, mais dans la salle résonnait la musique de son collier qu'on lui avait dérobé dans son court sommeil. Ayant été stoppé à une distance raisonnable, l'homme roux s'était agenouillé, avant de prendre parole.

-Harold Haddock est présent pour son audience, vôtre majesté.

La musique du pendentif s'était aussi arrêté suite à cette annonce. Il y eut ensuite un léger rire qui provenait du trône, puis ce dernier ce mit à pivoter lentement, jusqu'à faire face à Harold.

-Hé bien, hé bien... Alors Harold ? Comment vas-tu ?

* * *

10 ans plus tard.

PDV de... quelqu'un :P

-Si jamais elle apprenait ce que je faisais, elle me tuerait...

Gravissant le flan escarpé d'une montagne, je tentais de me faufiler dans l'antre du dénommé Alukard. Les livres racontaient tellement d'histoire sur lui, sur sa vie, sur sa personnalité. Il avait fallut que j'attende mes dix ans pour enfin avoir un minimum de liberté... Ou pour avoir le cran de partir de la maison pour avoir la chance d'y aller, là personne n'osait aller. Je ne comprenais pas mère. Pour quoi ne voulait-elle pas me parler de ce type ? Alors que grand-mère le connaissait visiblement, vu que c'était elle l'auteur des nombreux récits. Aux dernières nouvelles, Alukard aurait été porté disparue bien avant ma naissance, tout comme mon père. Y avait-il un quel conque lien entre ces deux hommes ? J'en avais aucune idée... C'était pour ça, qu'aujourd'hui j'allais éclaircir une partie du mystère ! Alukard était-il vraiment mort, ou était-il caché dans sa montagne ?

J'étais enfin arrivé au « sommet » de ce tas de pierre au bout d'une demi-heure, (avoir des petites jambes ça n'aidaient pas trop) et un énorme cratère s'offrait devant moi. Je savais déjà quelle était la raison de ce trou gigantesque, mais le voir pour de vrai me faisait froid dans le dos. J'étais ensuite descendu, en faisant le plus attention possible pour ne pas tomber, jusqu'à atteindre la zone plate. Je regardais tout autour de moi, je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'y étais ! Le fameux endroit où Alukard avait entreposé des centaines de milliers de dragons ! J'imaginais cette homme, debout, au milieu de ces reptiles aujourd'hui porté disparu, communiquant avec eux comme n'importe quel être humain. Il les comprenait et les respectait, et eux aussi. J'aurais tant aimé le connaître... Admirant le « paysage » autour de moi, mes yeux s'étaient posé sur une énorme masse qui se trouvait un peu plus loin dans l'ombre. J'approchais donc prudemment, je ne savais pas sur quoi j'allais tomber. Était-ce possible que ce soit un dragon ? Mes théories s'étaient très vite envolé lorsque des ossements de dragons étaient apparue tout autour de cette forme étrange.

-Pars tout les dieux, mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Curieux de découvrir ce que dissimulait ce tas d'os, j'en avais fait vite le tour pour me retrouver face à un squelette qui était posé contre ce qui ressemblait au flan du dragon. Alors c'était donc vrai ? Le grand Alukard était belle et bien mort ? N'écoutant que ma curiosité, je me baissais de plus en plus vers le héro qui avait bercé mon enfance. Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire ou faire...

-B... Bonjour... Je m'appelle.

 _-Je sais comment tu t'appelle !_ Clama une voix sombre, ténébreuse et qui semblait être lointaine.

Au même moment, le crâne du squelette s'était redressé pour me faire face. J'étais totalement tétanisé ! Ce tas d'os venait vraiment de me parler de bouger tout seul ? Le cadavre d'Alukard avait ensuite tendu son seul bras vers moi, tendis que sa mâchoire s'ouvrait difficilement. Mais une fois avoir veiller que celle-ci marchait (après avoir fait claqué ses dents les unes contres les autres) il m'adressa ces mots.

 _-J'attendais ta venu... Depuis le jour de ta naissance... Tu étais destiné à venir ici._

Mais avant même que les questions ne viennes se bousculer dans ma tête, le squelette s'était redressé d'un bond avant de venir me mordre la jugulaire à pleine dent ! J'avais beau hurler de douleur, il ne déniait me lâcher. Il avait même raffermit son emprise en roulant ses membres autours de mon corps... Ce qui mit un terme à ce cauchemar, c'était les cris de panique de ma mère qui me secouait dans tout les sens.

-Fils ! FILS ! Réveille-toi pars tout les dieux !

Je venais de me redresser, droit comme un pique pour venir me loger dans les bras de ma mère qui m'offrit une étreinte des plus réconfortantes. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve... Mais tout semblait si réelle pourtant. J'avais l'impression de sentir encore les dents de ce démon dans ma chair, mon sang couler et son rire... Il était terrifiant... Je n'arrivais pas à le faire sortir de ma tête. J'étais passionné par ce type, par son histoire, mais la simple pensé qu'un gars pareil avait existé me donnait la chair de poule. Mais je ne voulais pas passer pour un dégonflé devant ma mère (surtout que ce n'était pas la première fois que je faisais ce rêve) donc, lorsqu'elle m'avait demandé le sujet de mon cauchemars, je lui inventais des histoires à dormir debout, ou je lui faisais pars de ma plus grande phobie. Ce que à quoi elle me répondait le plus souvent :

-Mais c'est grotesque enfin ! Comment peut-on avoir peur de ça ?

-Des lapins maman... Y a pas plus démoniaque et fourbe dans ce monde ! Je suis sûr qu'ils cachent quelque chose sous leurs petits aires de petites bêtes mignonnes sans défense ! C'est pas naturel d'avoir des oreilles si grandes ! Et je te parle pas de leur pattes et de leur... queue toute touffu et ronde...

-Il y a des centaines d'animaux qui ont des grandes oreilles, Fils...

Au lieu de passer pour un lâche d'avouer ma peur admirative pour Alukard, je préférais me rabaisser à parler de cette peur absolue. Ma hantise. Ma bête noir. J'ai peur des lapins et j'en ai plus que honte, et pourtant j'ai tout essayé ! Mais rien. Ces petites boules de poiles toute douce me terrifie.

-Bon, maintenant, essaye de te rendormir. N'oublie pas que nous devons tout préparer pour tes dix ans, qui arrive dans trois jours.

-Oui Mère... Désolé de vous avoir dérangée... Encore...

-Ce n'est pas grave.

Elle m'avait ensuite déposé un tendre baisé sur le front, avant de me border pour partir ensuite vers la porte.

-Tu crois qu'il serra là ?

-Qui ? Me demanda-t-elle en me regardant d'un air perdu.

-Papa... Ça va bientôt faire dix ans qu'il a été porté disparue...

J'avais très clairement vue que ma question la gênait, l'attristait même.

-Je ne peux rien te promettre, Fils. Nous avons fouillé l'Irlande de font en comble, mais nous n'en avons eu aucune nouvelle... Depuis dix ans...

-Tu... Tu crois qu'il serait fier de moi ? Qu'il serait heureux de m'avoir comme Fils ?

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde ! Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire nostalgique. Tu lui ressemble en tout point, sauf peut-être les cheveux et... les yeux aussi.

Mes yeux... En voilà un sacré mystère. Les autres personnes possédaient des pupilles vertes, bleus et même marrons ! Alors que moi... J'avais la « chance » de m'en traîner des noirs. Pour ce qui était des cheveux, j'avais hérité des cheveux roux de ma mère avec une petite touche de brun.

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelque qui te ferais plaisir pour ton anniversaire ?

Ma mère était douée pour changer de sujet, pour me changer les idées sur mes questionnements. Je fis mine de réfléchir, tout en fixant le plafond.

-Je présume que les dragons n'ont toujours pas réapparu ? Demandais-je en rigolant. Honnêtement, je n'en ai aucune idée...

-Tu auras peut-être une idée clair, après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Me dit-elle, toujours souriante.

-Oui qui sait.

Je savais ce que je voulais, je le désirais depuis dix ans. Mais tout les ans, c'était la même chose qui m'empêchait de l'avoir. Une mystérieuse disparition. Voyant que ma mère restait sur le pas de porte, je fis mine de bailler, avant de me caler confortablement contre les oreillers.

-Bonne nuit, Mère.

-Bonne nuit, Kard.

Sur ces doux souhait de sommeil sans lapin, je m'en allais dormir. Rêvant pour cette d'une vie d'aventure avec des dragons, où j'habitais sur une l'île, là ou la paix régnait en maître.

* * *

Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii je sais ! « Alalala tu fais dans l'originalité, Dark ! Appeler un autre de tes OC (Kard) c'est : ou un manque cruel d'imagination, ou parce que tu veux te faire pardonner d'un truc qui arrivera plus tard... genre la mort d'un personnage qu'on aime » Et bien vous avez raison bande sadique ! Et je vous réponds que... Je n'avais aucune idée de nom pour ce petit bambin xDDDD Il aurait pu s'appeler Pypin ou Gontrant sinon, mais ça aurait été lui donner trop d'honneur ! Après tout, ce n'est qu'un gamin entre mes mains de sadique, sans cœur, infâme et taré. Qu'est-ce qui peut lui arriver avec moi, hein ? :D

Bon, à vos clavier Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Mesieurs ! Je veux votre avis, vos théories, vos hypothèses etc ^^

Alors je vois déjà les questions arriver : Pourquoi Kard junior connait une histoire totalement différente de « nous » ? Haha ! Ceci c'est pour le drama cher lecteurs et lectrices !

Pourquoi t'as coupé la partie Harold au meilleur moment ? Haha ! Ceci c'est pour le drama cher lecteurs et lectrices ! Oui, je suis un perroquet xD

Pourquoi Kard junior a peur des lapin ? O_o Haha ! C'est juste parce que j'aime briser la vie de mes personnages xDDDD Y a quoi de pire dans le monde que d'avoir peur des lapins, hein ? « Dark... Est-ce que, par le plus grand des hasard, on pourrait parler de _tes_ phobies qui te feront perdre un max de crédibilité ? » …. Ferme ta gueule la voix off ! xD

Bon bref, merci d'avoir lu et... à la prochaine ^^


	2. Une surprise de taille

HEEEEEEEEEEEY !:D

Comme promis, voit-ci le chapitre deux de « Un monde meilleur » Je me suis bien amusé dans celui-là. Mais je ne veux pas vous spoil, alors, je vous souhaite une booooooooooooonne lecture mes agneaux ! :3

Réponses aux reviews :

Maurane : Hello ! Oui je l'avoue que j'aurais pu trouver mieux comme nom, mais je l'aime bien et puis ça fait un clin d'œil à nôtre pauvre héro qui est mort décapité. Quel doux souvenir... xD Harold te fait mal au cœur ? Vraiment ? Ah bah qu'est-ce que ça va être pour la suite alors xDDDD Le mec sur le trône ? Qui te dis que c'est un mec ? Qui te dis que c'est un humain ? Peut-être qu'en vérité, il s'agit d'un marcassin démoniaque qui veut dominer le monde ! HAHA ! Quoi ? Comment ça c'est pas crédible ? x) Comme je te l'ai toujours dis, non, tu ne peux avoir deviné qui se cache derrière ce trône. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je le sais ! x) (super argument dis donc xD) Tu aime le mystère ? Le drama ? Bah alors amuse-toi bien avec ce petit chapitre tout mignon:) Bisous MOMO ! Et bonne lecture ^^

Little Sayuri : Ravi de savoir qu'il t'ai plu ^^ ça fait vraiment beaucoup plaisir à entendre ^^ Pour l'instant, on ne sait pas encore qui est l'expert en dragon ! Peut-être que tu as tors hein !:P Qui est la petite vielle ninja ? C'est l'apprentie du grand maître, Le Lapin. Il lui a enseigné les rudiments du jabala pour apparaître et disparaître en deux secondes ! Elle est très douée x) Est-ce que Harold est resté là-bas 10 ans ? Haha ! Surprise !:P Peut-être qu'il est retourné dans une grotte pour manger des chenille ? Ha non ça c'est koh-lanta... xD Moi aussi j'ai explosé de rire en écrivant cette scène, surtout quand le crâne claque des dents, j'étais en mode : Kaaakakakaka ! Kaaaard ! Je vais te bouffer mon petit ! Tu n'aura plus rien sur les os à la fin ! Tout comme Allurnite ! Kaaaakakaka xD Les lapins sanguinaires x) Faut que j'arrive à les placer quelque pars ces maudits lapins, juste pour faire gueuler Kard xDD Haha ! La grande question ! Est-ce que Kard a hérédité des pouvoirs de son père ? Question intéressante... Qui n'a toujours pas de réponse xD (Enfin, moi je le sais, mais pas les autres :P) pour l'instant, ses yeux sont juste noir, au lieux d'être vert, bleu ou marron comme une personne normal x) Bon, en même temps que tu vois la tronche de l'auteur, tu te demande c'est quoi une chose normal de son point de vu xDDDD Bonne lecture à toi ^^

Merci à Chouchou1302 et à Little Sayuri pour le Fav et le follow ^^ En un chapitre, y a déjà 62 vues. C'est dingue x)

 **Bloodborne raven hunter**. À chercher sur Google ^^ C'est la tenu de... Je vous le rappellerez au moment venu au pire x)

Au fait ! J'avais oublié de le dire, mais le 19 Août (oui oui ça date je sais xD) c'était mes un an sur le siiiiiite ^^ C'est dingue comme le temps passe vite ^^

Je n'ai rien à dire de plus. Alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Un monde meilleur

(Harkard)

Chapitre 2 :

Une surprise de taille

-Allez, Messieurs on se dépêches !

Si il y avait bien une personne qui était plus qu'heureuse que Flovie pour les dix ans de son fils, c'était bien Émelie. Le jour de la naissance du petit Kard, elle était tellement heureuse, que les gens auraient pu penser que c'était elle qui avait accouchée. Être grand-mère et dirigeante d'un royaume, elle ne pouvait rêver mieux !

-Maman, détend-toi un peu ! L'anniversaire de Kard n'est que dans trois jours !

-Et pourquoi devrai-je me détendre au-juste ?

Le visage d'Émelie laissait clairement voir qu'elle ne dormait pu autant, les cernes autour de ses yeux étaient assez explicites. Elle était également sur les nerfs à causse de la fatigue.

-Berk a besoin d'une dirigeante en pleine forme, et non pas d'une grand-mère euphorique prête à décapiter le moindre gars qui osera respirer.

-Mouais... T'as raison. Mais qui va s'occuper de mes rendez-vous de ce matin si je vais me reposer ?

Devinant la réponse assez facilement grâce au haussement de sourcil de sa fille, elle lui confia donc le contrôle du royaume le temps de dormir quelque heure. Flovie lui assura également que tout irait bien et qu'elle gérait la situation. Mais une fois sa mère reparti, certain garde eurent la bonne idée de soupirer et de s'asseoir pour prendre une pause.

-Messieurs ! Vous aurez tout le temps de vous reposer une fois les préparatif fini ! ALORS AU TRAVAIL !

Ils auraient pu penser à une mauvaise blague, mais connaissant le caractère de feu de la jeune rousse, il valait mieux pour eux qu'ils reprennent le travail.

* * *

Alors que Flovie commandaient les préparateurs d'une main de maître et à moitié tyrannique, il y en avait bien un qui était heureux dans le milieu de tout ça. Kard. Profitant que sa mère était occupée, il en profitait pour prendre congé du château, pour aller se promener en ville. Comme à chacune de ses sorties, les gens se retournaient sur son passage, le saluant et le gratifiant de nombreux compliment fort plaisant. Même qu'il n'aimait pas trop être remarqué et de se faire complimenté autant, il remerciait tout de même les passants et passantes avec un grand sourire gêné. Il se demandait vraiment ce que sa mère allait trouver comme idée de cadeau, mais dans tout les cas il savait d'avance qu'il ne serait pas déçu. Flânant à droite à gauche, le jeune Kard était arrivé à l'un de ses endroits préféré sur Berk. La forge. L'odeur du brûlé, la chaleur émanant du foyer et le son du marteau qui frappait l'enclume avec un rythme bien soutenu. Il y rentrait tout en saluant le vieux forgeron.

-Bonjour, oncle Gueuleford !

-Tien, tien ! Voilà la terreur de Berk ! Blagua le blond.

-Roh arrêtez ! Je suis pas si terrible que ça, si ?

Le vieux Gueuleford se contentait de lever les yeux au ciel avant de retourner à son travail. Mais lorsqu'il entendit derrière lui que le jeune touchait à son établi, il se rua vers lui pour l'empêcher de faire une découverte. Son cadeau. Il avait suffit que Kard touche à une seule dague pour que le tas d'arme vienne s'écrouler devant ses pieds. Le vieux forgeron avait bien tenté de les réceptionner, mais pour une raison inconnu, il avait perdu l'équilibre avant de s'étaler de tout son long sur l'établi, terminant donc de tout faire tomber. Kard se tenait à côté, tentant de ne pas exploser de rire.

-Dis-moi mon p'tit ? Tu ne voudrais pas aller jouer avec tes p'tits copains ? Comme tu peux le voir, je suis assez occupé, et tu sais comment je suis lorsque j'ai du travail par-dessus la tête ?

-Tu gronde, tu hurle et... tu chante... ?

À cette idée, l'envie de rester avait disparu comme neige au soleil. Il s'était donc en aller, mais pas sans entendre un nouveau cri de douleur de Gueuleford qui venait cette fois-ci de se prendre une masse sur la caboche. En tout cas, la mission du blond était réussite ! Kard n'y avait vu que du feu ! Reprenant sa route, Kard déambulait maintenant dans le cartier rénové. Une partie de la ville qui aurait apparemment été mise à feu et à sang par des dragons, bien des années en arrières ! Certaines maisons étaient encore en cours de construction, ainsi que les rues, mais le cartier avait déjà un sacré cachet. Marchant dans cette rue peu passante, Kard eu soudainement l'impression qu'on le suivait et qu'on l'épiait... Il détestait ça... Accélérant le pas, il s'était dirigé vers l'une des maisons qui présentait des étendards aux fenêtres et sur la façade.

*toc-toc*

L'impression d'être suivi et observé ne l'avait toujours pas quitté. Et ce long silence dans la rue ne le rassurait pas non plus... Il frappa à la porte encore et encore, jusqu'à entendre un « J'arriiiiiiiive ! » très aigu. La porte s'ouvrit quelque minute plus tard sur une grande femme blonde en tunique rouge. Elle semblait essoufflée, pressée et quelque peu gênée.

-Tien ! Bonjour, Kard !

-Bonjours, tante Astrid. Dite ? Est-ce que Pypin est là ?

-Noooon, il est partie très tôt ce matin ! Répondit la blonde avec un grand sourire. Va voir peut-être à la caserne !

-La caserne est sûrement fermé, vu que ma mère est au château entrain de faire son tyran.

-Baaaaah alors va voir sur la place du village ! Il est sûrement en quête d'un objet fantastique et mystérieux au marché !

Mais alors que Kard s'apprêtait à lui poser une autre question, une voix s'était élevé dans l'étage de la maison.

-Chééérie ! Elle n'attend que toiiiiiii !

-Deux minutes très cher ! Il y a le petit Kard qui recherche vôtre fils !

-Oh... Par Thor... Bonjour Kard !

Le jeune garçon salua le compagnon d'Astrid, mais sans le voir. Il devait sûrement être encore couché ou caché, mais impossible de savoir la vrai raison, vue que visiblement Astrid ne comptait pas sortir de l'encadrement de la porte. Kard remercia tout de même sa tante avant de reprendre sa route. L'étrange phrase de son compagnon était encore bien ancré dans sa tête... « Chééérie ! Elle n'attend que toiiiiiii ! » ? Attendre qui ? Et pour quoi faire ? Les adultes étaient un sacré mystère pour lui. Comme l'avait indiquée Astrid, Kard fit donc route vers la place du marché et bizarrement, cette étrange intuition qu'il avait depuis tout à l'heure était disparue. Joie ! Il ralentissait donc légèrement le pas pour finalement atteindre la place du marché après dix bonnes minutes de marche. Comme à chaque fois, l'endroit été bondé de monde ! Pas un seul millimètre carré n'était disponible. Heureusement pour lui, Kard était encore assez petit et fin pour se faufiler dans la foule. Depuis huit ans, Berk avait rouvert ses portes, permettant donc à qui conque de pénétrer les rues pour négocier et troquer leurs marchandises. Il y avait parfois des pèlerins et des voyageurs qui venaient chercher un toit pour une soirée. Berk avait vraiment reprit un cours de vie normal.

Au milieu de ce rassemblement, il y avait une personne qui savait attirer l'œil et donner envie à n'importe qui d'acheter ses « trésors » comme il les appelait si bien.

-Approchez ! Mesdames ! Mesdemoiselles ! Messieurs ! Vous avez envie d'un cadeau qui sort de l'odinaire ? Quelque chose qui fasse plus que plaisir à vôtre ami ou votre compagnon ? Et bien j'ai tout ce qu'il vous faut !

Yohann le négociant. Pour lui, tout ce qui brille ou attire l'attention est bon à vendre. Une pierre au forme étrange, une épée couverte de rune, en passant par des tenus des plus extravagante ou encore des fleures sauvages ou des parfums.

Kard s'approchait de son stand, confiant, car il savait que cet homme était tout sauf un charlatant, contrairement à ce que pensaient certaines personnes derrière lui. Son regard se baladait sur toute son étable, tendit que d'autres venaient le rejoindre pour voir les trésors de Yohann. Le moustachu s'occupait de ses clients pendants que Kard se laissait tenter à son tours par quelque bricole.

« Un lance-pierre ? Pff, pour quoi t'en aurais besoin... Une épée ? Gueuleford est entrain d'en préparer une pour mon anniversaire... »

Puis soudain, son regard fut attirer par quelque chose. C'était petit, noir, fin et légèrement concave. Et lorsqu'il l'avait prit en main, un frisson traversa la quasi-totalité de son corps.

-Yohann ? D'où vient cette écaille ?

-Cettechose ne m'est pas familière, maître Kard...

Le jeune garçon était assez surpris. D'habitude, tout ce que proposait Yohann comme marchandises étaient chargé d'histoire. Le négociant tendis tout de même la main au jeune, histoire de voir l'objet d'un peu plus prêt.

-Ah oui... Intéressant... Cette écaille, maître Kard est un trésor que j'ai découvert prêt de la montagne d'Alukard. J'ai dû la trouver un soir lorsque je me baladais dans ces forets si belle.

-Combien m'en demandez-vous ?

-Je vous l'offre ! Ça serra vôtre cadeau d'anniversaire de ma pars.

-Vous ne pouvez toujours pas venir je présume ?

-Non. Mon travail de marchant ne peut m'autoriser de prendre une seule journée de repos. J'en suis navré.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Merci. Et au fait...

Kard se rapprochait un peu plus de Yohann pour qu'ils puissent parler discrètement.

-Avez-vous des informations sur mon père ? Lui chuchota-t-il.

-Il aurait été aperçu en Islande. Il y a presque dix ans. C'est une vielle dame qui me l'a dis, il y a quelque mois.

-C'est maigre, mais c'est déjà ça... Merci beaucoup ! Et encore merci pour le cadeau.

Quittant ensuite l'étalage de Yhoann, Kard n'en oubliait pas sa raison principale de sa présence ici : Retrouver ses amis. Mais malgré tout ses efforts, il n'avait retrouvé personne, et pire encore, lorsque l'idée de vérifier la caserne lui était passé par la tête, l'impression d'être suivit était revenu au galop ! Marchant tranquillement dans une rue fortement passagère, Kard se risquait à quelque coup d'œil en arrière, mais tout ce qu'il parvenait à apercevoir, c'était une masse noir qui bifurquait dans une autre rue ou qui se tournait brusquement pour éviter d'être vu. Il n'aimait pas ça, mais alors pas du tout ! Il se mit ensuite à presser légèrement le pas, tout en évitant et zigzagant entre les passants et les obstacles potentiels, avant de tourner soudainement dans une rue étroite. Adossé au mur avec une main posé sur le cœur, il espérait mentalement avoir semer son poursuivant. Se risquant à tendre la tête hors de la ruelle, il fut rassuré de ne voir aucune personne étrange, il soupira de soulagement... Soulagement qui fut de courte duré, malheureusement pour lui. À peine avait-il eu le temps de respirer, qu'une main était venu se poser sur son épaule, le faisait hurler et bondir de peur, mais impossible de s'enfuir, car cette main le tenait bien.

-Et bien alors, Kard ? On ne dit pu bonjour à son amie adorée ?

-Raaah mais dégage, Tina ! Tu me fais flipper quand tu fais ça sérieux !

Tina. Une jolie petite brune au reflet roux avec un visage d'ange. Elle était l'une des amie fidèles du jeune Kard, même si ces derniers s'amusaient à se dire qu'il ne s'aimaient pas et que l'un comme l'autre ils étaient des erreurs de la nature. L'amour vache était présent entre eux. Mais une très grande amitié c'était lier entre ces deux jeunes gens, même si... Tina avait ce petit truc qui faisait toujours peur à Kard. Même qu'elle était toute mignonne, adorable et toujours de bon conseil, elle avait ce léger défaut qui donnait des sueurs froide à Kard. Des dents du bonheur, qui lui rappelait souvent celles des lapins, et le pire de tout, c'était qu'elle était friand de carottes. Comment ne pouvait-il pas croire que devant lui se tenait un lapin transformé en humain ? Elle était vêtu d'une tunique blanche qui lui descendait jusqu'aux genoux. Elle disposait également d'une paire de botte en fourrure et d'un collier fait apparemment en dent de dragons. Certains s'amusaient à faire remarquer que les deux jeunes étaient habillés de la même façon, sauf que Kard lui avait un pantalon noir et Tina une jupe dissimulé sous sa grande tunique. Même que le garçon était une petite terreur, mais bien éduqué, Tina elle, avait une façon de dire et voir les choses, qui même pour son âge, ferrait peur à Alukard lui-même.

-Alors, Kadou ? Il vient mon câlin, ou je dois venir le chercher moi-même ?

-Roooh t'es emmerdante à la fin ! Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça...

Mais suite à un échange de regard menaçant, Kard offrait donc une bref accolade à son amie. Ce qui ne lui avait pas plus, et décida donc de resserrer son emprise sur lui. Même qu'il était contre cet échange, il n'eut pas le choix et d'attendre, pour être relâché... un jour...

-Kaaaaaaaaaard ! Tinaaaaaaaa !

 _Merci mon Thor !_ S'exclama Kard intérieurement.

* * *

-S'occuper des préparatif, fait. Ranger le bureau, fait. Organiser les tours de garde, fait. Recevoir les prétendant éventuelle pour Flovie... Attends QUOI ?!

Si il y avait bien un sujet à ne pas aborder avec la douce et délicate Flovie, c'était bien de « remplacer » Harold. Les premières années avaient été tranquille, vu qu'elle était devenu jeune maman, mais depuis peu, les demandes de mariages arrangées s'accumulaient sur le bureau d'Émelie. Sa fille lui avait bien fait part de son point de vue sur l'idée, elle y avait d'ailleurs aussi mis les poings lorsque l'un de ses prétendants c'était amusé à la tripoter. Le pauvre... Il ne pourra sûrement jamais avoir de descendance. Sert cela été devenu une habitude de recevoir des courriers, mais ça la mettait toujours dans un état de rage. Et en plus, cette fois-ci sa mère ne lui avait pas fait part ! Elle ne comptait pas lui faire un coup en douce ?!

Marchant lourdement dans les couloirs du château, Flovie se rendit à la chambre de sa mère pour lui demander à quoi ça rimait. Elles avaient passé un accord comme quoi aucun prétendant ne devait venir tant que Kard n'était pas assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul. Prise au dépourvu, Émelie réussissait tout de même à garder son sang-froid, même face à sa fille qui était sur le point d'exploser tellement elle était rouge de colère.

-Flovie, mon ange, calme-toi.

-Mais tu te rend compte ?!

-Tu ne compte pas finir vielle-fille tout de même ?

-Et Harold ? T'as pensée un seul moment à lui si il revenait et qu'il me voyait attaché à un autre homme ?

-Et toi de ton côté ? As-tu pensé à ce qu'il a fait durant ces deux ans ? Loin de moi l'envie de te rappeler des souvenirs douloureux, mais devrais-je te reparler de cette fille ? Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ?

-Camicazi. Mais ça n'a aucun rapport ! Je reste sur ma position : Je ne prendrais pas un autre mari ! C'est Harold, et personne d'autre ! Et ne t'avise pu de me faire un coup pareil !

Émelie soupira bruyamment. Fatiguée par l'entêtement de sa fille, elle en avait conclu que son repos était donc terminé.

* * *

Les jours passèrent et se ressemblèrent, jusqu'au grand jour tant attendu. Tout Berk était en effervescence pour ce jour si unique. Le royaume entier venaient pour fêter les dix ans du fils unique de Flovie. Tout avait été soigneusement préparé, jusqu'aux moindres détails. La grande salle qui servait au dîné avait été entièrement aménagé pour accueillir tout les Beurkiens, ainsi que les royaumes allier et les amis des familles. Des grandes tables furent dressé et des tentures accrochées aux poutres du plafond. Cela faisait toujours bizarre à Flovie de voir cette endroit si clair et propre, alors que du temps de Drago, cette pièce était toujours plongé dans le noir et salle. Elle se souvenait aussi de l'odeur affreuse que cette endroit dégageait, surtout quand Viggo avait monopolisé l'endroit pour lui et certains de ses généraux. La crâne du Cauchemar Monstrueux était toujours fidèle à son poste, même s'il avait reçu quelque mauvais traitements.

La place d'Émelie était au bout de l'immense table central. Deux autres on été installé de chaque côté. Celle de droite pour accueillir les bourgeois, celle de gauche pour les fermiers, les gardes etc. Celle du centre était donc réservé à la famille royale et à leurs ami. Pour l'occasion, Émelie ainsi que Flovie portaient des belles robes venu tout droit d'Angleterre. Kard lui ne souhaitait pas être « déguisé » comme un prince, déjà qu'il n'aimait pas trop qu'on l'appelle comme ça... Tout les invités se trouvaient être dispatché dans toute la pièce, certains riaient, d'autres buvaient gaîment tendis que la jeune génération jouaient et couraient dans tout cette espace ! Visiblement, presonne ne souhaitaient s'asseoir et la maîtresse des lieux les comprenait totalement. Flovie ainsi que sa mère se trouvaient face au crâne du dragon, l'une comme l'autre semblaient nostalgique.

-Ils auraient tant aimé être là...

-Je sais, ma fille. Mais le destin en a décidé autrement...

-Sommes-nous obligé de mentir autant aux jeunes ? Je veux dire... Regarde pour Harold et son frère. Il en a souffert horriblement... Et les mensonges tout les secrets sont toujours découvert, tôt ou tard.

-Peut-être, mais regarde-les biens. Ont-ils l'air d'en souffrir ?

Flovie porta son attention sur le groupe de bambin qui s'amusait dans un coin de la salle. Seuls des sourires se trouvaient sur leur visage et les rires étaient les seuls cris poussé par cette génération, ce qui fit sourire tendrement Flovie. À la vue de son fils qui tirait une mine de six pieds de long, dû à causse de Tina qui insistait pour lui faire des tresses avec ses cheveux long, la rousse avait pouffé de rire en imaginant la même scène qui incluait Harold et leur second enfant, une petite fille, si ils en avaient eu un autre bien-entendu.

-Bonjour, vôtre majesté !

Astrid venait de faire son apparition, avec son grand sourire moqueur (elle savait que Flovie n'aimait pas être appelé comme ça. Décidément c'était de famille !) La blonde était accompagnée de son mari et d'Ingrid. Les trois amies s'enlacèrent tendrement, tendis que Farengar baisait respectueusement la main d' Émelie.

-En voilà un homme qui a des bonnes manières. J'en connais une qui devrait s'activer pour trouver le même modèle.

-Roooh, Maman !

L'homme ne pu que rougir face à un tel compliment. Ce grand maigrichon brun au yeux verts était arrivé un ou deux ans après la disparition d'Harold. Il était venu pour proposer plusieurs variété de vin à Émelie. S'était un homme très classe, bien élevé et surtout, un mordu de connaissance. Le coup de foudre fut directe entre lui et la guerrière intrépide. Rustik en fut vert de jalousie, car lui n'avait même réussi à avoir un seul rendez-vous avec elle en vingt ans. Et malgré toute les remarques que le Jorgnesson avait fait à l'encontre de Farengar, les deux amoureux ne s'étaient pas lâché d'une semelle depuis. Ils n'avaient pas traîné d'ailleurs pour fonder une famille. Le jeune Pypin, âgé de six ans, était leur fils, un petit bonhomme blond au yeux marron. Il adorait s'habiller comme son père, à croire qu'ils étaient le reflet de l'autre. Ingrid elle, ne désirait pas fonder de famille et se contentait donc de vivre calmement, sans contrainte, libéré de toutes entraves. Après d'autre salutation échangé avec le reste du groupe, qui étaient venu accompagné pour certain, tendis que d'autre semblait être condamné à rester seul, comme le cas de Rustik et des jumeaux, l'assemblé pu enfin prendre place autour des grandes tables. Émelie avait adressée un court discours de remerciement à tout les invités, avant de prendre place également aux côtés de sa fille et de son petit-fils. Le repas commença donc comme il le devait : dans le brouhaha sans nom des couverts et des rires. Tout se passait bien.

* * *

 **bloodborne raven hunter. La tenu mais sans le masque du corbeau ^^**

Dehors, les éléments se déchaînaient. Le vent sifflé, tendis que le ciel abattaient des trombes d'eaux tout en faisant gronder le tonnerre. Pourtant, cette nuit-là s'était annoncée très calme et ne devait en aucun cas partie dans un tel déluge !

Au milieu des rues abandonnées de ses habitants, une personne faisait marche en direction du château. Ses vêtements large et à moitié en lambeaux n'aidait pas à voir sa morphologie, ni même à savoir s'il s'agissait d'une femme ou d'un homme. Cet étranger avait une démarche calme, silencieuse, même ses pas n'étaient pas audible dans les rues couvertes de pavés. Il esquivait également tout les endroits qui était peuplé de garde, comme s'il avait tout programmé d'avance. Il entamait ensuite son ascension sur l'immense escalier, pour ensuite atteindre les portes qu'il ouvrit sans difficulté. Il fut tout de même accueilli par un groupe de garde, à croire qu'il ne prévoyait pas tout... Mais il ne semblait pas surpris ou encore moins agacé. L'un des gardes s'approcha de lui, une main placé sur la poignée de son arme.

-Vôtre invitation, je vous prie ?

L'inconnu tourna lentement la tête vers le garde, accompagné d'un nouveau coup de tonnerre, ce qui rendit la scène d'autant plus flippante pour le malheureux. Il fit ensuite sortir son bras droit de sous son espèce de guenille, pour finalement lui présenter une lettre. Scellé. Comportant aucune indication.

-Vous souhaitez vous entretenir avec sa Majesté ?

Aucune réponse. C'était à se demander s'il respirait même. Le garde tenta de se pencher pour apercevoir le visage de l'inconnue, mais celui-ci le détourna, avant d'avancer vers les portes, même sans son accord.

-Hé ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de...

* * *

Les sujets variaient, mais il y en avait un qui était bien silencieux. Kard. Son assiette ne semblait pas avoir un grand succès, contrairement à sa petite écaille noir qu'il s'amusait à gratter pour faire partir les impureté. Émelie s'en était bien rendu compte d'ailleurs et le voir obnubiler par quelque chose de si petit l'intriguait.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Kard ?

-Hein ? Ah oui, oui, tout va biens, Grand-mère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu tiens dans ta main ? Demanda-t-elle en se penchant légèrement vers lui.

Kard était hésitant. Il ne savait pas s'il devait lui avouer la vrai nature de cette objet, ou raconter des conneries. Il se jeta malgré tout à l'eau.

-C'est... C'est un cadeau de Yohann, pour s'excuser de ne pas être là.

-Ah ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ?

-C'est une écaille. Il l'a trouvé prêt de la...

Les portes s'ouvrèrent en grand d'un seul coup, faisant sursauter la salle toute entière, en plus d'éteindre certain des flambeaux disposé un peu partout dans la pièce. Tout le monde focalisa ensuite son attention sur la causse de cette intrusion, et des questions commencèrent déjà à se poser, lorsqu'une silhouette fit son apparition. Des cris de stupeurs de firent entendre également, lorsque les corps des gardes furent découvert crucifié sur les portes. Cette personne s'avançait, lentement, nonchalamment. N'appréciant pas cette intrusion, Émelie s'était levé, droite et fier, défiant cette énergumène sans faillir face à lui.

-Puis-je savoir ce que vous faite ici ? Qui vous a invité ?

-J'ai une lettre pour vous. Dit-il froidement, toujours en avançant, contournant la table central.

Sa présence semblait si paranormal, surtout lorsque le feu des flambeaux se mettaient à vaciller à son approche. Il n'y avait pu un seul bruit, excepté les pas de cet inconnu. Une fois face à Émelie, il ressorti la même lettre de sous son manteau difforme. Émelie la prit sans plus attendre, puis l'ouvrit lentement...

-J'ai appris que vous recherchiez un certain, Harold Haddock ? Je peux vous obtenir des informations, mais bien-entendu, mes services ne sont pas offert.

Flovie eut un léger frisson en entendant la voix roque et sombre de cet homme, il lui donnait vraiment la chair de poule.

-Et qui me dit que vos informations sont fiable, très cher monsieur qui ne s'est même pas présenté ?

-Elles le sont toujours... Mais bon, si vous ne voulez pas de mon aide, je m'en vais sans faire de vague...

Émelie tentait de trouver le regard de cet homme, car elle savait repérer les charlatant à l'aide d'un simple échange, mais celui de l'inconnue restait fuyant. Dissimulé derrière sa capuche et une tignasse noir.

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Donnez moi une réponse. C'est oui ? Ou c'est non ?

Mais face au mutisme d'Émelie, le nouveau venu en avait soupiré d'impatience, avant de s'excuser pour le dérangement. Il reprit donc sa route et contourna la table par l'autre côté, lui donnant l'opportunité de passer à côté de Kard. Il s'était d'ailleurs arrêté prêt de lui, pour ensuite poser sa main droite sur sa tête.

-Ne vous approchez pas de mon fils ! Cria Flovie en se levant.

-Désolé d'avoir gâché ta petite fête. Petit Roi.

-Petit Roi ? Répéta Kard.

-Oh... Tu ne le savais pas ? Répondit l'inconnue avec un mauvais sourire.

Le jeune Kard se tourna vers sa mère et sa grand-mère, qui semblaient à la fois mal à l'aise et énervé.

-Quels autres mensonge t'a t-on dit durant ses dix ans ? Les Dragons ? La guerre ? L'ancien roi ? Tout ça a dû être balancé au oubliette je pari.

-Assez ! Je vais devoir vous demander de partir ! Intervint Émelie.

L'inconnue ébouriffa brièvement les cheveux du jeune garçon, avant de reporter sa main sous son manteau, pour en sortir autre chose. À croire que c'était une vrai caverne d'alibaba là-dessous. Il plaça ensuite cette objet dans les petites mains du bambin, avant de les refermés avec la plus grande des délicatesses.

-Si tu cherche des réponses. Cherche-les là où elles ont toujours été caché pour toi. Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Il y eut ensuite un bruit de fer dans son dos. Flovie se trouvait à un millimètre de lui, épée braqué en plein sur son cœur.

-Merci pour vos cadeaux et conseils, mais nous avons pas BESOIN de vous. Maintenant, disparaissez !

-Il vous manque, hein ? Ça se sens à des kilomètres. Vous ne savez pas où il est. Ni ce qu'il fait. Vous vous sentez piégée... Abandonnée... Vous aimeriez savoir s'il est toujours en vie.

Il quitta sa place aux côtés du jeune Kard pour reprendre sa route. Il riait mauvaisement, il se moquait visiblement de quelqu'un, ou de quelque chose et même lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face à Rustik qui l'attendait avec les bras croisé, son rire ne se calmait pas.

-Rustik Jorgensson ! J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi... De ce que tu étais avant... Et je sais ce que tu ne serra jamais... Un homme courageux.

-Et toi je sais ce que tu vas prendre mon gars ! Un truc qui m'appartiens ! Mon poing. Dans. Ta. Faaace !

Mais à peine avait-il lancé sa menace qu'il s'était retrouvé la tête enfoncé dans son assiette, avant de se faire enchaîner par un coup de genou dans le nez. En voyant ça, ses amis s'étaient levé aussitôt, Varek étant le plus prêt avait tenté de le maîtriser, mais impossible de lui mettre la main dessus ! Une vraie anguille ce type ! Mais ce n'était pas sans compter sur l'intervention musclé de Kranedure et Kognedure qui réussissaient à le faire tomber. Coup de chance ou le talent ? Ça, seuls eux pouvaient le dire... Les jumeaux l'immobilisèrent aussitôt, l'un tenant son bras droit, tendis que l'autre cherchait dans cette amas de tissue... Son bras gauche... Flovie, suivit de prêt par Ingrid et Astrid, s'avançait vers l'homme qui semblait être mis hors d'état de nuire.

-Vous auriez dû vous documenter sur les Beurkiens, au lieu de chercher des fausses pistes. Ça vous aurez évité des ennuis.

Il tenta de se redresser, mais son effort fut stoppé net par un pain offert par Kranedure.

-Reste tranquille mon coco !

-Tenez le bien ! Je tiens à voir le visage de ce taré ! Informa Astrid en prenant sa hache.

 _(C'était censé être un anniversaire pour un gamin de 10 ans, mais tout le monde a prit ses armes. Ces gens son normaux xDDDDD On sais jamais, au cas ou si la dinde se rebelle x) Bref.)_

En entendant ce que la blonde comptait faire, l'inconnue se détendit soudainement, avant de faire tournoyer tout son corps comme une toupie, envoyant les jumeaux balader dans les poutres qui soutenaient le toit. Il fondit ensuite comme un éclaire vers la sortie en glissant sur la table, causant au passage un bordel sans nom en renversant les plats.

-Rattrapez-moi ce crétin qui se croit tout permis ! Hurlèrent Flovie et Émelie.

Aussitôt, les gardes positionnés dans la salle se lancèrent aux trousses de cette homme étrange. Émelie était révolté, tout comme sa fille qui semblait en ébullition tellement elle était rouge de colère. Ses amies tentèrent de la calmer, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle voulait la tête de ce type sur un pique pour avoir osé gâché l'anniversaire de son fils.

-Mais c'était qui ce dingue ? Demanda Astrid en se tournant vers ses mais.

-Aucune idée... Une chose est sûr, il reviendra pas de si tôt !

Plus haut, les jumeaux étaient suspendu par la seul force de leur bras, ils débattaient à l'occasion sur leur nouvelle connaissance.

-T'as vu ça frangin ? Ce type nous a envoyé volé comme des chiffons !

-Ouais... C'était trop top ! Hé les copains ! Vous pouvez nous décrocher ?

Kard se trouvait toujours à sa place. Les yeux grands ouvert et pétillant ! Lui qui voulait un anniversaire pas ordinaire, il était servit. Puis son attention se porta de nouveau sur l'objet que lui avait donné l'homme, mais ne voulant pas trop attirer l'attention, il gardait ses mains sous la table. Tentant de deviner l'objet à tâtons, il se doutait facilement qu'il s'agissait d'un collier, à en juger par la chaînette. Mais impossible de deviner la forme du pendentif.

-Hé Kard ? Qu'est-ce que tu cache ?

Tina venait de le faire sursauter, encore. Et par une mauvaise manipulation, il ouvrit le dis pendentif ce qui fit retentir un son... Bien particulier et non inconnue aux deux rousses.

* * *

PDV Harold. 

Quelque jours plus tôt. 

Si elle pensait que j'allais rester ici une année de plus, elle pouvait rêver ! Je me casserais ce soir ! Dix ans à attendre que le rite de décontamination soit prêt et toujours les mêmes excuses ! Ça en devenait lassant, surtout après autant de temps.

Ce soir, Harold Haddock ne serra plus qu'une place vide dans leur cartier.

Comme après chaque teste, je devais prendre un bain de vapeur pour calmer les courbatures causer par les nombreuses expériences sur mon corps. Je n'avais qu'un simple pagne autour de la taille, tendis qu'autour de moi, des mains s'activèrent sur mes épaules et mes clavicules pour qu'aucune douleur vienne me déranger. N'importe quel homme au monde se sentirait flatté d'avoir une dizaine de fille pour lui tout seul, pour être dorloté et chouchouté, mais ce n'était pas mon cas. Même que je leurs avais dis plus d'une centaine de fois que je savais m'occuper de moi-même, elles ne voulaient pas entendre raison. J'avais l'impression d'être un infirme... Certaine d'entre elles me regardaient d'ailleurs avec de grand yeux lorsque je sortais de mon bain bouillant. Et ça, je n'y manquais pas. Soit elles n'avaient jamais vue d'homme en serviette, soit... Elles allaient me dévorer, voir même pire, tellement elles bavaient devant moi sans retenu. J'étais ensuite retourné dans ma « chambre » en silence, pour ensuite m'habiller. Ayant grandi, mes vêtements étaient maintenant trop grand pour moi, forte heureusement, ils avaient des tunique de rechange ici. Cela m'évitera de me faire violer visuellement. Regardant mon reflet dans le baque d'eau sur ma table, j'observais mon propre reflet en me disant que les années m'avait bien réussi. Bien que la barbe ne semblait pas vouloir montrer le bout de son nez. J'avais eu trente ans depuis quelque mois, et grâce à Allurnite, mon corps c'était bien conservé. Qui ne voudrait pas garder pour toujours son corps de jeune homme de vingt ans, hein ? Mais bon, assez de bavardage ! Je prenais place sur mon lit, attendant quelque instant pour vérifier si tout été prêt.

-Allurnite ? Appelais-je dans un murmure à peine audible.

Pas de réponse. Merde ! Les effets de l'injection étaient encore actif. Je ne pouvais pas attendre une seconde de plus ! Sinon, j'allais faire un génocide. Alors que je venais de me lever avec la ferme attention de partir, la porte s'ouvrit lentement, laissant apparaître cet homme borgne avec ce cache-œil noir à moitié dissimulé derrière sa grande mèche noir. il était habillé avec une sorte de grand peignoir noir. L'ouverture de son haut descendait jusqu'à la moité de son ventre. La chose étrange avec lui, c'était qu'il utilisait toujours son bras droit ! je crois bien qu'en trois ans, je n'avais jamais eu la chance de voir le gauche, mais bon, ce n'était pas mon problème. Pourquoi était-il là ? Je ne le savais pas, et je ne le saurais sûrement jamais d'ailleurs. Et j'en savais encore moins sur lui. Ni son nom, son âge ou même d'où il venait. J'avais vraiment l'impression de passer mes journées avec un fantôme. Autant rester tout seul dans ses cas là. Mais Malaisie avait insisté pour que nous soyons bon amis... Moi je voulais bien, mais ces choses là se font dans les deux sens.

-Ah ? Tu n'es pas encore endormi, hein ? C'est bien. Grouille toi, elle t'attend.

-Pour quoi ? Pour me dire que le rite est _encore_ repoussé ?

-Cesse donc d'ouvrir ta gueule pour rien et enchaîne. J'ai pas que ça à faire.

L'amabilité. Cet homme était la gentillesse et la douceur incarné. Je lui emboîtais le pas malgré tout. Le chemin jusqu'à la salle du rituel fut long, assez long pour que les effets de la potion ne s'estompe.

 _-Ce gars commence vraiment à me courir sur les écailles ! Tu ne veux pas lui arracher la tête ? Là ? Tout de suite ?_

« Patience, Allurnite. Avec un peu de chance, ce con serra la première personne dans qui tu plantera tes crocs quand tu serra revenu à la vie. »

 _-J'espère que cette fois-ci serra la bonne._

« Nous pourrions nous enfuir maintenant. Mais imagine que l'infection se propage ? On ne ferait pas long feu dehors... »

-Nous sommes presque arrivé. Tu dois être content, n'est-ce pas ? Que vas-tu faire une fois débarrassé de ton dragon ?

-Retourner à Berk. Revoir ma famille et ne plus _jamais_ la quitter. Dix ans sans elle, c'est pire que la mort. Mais je ne débarasse pas de... De mon dragon. Je veux juste lui rendre sa liberté. Et toi ? Tu as d'autre projet, à pars servir de pigeons voyageur ?

-Mmmh... Je n'y ai jamais réfléchi en vrai. Retourner d'où je viens serait une grave erreur. À vrai dire, j'ai toujours aimé vagabonder... Peut-être qu'un de mes voyage me mènera vers chez-toi, qui sait ? Tu m'en a tellement parlé, que je suis assez curieux.

-Ouais... Va savoir... « même pas en rêve je te laisse entrer dans Berk, salle malade ! »

 _-De toute façon tu te ferra croquer dans les premières secondes de ma nouvelle vie !_ Dit Allurnite d'un ton joyeux en imaginant la scène.

* * *

PDV Général.

Les deux homme -et le dragon – rentrèrent dans la pièce qui était presque entièrement dans le noir. Seul le centre était faiblement éclairé par des torches. Ils avancèrent calmement, pour qu'ensuite Harold se place sur l'endroit convenu. L'homme borgne s'était dirigé dans un autre endroit, il y eu quelque échange de murmure, mais même Harold avec ses dons n'arrivaient pas à comprendre un piètre mot.

-Bien ! Nous pouvons commencé ! Clama une voix qui sortait de l'ombre.

Une femme blonde venait d'apparaître, habillé d'un étrange manteau qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux, le reste de sa tenu était de la même couleur que la salle. Noir. Elle s'avançait vers Harold avec un petit sourire aimable. Comme d'habitude pour les testes, Harold lui tendit ses poignets que la blonde écorchait ensuite lentement. Le sang se déversa sur les signes inscrits au sol dans la terre et le sable, entourant très vite le brun qui s'était mis à genoux.

-Toi qui a hérité d'un sang qui n'est pas le tien. Toi qui a été enchevêtré et enchaîné à ce dragon immortel, aujourd'hui, tu réclame la liberté pour tout les deux !

En même temps qu'elle récitait son discourt, la femme tournait autour d'Harold, tout en l'aspergeant d'une substance verte et puante.

-Vos âmes ne seront plus liés. L'un retrouvera le ciel, tendis que l'autre retournera voir sa belle ! Vos destins n'auront plus aucune concordance. Vous serrez séparé. Ainsi est le souhait du grand monarque ! Gloire à lui et à sa sainte puissance !

-Gloire à lui et à sa sainte puissance.

Elle posa ensuite sa main sur le front du brun, ce qui eu pour effet comme si quelque chose se transposait entre-eux deux. De la vapeur noir et violacé s'échappa ensuite des nombreuses plaies qui étaient apparu à cause du liquide vert, tendis qu'une fumé blanche sortait du corps de la femme. Alors que tout ce passait bien, qu'Harold commençait à enfin ressentir des sensations humaine, comme la fatigue, le douleur physique ou encore la faim, il fut prit de spams et de maux de tête à point qu'il s'était attrapé le crâne comme pour l'exploser lui-même !

* * *

PDV Harold

 _-Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ?!_

-Hein ? Qui a dit ça ?! Flovie ?!

 _-Je vais tout te prendre, Harold Haddock. Il ne te restera plus rien. Ta salope mourra._

-Viggo ?!

 _-Monstre ! Menteur ! Tu n'as jamais éprouvé le moindre sentiment pour moi ! Tu n'es qu'un menteur, Harold Haddock !_

-Cami ! Attend, je peux tout t'expliquer !

 _-Expliquer quoi, Harold ? Tu l'a abandonné. Abandonné ma fille à son triste sort dans la solitude, alors qu'elle avait besoin de toi !_

 _-_ Émelie ! Je regrette mon choix ! Jamais je n'aurais fait de mal à Flovie ! Ce n'était pas mon intention !

 _-Alors ? Compte-tu enfin bouger ? … Espèce de poule mouillé._

Ils étaient tous autour de moi. Ils me jugeaient, me crachaient au visage toute les atrocités que je leur avais faits ! Puis, il m'était apparue comme un éclaire au beau milieu de la nuit. Mon frère. Il me regardait de haut, me jugeant comme tout les autres.

 _-Je commence vraiment à me demander ce qui m'a prit de vouloir t'aider. Tu es tellement faible... Regard autour de toi !_

Il me prit les cheveux avec un grande violence et nous nous sommes retrouvé à Berk qui était à feu et à sang.

 _-Ils sont tous morts par ta faute ! Par ton égoïsme ! Tu disais vouloir faire ça pour Allurnite, mais tu voulais simplement engrosser ta sale putain ! MAINTENANT REGARDE-LA !_

Le corps de Flovie était empalé sur la façade d'une maison. Son ventre mutilé avec l'inscription « putain » de gravé sur ce dernier à l'aide d'un couteau.

 _-Tout ça parce que tu étais faible, tu as fuit ta maison. Par peur, tu as abandonné celle que tu aimais. Pour une simple envie de vouloir une vie banal, tu as condamné tout le village à la morgue. Tu es la honte de la famille. UNE PLAIE !_

Kard me donna ensuite un violent coup de poing en pleine tronche, ce qui me fit tomber à la renverse, pour ensuite me faire tomber dans les pommes.

J'étais en sueur, mais alors que j'essayais de toucher mon front pour voir si j'avais de la fièvre, je voyais avec étonnement que j'étais attaché sur mon lit. Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?! Elle était passée où la grande salle ?! Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrée avait ensuite attiré mon attention, et lorsque je croisa le regard borgne de ce type totalement barge, je comprenais très vite que quelque chose clochait.

-Déjà réveillé, hein ? Impressionnant.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette fois ? Et pourquoi je suis attaché ?!

Il m'adressa un grand sourire qui je qualifierais de démoniaque, avant de me répondre avec une légère joie dans la voix.

-Tu as fait une drôle de rechute. Mais dans l'ensemble, tout c'est bien passé.

-ALORS LAISSE-MOI PARTIR !

Il me fit une de ces mines de gamins insupportables, faisant semblant de réfléchir, avant de me dire :

-Non.

Je m'étais cambré de douleur et de rage, hurlant au ciel pour que qui conque vienne m'aider, mais seul la poigne de fer de mon « amicale » compagnon me répondit, en bloquant ma bouche à l'aide de sa main.

-Chuuuuuuuut...

Je tentais de me débattre, mais rien n'y faisait. J'étais littéralement écrasé sous la pression de mon agresseur.

-N'insiste pas. Le dragon ne peut pas t'aider. Oh au fait ! Je crains que ton projet de t'évader est tomber à l'eau. Tu aurais dû fuir quand tu as eu l'occasion, et sache que ta maladie ne t'aurais en aucun cas gêné. Cela fait belle lurette qu'elle est soignée d'ailleurs, Héhé !

Impossible de parler avec sa sale main sur ma bouche, mais visiblement, il avait deviné ma question.

-Pourquoi ne pas te l'avoir dis ? Pourquoi avoir continué le traitement et pourquoi cela te faisait encore mal ? Je vais te l'expliquer en un geste.

Il offrit à nouveau la liberté à ma bouche, mais j'avais à peine de récupérer mon souffle, que ce taré venait de m'enfoncer sa main entre mes côtes.

-Malgré tout ce qu'il t'a donné, tu n'en reste pas moins une petite chose fragile à l'intérieur ! C'était si marrant de jouer avec toi. De te piéger. Même que je suis ici que depuis trois ans, j'ai tout de suite appris comment tu fonctionnais. Ce que tu pensais raconter en douce à ton dragon. Tout ça je ne l'ignorait pas, Harold ! Je connaissais ton ressentit sur les choses qui se passe ici, mais je te pensais plus malin que ça ! Visiblement, il ne faut pas se fier au histoire qu'on entend en Irlande. Oh en parlant de ça ! J'ai oublié un dernier petit détail.

Avec sa force de beauf, il me plaqua à nouveau contre le lit, pour ensuite placer son genoux sur moi pour m'immobiliser. Il porta ensuite sa main droite à mon cou.

-Je vais avoir besoin... De ça !

Il m'arracha en un éclaire mon pendentif, avant de se relever et de se diriger vers la sortie en riant comme un diable.

-JE T'INTERDIT DE LUI FAIRE DU MAL TU M'ENTEND !?

-Muhahaha !

-SI JAMAIS TU TOUCHE À UN SEUL DE SES CHEVEUX ! JE TE PROMETS QUE JE TE TURAIS UN MILIER DE FOIS !

-Haaaaaaahahaha !

-JE TE MAUDIT ! TU N'ES QU'UNE MERDE ! ET TU NE VAUX PAS PLUS QUE TOUT CEUX DE CE FICHU PAYS !

Il était arrivé devant la porte, l'ouvrit, pour ensuite faire un pas à l'extérieur.

-Je te jure que si tu la touche ! Je te !

-Tu me quoi, _Harold_ ? Je crois que tu n'as pas bien saisie... J'en ai rien à foutre de ta catin.

-Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi y aller en prenant MON collier, si c'est pas pour lui nuire !

-Comme je te l'ai dis, ce n'est pas ta catin qui m'intéresse. Mais celui ou celle qui dispose de ce fameux cœur. Celui ou celle qui a fait tout basculer, sur Berk !

Je n'y comprenais pu rien. De quoi parlait-il ? « Celui ou celle qui dispose du cœur ? » C'était quoi ça ? Une carte de jeu ? Je faisais très vite le tour de la question, avant d'enfin comprendre. Mais à peine avais-je commencer à hurler que la porte s'était refermé. Je me retrouvais seul dans le noir et attaché sur un lit...

* * *

MUUUUUUUUUUUUHAHAhaHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAhAhhahahhAahhahahaahhA ! Oui. Je suis un profond malade x) ça vous a plus ? moi oui xDDDD

Bisous les petits :3


	3. Une fin de fête désastreuse

Little Sayuri: Hey ! Je pense que tu vas bien te marrer dans ce chapitre aussi. ^^ Tina ? Une pot de colle ? Naaaaaaaaaaaaaan à peine xDDD Ouais j'ai trouvé un Oc que pour Astrid, les autres j'avais pas l'inspiration et je ne voyais pas vraiment l'utilité de toooouuuus les mettre en couple xD QUOI ?! Du IngridxVarek ? C'est une blague ? xD Ne compte pas sur moi pour faire ça. Je n'aime paaaaaaaaaaaas du tout ce couple x) Ahah ! Qui est l'invité à la capuche ? Suuuuuuuuuuuuuurpriiiiiiiiiiiiiiise :P Il t'intrigue hein ? J'en suis ravi xD Il en connait des choses, crois moi Lili x) Il en sait tout autant que moi xD Oui c'est vrai qu'Harold soit tenu "prisonnier" pendant 10ans pour des prunes c'est un peu con... Enfin pour l'instant ;) Aaaah mon petit borgne... Lui aussi c'est un grand mystère hein ? Tout mes OC son intriguant xD Je te souhaite une bonne lecture Lili ^^

LittleTooth: Petite deeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnt ! *Regarde sa reviews...* Oh mon dieux, qu'est-ce que ça m'a manqué xDDDDD Et à ce que je vois, à toi aussi je t'ai manqué xD à ce que je vois tout te plait ^^ Mes oc t'intrigue, tu les aimes tu rêves d'en savoir plus, comme tout le monde :P Et je suis content de faire cette effet là xD L'homme à la capuche et le borgne son intriguant plus que tout le reste xD Est-ce que je me suis inspiré de Mala pour l'armé de ninja ainsi que pour Malaisie ? Peut-être... Peut-être pas... On verra dans l'avenir ^^ Quoi ? tu l'aime pas ma fin ? :( bah tu vas me détester mille fois plus pour ce chapitre xDDD Oui, directe j'annonce la couleur x) Bonne lecture ma Petite dent adorée ^^

Maurane: MOOOOOOOOOOOOOMOOOOOOOOO ! ATTENTION UN MARCASSIN ! Pardon x) Hello Momo ^^ Je te promet, sur mon honneur, qu'aucun mal ne serra fait à la petite Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiina ! Et puis... Je peux pas faire de mal à des enfants :( Tu me prend pour quoi ? Quoi ? Comment ça Finn était un enfant ? Ah... C'est l'exception qui confirme la règle xDDD Tu ne sais pas qui se cache derrière l'homme capuche ou le borgne. Personne ne sait :P sauf moi :D Est-ce un marcassin qui contrôle tout ? Ne suis-je pas moi-même un marcassin ? xDDD Oui je pars loin x) Bon dans tout les cas, j'espère que le chapitre te plaira ma petite Momo ^^ Gros bisous à toi :)

Heeeeeeeeeeeeey ! Voilà le chapitre 3 ^^ Il me plait en partie, pourquoi que en partie ? Je sais pas moi-même x) Mais dans tout les cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^ Un grand merci pour les follow et les fav ! Et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine mes bichons ^^

Minute papillon ! J'ai oublié de vous préciser un truc... Y A UNE MUSIIIIIIIIIIIQUE !:D Déjà ?! mais en quel honneur Dark ? Baaaah... Enfaîte, vous savez la petite mélodie du collier coeur de Kard, Emelie, Flovie et harold ? Bah j'ai découvert y a pas si longtemps, qu'elle avait des paroles cette mélodie ! Oui oui ! xD J'ai découvert ça des moooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiis après la fin de la partie 1 x) Mais bon, vaut mieux tard que jamais comme dis chez-moi à la campagne xD

 **Davy Jones Lullaby (lyrics by Alex Mihai)**

Un grand merci à ma petite Lili, qui m'a fait la belle surprise de travailler sur la musique sans que je lui ai demandé ! :) Encore merci d'ailleurs :) peut-être que je vais utiliser ta version, sans mes modification, pour plus tard, on ne sait jamais ;)

Bon, cette fois-ci je vous laisse ^^ Bisous :P

Un monde meilleur

(Harkard)

Chapitre 3 :

Une fin de fête désastreuse

* * *

-Mais c'était qui ce taré à la fin ?

-Vous avez vu comment il a envoyé valsé ces pauvre jumeaux ?

-On dois le retrouver et lui faire payer ça !

-SILENCE !

La venu de cet inconnu à Berk avait fait quelque vague dans le royaume. Un conseil entre les plus anciens avait été convoqué aussitôt. Certains semblaient vraiment ne plus croire en les capacités d'Émelie pour les protéger, et celle-ci était navré pour ses personnes. Sans doute qu'ils avaient tout oublié ce qu'elle avait fait pour Berk depuis dix ans. Il fallu qu'un simple mec bizarre s'amène et sème la zizanie, pour la rendre indigne de leur personnes ! Elle était surprise qu'un simple événement la fasse passer de gouvernante protectrice, à une bonne femme simple et faible. Mais ils ne devraient pas oublier à qui ils s'adressaient.

* * *

La fête avait reprit son cours. Le jeune Kard avait été couvert de cadeau en tout genre, de la pars de ses amis, de sa famille et même de la pars des gardes ! Tout le monde étaient vraiment généreux avec lui, même après sa réaction quelque peu confuse quand les gens lui parlaient de son futur devoir en tant que Roi. Après un moment, certains et certaines n'étaient plus d'humeur à festoyer, tout comme Kard, d'ailleurs. Il était assis dans mon coin, avec le pendentif de son père entre les mains, et il s'assommait lui-même de question.

« Pourquoi me l'avait-il donné ? Avait-il vraiment des informations sur mon père ? »

Tout le monde semblait en douter, même sa famille. Sa grand-mère était partie pour une réunion d'urgence avec tout les anciens, ainsi que le chef de garde. Il ne restait que les invités dans cette grande salle, qui avait été mise sans dessus-dessous en l'espace de dix minutes à peine.

Certain esprit commençaient à s'échauffer au bout d'un moment, mais heureusement que Flovie était là pour les calmer, avant de renvoyer les troubles-fêtes chez-eux. Les heures passèrent et la fatigue gagnait Kard petit à petit, alors que les invitaient se décidaient enfin à quitter les lieux. Seuls les amis de sa mère restaient encore un instant avec elle, pendant que lui était toujours dans son coin. Tina s'invita d'elle-même à côté de Kard, tout en lui adressant un grand sourire avant de porter son regard sur l'objet que qu'il tenait en main.

-C'était ça que tu cachais ? Demanda-t-elle en se penchant vers mes mains.

-Oui. C'est le pendentif de mon père...

-Comment sais-tu que c'est le sien ?

-Celui de ma mère est exactement pareil. À quelque détail prêt, comme l'usure, ou la netteté de la mélodie.

Les deux jeune gens fixaient le bijoux avec la plus grande des attentions. Ni l'un ni l'autre osaient dire un seul mot, tellement ils étaient en totale admiration face au pendentif qui semblait les avoir hypnotisés. Ce fut Tina qui brisa le silence, mais son regard demeurait fixé.

-Dis, Kard ? Tu veux bien me le passer un moment ?

-Dans tes rêves ! C'est la seule chose que j'ai de mon père !

-Roooh ! Vas-y soit sympa ! S'iiiiiiiiiiiiiil teeeeeeeeee plaîîîîîiîîîîîîîîîîît ! Supplia Tina en tentant de l'attraper.

-Naaaaaan ! Le touche paaaaaaaaaas !

-Maaaaaais !

-Arrête Tinaaaaaaaa ! Tu vas le casser !

-C'eeeeeeeeeest toiiiiiiiii qui vas le casser à bouger comme çaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Le l'autre côté, les amis de Flovie, ainsi qu'elle, débattaient sur des sujets beaucoup plus important qu'un collier stupide. Les débats alternaient entre la présence inquiétante de ce type, ainsi que les prouesses qu'il avait fait pour s'échapper et tout ça sans que personne ne puissent rien faire. Bon, Rustik et les jumeaux s'étaient bien interposé à lui, mais niveau efficacité ils pouvaient repasser. Ils falluent d'ailleurs un bon moment pour faire redressement les jumeaux, et Rustik qui était si fier de son visage... Là, il était méconnaissable tellement son nez avait gonflé avec la violence des coups qu'il s'était prit. Farengar semblait plutôt troublé, surtout quand il repensait à la force herculéenne qui lui avait permis d'envoyer les jumeaux sur les poutres. Il n'avait vu ni entendu d'histoire sur un homme capable d'une telle prouesse, sauf un, mais il était mort de puis un bout de temps... Varek avait bien une ou deux hypothèse lui aussi, mais les raclements de gorge de Flovie l'en dissuadait de dire un mot de plus.

-Raah mais va chier !

*Paf !*

Toute la salle se retourna vers les deux jeunes qui étaient debout, face à face. Ils haletaient frottement à causse de leur petite chamaillerie, mais ce qui attirait le plus l'œil de Flovie, était Tina. Elle ne bougeait presque pu, comme si elle venait d'être paralysé.

De son point de vue, Kard voyait bien qu'elle était choquée, mais pas les autres.

Mais Flovie elle, croyait une tout autre chose... Elle s'était risquée d'approcher sans faire trop de bruit, regardant son fils et la petite à tour de rôle. Ce fut après que Flovie avait appelée Tina, que cette dernière s'était mise à réagir. Dressant la tête lentement vers la grande rousse, la plus petite portait l'une de ses mains à sa joue légèrement rougit.

-Il m'a tapé... Murmura-t-elle d'une façon presque inaudible.

-Oh ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ma puce ?!

Flovie venait de se baisser à sa hauteur, pour venir ensuite attraper son petit menton entre ses doigts. Les yeux de Tina se remplissait lentement de larmes en même temps que sa petite mâchoire se mettait à trembloter. Flovie reposa sa question, et ce fut la fois de trop... Mais malheureusement, le mal venait déjà d'être fait.

-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL M'AAAAAAAAAAAAA TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ !

Aussitôt que les cris de la petite résonnèrent dans la grande salle vide, tout le monde s'étaient bouchés les oreilles face à la puissance des hurlements de la petite Tina. Elle qui était si petite d'ailleurs, comment faisait-elle pour avoir une telle force pour pousser un hurlement pareil !? Elle ferait presque explosé les têtes de tout le monde, ainsi que les vitraux du château avec ses pleurs, tellement ils étaient puissant !

Kard lui s'était demandé, si Alukard était capable d'une telle prouesse ? Quoi ? Oui, il trouvait que c'était vachement le moment de s'inquiéter de ça, alors que sa meilleure amie pleurait toute les larmes de son corps avec la bouche grande ouverte, histoire que tout le monde puissent en profiter.

(Cette gamine gueule encore mieux qu'un chanteur de metal. Juste pour ça, elle mérite de ne jamais mourir dans ma fic xDDD Oula, Tanguy qui promet d'épargner un Oc, ça pu la merde xD)

-KAAAAAAAARD ! DONNE LUI CE COLLIER ! Lui ordonna sa mère en le foudroyant du regard.

-NON ! C'EST L'AUTRE MONSIEUR QUI ME L'A DONNÉ ! ELLE A QU'À EN ACHETER UN ! OU ATTENDRE SON ANNIVERSAIRE !

-JE TE PROMET, MON GARÇON, QUE SI TU NE LUI DONNE PAS CE COLLIER JUSTE CINQ MINUTES. TU VAS LE REGRETTRE !

-AH OUAIS ? Répondit-il avec provocation.

-TU N'AIMERAIS PAS QUE LES GENS SACHE QUE TU AS PEURS DES...

-OK OK ! JEEEEEEEEEE LUI DOOOOOOOOOONNE !

Kard s'était donc approché de Tina, les yeux légèrement plissés, -comme si ses pleurs avaient l'intensité d'un ouragan- puis il lui tendit le collier, mais Tina n'avait pas réagit. Kard s'était donc retourner vers sa mère qui le regardait toujours avec cet air sérieux. Il soupira donc profondément, avant de s'approcher un peu plus prêt, pour pouvoir passer le collier autour du cou de Tina. Petit à petit, la jeune fille cessait ses pleurs avant d'étirer un grand sourire ravi.

Les derniers retardataires s'étaient en aller, une fois que la réunion d'Émelie avait prit fin. Elle les remercia d'ailleurs d'avoir été là et d'être rester plus longtemps que prévu. Chacun était donc retourné dans son petit chez-soi, accompagné de sa famille pour certain. Avant de partir, Tina, -qui semblait avoir totalement oublié son chagrin- avait rendu le collier à Kard, accompagné d'un petit bisous sur la joue en guise de remerciement.

Flovie ainsi que sa mère s'échangèrent un regard attendri devant cette scène si adorable.

Après avoir raccompagné ses amis, Flovie avait prit Kard dans ses bras pour l'emmener jusqu'à sa chambre. Ce dernier étant totalement vidé de toute énergie, il n'arrivait même pas à garder les yeux ouvert.

* * *

PDV Émelie.

J'étais vraiment fier de ce qui avait été accomplie durant cette soirée, enfin en partie. Mais que serrait la vie sans ses petits désagréments ? Il restait la partie amusante maintenant... Ranger toute cette salle. Mais avant cela, je méritais bien une bonne nuit de sommeil. Je montais donc les escalier pour aller rejoindre ma chambre. En passant devant celle de Kard, j'entendais sa mère qui lui parlait tout bas. Elle devait sûrement le réconforter ou quelque chose dans le genre, après tout, le pauvre petit avait eu une journée assez agité ! Je continuais ma route, jusqu'à atteindre ma chambre, alors qu'au même moment, une voix bien familière vint retentir à mes oreilles.

 _-Rude journée, n'est-ce pas ?_

-Tu n'as même pas idée, Allurnite.

Je me demandais souvent ce que serait la vie sans mon ronchon préféré. La réponse était assez facile à deviner : Elle serait ennuyeuse à mort. Il savait quand ça allait bien ou mal, il était bien placé pour tout savoir après tout, vu qu'il se baladait dans ma tête depuis un sacré moment déjà. Nous avions ensuite discuté un long moment, lui et moi. Il me faisait pars de ses impressions et de ses avis sur les événement, ainsi que la situation actuel dans laquelle je me trouvais.

Allurnite restait également songeur par rapport à l'événement passé. Cet homme encapuchonné, sombre et ténébreux lui paraissait beaucoup trop hors du commun, pour être qu'un simple illuminé qui pensait tout savoir et tout connaître. Même qu'il était méfiant à l'encontre de ce type, je n'en restais pas moins convaincu qu'il s'agissait que d'un pauvre bougre qui a voulu gâcher une fête. Bon, c'était vrai qu'il avait envoyé les jumeaux valdinguer à l'autre bout du monde, mais il n'était pas le seul capable à faire ça. Peut-être était-ce un Viggo deuxième génération ? Qui aurait trouvé un moyen de récolter du sang de dragon hors de l'Irlande, pour l'utiliser à des fins peu scrupuleux dans nos campagnes ? Si cela était le cas, il valait mieux retrouver ce type au plus vite pour le mettre hors d'état de unir.

* * *

PDV Général.

Laissant cette histoire de côté, Émelie avait conclu en se disant qu'elle organiserait des chasses à l'homme dans les alentours. Elle s'était libéré ensuite de sa robe, pour s'habiller d'une autre beaucoup plus légère et appréciable à porter. Elle allait ensuite se coucher, en espérant que cette-là, elle réussirait à s'endormir.

* * *

Plus loin, dans un coin abandonné dans les bois de Berk, un homme était assis en tailleur prêt d'un feu de camp. À ses côtés se tenait un tas impressionnant de gibier en tout genre. Il était calme, serein, silencieux, rien ni personne ne pouvait troubler cette homme qui semblait être en pleine contemplation devant son butin.

-Dire ces idiots avaient osé me dire que ces bois étaient hanté. Quel bande de crétin ! C'est une vraie mine d'or cette endroit ! Je me demande pourquoi les gens refusent de braconner ici. C'est si simple, et pas un seul gugusse pour venir faire chier les « honnête » travailleur.

Il s'était ensuite saisit d'une poignée de lapin dépouillés, avant de les mettre au dessus du feu. Même si ce gibier était destiné à être vendu, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait se priver de manger ! Il engloutissait donc trois lapins, avant de prendre place sur son sac de couchage pour piquer un somme. Mais manque de chance, une envie pressente le fit se relever d'un bond. Il se dirigea donc sans plus attendre derrière un buisson pour soulager sa vessie et une fois sa petite affaire conclu, il alla rejoindre son campement. Sur le court chemin, il entendit du bruit, comme un animal qui rampait à ras le sol. Ni une ni deux, il dégainait son poignard encore couvert de sang, pour venir ensuite rechercher cette chose qui l'intriguait. Le vent glacial du soir lui gelé les mains encore plus que d'habitude, tendit que ses jambes mortes de fatigues peinaient pour le porter, mais il ne voulait pas aller se coucher avant de savoir ce qui avait fait se bruit. Non loin, il lui semblait entendre des grondements. C'était une laie qui se trouvait étalée au sol, le flan ouvert de pars en pars. Sans doute un animal blessé par l'un de ses pièges, à en juger par l'un d'eux accrochés à la patte de l'animal. Il semblait également avoir été « visité » par un renard ou autre charognard, vue l'énorme trou qui se trouvait prêt de ses entrailles. Il eu, pendant un court-instant, de la peine pour cette pauvre bête... Mais en y réfléchissant plus attentivement... Il y avait moyen de récupérer quelque morceau sur cette bestiole... Il traîna donc la laie jusqu'à son camp, pour avoir un peu de luminosité pour sa séance de découpe. Mais encore une fois, le destin avait décidé de l'emmerder ! À peine arrivé que son feu commençait à vaciller, il repartait donc chercher des morceaux de bois pour le réalimenter, mais ce qui était étrange, c'était que le feu ne daignait pas reprendre !

-Ah ! Saloperie ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as au cul, feu de camp à la con ? Et... Minute... Elle est passée où ma laie ?!

-Alors, petit braconnier ? Ton feu ne veut se rallumer ? Demanda soudainement une voix sombre.

La pauvre chasseur aurait sauté jusqu'à la cime des arbres tellement il avait sursauté de peur. Dégainant son poignard tout en tournant la tête dans tout les sens, il tachait de trouver son nouvel « invité »

-Qui va là ?

-Et bien ? Le chasseur sans feu se sent chassé ? Qu'est-ce cela fait-il d'être le gibier ?

-Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Il ne voyait rien, pourtant, cet étranger ne se trouvait pas loin, vu qu'il entendait sa voix comme s'il était à côté de lui.

-Montre-toi ! Espèce de lâche !

Il poussa un petit rire malsain, un rire qui fit avoir des sueurs froides au braconnier. Se reculant au plus prêt du feu, il ne cessait pourtant pas de jeter des coups d'œil dans tout les sens. Était-il entrain de délirer ? Qu'avait-il mangé de pas frais pour avoir autant d'illusion ?

-Tu veux me voir ? Que je sorte de ma cachette ? Et bien alors regarde bien, pauvre braconnier, car ça va aller très très vite.

Aussitôt sa mise en garde prononcé, un violent coup de vent avait soufflé le feu de camps, plongeant donc les lieux dans le noir complet. Le chasseur clandestin sentait ensuite comme des bras qui venaient l'enlacer par derrière, l'un au niveau des hanches et qui remontait, tendit que l'autre l'encerclait au niveau des épaules. Il avait beau essayer de se débattre, rien n'y faisait, il était comme tétanisé, retenu par les ténèbres. Il eut soudainement chaud... Très chaud. Puis, d'un seul coup, il prit feu instantanément ! Tout en hurlant de douleur, la prise autour de lui s'était dissipé, il en profitait donc pour se ruer au seul pour s'éteindre, mais cela ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Il vit cependant avant de mourir, une ombre en face de lui qui le regardait avec un grand sourire carnassier. Était-ce la mort qui venait d'elle-même le chercher ? Il lui tendit la main ce que à quoi répondit l'ombre par un violent coup de pied qui lui brisait ensuite la nuque.

-Misérable cloporte.

* * *

Au même moment, Émelie se réveillait en sursaut ! Trempée de sueur, tremblotante comme une feuille. Venait-elle vraiment de faire un cauchemar ? Ou bien une prémonition ? Elle n'en savait rien... Elle se rallongeait donc pour retourner dans un sommeil profond, mais après plus de vingts minutes à tourner et à se retourner, elle décidait finalement de se lever et d'aller faire une petite promenade nocturne. Elle mit juste un simple foulard ( un morceau de soie noir, légèrement transparent) sur ses épaules, qui tombait au niveau de ses hanches et la voilà partie. Il n'y avait pas foule à cette heure dans les couloirs, elle pouvait donc se permettre de se balader avec sa robe légère. Cette dernière était noir, le dos ouvert et avec des petites bretelles qui tombait de sur ses épaules. Comment faisait-elle donc pour tenir ? Et bien... (je n'ai pas de raison. On va dire que c'est magique of fuck xD) Elle déambulait donc dans les couloirs abandonnés de son château, l'esprit songeur par rapport à son rêve si troublant. Sa petite balade la mena jusqu'à la salle où la fête avait eu lieu. Cet endroit tant chargé d'histoire, là où avait prit des décision importante. C'était sûrement là aussi que Drago avait condamné Kard à mort il y avait plus de trente ans en arrières. À cette simple pensée, Émelie était prise d'une profonde mélancolie.

C'était dingue comme sa présence lui manquait... Son humeur changeante et son humour des plus bizarres. Il lui manquait... Terriblement même. Pourquoi les dieux lui avaient-ils enlevé son premier et seul amour ? Le mariage avec Érik ayant été qu'un simple arrangement entre leurs deux familles. Pourquoi le destin de cet homme honorable et respectable devait être dénué de tout bonheur ? Émelie elle, aurait été capable de donné tout son bonheur à son homme, la preuve ! Le peu de temps qu'ils avaient été ensemble après la résurrection de la rousse, semblait avoir changé et adouci le « démon » Mais leur séparation fut pire qu'un coup de poignard pour eux. Même qu'ils savaient qu'ils avaient besoin de cette armée de dragons, ils ne pouvaient pas partir ensemble en Angleterre. Pourquoi ? Car l'un devait rester ici pour veiller sur la génération futur. Kard était déjà connu pour ses faits de tueurs de dragons là-bas, c'était donc logique que ce soit Émelie qui se charge de « recruter » les dragons, pendant que le soit-disant Alukard, veillait en secret sur son petit-frère et la fille qui était prédestiné à devenir sa futur compagne. Il aurait aimé être beaucoup plus présent, pour l'aider, l'épaulé dans ses jours sombres quand il se faisait malmener par Rustik et les autres. Il était là. Presque à chaque fois. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, car Drago avait le contrôle sur tout. Heureusement que Gueuleford était là pour aider et servir de « père » au petit Harold. Érik aussi avait servit à sa manière... Même son destin avait été plus que trouble et sombre, il avait eu le cran de tout dire à Harold sur son lit de mort. Émelie n'en était pas revenu d'ailleurs ! Si un jour ce grand chauve lui aurait avoué tout cet amour qu'il lui portait, elle lui aurait ris au nez certainement ! Ses intentions étaient ni bonnes ni mauvaises. Il se trouvait simplement piégé entre deux camps et sans aide, et il avait été « reprogrammé » par ce maudit Drago pour qu'un jour, il puise commettre l'irréprochable. Émelie était là lorsqu' Érik avait tenté de tuer Harold. C'était elle qui avait fait une entré fracassante par le toit et qui avait ensuite reçu le couteau à sa place. Ce jour là, elle aurait capable de déchiqueter le chauve en miette tellement elle était en rage.

Après s'être remémoré tout ces souvenir, instinctivement, Émelie porta l'une de ses mains à son visage, pour apercevoir sa main couverte de sang. Elle pleurait. Mais quand était-ce la dernière fois qu'elle avait pleurée de chagrin ? Elle ne s'en souvenait pas... Elle avait amené ensuite cette même main à son collier qu'elle ouvrit tendrement pour en faire retentir la musique. En premier lieu, elle se laissait enivrer, avant de commencer une valse, lente, comme si elle dansait avec un fantôme, puis elle se mit à fredonner la mélodie, avant d'y ajouter des paroles.

 **Davy Jones Lullaby (lyrics by Alex Mihai)**

 _Dieux anciens, cruel destin._ _  
_ _Qui a volé mon véritable amour._ _  
_ _Kard Haddock, l'homme-dragon sauveur de Berk._ _  
_ _Oh ramenez-le à moi…._

 _Tous les jours et toutes les nuits.  
Seule, pour raconter les exploits d'Alukard  
Beaucoup d'encre j'ai versée sur ton histoire, ton passé.  
En espérant que tu reviennes…._

La valse d'Émelie s'intensifia ensuite. Tournoyant sur place, faisant virevolter sa robe et son foulard de soie dans le même rythme.

 _Comme dans mon rêve, mon cher Kard Haddock  
Le temps est venu pour toi de revenir  
S'il te plaît reviens à moi mon amour  
Mon tendre Kard Haddock…_

 _Toutes ces années, oh, mon bien-aimé  
Tapis seul dans ta sombre tanière  
J'aurais tant aimée que tu vive avec moi  
Oh, mon cher Kard Haddock..._

 _Mais les dieux ton emporté, Malheureusement !  
Et je crains qu'ils ne te laissent revenir si essaiment !  
Car aujourd'hui ta dette est éternelle  
Et moi je suis immortelle..._

 _Tu es mon étoile…  
Et mon soleil brûlant…  
Maudits pour l'éternité_

 _Pourtant, notre amour perdura à jamais_

 _Jusqu'à la fin des temps..._

Elle termina sa valse en s'écroulant à moitié au sol. Étourdit par ses nombreux allez-retour. Elle finira par se relever, pour finalement remonter dans sa chambre, en partie pour se débarbouiller son visage plein de sang, mais aussi pour trouver le sommeil.

* * *

Les semaines s'enchaînèrent, et plus rien n'allait au royaume. Et comme un malheur, ou un problème, ne vient jamais seul, Kard avait demandé des explications à sa mère pour ce qui était de sa futur ascension au trône. Flovie ne savait pas quoi répondre, étant elle-même perturbé par les événements. Après ce jour, l'ambiance entre les membres de la famille était plus que tendu. Tout le monde en voulait à tout le monde pour un tas de chose. Kard s'isolait donc dans sa chambre, se sentant trahi et trompé par celles qu'il aimait par-dessus tout. Il rouvrait la porte qu'occasionnellement pour récupérer son repas qui était déposé derrière celle-ci. Petit à petit, au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, Kard se refermait sur lui même, envoyait balader sa famille et les gouvernantes qui voulaient faire le ménage. Ses intentions étaient très clair : il ne voulait voir personne ! Sa mère et sa grand mère avaient bien tentées de reprendre contact, mais l'accueil du jeune garçon les laissaient d'effroi et les décourageaient de recommencer. Il restait là, avec pour seul lumière une bougie qui se consumait lentement et qu'il changeait régulièrement. Il fixait avec une grande attention le pendentif entre ses mains ainsi que cette écailles offerte par Yohann. Sa mère avait explosé en larme lorsqu'elle avait vue le bijoux, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait pleurer comme ça, tendit qu'Émelie s'était empressée d'ordonner à ses hommes de retrouver l'inconnue. Ces derniers n'étaient toujours pas revenu d'ailleurs, même après deux semaines...

 _«_ _Quels autres mensonges t'a t-on dit durant ses dix ans ? »_

 _« Les Dragons ? La guerre ? L'ancien roi ? Tout ça a dû être balancé au oubliette je pari. »_

Comment savait-il tout ça ? D'où détenait-il ses informations qui, à lui-même, était inconnu alors qu'il habitait ici depuis toujours ? Kard espérait vraiment que cet homme avait faux, sur toute la ligne, car si ce qu'il disait été vrais, alors il avait été berné depuis le début.

 _« Si tu cherche des réponses. Cherche-les là où elles ont toujours été caché pour toi. »_

Que voulait-il dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il sous-entendait ? Tant de question sans réponse...

*Toc-toc-toc*

-Laissez-moi tranquille ! Répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

-Kard ? C'est Tina... Tu veux bien m'ouvrir ?

-Je ne veux voir personne. Ma mère ne t'a rien dit ?

-Si, bien-sur que si... Mais je m'en moque complètement. Dis ? Tu veux pas sortir ? Non pas que parler à une porte me dérange mais, se parler face à face serrait mieux, non ?

-Et si moi j'ai pas envie de parler ?

-Tu vas oser me faire croire que t'as envie de _me_ parler, Kadou ?

Le silence ce fit ensuite entre les deux jeunes. Tina se tenait devant la porte, les mains jointes derrières le dos, tout en se basculant sur place sur les talons ainsi que la pointe des pieds.

 **(Non, je vais pas vous faire une version 2.0 de « JE VOUDRAIS UN BONHOMME DE NEEEEEEEEEEEEEIGE XD » Parce que, de un, cette musique me sort de par tous les orifice, et quand je dis tous, c'est tous x) et de deux... J'ai pas envie xD Après vous pouvez toujours négocier. Mais un accident est si vite arrivé. Avec ses armures équipé de hache et tout... Message reçu ? xD )**

La porte s'ouvrit tout de même au bout d'un petit moment, laissant apparaître un Kard qui avait les yeux gonflés à force de pleurer. Tina ne perdit pas une seconde pour se jeter à son cou pour lui apporter un maximum de réconfort, ce que Kard apprécia fortement, alors il lui rendit son étreinte.

* * *

Ne voulant pas rester enfermée entre quatre murs, Tina avait réussi à tirer Kard hors de sa chambre en lui proposant une balade dans la forêt de Berk. Après tout, ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'étaient pas allé se promener là-bas. Même l'idée de croiser des lapins dans ces lieux n'effrayait pas le jeune garçon, tout était tellement en pagaille dans sa tête qu'il n'y prêtait pas attention. Et puis il n'allait pas faire la mauviette devant Tina ! Pour qui il passerait sinon ? En passant dans les rues de Berk, Kard sentait le regard des habitants s'abattre sur lui. Ils le jugeaient pour une chose avec quoi il n'était pas au courant. Les humains pouvaient être tellement stupide par-moment. Une fois sorti d'entre les murs de Berk, les deux jeunes ne perdirent pas une minutes de plus pour se lancer dans une course endiablé jusqu'au bois. Même si Kard n'était pas au top de sa forme, il avait accepté sans réfléchir, aidé en partie par les provocation de Tina.

-Je suis sûre que je vais _encore_ gagner !

Avait-elle dit en lui tirant la langue et en partant à l'improviste. Après la victoire de Tina, les jeunes gens profitèrent du calme et de leur solitude pour se balader en paix dans l'immense bois. Ils croisèrent des chasseurs ainsi que des gardes qui recherchaient hâtivement l'inconnue qui avait semé la pagaille au château, mais également leur frère-d'arme qui s'étaient lancé à sa poursuite. Même que certains perdaient espoir de retrouver leurs amis, ou leur cible, d'autre s'obstinait et continuaient leur recherche. Kard et Tina les entendaient de loin, c'étaient donc chose facile de les éviter. Une fois les groupes de traceurs dépassé, la petite rousse avait entraîné son ami vers un lieu qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle trouvait sublime. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de marches le duo atteignit un grand espace dégagé qui, visiblement se trouvait au centre de cet immense bois. Comment avait-elle découvert cet endroit ? Et bien... Lorsque l'ambiance chez-elle ne lui convenait pas, elle aimait venir explorer les moindres recoins de cette endroit, qui semblait ne jamais avoir de limite. Kard ne savait pas ou donner de la tête tellement qu'il était excité comme une puce, sans prévenir, il se lançait dans une nouvelle course et, tout comme l'avait fait Tina, s'amusait à provoquer son « adversaire » en la traitant d'escargot ! Les éclats de rire remplissaient l'endroit, et il ne fallu pas longtemps à Tina pour rattraper Kard, mais profitant de sa légère avant, le garçon s'était soudainement arrêté pour ensuite plaquer son amie au sol. Dans de nouveaux éclats de rire, ils se chamaillèrent, roulèrent mille et une fois dans l'herbe verte de l'endroit, avant que Tina vienne à prendre le dessus en bloquant Kard au sol.

-Ah ! J'ai gagné ! Encore.

Elle affichait un grand sourire victorieux, tendit que le brun faisait mine de bouder, vexé d'avoir perdu, encore.

-Allez, Kadou ! Fait pas la tête !

-Je fais pas la tête ! Répondit-il en roulant les yeux au ciel.

-C'est ça ouais ! Et moi je suis la plus belle fille de toute l'Irlande.

-C'est pas totalement faux tu sais...

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent un instant, l'un était aussi rouge qu'une pivoine, tendit que l'autre semblait choquée de ce qu'elle avait entendu. Kard n'en revenait pas lui-même, c'était sorti tout seul... Mais en même temps il pensait honnêtement ce qu'il venait de dire... même si elle le faisait flipper par-moment. Comme guidé par l'instinct, Tina avait porté délicatement ses mains sur les joues de Kard, avant de se baisser subitement.

-NAN PAS LA BOU... !

Trop tard Kard, il fallait être plus rapide. Tina venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes si vite, qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase et maintenant qu'elle les tenait, Tina n'était pas prête de le lâcher. Ils se séparèrent tout de même après une petite minute, -qui avait paru des heures à Kard-,il en avait profitait pour se redresser en quatrième vitesse avant d'essuyer sa bouche avec la manche de sa tunique, tout en marmonnant que c'était dégouttant ! Tina elle, était fier de ce qu'elle avait fait, comme à chaque fois enfaîte. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas se faire embrasser surtout sur la bouche, mais ça en valait le coup, pour voir Kard rougir comme un tomate et paniquer pour un simple bisous.

-Allez Kadou ! Tu vas en mourir !

-Beurk ! T'es dégoûtante ! Je peux savoir ce qui t'as prit cette fois ?

-Bah quoi ? T'es mon amoureux, non ? Dit-elle en se levant.

-Oui mais non ! C'est des trucs de grand ! Et puis... Et puis... C'est dégoûtant quoi ! Je peux encore m'estimer heureux que tu te limite à ça...

Il pensait avoir parlé assez doucement, mais à en juger par le petit sourire que Tina avait étirée, elle avait tout entendu.

-Tu sais. Quand on serra plus grand, on serra obligé de faire ça hein... Se construire une famille et tout...

-Pfff ! Tu vas me dire que _toi_ tu sais comment on fais des bébés ?

-Bah si !

Moment de blanc et de stresse immense pour Kard. Elle était sérieuse là ?

-Le papa met une graine dans le nombril de la maman et après il met de l'eau ! Dit-elle naïvement. C'est ce qu'Astrid m'a expliqué une fois.

À cette simple pensé, Kard en eu des sueurs froides tellement il était stressé. Il avait peur, mais de quoi ? D'elle, ou du fait qu'elle sache comment tout ceci marche, alors qu'elle avait deux ans de moins que lui ?

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, mon petit Kadou ! Faut attendre longtemps pour une pour avant de devenir une maman ! Mais après si...

Tina avait beau continuer de partir dans son délire, le regard de Kard était captivé par autre chose. Derrière ces immenses arbres se trouvait un endroit qui le faisait rêver jour et nuit. Dépassant lentement Tina qui continuait son monologue en regardant le ciel d'un air rêveur, Kard marchait en direction de l'antre d'Alukard. Sans un bruit.

-Mais c'est vrais que je nous vois bien fonder une famille et pourquoi pas s'installer ici ? Regarde un peu toute la place qu'auraient nos enfants ! Kadou ? Kadou ? Raaah mais c'est pas possible !

Elle n'arrivait à y croire ! Il avait profité de ses rêveries pour s'échapper ! Elle trouvait ça gonflé... Surtout de la pars de son futur-mari ! Elle partait donc à sa recherche, tout en hurlant son nom sans cesse. Mais aucune réponse, néanmoins, elle savait déjà où chercher vu le lieu qui se trouvait prêt d'ici. Sans attendre un instant de plus, elle se dirigeait vers l'antre du soit-disant démon à toute jambe ! Si il venait à découvrir quelque chose, elle aimerait être là aussi ! Mais après il lui avait promis de l'attendre pour les grandes découvertes !

Arrivant au pied de cet impressionnant tas de pierre volcanique, Tina eu une boule au ventre tellement que l'endroit ne lui inspirait aucunement confiance. C'était salle, pas entretenu et les ronces sortaient du sol pour venir enlacer la montagne.

-Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaard ! Où est-ce que t'es tête de mouton ?!

Impossible de se frayer un chemin dans toute cette saloperie au sol ! Elle n'avait qu'un seul moyen, c'était de faire le tour jusqu'à trouver un endroit moins dense en végétation. Tina contournait donc l'épaisse rempare de ronce tout en cherchant du regard son ami qui n'avait toujours pas donné signe de vie. Ce fut qu'après une dizaine de minutes de marche qu'elle entendit des appelles à l'aide.

-AU SECOURS !

-KARD ?!

-TINAAAAA ! FAIT ATTENTION ! Y A DES TROUS PARTOUT !

Le cœur battant à toute allure, elle enjambait les quelques ronces qui se trouvait sur son chemin, avant de se stopper devant un trou assez grand et profond pour retenir enfermé un ours. Elle demanda au jeune garçon comment il avait fait pour ne pas voir un truc pareil ! Il lui répondit qu'il avait eu un moment d'inattention, à causse d'un énorme grondement qui s'était échappé de la montagne.

-Tu peux essayer de grimper ?

-Non... Je crois que j'me suis cassé la jambe en tombant... J'arrive pas à me relever !

-Merde... Ne... Ne bouge-pas ! Je vais chercher de l'aide ! Surtout tu m'attend, d'accord ?

-Où veux-tu que j'aille en même temps ? Dit-il en riant à moitié.

* * *

PDV Kard.

La voilà partie... Et je me retrouve dans ce trou paumé... C'était bien ma veine tien ! Je tentais une dernière fois de me mettre debout en m'appuyant le long des parois, mais au moindre mouvement ma jambe me lançait une douleur insupportable !

-Fait chier ! M'exclamai-je en rogne. Qu'est-ce qu'il foulait là ce foutu lapin ? Et pourquoi il a couru droit sur moi ? Savait-il qu'un piège avait été creusé ici ?

Un nouveau grondement provenant de la montagne vint stopper mes réflexions. Je me demandais vraiment ce qui causait cela ? L'esprit d'Alukard peut-être ? J'aurais pu tenter de creuser, mais j'aurais eu besoin de mes deux jambes pour m'aider à avancer... Alors que je désespérais, les dieux semblaient penser que je n'étais pas assez dans la mouise et m'envoyèrent de la pluie ! Génial ! Je vais tomber malade en plus d'avoir une jambe cassé et pourquoi pas me faire mourir noyer pendant que vous y êtes fichu dieux ! Je tentais une nouvelle fois de me lever, mais le sol était pire qu'un lac gelé et je m'étais retrouvé sur le cul en moins de deux !

-MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL À LA FIN !

Je frappais ensuite le sol avec rage ! Frustré de m'être fait piéger dans cette endroit. Puis d'un seul coup, le sol sous moi commença à s'enfoncer, engloutissant petit à petit ! Je paniquais, hurlais tout ce que je pouvais pour que Tina revienne m'aider ! Mais c'était trop tard. Me voilà plongé dans le noir et je me sentais tirer vers le bas par cet espèce de sable-mouvant. Était-ce comme ça que ma vie devait s'arrêter ? Piégé par un lapin et dévoré par le sol ? Moi-même je n'y croyais pas... Un autre grondement venait de résonner dans tout le sol, j'avais vraiment l'impression de me faire dévorer par un monstre. Puis après un bout de temps à me faire happer encore et encore, je sentais que mes pieds étaient libéré de l'étreinte de la terre, suivit de prêt par mes jambes ainsi que le reste de mon corps. La réception au sol ne fut pas des plus délicate, surtout pour ma jambe. Je tombais mollement au sol comme un sac à patate, avant de hurler de douleur ! Déjà que ma jambe me faisait terriblement mal, le fait de tomber dessus avait empiré plus que tout ! C'était donc ça, les joies d'avoir dix ans ? Dans ce cas, j'aimerais bien redevenir un petit garçon de six ans, pour toujours même ! Je concentrai mon attention sur la pièce ou je me trouvais, histoire d'oublier ma douleur et le moins que je puise dire... C'était noir... Impossible de voir à plus d'un centimètre devant le bout de mon nez ! Au moins il faisait meilleur ici que dans ce trou boueux ! Les grondements ici étaient plus que présent aussi, je sentais la terre sous moi gronder comme milles Gueuleford entrain de ronfler !

-Mais où est-ce que je suis arrivé, par les dieux ?

Les grondements s'étaient soudainement assoupie. Comme si ma simple voix avait fait peur à la montagne... ça... C'était étrange... Mais après un court silence, ils reprirent avec tout autant d'entrain ! Je croyais que ma tête allait exploser tellement ils étaient puissant !

-Harold... ?

Minute ! C'était moi, ou je venais d'entendre une voix ? Devais-je risquer de rouvrir la bouche ou bien me taire ? Les mots furent plus rapide que moi !

-Est-ce que y a quelqu'un ?

J'entendis comme un mini éboulement, comme si quelqu'un venait de descendre d'un tas de pierre, avant de sentir ses pas approcher de moi.

-S'il vous plaît monsieur ! Est-ce que vous pouvez m'aider ?

-Tu... Tu n'es pas Harold ? Harold Haddock ? Fils de Stoik ?

-Non je ne suis pas cette homme... Mais... Voudriez-vous bien m'aider tout de même ? Je vous en prie...

Soudain, je sentis une mains me saisir par col sans aucune difficulté, avant de me soulever, encore et encore. Je pouvais sentir désormais la présence de cette personne tout prêt de moi ! J'arrivais à sentir son souffle chaud qui venait s'écraser contre mon visage. Sa respiration était roque, forte et elle sentait à moiter le renfermé. Quel horreur...

-Dis-moi, petit homme... Pourquoi devrais-je aider une petite créature, infirme et inférieur, qui vient troubler mon sommeil ?

-Parce que... Vous êtes sûrement quelqu'un de bien ? Et puis, savez-vous où est-ce que vous êtes ? Vous vous trouvez dans l'antre de...

-Je sais très bien où je suis ! Et ici, c'est moi qui pose les questions ! C'est compris ?!

Décidément, il avait pas l'air content... Ce n'était quand même pas la présence d'un enfant qui l'agaçait à ce point ? Si ? Il me secoua comme un prunier avant de me redemander si j'avais bien compris.

-Oui ! Oui monsieur ! Message compris ! Répondais-je en paniquant.

-Bien...

Je sentais ensuite sa force démentiel me soulever pour venir me poser sur ce que je devinais être son épaule. Puis nous avons, enfin, il avait marché un court instant, avant de me déposer au sol. Je l'entendais ensuite grommeler et balançais des tas de trucs dans tout les sens, je ne savais pas ce qu'il faisait, mais je trouvais qu'il y avait beaucoup d'objet métallique qui tombaient au sol... Il n'allait tout de même pas m'amputer de la jambe ?!

-Heu... Monsieur ? Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ?

-De quoi me détendre...

De... De quoi le détendre ? Je commençais à vraiment regrette l'idée comme quoi il cherchait une scie... Je tentais de reculer, mais comme toujours, cette fichu jambe m'empêchait de faire ce que je voulais...

-Ah trouvé ! Salut-toi... Tu sais que papa te cherchait partout ? Bien... Où est-ce que j'en étais... Ah oui...

-M-monsieur ? V-v-vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ?

-Ouvre la bouche en grand et ferme les yeux. Je sais que c'est pas fameux, mais y faut bien une première fois à tout.

Instinctivement, je bloquais ma bouche avec mes deux mains tout en faisant non de la bouche. Comme si ça allait arrêter ce type avec une force de beauf ! Ce taré, d'une manière que j'ignorais totalement, avait vu que ma bouche était condamné, et me donna donc un violent coup de pied dans le genoux, ce qui me fit hurler et ainsi ouvrir la bouche. Il me glissa une cuillère crasseuse dans la bouche qui avait quelque chose de dégoûtant dedans. Je tentais de me débattre, de le frapper, mais rien n'y faisait. Il m'avait dit ensuite sur un ton sec et froid.

-Arrête de chouiner et avale !

J'avalais donc sans protester plus longtemps, alors les larmes coulais sur mes joues. Je sentais un liquide acre, gras et visqueux couler à l'intérieur de ma gorge.

-C'est bien... Une petite cuillère pour maaaaaaman... Tu vais, c'était pas si mauvais !

Par les dieux... Si jamais j'ouvrais la bouche... Je... J'avais vraiment l'impression que du feu allait en sortir tellement ça brûlait...

* * *

Suspense ? Oui ? Oui... J'aime ! x)


	4. Un bon avancement

Hello ! On change pas une équipe qui gagne, un nouveau chapitre en ce beau dimanche de Septembre ! *regarde par la fenêtre et se mets à pleurer car il fait moche* Bon, je suis à la fois content de ce chapitre, mais aussi déçu. J'ai eu quelque difficulté pour l'écrire (j'ai bossé, j'ai été retenu par la famille, tout ça tout ça etc) Ce qui explique la longueur plus que minime de ce chapitre. J'en suis désolé d'avance. Mais ! Car oui, il y a un mais ! Je suis sûr à 100% que vous allez aaaaaaaaaaadorer et même pardonner le peu de contenu, en voyant ce que referme ce chapitre. J'en dis pas plus, histoire de vous garder la suuuuuuuuuuuurprise ;)

Bon, place aux réponses aux reviews

Little Sayuri : Kaaaaaaakakard est tombé dans un terrier de lapin ! Kaaaaaaaaakakaka ! Tu parle d'une aventure qu'il va pourvoir raconter à ses enfants et petits-enfants ! Kaaaaakakaka xD Oui c'est ça tu as deviné, c'est le terrier du lapin d'Alice au pays des merveilles xDDDD Haha ! Qui est ce type bizarre qui visiblement voit dans le noir, connaît Harold et qui semble être très doux... Ou pas xD Tu verra dans ce chapitre ;) Et quel est ce sirop qui semble être dégueux ? Tu verra aussi ;D Oui Tina est une vrais petite peste, mais bon, elle est tellement adorable... On ne peut que l'aimer :3 *Prend une hache* « NON DARK POSE LA ! T'as juré de pas la tuer ! » « Ha oui c'est vrai... » xD Oui Flovie est une mère indigne xD Et je crois que j'ai pas fini de la faire passer pour une méchante mère... Quoique... Je l'aime bien x) (même si certaines personnes pensent qu'elle méritent de mourir, mais bref xD) Haha ! Qui se cache derrière la torche humain qui crame le braconnier ? Ça on le verra plus tard par contre ;) Dans tout les cas, je te souhaite une bonne lecture Lili ^^

Maurane : Comment va la dessinatrice de Darkynours ? Hein ? XD bien j'espère ^^ Non ! Jamais je ne laisserais mes OC tranquille xD J'aime trop les torturer. C'est tellement jouissif x) Ils sont si fragiles... XD Et une promesse est une promesse, je les tiens toujours. *se souvient qu'il avait promis de ne jamais tuer Kard/Alukard...* C'est une exception lui xD Je suis content de savoir que le chapitre t'a plu Momo ^^ Et je suis sûr que celui-là va roxer du poney ! :D Bonne lecture Momo, et à la semaine prochaine :)

flokiller : Oh ! Un revenant ! x) Les trois derniers chapitres t'ont plu à ce que je vois ! ^^ ça me fait plaisir de le savoir Floki ^^ Oui la seconde partie est un peu plus brusque, mouvementé et surtout, j'ai un semblant de scénarios en tête que je peaufine au fur et à mesure « Ouais en gros t'as pas de scénarios quoi. » « chuuuuuuut faut pas le dire ! » J'espère aussi te voir jusqu'à la fin Floki ^^ Je te souhaite une bonne lecture :)

Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire, alors... BONNE LECTURE ! ^^

Un monde meilleur

(Harkard)

Chapitre 4 :

Un bon avancement.

* * *

-Mais fait attention avec ce hachoir Kranedure !

À peine que le vieux forgeron l'avait mis en garde, le jumeau de Kognedur s'amusait déjà à frapper dans le vide pour essayer son nouveau jouet ! Les deux jumeaux était destiné à reprendre la boucherie de leur père, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne trouvaient ce travail très passionnant. Le jour ou le paternel avait appris ça, son cœur s'était arrêté d'un coup ! Mort d'un arrêt-cardiaque le pauvre... Mais les jumeaux n'en avaient eu que faire ! Car leur rêve à eux deux étaient déjà tout réfléchis ! Ils devenaient donc les premiers éleveurs de poulet, chez la famille Thorston, alors que cela faisait des générations que la boucherie était transmise de père à fils, ou même de père à fille ! Mais la nouvelle que cette entreprise familiale ferme après tant d'année, n'avait pas semblé à avoir attrister beaucoup de monde, vue que l'ancien gérant précédemment décédé était un véritable voleur... Les gens ne pouvaient qu'être heureux ! Durant dix années consécutive, les jumeaux Thorston avaient donc fonder leur refuge de poulet fermier, nourri et élevé au grand air ! Ils aimaient leur petit poulet par-dessus tout ! Surtout Krane enfaîte... Il les adorait tellement, qu'il tenait à les « refroidir » lui-même, pour que les volaille puisent mourir en toute tranquillité.

-Merci beaucoup Gueuleford ! Grâce à ça ! Mes petits bébés n'auront pas le temps de dire « ouf » que leur petite tête serra sur le sol !

-Je suis ravi que mon travaille te plaisent toujours autant, Kranedure ! Mais dis-moi, si tu considère tes poulets comme tes enfants... Pourquoi tu insiste pour les tuer toi-même ? C'est assez bizarre, tu ne trouve pas ?

-Bizarre tu dis ? Demanda Kognedure qui était adossés aux poutres apparentes de la forge.

-Je ne vois en quoi cela est _bizarre_ , vous ne trouvez pas chère collègue ?

-Moi ce que je trouve bizarre, c'est que ce hachoir n'a pas encore été inauguré ! C'est une honte d'avoir un tel engin de ne pas avoir décapité une de ces volailles ! Venez cher-collègue, allons retrouver nos petits ! Maman et papa doivent leur manquer !

-Attendez... Maman ? Et papa ? Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

Mais Gueuleford n'aura sûrement jamais sa réponse, car les deux têtes blonde venaient de partir à toutes jambes tout en jubilant sur ce qu'ils allaient faire.

-Y sont vraiment tous fêlé dans cette famille...

Gueuleford retournait ensuite à ses occupation, joyeusement en chantant à tu-tête. Martelant des épées ainsi que les haches à cœur-joie, il se disait à lui même qu'il ferait bien de former un jeune pour l'aider et l'épauler, car la tache commençait vraiment à le peiner avec l'âge. Il n'était plus tout jeune ce brave Gueuleford ! Mais alors qu'il passait la liste des éventuels protagonistes pour le succéder, une des arme sur son établi venait de tomber au sol et de se briser en trois. Il s'agissait du cadeau pour le jeune Kard, mais l'ancien forgerons n'arrivait pas à obtenir ce qu'il recherchait ! Ramassant ce ramassis de temps perdu tout en grommelant, il y eu un cri effroyable qui venait à résonner dans tout Berk et il n'annonçait rien de bon, et le vieux forgeron craignait le pire, surtout quand son regard était venu se poser sur la petite Tina tout alarmée et qui implorait de l'aide à qui voulait l'entendre !

* * *

-Kard est sorti !

-Bonjour peut-être, ma fille ?

-Maman, tu m'as entendu ? Kard est sorti ! Il a arrêter de bouder ! Tu sais où il est partie ?

Émelie avait très mal dormis, comme depuis le jour de l'anniversaire de son petit-fils enfaîte. Ses nuits étaient hanté de cauchemars, tous plus horribles les uns que les autres, des visions d'horreur, de chaos et par moment, son esprit lui laissait entre-voir la lumière. Voyant Kard revenir à la vie pour les sauver de cette Armageddon ! Elle était assise au bout d'une table, une main posé sur son front avec une tête qui laissait bien voir qu'elle aurait bien aimée dormir trois heures de plus.

-Maman ? Hé ho ? Faut se réveiller !

-Mais je suis réveillé. Dit-elle en bayant et en s'étirant. Laisse-moi juste le temps de faire surface voyons...

-Faire surface ? C'est toi qui est habité par le sang d'un dragon ancien, pas moi, et pourtant j'ai beaucoup plus la forme. Se moqua gentiment Flovie

-Soit donc une gentille fille et donne les « médicaments » à ta pauvre mère tien. Tu serra adorable.

D'humeur charitable, Flovie allait chercher le sérum de sa mère qui était dans la cuisine. Après l'avoir rapporter et assisté sa mère à se l'injecter, elle pouvait aussi le boire, mais le goût de ce truc était immonde en plus de lui brûler la gorge ! Flovie avait prit place à ses côtés pour déjeuné également. Savoir que son fils était partie sans que personne ne sache où il était l'inquiétait un peu. Ce qu'elle espérait c'était qu'il ne lui arriverait rien et qu'il n'avait pas le ventre vide... Émelie voyait bien que sa fille semblait préoccupé, et cette dernière lui avait rappelée que Kard était sortie ce matin, avant même qu'elles étaient réveillées ! Mais après que sa mère lui avait assurée d'avoir entendu les rires de Tina et de Kard s'échapper dans le couloirs, elle fut rassurer de savoir qu'il n'était pas seul. Une fois rassurée, Flovie avait porté à son tour son attention sur l'état de sa mère, et le moins qu'elle pouvait dire, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas bonne mine ces derniers jours.

-Et toi alors ? Elles sont dû à quoi tes cernes ?

-On peux dire que durant les derniers jours passé, ta pauvre veille mère ne dors pu aussi bien qu'avant. Ce type qui était venu à l'anniversaire de Kard... Il me préoccupe et hante mes pensées depuis ce jour... J'ai... J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu... Sa façon de parler, de narguer, de se sentir supérieur...

-Au début, j'avais pensée à Kard...

-Moi aussi, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait fait ça ! Non, je ne vois qu'une personne possible...

-Qui ?

-Un dénommé Geralt Ozir...

-Qui ?

* * *

Flashback avec narration d'Émelie. 

_Geralt Ozir était un guerrier intrépide, sans pitié et sans humanité, l'un des hommes les plus fidèles envers Drago. Il avait mené de nombreuses bataille, encaissé des coups, mais il arrivaient toujours à s'en sortir vivant ! Et les nombreuses balafres sur son corps n'aidaient pas à le rendre plus aimable et beau à regarder. Il avait été promu chef de garde par Drago, il était donc le supérieur d Érick avant tout ça. (Tien, le revoilà lui xDDDD) Il n'était pas présent lors du siège de Kard, mais lorsqu'il avait appris que son Roi bien aimé était tombé, il avait juré de récupérer ce royaume. J'avais été mise au courant de ses intentions de par d'autre garde qui ne pensaient pas comme lui. Je pensais que lui retirer son titre aurait suffit pour le dissuader de faire quoique ce soit... Mais Geralt avait trouvé des gens à rallier à sa cause, car tout les citoyens n'étaient pas enchanté d'être « dirigés » par une bonne femme, qui était en plus un monstre. Deux ans après le dépars d'Harold, des échos me revenaient aux oreilles comme quoi une rébellion se préparait dans les rues de Berk pour me faire tomber. Mais personne ne savait quand ils allaient agir. Ce pendant, je les attendais de pieds ferme !_

Un soir, alors que Berk dormait paisiblement, Geralt accompagné d'un groupe d'homme dévoué à sa cause, ainsi que quelque bandit et brigands, marchaient en direction du château. Au signal de leur chef, le groupe s'était dispersé pour semer le chaos. Tuant, volant et parfois même violant leur victime. Geralt était un homme de taille assez basique au long cheveux noir, un visage balafré et muni de petits yeux vil et cruel, qui laissait clairement ressentir toute la haine qu'il portait au monde. Le chef, accompagné de deux de ses hommes, forcèrent la porte d'une demeure, pour venir tuer les propriétaires qui se trouvaient être un couple d'un certain âge, avec leur fille unique.

-J'implore votre clémence, noble guerrier ! Laissez ma femme et ma fille tranquille !

-Silence vieillard ! Ce soir, nous prenons le contrôle de Berk ! Je m'en vais d'ailleurs baiser ta femme, vu que ça a l'air de t'emmerder.

Geralt prit ensuite violemment le poignet de la femme, mais sa fille s'était interposée en le frappant de toute ses forces. Malheureusement pour elle, Geralt n'était pas du genre douillé, ni tendre avec qui que ce soit. Il lâcha donc sa victime pour venir frappé la jeune fille, qui semblait n'avoir que seize ans, avant de l'attraper par les cheveux et de l'entraîner avec lui.

-Tu aurais dû rester à ta place, sa chienne ! Mais vu que tu semble vouloir tout donner pour aider tes parents, c'est toi que je vais baiser dans ce cas !

Il la releva ensuite, puis, tout en attrapant sa mâchoire, il l'embrassait de force, avant de lui arracher violemment ses vêtements. La pauvre fille avait beau hurler, supplier son agresseur de ne pas faire et de la laisser tranquille, mais qui ne lui arrivait au cerveau car il était lancé dans son acte odieux, pendant que ses hommes de mains tuaient les parents de la jeune fille dans leur coin.

Partout dans Berk, la panique était propagée comme la peste ! Très vite, les cris d'agonies et de terreurs arrivèrent jusqu'au château, réveillant Flovie en sursaut, accompagné des pleurs de son fils paniquait. De son côté, Émelie savait pertinemment ce qui se tramait, elle se trouvait d'ailleurs face à la porte de sa fille, prête à ouvrir la porte.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda sa fille après avoir ouvert cette dernière précipitamment.

-Reste ici. Il semblerait qu'une bande d'idiot aurait comme projet de me renverser, pour prendre ma place.

-Quoi ?! T'es pas sérieuse ? Et tu pense que je vais rester ici, sans rien dire ?!

-C'est un ordre, Flovie ! Je ne parle pas en tant que ta mère, mais en tant que ta reine ! Tu reste ici, pour te protéger toi et Kard.

Le regard de la jeune rousse en disait long sur son ressenti de la situation. Elle savait que rien ne pouvait arriver à sa mère, mais pourtant, elle n'aimait pas ça. Sentant son inquiétude, Émelie offrait une tendre accolade à sa fille pour la réconforter, avant de lui répéter : Fait attentions à vous. Elle était ensuite partie en direction de la salle du trône, devinant facilement que ce serrait le premier endroit ou ses prétendus « assassins » la chercheraient. Ils étaient malin tout de même, il fallait l'avouer. Attaquer de nuit, pour qu'elle ne puise pas utiliser les pleins pouvoirs d'Allurnite, c'était une bonne idée en soit. Entrant dans la pièce en ouvrant violemment les portes, elle se dirigeait ensuite vers son siège royale, avant de s'y installer confortablement, un verre (à pied) de vin à la main qu'elle portait gracieusement. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle ne devrait pas fêter ses quarante ans ! Après tout : On ne vie qu'une fois, et il faut bien vivre. Répétait-elle souvent.

 _J'attendais patiemment, dans le noir complet, mon petit verre à la main. Puis d'un coup, le carnage qui résonnait à l'extérieur s'était tue, avant d'exploser à nouveau quand les portes devant moi furent forcé. Il y avait des gens du peuples, mais également des vagabonds et des Brigands. À la simple vue de cette attroupement, j'en avais eu la nausée tellement ils empestaient l'alcool, le sang et la cendre. Le groupe fit ensuite une sorte de hais d'honneur, pour laisser passer leur chef._

- _Vôtre_ majesté, je vous retire tout vos droits, ainsi que votre commandement sur ce royaume.

-Comme vous êtes drôle...

 _-Il ne veut pas devenir ton bouffon plutôt ? Je trouve que ce rôle lui irait très bien._ Ajouta Allurnite avec un mauvais sourire égale à celui d'Émelie.

Sans plus attendre, le dénommé Geralt dégaina son arme et se lança tête baissé vers Émelie qui ne bougeait toujours pas d'un pouce. Il fit ensuite un bond pour venir planter son épée dans la poitrine de la rousse, mais cette dernière venait de saisir la lame à pleine main, le stoppant donc dans son mouvement. D'une force surnaturel, Émelie envoya voler le brun à l'autre bout de pièce avant de se lever et de marcher vers lui, avec son épée en main qu'elle venait de lui dérober. Elle affichait une mine plus qu'effrayante. Ses yeux rouges sangs le transperçait littéralement ! Un instant, il se demandait pourquoi il avait eu cette idée idiote de vouloir la tuer ! Émelie le saisissant ensuite par la gorge, avant de le soulever lentement, face aux regards terrifié de toute les personnes présentes dans la salle.

-Je devrais vous arracher la tête pour une telle trahison !

-Haaaahahaha ! Vous ne tirerez rien de bon de ma mort ! Les gens apprendrons ! Vous détesteront et chercheront à leur tour de vous tuer ! Mais de toute façon, mon attaque n'était qu'un lueur.

-Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire espèce de malade ?!

-Je vous plain, _vôtre majesté_. Vous allez devoir finir le reste de votre misérable vie de démon sans famille...

 _Dés que ce malade avait fini sa phrase je l'avais balancé à nouveau à travers la salle. Je bousculais au passage les larbin de Geralt, même s'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de me bloquer, ils ne bougeaient pas pour autant, pour ensuite courir à toute vitesse jusqu'à la chambre de ma fille et de son jeune fils. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé avant ! En les tuants, il empêchait la future génération de prendre ma place un jour ! Je me sentais conne de ne pas y avoir pensé avant, et maintenant, je craignais le pire ! Mon cœur battais si fort que je le sentais résonner jusqu'à dans mes oreilles. Les pleures incessant de ma fille était venu ensuite brisé le silence insoutenable dans les couloirs, alors que je me tenais devant sa porte. Sans attendre, j'enfonçais la porte pour la trouver au milieu de la pièce, son fils entre ses bras, et les corps de huit hommes sans signe de vie éparpillé tout autour d'eux. Ceux-ci étaient criblés d'épine bleu. Sans perdre un instant de plus, j'enjambais les cadavres meurtries de ces ravisseurs, pour venir m'assurer que ma fille ainsi que son fils allait bien._

 _Suite à cette journée, beaucoup de chose avaient changé dans le royaume, aussi bien pour nous que pour les concitoyens. Certaine chose restaient tout de même privé, tout comme ce qui s'était passé dans cette chambre cette nuit-là._

* * *

-Donc... Tu pense que ce serrait ce taré de Geralt qui serrait revenu pour nous causer du tors ?

-Je n'en suis pas sûre... Mais c'est la seule personne que je pourrais associer à tout ça. C'est assez troublant, surtout qu'il semblait connaître Harold, très bien même. Et puis... Il m'a donné ça je te rappelle.

Émelie tendit la fameuse lettre que l'inconnu lui avait donné, le soir de l'anniversaire de Kard. Flovie la lu, et très vite elle se mit à réfléchir en lisant les quelques mots déposé sur ce morceaux de parchemin. C'était des tarifs de tanneries, de cordonniers et de couturiers... Pourquoi ce taré lui aurait donné ça ?

-Tu es entrain de me dire qu'il a fait tout se bordel, juste pour te donner les prix des tailleurs du coin ? Dit Flovie totalement choquée, surprise et chamboulée.

-Ce ne sont pas des prix banal, ma fille... Ce sont des prix, certes, mais pour des vêtements... En peau de dragon...

En effet, en y regardant plus attentivement, Flovie apercevait le noms des différentes espèces de dragons. Il y avait aussi une annotation apposé à la fin de cette brochure. « Recevez les salutation, de la pars d'une vielle connaissance. » Cette fois-ci, ça ne faisait aucun doute, aussi bien pour Émelie que pour Flovie. La personne qui était derrière tout ça devait très certainement être quelqu'un qui aurait vécu ici, pendant très longtemps même. Et quoi de mieux que le titre de chef de garde pour recueillir toute ces informations sans que personne ne vienne lui causer de problème ! Il aurait gardé tout ça dans un coin de sa tête, et maintenant, il allait s'en servir certainement pour retourner le village contre elle et sa famille ! Mais était-ce réellement Geralt Ozir qui se trouvait derrière toute cette machination, ou bien quelqu'un d'autre aussi fou et dérangé que cet illuminé ?

* * *

Harold était toujours enfermé dans sa « chambre » qu'il considérait maintenant plus comme une cellule qu'autre chose. Depuis ces quelques jours après les aveux volontaires de l'autre borgne, Harold n'avait pas arrêté un seul instant de réfléchir, de ressasser et regretter les choses qu'il avait avoué à cette homme. Il lui arrivait par moment aussi de hurler de rage, de colère et de haine ! Il s'en voulait d'avoir été si naïf ! Il aurait mieux fait de ne rien dire, au lieu de raconter toute sa vie à un mec qui semblait clairement s'en battre les couilles comme de ses premières chaussures. Il tentait de trouver une raison valable pour que ce dingue aille là-bas, mais n'en avait trouvé qu'une seul, et c'était de causer du tord à Flovie, et Émelie par la même occasion. Il en devenait dingue, à la limite de se fracasser la tête contre les murs. Alors qu'Harold admirait le plafond -étant enchaîné à son lit, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose- Malaisie fit son apparition. Harold la dévisageait sans ciller. Elle le regardait tout d'abord avec un air supérieur, puis ses traits s'étaient adouci.

-Je m'excuse pour t'avoir retenu aussi longtemps pour rien... Je sais que tu voulais rentrer au plus vite, mais le rite pour séparer l'esprit du dragon du tien avait été plus difficile que prévu... Mais maintenant soit rassuré, il est belle et bien partie de ton corps.

-Alors je ne me sens pas différent ? Du moins sur le plan résistance physique ?

-C'est sûrement dû à cause des traitement que t'as prodigué ce soit disant Viggo Grimborne. Il avait essayé d'injecter plusieurs sang de dragons différents, mais même que son corps avait rejeté ses injections, tout n'était pas sorti...

-Comment ça ? Vous n'êtes tout de même pas entrain de me dire que je vais devoir encore rester ici ?!

-C'est pour votre bien, Harold Haddock ! Trop de sang différent vous contamine et va vous faire perdre la boule !

-J'en peux pu de rester ici ! Vous comprenez ?! JE VEUX PARTIR !

Dix ans qu'il était là et pour apprendre quoi de plus ? Que son corps était toujours remplis de sang de dragon ? C'était une blague ?! Il ne comptait pas rester ici indéfiniment ! Dans un excès de rage, Harold avait brisé ses chaînes, avant de fondre sur Mala, la plaquer au sol, pour ensuite s'enfuir par la porte qui était grande ouverte. S'en suivit donc une course poursuite entre les hommes de main de Malaisie et Harold. Certain tentèrent de l'arrêter, mais Harold les envoyait voler en moins de deux ! Certain se montraient plus tenace, mais ça ne causait aucun souci à Harold pour leur rompre la nuque. Les morts et les blessés s'entassaient du côte de Malaisie, pendant qu'Harold se rapprochait de plus en plus de la sortie. Malgré les étourdissements et surtout, un énorme mal de mer, il ne désirait s'arrêter si prêt du but ! Au bout de dix minutes, le voilà enfin dehors ! Courant dans la grande prairie dégagé au pied de la montagne, Harold sentait enfin sa liberté qui lui était rendu ! Avant d'être brusquement intercepter par le borgne qui le fit rouler sur le sol !

-Tu comptais aller quelque pars ?

-Laisse-moi passer !

-Mmmh... Non. Tu ne partira pas d'ici, Harold Haddock !

Le brun se jeta sur son adversaire borgne et tenta de le frapper, mais en un jeu de jambe très vif et habile, l'adversaire avait renvoyé Harold au sol. Ce dernier n'arrivait pas à y croire d'ailleurs ! Ce type possédait qu'un bras, ainsi qu'un œil, mais il lui tenait tête comme si de rien n'était ! Harold rengageait le combat aussitôt, il voulait battre son adversaire à l'usure, mais après avoir été relancé cinq autres fois comme un mal-propre, il commençait vraiment à désespérer...

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu fais ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu y gagne ?

-Mes intérêts et mes motivations ne regarde que moi. Toi, tu dois rester ici pour ne pas gêner MON plan.

-Ton plan ? Trouver celui qui a le cœur, c'est ça ton plan ?

-Exactement. Il me le faut, impérativement.

Les deux hommes se foudroyèrent du regard pendant un moment, avant que le borgne ne vienne élargir un grand sourire. Ce dernier n'avait d'ailleurs pu son cache-oeil, mais ça, Harold s'en moquait complètement. Même qu'il se tenait toujours droit comme un piqué, son attitude n'était pu hostile, ce qui avait étonné Harold.

-Finalement je vais te laisser partir, même si ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, aujourd'hui exceptionnellement je vais laisse quelqu'un vivre. Rentre donc chez toi, et cours retrouver ta famille ! Enfin... Du moins, ce qu'il en reste...

Harold ne comprenait pas. Il était libre ? Pour quelle raison ? Était-ce un piège, une entourloupe pour finalement le capturer une fois qu'il aurait baissé sa garde ? Il n'en savait rien... Mais il n'avait pas hésité une seconde de plus pour prendre ses jambes à son cou, alors qu'au loin, il entendait le rire sadique et provocateur de son ennemi s'élever haut dans le ciel.

-VAS ! HAROLD HADDOCK ! Et essaye de les sauver... Avant qu'il ne les tue tous... Héhé...

Le borgne se retrouvait donc seul dans cette grande clairière, avant que Malaisie ne le rejoigne quelque minutes plus tard. Pendant un instant, aucun échange ne se fit entre eux, puis le fut la blonde qui ouvrit le bal.

-Vous l'avez laissé filer au final ?

-Je n'ai plus à t'être redevable, Mala. J'ai fais ce que tu m'as demandé, maintenant, adieux.

-Tu ne voudrais pas rester un peu plus ?

-Donne-moi ce d'on j'ai besoin, j'ai de la route à faire ! Menaça soudainement le borgne.

-Tu n'es pas en mesure d'exiger quoi que ce soit. Tu sais, si tu fais sagement ce que je te demande, peut-être qu'elle aura enfin ce qu'elle veut et désir le plus au monde.

Mala se retrouvait précipitamment à quelque centimètre du sol, soulevé au niveau de la gorge par la force surnaturel de ce type.

-J'espère pour toi qu'elle ne trépassera pas avant que j'ai fini mon nouveau contrat. Car soit en sûre que si ça arrive, ta tête se retrouvera accroché au-dessus de mon lit, avant même que tu dise : ouf !

Il la rapprocha ensuite un peu plus de lui, jusqu'à ce que leur visage soit à la limite de se toucher.

-Méfie toi, Mala. C'est dangereux de jouer avec le feu, car il brûle et peut prendre en un instant.

Il la déposa ensuite au sol, avant de passer à côté d'elle pour ensuite bousculer les hommes de main de la dénommé Mala et non Malaisie.

-Prend garde à toi aussi. Je sais ce que tu es. Et nous avons tous nôtre bête noir dans ce monde.

-La mienne est morte depuis plus de dix ans. À moins que tu puise ramener les cauchemars à la vie ? Demanda-t-il avec provocation.

-Non, je n'ai pas ce pouvoir, malheureusement... Mais ne t'en fait pas pour ta bête noir. La vie est faite pour que chacun d'entre nous possède un ami cher et un ennemi juré. Tu as peut-être perdu les deux il y a fort longtemps, mais tu peux compter sur le destin pour t'en ramener un de nouveau.

-J'en ai assez de t'écouter. Tu débloque complètement. J'ai des affaires à préparer moi. Au-revoir, Mala.

-Je ne fais que suivre les enseignements que l'on m'a appris, mon cher Arzane.

Le susnommé retourna lentement à l'intérieur de la montagne, suivit d'une escorte. Le second de Mala, Frok, vint ensuite prendre place aux côtés de sa sœur.

-Tu crois qu'il arrivera à temps ?

-Il n'aura aucunement le choix, mon cher frère. Sinon, pourquoi crois-tu qu'il a réussi à s'échapper ? Tout est prévu au préalable. Sans le savoir, il va nous ouvrir les portes, pour trouver ce dont j'ai besoin.

* * *

Toujours plongé dans le noir, notre cher Kard, en compagnie de la personne qu'il pensait être en réalité le célèbre Alukard. Il ne savait toujours ce qu'il avait avalé une heure au par-avant, mais bizarrement sa jambe douloureuse s'était assoupie. Même que cette mixture avait un aspect et une consistance désagréable, le goût qu'elle laissait en bouche laissait penser à des entrailles de poissons pourri ! Bien que Kard n'en avait jamais mangé. Malgré toute les tentatives du jeune brun pour en apprendre plus sur son « sauveur » celui-ci ne daignait répondre, même à de simple question, prétextant que c'était une perte de temps et que ça ne servait à rien d'apprendre à connaître les gens.

-Tu vas pouvoir partir maintenant. Lui dit Alukard.

-Mais comment ? Je n'y pas plus loin que le bout de mon nez et comment suis-je censé marché ?

-Bah... Marcher c'est assez simple, tu as juste à mettre un pied devant l'autre, et tu répète ça jusqu'à sortir d'ici. Allez hop-hop-hop !

D'un simple coup de pied, Alukard fit tomber le jeune Kard de sur ses genoux. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs étonné de ne pas avoir eu mal en tombant sur ses pieds. Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne sentait aucune douleur ?

-Allez déguerpi microbe !

Sans vraiment savoir où aller, Kard s'avançait donc droit devant lui tout en tendant les mains pour repérer un éventuelle parois. Ça aurait été cent fois plus facile si cette grand courge lui avait indiqué la direction à prendre. Plus il continuait sa route, plus il sentait ses pieds tapé dans des choses qui traînaient au sol, Kard espérait sincèrement qu'il s'agissait de pierre et pas d'ossement... Il trouva finalement un terme à sa route, avant de longer la parois jusqu'à trouver une fente dans la pierre.

-Passe par-là pour sortir. Si l'envie t'en prend un jour et que tu souhaites revenir, tu pourra passer également par cette endroit. Ça t'évitera de te casser une jambe et de te faire « dévorer » par le sol.

-Merci beaucoup, monsieur...

-Alukard. Appelle-moi Alukard. Les monsieur et compagnies, c'est bon pour la bleusaille.

-D'accord monsi... heu, je voulais dire, Alukard.

Le jeune Kard s'engouffrait donc dans cette étroite cavité rocheuse, pendant qu'Alukard l'observait de là où il était.

-Brave petit... Sourit-il vaguement avant de retourner à ses occupations

Kard s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans cette étroit passage dans le flan de la montagne, il se demandait où cela allait le mener, puis il atteignit enfin l'extérieur après dix bonnes minutes. Revoir le soleil après plus de deux ans enfermé dans le noir c'était loin d'être agréable ! Le jeune garçon prit ensuite la route en direction de Berk sans plus attendre, même que c'était la fin de la matinée, il devait se dépêcher de rentrer avant que Tina ne rallie tout le royaume pour lui venir en aide ! Il devait également réfléchir sur ce qu'il devait dire. Devait-il parler d'Alukard ? De ce truc bizarre au goût dégoûtant qu'il lui avait fait boire ? Une chose était sûr, il devait cacher la raison du pourquoi il était tombé dans ce trou. Et pour sa jambe alors ? Tina allait certainement être furieuse... À cette simple idée, il imaginait déjà la petite rousse lui passer un savons monumental, avant de l'engueuler car il se serait moqué d'elle. Après tout, dire qu'il avait une jambe cassé, alors qu'après tout juste deux heures il courait comme un cabri, il y avait de quoi penser qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise blague. Kard n'avait pu le temps de réfléchir, car Gueulefort, ainsi que Rustik et Tina se trouvaient à quelques mètres en face de lui. Et à en juger par l'expression mi-contente et mi-colérique, il imaginait déjà ce qu'il allait devoir supporter sur le trajet du retour.


	5. Des révélations tombent

Hey ! ^^ Bon, vu que j'ai déjà assez de retard comme ça, je vais pas répondre aux reviews, mais promiiiiiiiiiiis je réponds aux prochaines. Sachez que ça me fait toujours autant plaisir, vous voir adoré mon travail me comble de joie ^^ Merci pour tout l'aaaaaaaaamour que vous porter à tout ça ^^

Je vais tout de même faire un bref survolage des questions et réaction.

Les jumeaux sont géniaux hein ? Je les adores bien ^^ Oui la famille Haddock est assez spéciale je sais, et elle a pas fini de vous surprendre ;) Mes oc vous plaisent ? Alors attention, y en a des nouveaux ! XD Des vêtements en peaux de dragons... Qui en veut ? x) Le retour de ALUKARD ! *lève les bras au ciel* Alléluia ! Quoi que... Est-ce une bonne chose ? Vous verrez bien dans ce chapitre ;) OUI ! Harold a fuit ! Maintenant ! Go pour un voyage qui va prendre une éternité, car il est a pied ! xD Espérons qu'il arrive avant les ennuies... *Auréole* Bon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et à la prochaine;)

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisous :D

* * *

Un monde meilleur

(Harkard)

Chapitre 5

Des révélations tombent

Tina rentrait chez-elle dans l'après-midi. Frustrée et en colère ! Kard ne l'avait pas attendu et s'était moquée d'elle par-dessus le marché ! Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Eux qui s'étaient toujours promis d'explorer cet endroit ensemble, il avait menti pour y aller seul. Et elle était sûr qu'il y avait été ! Kard avait cet air coupable, distrait et en partie coupable dans son regard. Le chemin du retour avec Rustik et Gueuleford fut assez silencieux. Les deux jeunes avaient été en tête de peloton, les deux adultes préférant être derrière au cas ou si les deux plus jeunes venaient à se battre. Car même que Tina avait été soulagé de le voir en un seul morceau, voir que Kard ne souffrait aucunement à causse de sa jambe l'avait profondément agacé ! Et le fait qu'il continuait à dire qu'il avait vraiment eu l'impression qu'elle était casse l'énervait par-dessus tout ! Elle l'avait même frappé tellement elle s'était senti trahi.

Sur le chemin du foyer familial, Tina regrettait d'avoir été aussi infecte avec Kard. Ils étaient meilleurs amis, et ils ne devraient jamais se pendre la tête comme ça ! Après son passage à la maison, elle verrait à se faire pardonner.

Tina toqua à la porte, puis entre ensuite avant de refermer cette dernière.

-Oh ! Bonjour ma petite Tina ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter de ne pas t'avoir encore vue depuis ce matin.

-Oui, désolée tante Maurane... J'étais partie me balader avec Kard...

La jeune femme qui se trouvait face à la gamine était, comme signalé un peu plutôt, sa tante.

-Encore ce bon à rien ? Grommela une voix roque.

Tina ne répondit pas au commentaire de son oncle. Celui-ci devait sûrement être encore saoul de la veille. Au lieu de laisser parler sa niaise, Kurgan, « le compagnon de Maurane et le frère de la mère de Tina » avait exprimer son désir de manger et au plus vite ! Sans la moindre nuance de politesse ou de respect pour sa compagne. Les joies des mariages arrangés. Kurgan était gros (merci à l'alcool) dégarni avec des cheveux gris et un regard froid et méprisant, il lui manquait également une jambe, la gauche. Trop fainéant pour faire son service militaire dans la garde de Berk quand il était jeune, ce type avait passé sa vie à emmerder son monde, critiquer les choix de certain et aller à l'encontre de ceux des autres. Certaine personne savait qu'il avait joué un rôle dans la mutinerie de Geralt dix ans plustôt, mais ces personnes avait soit aucun courage de le dénoncer, ou avait péris ce même soir. Pendant que ce gros porc de Kurgan restait assis dans son siège à boire de l'hydromel, Maurane et Tina s'occupaient de dresser la table, de préparer le repas, toujours dans l'esprit de la camaraderie qui régnait entre elles. Durant le dressage de la table, Tina fit malencontreusement tomber un verre au sol. Son oncle éclata aussitôt de colère, avant de lui balancer mille et une insulte, lui disant qu'elle était une empoté comme son idiote de mère ! La petite avait les larmes aux yeux, en plus d'être désolé d'avoir cassé le verre. Maurane tenta de la rassurer et de la consoler, le sujet de sa mère étant encore assez délicat pour son jeune âge, mais le gros Kurgan n'en avait que faire et prit place à table pour manger. Sa compagne ainsi que sa niaise prirent place également, et le repas se passa dans le silence.

Tina ne savait pas grand chose sur ses parents. Elle savait que sa mère était un petit-bout de femme, d'une grande beauté aux cheveux roux ondulé, et le peu de fois que son oncle parlait d'elle, c'était pour la rabaisser, et rappeler à Tina qu'elle ne serait rien sans lui aujourd'hui ! Mais ce qu'elle trouvait étrange, c'était qu'il ne parlait jamais de son père...

Après avoir fini leur repas, Maurane débarrassa la table, pendant que Tina allait prendre quelque affaires dans sa chambre. Elle comptait bien se faire pardonner en dormant chez Kard, en lui tenant compagnie et surtout en découvrant pourquoi il semblait autant ailleurs. Elle embrassa tendrement sa tante, tout en la prévenant qu'elle serait absente un petit moment.

* * *

-Encore merci pour votre aide, Gothic. Vous imaginez pas à quel point vous nous aidez au château !

-C'est à moi de vous remercier, Flovie. Sans vous, mes journées seraient longues et ennuyeuses à mourir ! Plaisanta la petite vielle. Mais dites-moi ? Pourquoi ne pas informer le jeune Kard de ses dons ? Ça l'aiderait à devenir plus responsable et à moins se disperser.

-Oui c'est vrai que je devrais lui en faire pars... Mais vous ne trouvez pas qu'il est encore assez jeune pour apprendre une telle chose ?

-C'est vrais que ce n'est pas rien... Mais attendre plus pourrait être une erreurs également... Le souci c'est que personne ne pourra deviner la réaction du jeune Kard. D'ailleurs ? Vous utilisez toujours la même façon pour lui faire ingérer son « traitement »

-Oui, depuis presque huit ans.

-Mais, vous n'avez pas peur qu'il saute un repas un jour ?

-Aucun souci pour ça ! Je fais toujours attention à ce qu'il mange ce qu'il aime ! À vrais dire, il n'est pas très difficile. Les plats qu'il déteste ne sont pas nombreux.

-Et quels sont ses plats ?

* * *

Kard était assis à table avec Émelie, l'un comme l'autre perdu dans leurs pensé. Au même moment, les serveurs leurs amenèrent les plats et Kard eut un haut-le-cœur en voyant ce qu'ils venaient de lui servir.

-Du lapin ?! Quel horreur ! Dit-il avec dégoût tout en repoussant l'assiette.

Aussitôt, Émelie s'était mise à rire discrètement en voyant la tête que faisait son petit-fils. Il ressemblait exactement à Kard premier du nom quand il était dégoûté de quelque chose. Plus il regardait ses deux pattes de lapin ficelé, plus Kard se sentait de moins en moins bien. Il en avait vraiment horreur ! Vivante ou morte, cette bestiole trouvait toujours le moyen de le rendre malade !

-Allons Kard ! C'est pas la fin du monde. C'est juste deux petites cuisses de lapin, offertes par les jumeaux Thorston.

-Pourquoi ils nous ont pas donné du poulet ? C'est bien ça qu'ils élèvent, non ?

-Oui, mais ce matin Gueuleford a donné un nouveau hachoir à Kranedure. Et tu sais comment il est avec ses poulets n'est-ce pas ?

Kard s'était mit à rire en imaginant ce fils de bouché sanguinaire, dorloter ses volailles comme ses propres enfants. Il en oubliait presque son assiette, car son regard était captivé par sa grand-mère. Devait-il lui parler de sa rencontre ? Lui dire qu'il l'avait vu, _lui_ ? Elle qui l'admirait tant et qui écrivait des livres racontant ses aventures. Émelie venait également de se perdre à nouveau dans ses pensées qui étaient elles moins joyeuses, mais tout aussi préoccupantes. Elle devrait organiser des chasses à l'homme pour retrouver ce Geralt, car d'après des sources sûr, un homme correspondent à sa description aurait été aperçu non loin. Elle aimerait tant qu'Harold soit là pour aider, car Émelie sentait qu'elle était inutile avec toute ses responsabilités, et il était hors de question qu'elle mette sa fille en danger également. Elle devait rester ici, pour protéger son fils de tout les dangers, et pour la remplacer en cas d'extrême urgence. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle présentait que si ce fou revenait, les problèmes ainsi que les ennuis n'allaient pas se gêner pour venir avec lui. Elle repensait ensuite à ses rêves, ou plutôt ses cauchemars... Berk dans une apocalypse totale, dévoré par le sang, le feu et la guerre civile. Et puis... Il y avait cette chose immense... Avec ses yeux glaçants et sans âme... Ce monstre qui détruisait Berk par la simple force de sa présences.. Et elle se voyait, à genoux, face à ce cataclysme... Le corps de sa fille et de son petit fils étendu au sol, la poitrine ouvert au niveau du cœur... Rien qu'en y repensant, elle en avait des frissons !

-Grand-mère ? Grand-mère ?! Hého ? Tu m'écoute ?

-Mmh ?

-J'ai fini de manger, je peux sortir de table ?

-Bien-sûr mon petit, va donc te préparer, je sens que ta petite chérie va arriver ! Dit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

-Tina n'est pas ma chérie ! Rétorqua-t-il rouge comme une tomate.

-Bizarre, il me semble pas avoir précisé son nom...

Kard s'était empressé de quitter la pièce, avant que tête n'explose tellement la gêne l'envahissait. Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, il fut étonné de voir Tina arriver dans sa chambre. Il se demandait comment Émelie faisait pour deviner son arrivée à chaque fois ! Ils passèrent donc le reste de la journée ensemble, jouant dans la chambre de Kard, dans les grandes tours, dans les jardin et dans les rues. Comme elle se l'était promise, elle n'avait pas charrié, ni embêté Kard avec l'histoire de la montagne, ou encore son envie de fonder une famille. Désormais, elle serait encore plus à son écoute, et toujours là pour l'aider, même le jour ou il deviendrait roi. Elle sera là pour le conseiller et l'aiguiller sur le bon chemin. Cela dura des jours, puis, Tina retourna chez-elle, la tête pleine de beau souvenir et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le soir où elle était reparti chez-elle, Kard l'avait accompagné, histoire de passer encore un peu de temps avec elle. Il préférait largement cette Tina, mais elle n'avait pas totalement changé, la preuve lorsqu'ils avaient été foutre le bordel dans les poulailler des jumeaux Thorston ! Pendant que Kranedure courait après ses poulets, Kognedure les avaient poursuivit un court instant, avant d'être essoufflé par l'effort. C'était qu'ils se faisaient vieux dans la génération précédente.

Une fois devant la maison des parents adoptif de Tina, le moment de la séparation fut venu pour les deux jeunes. Même qu'ils n'habitaient pas loin, la séparation n'en restait pas moins douloureuse. Ils s'enlacèrent tendrement, puis Tina avait pénétré dans la maison. Kard retournait ensuite chez-lui, après être resté sur place un court moment. Sur sa route, il vit de loin l'oncle de Tina qu'il préféra esquiver, en vue de l'endroit d'où sortait ce type. Mais malgré toute ses précautions, sa route croisa celle de Kurgan.

-Tien ! V'la notre bon _priiiiince_! Que faites-vous dehors à une heure si tardive, jeune blanc-bec ?

-Je... Je ramenais votre nièce au prêt de sa famille... Répondit-il en reculant légèrement, gêné par l'odeur d'alcool qui émanait que sa bouche.

-Ô, comme c'est adorable... J'en vomirais presque mes tripes !

-Veuillez m'excusez, mais j'ai moi aussi une famille qui m'attend...

Kard tenta de reprendre sa route, mais cette brute de Kurgan venait de le saisir par le col de sa chemise, pour le replacer face à lui.

-Tu sais... Te balader seul à une heure si tardive pourrait te causer bien des problèmes...

-C'est pour ça que je vais rentré.

-Hop pas si vite ! Dit-il en le ramenant une nouvelle fois face à lui.

Kard aurait aimé lui faire comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait pas lui parler, mais lorsque ses yeux s'étaient placé sur une dague que l'homme portait dans sa main. Kurgan venait de plaquer violemment le garçon dos à un mur, une main sur la bouche, l'autre au niveau de ses lèvres qui étaient étiré en un mauvais sourire.

-Huit ans déjà... Huit ans que j'étais si prêt de faire ce qu'il m'avait demandé. Clama-t-il d'un ton comme s'il était possédé. Mais aujourd'hui, tout est différent. Tu es seul, et sans cette _bête_ mi-homme mi-écailleuse pour te protéger... Imagine ce que serra ma récompense si je lui ramène ce dont ils ont besoins ?

À l'aide de sa dague, Kurgan avait tailladé la chemise blanche du jeune homme, pour que tout son tronc soit à l'air libre, dévoilant une coupure -soigné et refermé depuis fort longtemps- au niveau du nombril.

-Tu t'en souviens, n'est-ce pas ? Cette nuit... Ou tout se serrait arrangé pour tout le monde... Erreur ambulante !

Kard n'y comprenait rien ! De quoi parlait-il ? Était-ce les effets de l'alcool ? Il n'en savait rien, et pour arranger le tout, il l'empêchait d'appeler à l'aide ou même de se défendre, vue qu'il le soulevait de quarante bon centimètres du sol. Plus les secondes passaient, plus Kard avait du mal à réfléchir correctement et à respirer. Mais alors que ce taré de Kurgan s'amusait à passer sa dague sur le ventre de sa victime de haut en bas, une voix sombre et roque était venu brisé le silence des sanglots de Kard.

-Lâche-le, gros lard.

L'interpellé se tourna vers ce nouveau venu, mais il n'avait pas pour autant relâché sa victime.

-Un problème mon gars ? T'en veux aussi ?!

-Je t'ai dis de le lâcher, misérable alcoolique. Et va donc prendre un bain par la même occasion, tu pus la vinasse.

L'inconnue, qui n'était autre que Gueuleford, s'approchait d'un pas sûr de Kurgan, comme s'il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, il était également déterminer. Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent longuement du regard, sans faillir ni le détourner ! Gueuleford avait une mine de chien mécontent à qui on venait de voler son os, car ce qu'il détestait le plus, c'était les grosses brutes qui abusaient de leur force pour emmerder leur monde. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup Kurgan déjà de base, mais le voir menacer son petit protégé l'avait mis hors de lui.

-Vas-tu le poser, Kurgui ? Ou bien dois-je t'arracher ta deuxième guibolle ?

Suite à cette menace, le gros alcoolique déposa finalement l'enfant au sol, avant d'empoigner violemment le forgeron par la gorge !

-Je t'ai dis de le lâcher, espèce de bon à rien. Répéta Gueuleford en plantant son crochet dans la main de son adversaire.

Il saisissait Kurgan par les cheveux, pour ensuite lui aplatir la tronche contre le mur, et pour finalement parler seul à seul avec lui. Même que Kard était à côté, il ne comprenait rien tellement il se sentait troublé, terrifié et abasourdi par ce qu'il voyait ! Après une dernière menace suivie de quelques mots, le vieux forgeron releva Kurgan pour finalement le laisser partir.

-Ça va aller, Gamins ?

* * *

Le vieux forgerons accompagna Kard jusqu'à chez-lui. Sur la route, il lui avait conseiller de prendre quelque leçon de combat pour pouvoir se défendre dans ces cas de figures. Heureusement qu'il était là, car Kurgan en aurait fait qu'une bouché de lui d'ailleurs. Kard aimerait bien savoir comment il aurait fait pour se dégager d'un ours pareil ! Après tout, il n'était qu'un gamin. Gueuleford avait bien quelque exemple en tête, mais pas sur que son jeune ami ne finisse pas par le prendre pour un fou après. Son père, ou encore son oncle, eux ils étaient des véritables icônes, des héros, des gens sur qui le monde pouvait compter ! Dommage que pour l'un son histoire soit enterré, et l'autre couverte par des couches infinis de mensonges et de secrets. Gueuleford avait promis de ne rien dire au jeune Kard, comme il avait fait pour son père et son grand-frère. Malgré qu'il savait que le soit disant « Alukard » veillait sur Harold, il n'en avait jamais pipé un seul mot. Mais ça lui faisait tellement mal... Mal de voir ses deux frères chacun de leur côté, pleurant à chaude larme dû à leur solitude, l'un se pensant seul à jamais, pendant que l'autre mourrait d'envie d'apparaître dans la vie de l'autre. Kard premier du nom avait toujours été là pour son frère après la mort de leurs parents. Souvent, Gueuleford le voyait devant la maison familiale, fixant la fenêtre d'Harold avec peine et tristesse, puis il sautait discrètement sur le toit pour s'y faufiler et ensuite le regardait dormir. Paisiblement. Sereinement. Même pendant les jours les plus sombres de sa vie. Pourquoi tant de secret ? De cachotterie ? Tout fini par se savoir à force, l'histoire d'Harold et Kard en était bien la preuve, et cela avait bien failli les briser, les tuer... Pourtant, Flovie et Émelie -surtout Émelie- avaient très bien insisté que tout ce qui était en rapport avec les « dragons de Berk » devait rester des affaires d'adultes. Et si un jour le sujet venait à éclater au grand jour, et bien elles prendraient leur entières responsabilité et expliqueraient elle-même toute l'histoire.

* * *

Avec tout ses réflexions, la route jusqu'au château passa très vite pour Gueuleford, la chance ! Kard lui restait troublé et perdu, ressassent les paroles de ce gros lard de Kurgan. Dès leur arrivé, Flovie avait assailli de question son fils, morte d'inquiétude de le voir dans un état pareil. Sale, les yeux gonflé et rouge, et sa chemise déchiqueté. Mais avant qu'elle ne prenne une masse accroché au mur pour aller chasser celui ou celle qui avait fait ça, Gueuleford lui assura que les comptes avaient déjà été réglés. Il caressa au même moment son crochet légèrement couvert de sang avec un petit sourire satisfait. La rousse se détendit donc rapidement, avant de s'occuper de son fils, de le changer et le laver, pour ensuite le mettre au lit. En sortant de la chambre, elle tombait sur sa mère qui était venu au nouvelle.

-Aucune blessure physique, mais pour ce qui est du mental... Je ne sais pas qui a osé faire du mal à mon p'tit garçon, mais je peux te jurer que quand j'apprendrais qui c'est, il s'éclatera au bout d'une corde !

-Chuuuuuut ! Parle moins fort ! L'incita sa mère. Si tu dis qu'il est déjà choqué, n'en rajoute pas en l'aidant à imaginer un pauvre bougre se faire pendre juste parce qu'il l'a un peu bousculé.

-Un « pauvre bougre » ? Juste « un peu bousculé » ? Tu es sérieuse là ? Tu vas me faire croire que de savoir ça, ça ne te mets pas hors de toi ?!

-Biens-sûr que si ! Mais je tiens à garder mon calme, sinon le royaume ne serrait pas aidé d'avoir deux folles dingues totalement taré et à bout de nerfs.

-Attends... T'es entrain de me dire que je suis une folle dingue ?

 _-C'est bien, elle commence à comprendre toute seule du premier coup._

« Chut Allurnite, c'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour. » Dit Émelie en riant en elle-même.

-C'est quoi ce sourire ? Tu te moque de moi c'est ça ? Demanda Flovie en haussant un sourcil.

-Va donc te coucher. Répliqua sa mère toujours avec son sourire.

-T'es entrain d'éviter mes questions là...

-Tu es morte de fatigue, regarde moi un peu cette petite mine. Dit-elle en prenant délicatement le visage de sa filles dans ses mains.

-Ok j'ai compris. Quoi que je dise, tu ne me laissera pas...

-Olala ! Mais t'as vue un peu l'heure ! Dit-elle en regardant derrière les épais rideaux dans le couloir. Il fait nuit noir ! Il faut que tu sois en pleine forme pour demain ! Va donc te coucher, moi je vais aller voir mon petit-fils.

-Attend est-ce que au moins tu pourrais me...

 **Clap** La porte de la chambre se ferme devant son nez.

-Répondre...

* * *

 _-Aucun doute là-dessus, c'est bien ta fille. Elle démord pas ! D'ailleurs, bien joué sur ce coup-là, encore. Mais tu sais qu'à force elle ne va pu marcher dans le panneau, hein ?_

« Comme tu l'as dis, c'est ma fille, et j'aurais toujours un moyen pour m'en « débarrasser » facilement, sans qu'elle ne sache comment réagir. »

Kard était paisiblement endormis, la tête confortablement enfoncé dans le creux de ses bras posés sur les oreillers. Émelie s'approchait discrètement de lui, pour ensuite s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Elle passait délicatement l'une de ses mains sur le front de son petit-fils pour dégager les quelque mèches qui tombaient sur son visage, puis elle baissait pour embrasser ce dernier sur sa joue chaude. À ce doux contact, Kard gesticula légèrement avant de s'étirer et qu'un petit sourire de bien être se dessine sur son visage.

-Inutile de faire semblant de dormir, Kard. Je sais que tu étais entrain de nous écouter derrière ta porte. Dit-elle en souriant.

Ses petits yeux verts s'étaient entrouvert, avant de se loger dans ceux de sa grand-mère qui semblaient briller dans le noir. Leurs regards resta un moment accroché à celui de l'autre, avant que le jeune garçon vienne enlacer tendrement sa grand-mère. Elle imaginait à quel point il avait eu peur.

-Tu sais... Je l'ai vue... Pour de vrai !

Émelie relâcha lentement son étreinte pour être face à lui.

-Qui ? Qui as-tu vue ?

- _Lui_ , grand-mère. J'ai vu Alukard !

À l'entente de ce nom, Émelie ainsi qu'Allurnite ne purent pas ne pas y croire. Un peu trop brusquement, elle avait saisie Kard au niveau des épaules en lui demandant où il l'avait vu ! Il lui répondit que leur route s'était croisé dans les bois, tôt ce matin, mais il avait également corrigé un détail. Car entre voir et entendre, il y avait une grande différence. Émelie perdit aussitôt son sourire, pensant que le jeune garçon avait encore rêvé ou imaginé des choses avec sa sortie en compagnie de Tina. En voyant les traits de son visage se faner, Kard lui demandait si quelque chose n'allait pas ? Elle s'était contenté de le serrer à nouveau dans ses bras avec tristesse et peine, le jeune lui rendit timidement son étreinte, ne comprenant pas complètement sa réaction. Malgré la forte émotion qui la traversait, Émelie retenait tant bien que mal ses larmes, elle perdait également espoir de le revoir un jour... La douleur d'être seul l'envahissait... Le sentiment de n'être aucunement nécessaire pour quiconque se glissait en elle, jusqu'au plus profond de son âme... Elle avait l'impression d'être hors de ce monde... D'être délaissée, abandonnée, sans lui elle n'était rien, et plus les jours passaient, plus c'était dur pour Émelie...

-Dors bien, Kard...

Elle l'embrassait tendrement sur le front, avant de quitter la chambre à pas lent... Laissant Kard dubitatif sur sa réaction... Il s'était finalement recouché, et alors que le sommeil l'emportait petit à petit, la voix de Kurgan se mit à résonner.

 _Huit ans que j'étais si prêt de faire ce qu'il m'avait demandé... Mais aujourd'hui, tout est différent... Tu es seul, et sans cette bête mi-homme mi-écailleuse pour te protéger..._

Il porta ensuite sa main sur son ventre, là où se trouvait sa drôle de cicatrice, et en suivant la courbe de cette dernière, il entendait toujours la voix de l'homme.

 _Tu t'en souviens, n'est-ce pas ? Cette nuit... Ou tout se serrait arrangé pour tout le monde... Erreur ambulante !_

Se souvenir ? Mais de quoi ! Quelle nuit ? Il n'en avait aucune idée...

* * *

PDV Arzane.

Ça va bientôt faire deux semaines qu'Harold était parti. À l'heure actuel il avait fait déjà la moitié du chemin, pendant que Mala et ses hordes de pouffons sans cervelles se préparaient pour un long voyage. Moi, je m'étais absenté un court moment pour aller voir... Quelqu'un... Je me trouvais dans un village qui semblait abandonné. Désertique. Un village fantôme. Les habitations étaient dans un état plus que pitoyable, les rues poussiéreuses et sale. C'était une ambiance tout sauf joyeuse qui régnait ici, et j'aimais bien ça. Je continuais d'avancer dans la rue principal sans prêter une grande attention au chuchotement qui flânait sur mon passage de l'intérieur des maisons. J'atteignais enfin la demeure du chef présumé du village et y rentrais sans frapper. Je fus accueilli par deux femmes armé de haches.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez-là étranger ?

-Je viens m'entretenir avec vôtre chef. Elle est ici je suppose ?

-Elle ne désir pas parler, surtout à des gringalets dans votre genre !

-À moi, ou aux hommes en particulier ? Demandais-je avec un petit sourire. La perte de sa fille a dû profondément l'abattre j'imagine...

-Comment osez-vous !

-Laisse-le passer. Ordonna une grosse voix roque provenant d'une autre salle.

Je bousculais l'une d'elle au passage avec un coup d'épaule, avant de me présenter devant la maîtresse des lieux. C'était une grande femme au teint pale, sans vie ni joie sur son visage. Le petit Harold avait fait plus que des vagues décidément.

-Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ?

-J'ai un message à vous faire passer.

-De qui provient-il ?

Je laissais planer un long silence avant de sourire à pleine dent. Je m'avançais vers cette femme, mon bras sur la base de mon dos. Mais en cour de chemin, je m'étais arrêté devant une toile où se trouvait une jeune et jolie jeune fille blonde de dessiné dessus. Sûrement sa fille.

-Pauvre enfant... Morte si jeune, assassiné par son compagnon... ça a dû vous arracher le cœur je pari ?

-Cessez un peu de tourner autour du pot ! Dites-moi ce que vous avez à dire et partez sale monstre !

Mais c'était qu'elle s'énervait la mère-dodu ! Sans prévenir, j'avais sauter sur le bureau pour venir loger une dague dans sa gorge. Je m'approchais lentement d'elle, plongeant mon œil dans les siens qui commençait à lentement se voiler.

-Un petit cadeau, de la famille Haddock.

J'extirpais ensuite mon arme en repoussant cette bonne femme à l'aide de mon pied. Lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée au sol, le bruit avait alerté ses gardes qui venaient aussitôt dans la pièce. En me voyant assis sur le bureau, une dague ensanglanté à la main, ils ne leur falunent pas longtemps pour comprendre ce que j'avais fais ! Elles se lancèrent directe sur moi, leur hache bien en évidence pour me porter des coups mortel, que j'esquivais facilement en plongeant derrière le bureau au dernier moment. Je voyais les lame se planter dans le meuble qui semblait avoir tenu le choc, ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose pour moi. À l'aide de mes pieds, j'envoyais balader le bureau prêt de la porte, emportant mes deux adversaires avec lui, en les tuant sur le coup ayant été broyé entre le mur et la masse de bois impressionnante de ce dernier.

Je sortais ensuite de ce bâtiment avec un sourire ravi sur le visage. En reprenant la rue qui m'avait permis d'arriver jusqu'au bâtiment mère, les corps des femmes et des enfants jonchaient le sol, preuve de mon passage plus que macabre. Certaines femme avaient le visage tuméfié, d'autre était empalé au mur ou à leur maison. Et les enfants sur mon passage n'avait pas été épargné. D'ailleurs, l'un d'entre eux se pensait caché entre deux bâtiments. Mais mon temps étant compté, je ne pouvais m'occuper de cet avorton.

* * *

PDV Général. 

Les jours ainsi que les semaines s'écoulèrent. Des éclaireurs et des marchands avaient découvert plusieurs ville ou village dévasté, les villageois tous mort, sur le coup pour certain d'autre suite à leur blessure ou encore de faim. Émelie avait été dépêchée sur place. Durant ce temps à Berk, la vie continuait son court, et il y avait une chose qui n'était pas prête de changer ! C'était les journées entraînement que Flovie, Ingrid et Astrid aimaient passer ensemble. La rousse et la brune étaient déjà arrivé à la caserne, mais toujours aucun signe de leur amie blonde ! Elle qui répétait des millions de fois comme quoi ça la défoulait ! Que ça lui faisait du bien, tout en lui vidant la tête. Elle était toujours la première habituellement. Ce que ses amies trouvaient bizarre, aujourd'hui vu son retard.

-On devrait aller voir chez-elle ? Elle lui est peut-être arrivé quelque chose ?

-Je te suit, Ingrid !

* * *

Alors que le duo s'en allait chez leur amie commune, à l'extérieur du royaume Kard s'aventurait jusqu'au domaine d'Alukard. Il avait un service à lui demander, et il espérait qu'il accepterait. Il se souvenait parfaitement du chemin qu'il avait prit avec Gueuleford, Rustik et Tina, il n'avait plus qu'à retrouver l'entrée dissimulé derrière des fougère et autre plante grimpante. L'endroit fut repéré en un rien de temps, et Kard put donc s'enfoncer dans les entrailles de la montagne. Plus il avançait, plus il se demandait ce qu'allait être la réaction d'Alukard. Serra-t-il d'accord ? Lui rira-t-il au nez ? Le tuera-t-il pour avoir osé revenir ? N'importe quoi ! Il l'avait autorisé à passer quand il voulait... Oui, mais si il avait changé d'avis ? C'était trop tard pour les questions, car il venait d'arriver dans cette immensité sombre. C'était toujours aussi lumineux ici...

-Y a quelqu'un ?

Au simple son de sa voix, une nué de chauve-souris s'était agité, tournoyant autour de l'intrus et le griffant à l'aide de leur patte. Il pensait qu'elles étaient totalement folle ! Les chauve-souris ne réagissait jamais comme ça normalement ! Mais au moment ou toute ses bestioles devenaient vraiment agressives, un immense éclaire de feu venait éclairer tout l'endroit dans un grand flash aveuglant qui en fit même tomber Kard par surprise !

-Dégagez de chez-moi sale mocheté ! Vous allez foutre de la merde partout ! Allez DEHORS !

Le cris d'Alukard résonnait tellement fort que la montagne entière s'était mise à trembler, causant la fuite des chauve-souris. Kard se releva quelque seconde après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait plus de danger, puis il tentait de trouver le maître des lieux à l'aveuglette. Mais Alukard lui épargnait cette tache, en s'approchant de lui.

-Ah ? C'est encore toi gamin ? Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite cette fois ? Ne me dis pas que tu t'es encore cassé la jambe ? Demanda Alukard en souriant dans l'ombre.

-Oui c'est encore moi ! Je suis venu pour vous demander quelque chose, un service. Une faveur. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que...

-Si tu n'es pas sûr, reviens une autre fois alors. Répliqua-t-il.

-NON ! Enfin je... Je sais ce que je veux, mais je ne sais pas comment vous le demander...

-Le plus simple reste encore de se jeter à l'eau petit. Vas-y, demande-moi ce que tu veux. Mais je ne te promet pas que j'accepte.

-Pouvez-vous... Me faire devenir comme vous ?

Alukard eut du mal à ravaler sa salive, étant prit plus qu'au dépourvue par cette requête.

-Devenir comme moi ? Tu... Tu veux que je te change en.. _Ça_ ? Impossible. Je regrette, petit.

-Je sais que c'est beaucoup vous demander. J'ai été idiot de vous avoir demandé ça...

-Ce n'est pas le genre de chose que l'on demande pour que ça arrive. Il faut que ça tombe sur le coin du nez comme un pet dans le vent. Sans un bruit, sans odeur, seul la douce brise qui te caresse la peau... Mais dis-moi, admettons que j'accepte finalement, que je puise faire quelque chose. Pourquoi désir-tu devenir comme ça ?

-Je souhaiterais défendre les miens. Protéger mes amis, ma famille, ceux à qui je tiens.

-En voilà des choix et des ambitions fort honorable. Mais je reste sur ma première décision : c'est non.

Kard laissait tomber ses épaules. Même qu'il s'était préparé à cette éventualité, il espérait tout de même avoir autre chose comme réponse. Alukard voyait bien que le jeune garçon était déçu, mais c'était la première fois qu'on lui demandé une tel chose... Il ne pouvait pas. Mais !

-Je peux t'entraîner si tu veux. Avec un professeur tel que moi, tu ne peux que progresser ! Réveiller ta force intérieur. Devenir imbattable. Il scanderont ton nom ! D'ailleurs, comment t'appelle-tu ?

-Je... Je m'appelle... Kard... Kard Haddock... Désolé d'avoir menti, mais... On rencontre des gens malhonnêtes et je n'avais pas trop le choix de vous cacher ça...

Un large sourire venait de se dessiner sur son visage, bon ou mauvais, ça personne ne pouvait le dire.

-Et quand est-ce qu'on commencerais ? Demanda soudainement Kard.

-Immédiatement. EN GARDE !

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Alukard envoya un coup puissant et violent en plein dans la tête. Le pauvre petit avait roulé plusieurs fois sur lui-même avant de se retrouver face contre terre. Tout en se plaignant légèrement de la douleur, il criait à Alukard comme quoi ce n'était pas fair-play ! Ce dernier avait rit ouvertement au nez du jeune garçon avant de lui dire :

-Si tu crois que tes futurs ennemis attendront que tu sois prêt, autant se laisser se faire tué.

-Et comment je fais pour vous battre moi ? Je vous rappelle que je ne vois rien !

-Fies-toi au bruit. Ça serra déjà un bon début.

Après ce conseil, Alukard envoya une boule de feu insignifiante de plein fout à Kard qui l'esquiva en faisant un pas de côté. Les attaques du maître et les esquives de l'apprenti s'enchaînaient sans une seconde de répit, aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre. Entre deux attaques, Kard tentait de se rapprocher petit à petit, alors qu'Alukard restait sur place pour lancer ses boules de feu qui, progressivement, prenait de plus en plus de volume. Pendant un court instant, le jeune se demandait à quoi rimait toute ses esquives. Ce n'était pas comme si il existait une population entière qui était capable d'une telle prouesse, mais il s'avouait à lui-même qu'il s'agissait d'un très bon exercice de réflexe. Il semblait qu'Alukard était tellement concentré à lancer ses attaques, qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu que le jeune Kard avait déjà parcouru plus de la moitié du chemin. Même qu'il s'amusait comme un petit fou avec ses projectiles enflammés, Alukard captait toute son attention sur les mouvements de son jeune disciple, jugeant si ses roulades ou ses sauts étaient bien effectués. Puis, lorsque Kard fut suffisamment prêt, il fit un bond magistral pour venir porter son poing en plein face d'Alukard, il voyait ses grands yeux jaune de la où il était, sauf que ce dernier venait de disparaître dans la pénombre. Réceptionnant sa chute du mieux qu'il pouvait, Kard jura en serrant la mâchoire, avant de chercher un signe de son adversaire.

-Tu cherche quelque chose ? Murmura la voix d'Alukard dans le creux de son oreille.

Aussitôt il fit volte-face, mais ne trouva rien, sauf le vide. Le rire sombre, amusé et charismatique d'Alukard résonna dans tout l'endroit, faisant légèrement pâlir le jeune brun.

-Qu'attends-tu pour me trouver, Kard Haddock ? La leçon n'est pas fini.

-Mais je ne vois rien !

-Tu peux voir, crois-moi. Il te faut juste... trouver le moyen...

Toujours sorti de nul pars et avec une force surnaturel, Alukard porta une manchette au jeune Kard qui, encore une fois, roula à plusieurs reprises sur lui-même.

« -Tu as une chose enfoui en toi petit... Mais tu ne sais pas l'utiliser... Ils ne t'ont jamais appris, ni expliqué après tout. Quel déception. » Pensa Alukard pour lui-même.

Kard se relevait après un cours instant, son haut devait être déchiré vue la fraîcheur soudaine qu'il sentait au niveau de son ventre. Il entendait ensuite les pas de son maître s'approcher lentement, très lentement, ça le stressait car il ne disait rien. Alukard combla très vite ce silence.

-Tu dis vouloir devenir comme moi, pour protéger ceux que tu aimes et chéries le plus au monde. Mais regarde-toi... Faible. Frêle. Insignifiante créature. Incapable de se protéger lui-même... Au lieu de passer leur nuit à faire des galipettes, tes parents auraient mieux fait d'aider ce royaume qui tombe lentement en lambeau... Ta grand-mère Émelie n'a pas les tripes pour diriger... Mais c'est vrai qu'en te regardant, je comprend pourquoi ton père a fuit... Quel honte doit-il ressentir en sachant qu'il a un fils tel que toi...

-MES PARENTS M'AIMENT PLUS QUE TOUT AU MONDE ET SONT FIER DE MOI ! JE VOUS INTERDIT DE ME PARLER COMME ÇA !

-Sinon quoi ? Tu vas aller pleurer dans les jupons de ta catin de mère ? Pauvre enfant... Tu es encore bien ignorant de la vie... Pas étonnant que tu sois si faible... Et tu as été étonné lorsque tu as appris que tu serrais destiné à devenir le futur roi ? Avec tout l'amour que tu leur porte, tu ne trouve pas qu'ils auraient pu t'en parler en privé, au lieu que ce soit annoncé par un parfait inconnue ? Tu les aimes, ça je ne peux le nier, mais eux... Ils te mentent. Ils te fuient. Ils te couvrent de fausse histoire, de compte de fée qui n'ont jamais eu lieu ! Et toi, bêtement tu les crois... Ouvre les yeux, mon garçon. Ces gens... Ceux que tu aimes et chéries... Méritent-ils réellement... Ton amour ?

Kard sentait son cœur de faire poignarder. Les yeux grand ouvert tout comme la bouche, il reculait devant cet être si cruel et sans âme, ni compassion... Il en avait la nausée également en imaginant un instant que ce qu'il disait été vrais... Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'Alukard s'arrêtait, il amplifiait même la chose.

-Tu as été bercé dans un monde d'ignorance, Kard. De la pars de ta mère et de ta grand mère. Elles t'ont menti, jour après jour, depuis dix ans ! Car elles avaient peur. Mais ne crois pas que ce soit de peur de te perdre, qu'elles t'ont menti. Elles t'ont caché la vérité, car elles trouvaient que ceci était mieux pour toi. Que tu n'avais pas à savoir toute la véritable histoire.

-Non... Elles... C'est faux !

-Alors dis-moi, Kard Haddock ? Ont-elles parlé de l'ancien Roi ? De ce qu'était la vie, avant qu'Émelie n'est son accession au trône ? D'où elle venait ? De ce qu'on vu tout les membres de ta « famille » Comprenant dans le lot, les amis de ta mère... Tous ! Ils t'ont menti, et ceux, dés le premier de ta naissance. À cause de ton père, tu es née avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête, et ta mère n'a rien aidé en tentant d'étouffer cette malédiction...

-De... De quoi parlez-vous ?

-Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé, pourquoi tu ne tombais jamais malade ? Pourquoi une simple coupure mettait à peine une journée à se guérir et à disparaître ? C'est vrai que quand tu t'es cassé la jambe, tu as eu assez mal, et j'ai dû te donner un petit truc maison pour te remettre debout. Mais regarde aujourd'hui ! Il y a des années en arrière, je tuais une centaine d'hommes avec même pas le quart de la force que j'utilise pour toi maintenant. Tu ne le vois pas, mais ton visage est couvert de ton propre sang... Et tu n'as même pas grimacé une seule fois, juste ronchonné.

-C'est peut-être parce que je suis énervé que je ne sent rien ! Répondit le jeune Kard d'un air plus que furieux. Et qu'est-ce que vous entendez par « Malédiction » ?

-Ton père n'est pas humain, Kard. Tout comme moi, il a une chose unique en lui. Un monstre démoniaque coule dans ses veines. Le jour de ta procréation, il a transmit ses gênes à son futur enfant. Mais... quelque chose bloque, t'empêche d'utiliser tout ce dont tu pourrais avoir. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver quoi, mais j'ai peut-être trouvé... Je te laisse retourner chez-toi, ça serra tout pour aujourd'hui. Reviens quand tu veux, mais le ventre vide cette fois, ça t'évitera d'en foutre partout parterre...

Kard quitta l'antre, l'esprit plus que chamboulé, et l'estomac retourné. Sur la route, il repensait à tout ce que lui avait dit Alukard. Était-ce vrai ? Son père serait également un surhomme, et donc, lui aussi ?

* * *

Flovie ainsi qu'Ingrid étaient en chemin pour rejoindre la demeure d'Astrid. Sur la route, l'une comme l'autre se demandait qu'elle était la raison du retard, et même de l'absence de leur amie ! Elle qui n'avait JAMAIS loupé une séance de combat, elles trouvaient ça très bizarre. Arrivant aux alentours de la maison d'Astrid et Farengar, elles se regardèrent étrangement en entendant des sortes de râle. Des cris perçants. Ceux d'Astrid. Flovie se souvenait de ces cris que poussait Astrid lorsqu'elle s'était faite violer par Ryker, et à ce souvenir, elle n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à rentrer tambour battant dans la maison, alors qu'Ingrid avait tenté de l'arrêter. Enfonçant les portes à l'aide de son fameux coup de pied retourné, elle atteignait la chambre à couché et se stoppa face à la scène face à elle.

-FLOVIE MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LÀ ?!

La blonde replia les couvertures sur son corps dénudé, pendant que Farengar tentait également de se cacher.

-Excuse-moi, je pensais... Enfin je... Tu criais et tout... Tu comprends ?

-Sort tout de suite de chez-moi ! J'arrive dans deux minutes. Répliqua Astrid gêné et rouge comme une tomate.

-Oui je... Encore désolé... À tout à l'heure...

En sortant de la maison, elle fut accueillit par les éclats de rire d'Ingrid qui semblait ne plus savoir tenir debout. Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux tellement elle riait. La brune se demandait vraiment ce qui était passé par la tête de Flovie pour réagir de la sorte.


	6. Le Gwak !

Little Sayuri : Tu t'es bien maré avec la scène de fin ? XD (Encore merci pour l'idée;)) Je me suis amusé comme un p'tit fou à l'écrire, t'as même pas idée xDDD Ah ? On aime pas mon petit Kurgan ? Ze peu le tuer alors dans d'horrible souffrance ? :3 xD Dis-toi, de bas c'était pas Gueuleford qui devais le sauver, mais Alukard. Mais en repensant au caractère du bonhomme... Je me suis dis que si pour son « retour » il commençait à tuer les pauvre citoyen de Berk, ça allait pas le faire xD Comme ça, j'ai eu le temps de peaufiner une petite scène que j'avais en tête pour CE chapitre ;)

Aaaaah, quel grand mystère c'est pour les parents de cette petite Tina. Pourtant les indice sont là, juste sous ton nez ! Mais à croire que c'est tellement fouillis, que même une chatte n'y retrouverait pas ses petits xD (J'aime bien cette métaphore, pour décrire mon travail :D Un grand bordel, bien organisé à ma façon. C'est MON bordel ! xD) Alors petit coup de pouce, ça mère, c'est ni Flovie, ni Émelie. Elle est apparue qu'une fois, dans cette fis, et sur à peine deux lignes de blabla. Bonne chance pour retrouver maman Tina ! XD Personne ne parle du père, et ça t'intrigue ? Je te comprend. Je te rassure, le père on l'a vu, beaucoup de fois même x) Et personne n'en parle ! Haha ! C'est drama ! C'est mystérieux ! J'adore ! XD

Oui c'est vrais que le coup de la « drogue » dans la nourriture est vache. Mais je savais pas trop comment faire en sorte pour que ça soit crédible. Genre le gamin en dix ans, il en a eu des occasions pour tester sa résistance, ou même pour entendre parler Allurnite ! Mais je voulais pas qu'il soit craqué à mort dés les premières lignes x) Alors... VIVE LA DROGUE DE MAMI GOTHI ! :D XDDDD Comme je l'ai dis en MP, Kard a tout, sauf bien prit les nouvelles qu'il a appris. Enfin, enfaîte il est perdu, il sait pas ou il va, ni ce qu'il fait. Il leur en voudra, mais avant tout, il restera un petit garçon très proche de sa mamie adoré et de sa petite maman qui le DROOOOOOOOOOOOOOGUE ! xD Oui je sais qu'elle parle pas la petite vielle, mais comme tu l'as expliquer, ça me faisait chier de reprendre les mêmes idées que les séries, comme quand Gueuleford tente de déchiffrer ses dessins pour trouver le « Rage des neiges » Bon, c'est vrais que ça aurait été comique de voir tout le monde regarder les dessins WTF de cette petite vielle. D'ailleurs, je m'en souviens pu, mais est-ce qu'elle parlait dans « La légende d'Harkard » ? Du coup j'ai le doute xD Mais vu qu'il est vaguement 3H50, encore une fois, j'ai la fleeeeeeeeeeemmeuh xD

Aah, mon petit Arzane. Je l'aime bien moi ^^ Et encore plus dans ce chapitre ! Il est, tellement fou, dérangé, très instable mentalement... *w* Attends, what ?! Faire revivre Cami en lui faisait boire le sang de son bébé ?! Dieu que c'est dégueulasse ! XD (mais j'adore l'idée) Dommage, tout le monde est mort quand même... Sauf UN gamin, et juste parce que MONSIEUR ARZANE n'a pas de temps... On a retrouvé le lapin d'alice au pays des merveilles xDDDD Moi aussi j'ai cru mourir de rire en écrivant la scène des chauve-souris x) Le grand retour d'Alukard, le tortionnaire des animaux en tout genre ! XD

Émelie te brise le cœur d'être aussi déprimé ? :( Rassure-toi, papy darky va régler ça. *Repense au contenu du chapitre* Mouais, bah c'est pas gagné ! XD

Bon, sur ce. Je te souhaite une trèèèèèèèèèès bonne lecture Lili ^^ Avec un chapitre qui a un nom très spéciale ! XD (J'avais pas d'autre idée, et faut pas trop en demander à mon cerveau, SURTOUT à une heure pareil x))

.

Hey ! Je vous ais manqué ? Bon, Chapitre publié Mercredi, au lieu de Mardi, alors que de base c'était tout les dimanche... Y a pas à dire, je suis NIQUEL niveau organisation ! XD Bravo à moi-même ! x) Bon, je n'ai rien à dire de plus, à pars, que ce chapitre est une tuerie ! C'est mon préféré de cette fic, pour le moment ! Et vous ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis en reviews, et même en message privé ! ;)

Bonne lecture à tous et à toute ! :)

Ps : si vous avez un autre nom pour ce chapitre, je suis preneur, car là, le cerveau du darky est actuellement hors connexion xD

La vache ! Une page pour une réponse et une intro. Et sinon, le gars ose dire qu'il est crevé hein... x)

Un monde meilleur

(Harkard)

Chapitre 6

Le Gwak !

* * *

-Flovie ?! Je peux savoir ce qui tourne pas rond chez-toi ?! S'énerva la blonde.

-J'avoue que je suis aussi curieuse que toi, Astrid. Sur enchérie Ingrid encore morte de rire.

-Excuse-moi, Astrid. J'ai agis sans réfléchir, quand je t'ai entendu crier... J'ai repensé à...

-Que quoi ? Astrid, enfin ! Si je vis avec Farengar, c'est pas juste pour avoir quelqu'un à qui parler, bon-sang ! Si mit à rire Astrid, amusée par la gêne de son amie, même si intérieurement elle était encore un peu fâchée.

-À croire que ne pas avoir eu d'aventure depuis dix t'aies monté au cerveau ma pauvre. Se moqua Ingrid à son tour.

-Ingrid, tu m'aide pas là. Ronchonna la rousse, avant de lever les yeux au ciel. J'ai déjà assez des prétendent envoyé à ma mère, alors n'en rajoute pas, s'il te plaît.

-Bien reçus, chef.

Après avoir réglé leur différents, le groupe d'amie s'en alla s'entraîner, histoire d'oublier ce mauvais souvenir et leur gêne pour certaine. Sur la route, Ingrid ne manqua pas de se moquer gentiment de sa meilleure et de ses cris lorsqu'elle était avec Farengar. La blonde avait rougit comme une tomate, tout en tentant d'expliquer tout ce que son amant lui faisait ressentir à travers leur échange, mais Ingrid n'ayant eu aucune histoire amoureuse, ni attirance pour qui que ce soit, s'en moquait bien et se répétait sans cesse qu'en vue de la réputation de... De « dame de plaisir » qu'avait sa mère, ça ne l'aidait pas trop à trouver l'âme-sœur.

* * *

Tendis que le trios féminin se trouvaient dans l'arène, Gueuleford lui se trouvait encore dans sa forge, tentant de trouver la solution pour l'épée du jeune Kard. Si Harold ou son frère serrait là, ils auraient vite trouvé ce qui n'allait pas, mais avec l'âge, le pauvre n'avait plus toute sa tête. Alors qu'il regardait, étudiait encore et sans relâche ses plans, un client venait rentrer dans sa boutique, l'interrompant dans sa réflexions. Le client en question s'agissait être une petite vielle au cheveux gris, au visage ridé et au sourire édenté.

-Bonjour jeune homme. Dites-moi, auriez-vous l'amabilité et la gentillesse de m'aider à dresser ma tente sur la place de votre sublime royaume ? C'est que les hommes brave et serviable ne se font pu aussi nombreux qu'avant.

Ne pouvant refuser devant tant de politesse, le forgeron abandonna son travail, pour aller aider la petite mamie à dresser sa toile. Pendant le montage de l'abri, il lui demanda à quoi servirait cette tente immense, devinant facilement qu'elle était venu seule. Elle était une médium, une devin, une diseuse de bonne aventure, une compteuse d'histoire en tout genre et surtout, une sacrée bonne cuisinière avec pas grand chose. En entendant tout cela, Gueuleford fit bien attention à ce qu'elle ne voyait pas qu'il se moquait d'elle. Même qu'il avait vue des dragons, ainsi que des hommes et des femmes revenant d'entre les morts et capable de se changer en dragon, s'il y avait une chose en quoi il ne croyait pas, c'était bien tout ces sorcelleries étranges que seuls les charlatans et les vielles folles maîtrisaient. Malgré tout ses précautions, la petite dame avait deviné qu'il n'y croyait pas une seule seconde. Elle lui fit donc une démonstration, gratuitement, de ses talents, en parlant du passé de l'homme. Qu'il avait perdu son ami, ainsi que ces meilleurs apprit, l'un d'entre eux étant toujours porté disparue. Elle voyait également dans les cartes et les ossements de poulets, que le passé de cette apprentis était tout, sauf joyeux, durant sa jeunesse, et même encore aujourd'hui. Mais alors que le vieux forgerons désirait en savoir plus, d'autre client, -qui eux n'auront pas de séance gratuite- venaient d'arriver. Alors après avoir reçu bons nombres de remerciements, il s'en allait retrouver à son travail.

* * *

Kard était de retour de son entraînement, l'esprit tourmenté, perdu, troublé. Il avait arrangé son état physique en plongeant la tête dans un baque d'eau pour les chevaux, mais également pour se réveiller, car il voyait bien que les gens le regardaient bizarrement. En même, vu la tête qu'il tirait, le contraire l'aurait étonné ! Passant prêt de la maison d'Astrid et Farengar, il avait trouvé le jeune garçon, Pypin, qui résidait ici, pour lui demander de lui dépanner une chemise, vue qu'ils avaient presque la même corpulence, même si Kard était légèrement plus vieux. En rentrant dans la maison, il croisa le père du jeune blond qui tapait leur porte de chambre à l'aide d'un marteau.

-Dis ? Il s'est passé quoi avec la porte de tes parents ?

-Aucune idée ! Répondit-il discrètement. Ma mère m'avait envoyé chez ses amis jumeaux Kogne et Krâne, pour leur demander un poulet bien dorloté pour le repas de ce midi.

-Un poulet dorloté ? Tu veux dire doré, non ?

-C'est ce que m'a demandé ma mère, mot pour mot ! Il enchaîna ensuite plus doucement, voyant que son père le regardait, sans aucune discrétions et regarder ce qu'il faisait lui-même. Quand j'ai répété ses mots, la jumelle, Krane, s'était mise à rire comme une idiote.

-Heu, je crois que c'est Kogne la jumelle, Pypin...

-Ha bon... ? Demanda-t-il légèrement perplexe. Comment tu fais pour les différencier ?

Tout en roulant les yeux, Kard avait ris discrètement de la bêtise de son ami, avant de lui demander avec curiosité si il savait pourquoi la jumelle avait rit. Cette dernière lui avait répondu : Alala, ils vont bien en _profiter_ de leur poulet, incorrigible ces deux-là. En entendant cela, Farengar venait de se taper sur le pouce avec le maillet, ayant été déconcentré par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il eut un léger hoquet, surpris par la douleur, mais n'eut aucune autre réaction, sauf celle de déposé _délicatement_ l'outil au sol.

-Ça va, père ? Demanda Pypin en grimaçant en imaginant la douleur.

L'homme ne répondit rien, ouvrit la porte pour ensuite rentrer dans sa chambre comme si de rien n'était... Les deux jeunes échangèrent un regard complice et amusé avant de commencer un décompte, lancé par Kard.

-Trois.

-Deux. Enchaîna Pypin en haussant les épaules et les sourcilles avec le même sourire que son ami.

-Un.

Kard fit mine d'acquiescer à sa question, avant de porter toute son attention vers la porte qui les intéressait, suivit du regard de Pypin qui en rigolait d'avance.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Un cri, tout sauf viril venait de s'échapper de l'intérieur de la chambre parental, faisant exploser aussitôt les deux garçon en larme tellement ils riaient. Pypin invita ensuite son ami à se servir, avant de prévenir son père qu'il allait chercher Gothi. Kard prit donc en vitesse une chemise noir, pour ensuite ressortir, mais pas sans s'être assuré que Farengar allait bien. Ce dernier avait entouré son pouce tout entier dans un linge blanc qu'il tenait avec son autre main. Kard quittait finalement la maison, pour aller se balader dans le royaume, l'esprit un peu plus léger et un peu plus souriant qu'avant. En allant à la place du marché, Kard avait croisé ses amis, Tina, Gontran, et Violette, qui étaient en quête d'objet mystérieux. Violette et Gontran étaient les enfants de Brenda et Varek. Le Garçon était âgé de huit ans, tendis que sa petite sœur avait six ans. Tout deux blond aux yeux bleu, ils étaient habillé avec les tenus de base des enfants de leur âge. Tunique verte manche longue pour Violette, courte pour Gontran, ainsi qu'un pantalon ou une jupe marron, des chaussures en fourrure, et des bracelet à clous pour le garçon. Sur le plan physique, Gontran avait hérité de la carrure de son père, large d'épaule, aussi fort qu'un adule, légèrement potelé et les cheveux court, alors que sa petite sœur était fine, des cheveux blond lui tombant jusqu'en bas du dos. Il se joignit à eux et ensemble, leur route les menèrent à une grande toile de tente beige. Elle était tellement grande, qu'au moins trente personnes pouvaient y rentrer sans se marcher dessus ni être serré. Entre temps, Pypin les avait rejoint, rassurant au passage Kard que Gothi s'occupait de son père.

-C'est quoi cette tente ? C'est la première fois que je la vois ! S'exclama Tina.

-J'en aies aucune idée. Répondit Kard en regardant la toile comme pour deviner ce qu'elle renfermait.

Dévoré par la curiosité, Gontran ainsi que Pypin -qui étaient meilleurs amis depuis leurs naissance- s'avancèrent pour y rentrer, suivit de Tina et Violette. Kard fermait la marche tout en soupirant, se disant à lui-même qu'il aurait préféré continuer à se balader sur le marché. En rentrant à l'intérieur de la tente, le groupe d'enfant ne s'attendait pas à un endroit aussi grand et avec une tel décoration macabre, avec tout ses ossements, ses crânes d'animaux en tout genre et toute ces bougies. Le propriétaire n'avait pas peur que tout prenne feu ?!

-Bonjour jeunes gens !

Toute la troupe se tourna vers la voix qui les avait interpellé. Devant eux se tenaient une petite dame, assise derrière une table ou se trouvait divers instruments de devin, comme des cartes de taros, des pendules, ou encore des ossements. Ils s'avancèrent vers elle, certains plus intimidé que d'autre. Kard sentait le regard de cette vielle femme portait sur lui, plus que les autres. Un léger sourire venait ensuite se dessiner sur ses lèvres fripées, lorsque les cinq enfants se tenaient enfin face à elle.

-Que me vaut le plaisir de votre présence ici ?

-Vous... Vous êtes une devin ? Demanda Tina en passant entre Pypin et Gontran.

-Tout juste mon ange. Répondit-elle avec un sourire.

-Alors vous devriez déjà savoir ce que l'on veut ! Répondirent les deux blonds en repassant devant la jeun rousse.

-Il n'y a que les charlatans qui font croire cela, jeunes hommes. Prenez place et laissez moi vous montrer.

Sous la demande de la vielle-dame, les enfants se placèrent en arc de cercle autour d'elle. Chacun qui le souhaitait eu le droit à sa petite prémonition. Ce qu'elle voyait se projetait que sur quelque mois. Gontran ainsi que son meilleur ami étaient vouer à devenir de grand guerrier, à accomplir de grandes choses. Tina apprendrait des vérités sur des choses qui lui était caché, tendis que pour Violette, son destin était plus que trouble, comme si rien n'allait se passer pour elle. La vielle femme se tournait ensuite vers Kard qui semblait être plus que resservait, dubitatif, en bref il n'y croyait pas. Et dés que la vielle-dame avait prononcé ses premiers mots, le jeune commençait déjà à soupirer.

-Vous devriez vous méfier de votre entourage. Certaine personne ne sont pas celles qu'ils prétendent, ils tenteront de vous amadouer en vous dévoilant des choses que vous avez appris récemment. D'autre ferrons en sorte de vous détournez de votre destin, de vous corrompre. De vous éloigner de ce que vous avez toujours voulu. Et vous rencontrerez ceux que vous avez toujours voulue voir, depuis tout petit... L'un d'eux tentera de vous tuer d'ailleurs...

Kard fit demi-tour violemment, renversant quelque crâne de bestiole qui se trouvait là. Ses amis tentèrent de l'arrêter, mais il était tellement révolté par tant de connerie, que même la poigne d'ours de Gontran n'avait servit à rien. Alors que le jeune brun venait de sortir, suivit par Pypin, son meilleur et la petite sœur de ce dernier, Tina s'était retourné vers la dame avec un sourire gêné.

-Ne l'abandonnez jamais jeune fille ! Il aura besoin d'aide, et la vôtre serra la plus grande que quelqu'un puise lui offrir. Il vous le rendra bien. Ne faite attention à ses différences, car lorsque la bête s'éveillera, l'étendard des décapités s'éveillera.

-Mais je ne peux pas être toujours avec lui enfin ! Et puis, c'est quoi cette histoire de bête ?

-Lorsque vous verrez un changement, physique, mental, ou juste comportemental, suivez-le dans les bois et découvrez ce qu'il y fait, et informez en sa famille.

N'y comprenant rien, Tina haussait les épaules avant de sortir à son tour, pour ensuite retrouver ses amis.

Après avoir retrouvé leur ami fuyard,Gontran avait invité toute la petite troupe à venir dîner chez-lui, ayant déjà demander l'autorisation à ses parents, ses amis n'avaient aucune crainte de se faire gentiment renvoyer par la mère de ce dernier.

Les parents de Gontran et de Violette n'étaient autre que Varek et Brenda. Une femme fine, aux cheveux blond et maniaque de la propreté. Habillé d'une grande robe verte avec un tablier blanc, ainsi que des petits souliers marron. Elle devait d'ailleurs blanc comme un linge en voyant la troupe d'enfant arriver, alors qu'elle venait de finir le ménage. Elle est tout de même douce, calme et posé. Heureusement pour son bien être et sa santé mental, les enfants avaient tous laissé leurs chaussures dans l'entrée avant de venir la saluer avec des grand sourires et des grand yeux pétillants de gourmandises quand leur nez s'étaient approcher des plats. Parmi tout le groupe, seul Kard semblait réservé, froid et distant, mais les sourires et les rires de ses camarades lui permettait de passer inaperçu. Ça l'arrangeait d'ailleurs. Tous prirent place autour de la table dans cette ordre. Varek et Brenda avaient chacun leur place réservait à chaque bout de la table, tendis que Gontran se trouvait face à Pypin, Tina de Violette et Kard personne. Sauf Varek qui se trouvait au bout de la table. Brenda avait disposé des plats au centre du buffet, assez dispersé pour que chacun puise en prendre à sa guise sans gêner personne. Du poulet, des côtelettes de yack, des légumes en tout genre, et aucun signe de lapin ! Quel joie pour Kard ! Chacun se servit comme bon lui semblait, et Brenda en était ravis quand elle voyait les assiettes se vider en moins de deux et les petites mains se retendre pour se servir encore et encore. Même Kard se resservait, alors qu'il était au-début réticent à l'idée de manger chez Varek et Brenda. Mais après une délicate menace de l'enfoncer dans le sol de la pars de Gontran, et des regards suppliant de Tina et Violette, Kard n'avait pu refuser. Et Pypîn n'aidait en rien à en encourageant son meilleur ami. Que les enfants pouvaient être infect entre eux. Alors que tout les jeunes rigolaient entre eux (excepté _Kard, mais ça vous vous en doutez_ ) Varek avait très bien vue que le fils Haddock n'avait pas son sourire habituel, ni sa joie de vivre. Il tenta donc d'engager une conversation discrète avec lui en se rapprochant et se baissant.

-Alors Kard ? Comment te sens-tu dans ton corps de jeune homme de dix ans ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire sincère.

Kard l'ignora, littéralement. Les paroles d'Alukard résonnaient très clairement dans sa tête, lui disant que TOUTE la génération de sa mère était au courant de certaine chose, qu'il était en droit de savoir. Il se trouvait partagé entre le dégoût, la colère et l'impression d'avoir été trompé. La prophétie de la vielle parlait peut-être de ça ? Il devait faire attention à tout ses gens qui lui avaient menti depuis tout ce temps ! Heureusement, ils n'étaient pas nombreux les gens de l'âge de sa mère. Il devait faire attention à Rustik les jumeaux, Ingrid, Astrid et son compagnon, et Varek ainsi que sa compagne. Mais devait-il également se guetter de sa mère ? Et sa grand-mère dans tout ça ? Devait-elle également subir le même sort ? C'était à en devenir fou ! Tout les gens à qui il appréciait tant la compagnie se trouvaient enfaîte d'être des menteurs, des langues de vipères ! Et gueuleford dans tout ça ? Et Yohan ?!

-Kaaaard ? Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard !

-Hein ?

-T'as entendu ce que je t'ai dis ? Demanda Tina en tirant une mine contrarié en voyant l'air béa de son ami.

-Bien-sûr ! Tu disais... Heu... Que... Bah enfaîte heu...

Elle ronchonna un moment, avant que Kard finisse par avouer qu'il n'avait absolument rien écouté ! Elle reprit alors et répéta tout bas ce que lui avait dis la vielle dame, quand tout le monde se trouvait dans la tente -préférant garder l'autre échange top secret, au cas ou si quelque chose venait à ce passer- en faisait attention que personne d'autre n'entendent leur échange. Comme pour les prémonitions, il avait du mal à y croire, mais si elle disait vrai cette vielle folle ? Peut-être faisait-elle parti des rares personnes honnête envers lui ? Comme Alukard et Gueuleford ? Se refusant à croire que son héros et l'homme qu'il considérait un peu comme son père, soit eux aussi des menteurs, Kard croyait donc dur comme fer de leur innocence. Mais avait-il raison ?

-Cette journée aura vraiment été pauvre en bonne nouvelle. Maugréait-t-il en faisait la moue.

Tina poussa quelque rire étouffé à la vue de la tête de dépité que tirait son meilleur ami. Elle trouvait également que contrairement aux autres, Kard n'avait pas eu de belle révélation. Hors, Kard ne parlait pas que de ça, mais aussi des choses qu'il avait appris grâce à Alukard.

* * *

PDV Flovie.

J'avais du mal à y croire ! Mademoiselle Astrid, celle qui se faisait passé pour l'égale d'une nonne, inventait des histoires pour se débarrasser de ses enfants pour être tranquille avait son belle amant ! C'était quand même un cas celle-là ! Quand je repensais à la tête gêné de Farengar quand nous étions rentré toute les trois dans la maison. Gémissant dans sa chambre comme un animal blessé ! Ingrid n'avait pas pu se retenir de charrier sa meilleure amie, en lui disant qu'elle ne devait pas y aller de main morte avec lui pour qu'il pleurniche de la sorte ! Nous avons pénétré ensuite dans la chambre pour trouver le prince-charmant, couché sur le lit en se tordant de douleur, avec à ses côtés Gothi qui tentait tant bien que mal de soigné son pouce qui été dénué d'ongle. À cette simple vue, nous avions faillit toute les trois vomir sur le plancher.

Après avoir embêtée Astrid et son preux chevalier à l'aide d'Ingrid, j'étais retourné voir ma mère au château, et alors que nous étions en pleine discutions, un garde était venu nous interrompre.

-Mesdames, on vous demande audience dans la salle du trône.

Intriguées, nous nous dirigions sans plus attendre vers le lieu nommé, pour y découvrir une personne âgé de petite taille. Au premier abord, je croyais qu'il s'agissait de Gothi, mais à la vue de son visage fripé et de son sourire édenté, cette personne m'intriguais d'autan plus. Elle nous salua avec une faible révérence, pendant que ma mère prenait place dans son trône et moi à ses côté, debout, les mains jointes dans mon dos. Tout en se redressant et en grommelant des injure à l'intention de son dos, elle se présentait comme une devin et diseuse de bonne aventure. Ma mère et moi nous étions échangé un regard des plus septique. Même que nous savions que certaine chose était possible dans ce monde, comme des hommes se changeant en dragon, tout ce qui touchait ce domaine n'était pas facile à croire. Gentiment, elle nous proposa une séance gratuite que nous acceptions par pur politesse, mai aussi avec un soupesons de curiosité.

Elle s'approcha de nous et me prit la main pour y regarder les traits, ainsi que la pureté de mon iris avait-elle dit.

Elle me prédisait donc que j'attendais mon grand amour depuis dix ans, qu'il ne savait pas qu'il était papa et elle prédit également qu'il reviendrait, mais seulement quand sa présence serra réellement indispensable, alors que le danger serra grand. J'en étais toute étourdi ! Elle avait décris ensuite Harold à la perfection ! Comme si elle l'avait vu. La petite dame se tourna vers ma mère, le regard au début sérieux, puis songeur.

-Vôtre cœur est en peine d'amour, majesté. Durant votre jeunesse, il a été partagé entre deux amours, celui du père de vos enfants et celui de votre grand amour... Cette histoire a mal tourné d' en avez beaucoup souffert et vous en souffrez encore aujourd'hui ! Je vois également qu'il y a eu plus que de l'amour entre vous et votre prince-charmant des ténèbres ! Des choses était arrivé vingts trois ans en arrière. Des choses grave qui, certaine personne encore aujourd'hui, ne pouvait se pardonner, ni vous pardonner... Même vous en ce moment, vous vous demandez comment vous avez pu faire ça.

La petite vielle restait bien énigmatique par rapport à cette histoire, car elle même n'en avait pas tout les morceaux avait-elle avoué. Mais j'avais facilement devinée de quoi il était sujet ! Il s'agissait de la mort et la résurrection de ma mère. Elle s'en voulait beaucoup, même encore aujourd'hui. La petite vielle avait vaguement énoncé la présence d'un esprit qui roderait autour de ma mère et de son amant, et qui veillait sur eux, comme un ange gardien. Peut-être un parent proche avait-elle dit. Nous avons ris discrètement, en imaginant Allurnite en version angélique avec des yeux adorables, une bouille à croquer et une peau écailleuse sans égratignure. Ensuite elle parlait du voyage que ma mère avait fait en Angleterre, que là-bas, elle avait mené une sorte de révolution ! Un combat pour changer les choses, ici, et que c'était grâce à ça si depuis dix ans le calme et la paix régnaient en maître, mais elle l'avait mise tout de même en garde ! Un mal était sur elle, l'attendait et la guettait de pied ferme pour s'emparer d'une chose qui faisait beaucoup d'envieux par-delà les rives ! Nous n'y comprenons rien, mais ceci n'empêchait pas la petite dame de continuer sa mise en garde.

Une fois calmé, ma mère lui demandait si elle reverrait un jour son grand amour, si un jour, une magie inconnue allait lui ramener ! La vielle femme sembla au début pas très convaincu, mais en regardant dans ses grand yeux verts, elle se mit à sourire.

-Oui. Vous le reverrez...

Un sourire rayonnant vint éclairer le visage de ma mère, elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Mais la devin continua de parler avec un ton très grave. Je n'aimais pas ça.

-Mais pour cela, malheureusement, le destin ferra en sorte que vous partiez, pour que lui vive à nouveau...

Ma mère trouva cette prémonition absurde ! Insensé ! Elle cracha toute sa colère sur la vielle dame, à un tel point que ses yeux en étaient devenu rouge ! Je tentais de la calmais, pendant que son interlocutrice la regardait fixement. La petite vielle avait prit ensuite une expression incertain ! Ou voir même choquée en voyant les yeux couleurs sang de ma mère. Mais à en juger par son calme, ça ne devait pas être les premiers qu'elle voyait.

-Vous avez les mêmes yeux... Lorsque vous vous sentez faible... Quand on vous attaque... Quand on vous contredit... L'esprit n'était donc pas un parent proche... ni un esprit.. mais un...

-Assez ! Sortez tout de suite de chez-moi, avant que je vous fasse pendre pour sorcellerie ! Cria ma mère en se levant, me faisait tituber par la force de son mouvement.

-Sorcellerie ? Vraiment ? De nous deux ma grande, qui semble avoir une santé de fer alors qu'elle va bientôt avoir la cinquantaine ?

Alors qu'Émelie se préparait à se jeter au cou de la petite vielle, son regard fut attiré par la présence de Kard qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle reprit place sur le trône, tout en soupirant bruyamment pour se détendre. J'accompagnais madame la voyante à l'extérieur tout en excusant le comportement de ma mère. Lui précisant que ces derniers, les choses n'étaient pas toute rose. Elle me répondit qu'elle le savait, qu'elle avait vu dans nos yeux et dans notre mains. Elle avait ensuite adressé un bref regard et un sourire à mon fils qui nous avait suivit.

-Fait attention à toi mon garçon. Le mal est plus proche qu'il n'y paré et peut, parfois, avoir l'air inoffensif.

Elle reprit ensuite le chemin pour aller au marché, alors que je rentrais avec mon fils tout en lui demandant comment c'était passé sa journée jusqu'à ce milieu d'après-midi. Il me répondit sans entrain que tout allait bien. Je voyais bien que quelque chose le tracassait, mais l'arrivé d'un groupe de soldat et du peu d'homme qui restait dans l'escouade m'interrompit.

* * *

PDV Rustik. Tien, il a le droit à son PDV lui ? xD

C'était arrivé de nul part... moi et mon groupe d'homme étions en patrouille habituelle, dans un village voisin à une demi journée de marche, quand soudain ! Il y avait eu une explosion. Un immense flash blanc assourdissant... En un instant, la place du village qui était pleine de vie avec ses villageois et ses enfants qui riaient, était devenu un chaos sans nom. Nous étions trente solides gaillards, dispersé en groupe de cinq un peu partout pour veiller au bien être des gens, mon groupe avait péri dans l'explosion. Moi, je me trouvais coincé sous des décombres, mais je n'étais pas blessé, du moins, du peu de sensation que mon corps me permettait de ressentir sous cette maison. J'avais un faible angle de vue sur la rue principal, là ou bon nombre de cadavre gisait au sol. Homme, femme et enfant, vieillard, bétail, et mes hommes... Ce n'était pas l'explosion qui les avaient tué eux, car les corps devraient être en partie déchiqueté et éparpillé sur le sol. Je ne savais pas ce qui c'était passé, car j'avais perdu connaissance lorsque je fus projeté dans la maison. Des cris me revenait lentement en mémoire. Des cris de douleur, de peur. Au travers du bois des maisons qui brûlait, j'arrivais à entendre les voix de mes hommes tombé au combat, ordonner aux villageois de fuir ! De courir ! Puis, une à une, les voix s'éteignaient.

Je tentais de me dégager, de ramper entre les débris pour sortir de ce tas de grava, mais des voix me firent m'arrêter. Ne sachant si elles étaient allier ou ennemi, je préférais ne pu faire de bruit.

-Quel spectacle macabre... Constata une voix qui m'était étrangement familière.

-En même temps, nous ne contions pas nous non plus y aller en douceur, Geralt. Lui répondit une voix froide qui me glaçait le sang.

-Oui mais... De la à pendre les corps des gens au arbres et à détruire leur maison sans laisser de survivant... C'est assez... Immorale.

-Ce qui est immorale, Geralt. C'est le fait que tu es commencé notre plan sans m'attendre.

-Mille excuses, maître Arzane. Mais je n'ai eu aucunement le choix... J'ai été prit au dépourvu.

-Te cacher et faire le mort aurait été trop compliqué peut-être ?!

Ils étaient en face de moi, deux individu dans des accoutrements des plus étranges. L'un marchand dans les pas de l'autre pour fausser les pistes. Parmi le duo, j'avais reconnu le type qui avait foutue la merde durant la fête de Kard. Il était donc toujours dans les parages ? Ils étaient à une certaine distance, mais vue qu'ils se pensaient seul, ils parlaient fort et sans abstinence.

-Mais bon, j'imagine que je devrais te récompenser pour ton ingénierie, Geralt ?

-C'est le moins que vous puisiez faire voyons ! Mon acte mérite bien cela ! Avait répondu Geralt en se tournant violemment vers son collègue.

-Serais-tu entrain _d'exiger_ une récompense ? Rétorqua le dénommé Arzane. Je te rappelle, que ça ne faisait pas partie du plan !

-Mais enfin ! Vous venez de dire vous même que vous devriez me récompenser pour mon ingénierie !

-Et en plus de ça, tu me prend pour un idiot ? Geralt, tu radote, mon pauvre vieux.

-Ayez un peu de respect pour les plus âgées que vous ! Vous n'êtes qu'un gamin d'une vingtaine d'année après tout !

-Oh, voyez-vous ça ? Monsieur Geralt se rebelle ? N'oublie pas grâce à qui tu es encore en vie aujourd'hui, misérable.

-Et vous n'oubliez pas que vous avez besoin de moi pour accomplir ce pourquoi vous êtes ici ! Je vous rappel que vous ne pouvez pas vous approcher de là-bas, sans ce que cela ne vous pose problème.

Arzane avait redressé subitement son regard vers celui de son collègue, avant de le saisir au cou pour ensuite le soulever de quelque centimètre du sol ! Ce type semblait être totalement taré !

-Fait très attention à ce que tu dis, Geralt. C'est vrais que pour le moment, j'ai besoin de toi, pour qu'ils viennent me retrouver, avec le gamin ! Mais sois en sûr que lorsque j'aurais ce que je veux, tu serra le premier à qui j'arracherais la tête !

Il laissa ensuite tomber au sol Geralt, avant de lui donner un violent coup de pied dans les côtes, tout en lui ordonnant de se relever et de partir. Le plus petit des deux, Arzane, se resta sur place, alors que l'autre grande armoire à glace prenait la route pour aller visiblement sur Berk. Le vent chaud de l'incendie balayait ses vêtements vers l'avant, ainsi que ses cheveux. Son visage semblait être captivé par l'endroit ou venait de partir son collègue, mais doucement, sa tête dérivait sur le côté, jusqu'à regarder dans ma direction. M'avait-il vue ? Entendu ? Impossible ! J'avais limite arrêter de respirer ! Je l'entendis pousser un rire des plus effroyable, à en refroidir un cauchemars monstrueux ! Avec son seul et unique bras, il avait porté sa main jusqu'à son front pour... Écarter sa frange ? Il restait un moment dans cette position, tourné de trois quart vers moi, il ne disait pu rien. Et moi je n'arrivais pu à penser d'ailleurs, comme hypnotisé par... Par cette œil rouge qui semblait se rapprocher de plus en plus de moi. Ce n'était pas que l'œil qui s'approchait, mais le corps tout entier ! Je ne pouvais pas bouger ! Je le voyais dégager les décombres sans difficulté, pour ensuite m'attraper par le col et me mettre debout.

-Tu ferrais mieux de rentrer, tout de suite. Ça risque de chauffer par ici.

Il me mit ensuite des petites claques pour me réveiller, avant de partir vers le centre du village. Sans savoir pourquoi, je m'étais mis à courir ! Sans attendre une seconde de plus ! Sans attendre que ce taré ne change d'avis et me tue à mon tour !

* * *

PDV Général.

À son retour à Berk pendant la nuit, Rustik était totalement essoufflé. Il avait couru sans pendre une seule pause, tellement il avait peur que Arzane ne le rattrape pour le tuer. Il informait donc Émelie de la présence de Geralt et d'un dénommé Arzane qui, visiblement, tirait les ficelles et commandait à l'ancien chef de garde. Émelie ne comprenait pas tout ce que Rustik disait, mais elle voyait bien que l'heure était grave ! Que quelque chose de sombre se préparait. Cette fille femme avait-elle raison ? Elle n'en savait rien.

Le lendemain, alors qu'Émelie préparait des troupes pour des chasses à l'homme, Kard s'en était allé dans l'antre d'Alukard pour poursuivre son entraînement. Son mentor, à la suite de leur deuxième journée avait demandé à Kard de s'emmener une tenu de rechange, pour que personne ne se doute de ce qu'ils tramaient dans la montagne. Kard laissait donc un sac de vêtement sur place. Plus les jours passaient, plus il faisait des progrès, et ça, Kard en était le premier ravi ! Lui qui n'avait jamais appris à se battre, il se démenait comme un diable et avait certain reflex et aptitude que les combattant expérimenté acquéraient qu'au bout de plusieurs années. Pas si mauvais que ça apparemment le petit Kard.

Alukard aussi l'était. Il ne perdait pas une occasion pour pousser Kard dans ses derniers retranchements, jours après jours, il lui répétait les même choses comme la première fois. Des gens normaux auraient Mais même après plusieurs essaie, alors que Kard était totalement fou de rage ! Rien ne se passait. Il avait beaucoup plus de force pourtant, plus agile et il arrivait par moment de voir dans le noir, mais ses yeux demeuraient noir. Cela commençait à agacer Alukard que son petit protégé ne puise pas utiliser à pleine puissance ses dons ! Un jour, alors que le jeune Kard lui tenait tête en combat rapproché, Alukard frappa un grand coup dans l'estomac du garçon. Une fois. Deux fois. À la limite de lui broyer les tripes ! Et alors que Kard le suppliait d'arrêter car il lui faisait mal, Alukard le balança plus loin en hurlant de rage. Le jeune brun avait le souffle coupé en plus d'avoir un horrible mal de ventre dû aux coups dévastateur d'Alukard. Il tentait de se lever, mais chaque tentative se trouvaient être vaine.

-Allez debout !

-Mais... Vous êtes pas bien... !

-Roh allez ! C'est que deux trois coups au ventre ! DEBOUT !

Kard tenta une nouvelle fois de se lever, mais rien. Il venait même de s'écrouler tellement il était fatigué. Alukard laissa tomber ses épaules lorsqu'il vit son apprenti tomber dans les pommes. Il était partagé entre deux idées. Le laisser tranquille, ou l'attraper et le secouer comme un prunier...

* * *

Alukard préféra attendre que la nuit tombe pour raccompagner le jeune garçon chez-lui. Après avoir enfilé un manteau en lambeau et avec un col très haut, il prenait ensuite l'enfant dans ses bras pour aller rejoindre Berk, recouvert des ténèbres. Marchant sans un bruit dans les rues dessertes du royaume, il n'avait eu aucun mal à rejoindre la château, à y rentrer par la grande porte pour tomber sur Flovie qui, visiblement, attendait son fils de pied ferme. Lorsqu'elle le vit assoupie, un tendre sourire aux lèvres, elle ne pu retenir le sien avant de demander à un garde se trouvant là de l'emmener dans sa chambre.

-Merci de m'avoir ramener mon fils. Mais, dites moi... Où l'avez-vous trouvé ?

-Oh heu, il était assoupie le long d'un arbre. Je passais par là et... Enfin voilà.

-Et vous avez deviner tout seul qu'il s'agissait de mon fils ? Demanda la rousse septique.

Piégé, Alukard se gratta la joue de gêne. Il voyait le regard de Flovie devenir de plus en plus insistant et intrigué, avant que celle-ci ne se mette à rire.

-Hahaha ! Détendez-vous un peu l'ami ! On se croirait dans un tribunal tellement vous semblez tendu !

-C'est que... C'est la première fois que l'ont me jette pas des pierres quand je ramène un enfant à ses parents. D'habitude, les gens me crachent au visage, avant de me lapider, ou de me menacer de mort.

-Ce n'est pas le genre de la maison ! Enfin, ce n'est pas mon genre. Rigola-t-elle bêtement.

-Bon et bien... Prenez soin de vous et du petit.

Il commençait à faire demi-tour, mais Flovie l'avait retenu par le bras ce qui eu pour effet de le stopper net, avant de se tourner vers elle avec une mine interrogatrice.

-Merci, monsieur. Ils ne sont pas nombreux les hommes serviables comme vous. Dit-elle en rougissant

Elle prit ensuite son col remonté, pour venir le replacer correctement, même si, à la vue du vêtement, le col ne faisait pas plus tache que ça. Leur regard se croisèrent, l'une était curieuse, étonnée et recherchant ou avait-elle déjà vu un tel regard, tendis que le second était... Totalement perdu, apeuré.

-Bon, je... Je vais y aller...

-Oui, oui, bien-sûr. Bonsoir, monsieur... ?

Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus avant de partir à toute jambes, manquant de faire tomber Flovie quand il s'était arraché de sa prise. Elle le regardait partir au loin, tout en croisant les bras avec un air plus qu'intrigué. Qui était-ce ? Son regard et son visage ne lui étaient pas inconnue, mais impossible de mettre un nom dessus... Elle se frappa ensuite mentalement le front, tout en se disant qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'un chasseur à en juger par sa dégaine des plus rustiques et son manque de communication. Après avoir autorisé aux gardes de refermer les portes, Flovie s'en allait rejoindre son fils qui dormait à poing fermé. Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, puis se dirigea vers sa chambre. En ouvrant la porte, elle trouvait sa mère prêt de la fenêtre, fixant l'horizon d'un air sévère.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Flovie en voyant l'air sérieux qu'avait Émelie.

-L'homme qui a ramené Kard. Qui était-il ?

-Aucune idée... Une personne mystérieuse. Grand. Charmant. Poli. Brun aux cheveux long. Le visage creusé par la fatigue...

-Couleurs des yeux ?

-Vert et... Attend une minute, tu me fais quoi là ? S'exclama Flovie en riant légèrement, croyant que sa mère la taquinait par rapport à cet étranger, qui l'intriguait fortement.

Émelie se tournait ensuite lentement vers sa fille, son expression n'ayant toujours pas changé. Elle se préparait à dire quelque chose, mais s'était retenu lorsque la portait s'ouvrait sur Kard qui affichait une petite mine. Il regardait à tour de rôle les deux femmes, mais ce fut Émelie qui avait bougée la première pour sortir de la pièce, laissant mère et fils seul à seul.

-Encore ce fichu cauchemar ? Demanda Flovie en adressant un sourire attendrissant à son fils.

Celui-ci hocha faiblement la tête avec une mine triste et peu fier. Sans attendre l'autorisation de sa mère, il grimpait sur le lit de sa mère pour venir se loger sous les épaisses couvertures, très vite rejoint par sa mère qui avait retirée toute les parties métalliques de son armure. Il cala ensuite son dos contre sa poitrine, avant de venir chercher ses bras pour qu'elle vienne l'étreindre.

* * *

De son côté, Émelie avait rejoint sa chambre. L'esprit bouleversé.

 _-Ce type-la... Il n'est pas humain, Émelie._

-Je sais bien, Allurnite.

 _-Il a une aura qui l'entoure qui ne m'inspire pas confiance._

-Il n'y a pas que sa personne qui me dérange...

 _-Le fait que t'as fille le trouve « charmant » ?_

-Les voix autour de lui... Ces milliers de voix implorant de l'aide... Elles ne me sont pas inconnue, mais impossible de mettre le doigt dessus...

 _-J'avais pensé au début à des dragons, mais à en juger par le nombre de voix, l'humain serait mort sur le coup._

-Vraiment étrange...

Émelie se couchait à son tour après s'être changé, avant d'essayer de s'endormir. Mais elle ne se voilait pas la face, elle savait déjà qu'elle ne réussirait pas...

* * *

Mini flash-back

(Une voix féminine, douce et aimable, ainsi que celle d'un enfant résonnent)

 _-Arzi ! Allez viens, on vas manger !_

 _-J'arrive mère ! Je meurs de faim !_

 _-Hihi ! Je n'en doute pas un seul moment !_

…

(Les voix de plusieurs enfants arrogant résonnes)

 _-Hé, Arnaze ? Tu voudrais pas te casser, sale bâtard d'orphelin ?_

 _-Ouais ! Maman ne gagne pu assez d'argent déjà pour nourrir ses propres enfants. Toi tu n'es qu'une gêne ! Un poids mort ! Arnaze le bon à rien !_

 _-Oh regardez-le ! Il va chialer ! Pauvre merde._

…

(À nouveau la voix de femme et celle du jeune garçon)

 _-Tu sais Arzi. Même s'ils disent que des méchanceté, tes frères et sœurs t'aiment par-dessus tout._

 _-Alors pourquoi ils ne me le montrent jamais ? Les rats morts sous mon lit et les bouses de vaches sur la tête sont des preuves d'affection peut-être ?!_

 _-Non ! Bien-sûr que non ! Mais tu sais... Jack est le plus grand alors, on va dire que c'est normal qu'il embête les plus petits. Les autres... Prennent exemple._

 _-Pourquoi toujours moi, plutôt que les autres alors ?_

 _-Hé bien... Parce que... Parce que..._

 _-Je suis un bâtard d'orphelin ? Un sans race qui n'a ni père, ni mère ?_

 _-Oh seigneur, surveille ton langage !_

 _-C'est Jack qui parle comme ça... Désolé mère..._

…

(La voix de la femme cri)

 _-J'ai tout essayé ! Tu m'entend ?! TOUT ! J'ai usé mes tripes pour toi ! J'aurais sacrifier ma vie, pour qu'au moins une fois dans ta vie tu sois une personne bien ! Mais tu n'es qu'un monstre ! UN MONSTRE !_

Fin du mini flash-back.

* * *

L'orage se mit à tonner, sortant Arzane de son faible sommeil. Devant lui, un feu de camps crépitait calmement. À l'abri dans cette montagne, il ne craignait pas de tomber malade.

-Tu compte attendre dans l'ombre encore longtemps ?

-Désolé maître. Je ne voulais pas vous importunez...

-Ce n'est rien, Geralt. Prend place et fait moi ton rapport.

Geralt se plaça face à son « maître » comme il l'appelait si bien, après avoir lancé son manteau usé au sol. Il commençait ensuite à énoncer les événements passé.

-Le gamin progresse bien, son professeur n'est pas mauvais non plus d'ailleurs. Héhé ! Il se débrouille pas trop mal, il encaisse bien et il me donne de plus en plus de fil à retordre au fil des jours.

-Bien... Bien... Peut-être te tuera-t-il avant que j'en ai l'occasion, qui sait ?

-Impossible, ça vous pouvez me croire ! Même en le poussant à bout, il n'arrive même pas à me casser une côte !

-Méfie toi de l'eau qui dort, Geralt. D'après ce que j'ai appris ces derniers années, Harold a mis un certain temps avant d'avoir les plein pouvoir. Tss. Tel père, tel fils.

-Je ne vous le fait pas dire. Marmonne Geralt avec un sourire en coin.

-Que dis-tu ?

-Rien maître. Je me parle à moi-même...

-Et bien fait-le en silence...

Les yeux vairons d'Arzane se perdaient dans la profondeur des flammes. Sans détourner son regard, il ouvrit un nouveau sujet de conversation.

-Dis-moi... Si tout se fini bien. Que j'obtiens ce que je veux, ainsi que Mala et que ta tête se trouve toujours entre tes deux épaules. Que comptes-tu faire ?

-Ma vie de vagabond et de malfrat me conviennent bien.

-Tu ne compte pas refaire ta vie avec ta famille ?

-Une famille ?! Pfoua ! Ça fait belle lurette que je n'en ai pu !

-Nous avons tous une famille, quelque pars. Toi le premier, Geralt. Et l'ignorer ne fait qu'encourager ma décision de te tuer à la fin.

-Tu me tuerais juste pour ça ? Ma parole, Arzane ! Tu deviens un vrais cœur tendre !

Le borgne -pu si borgne que ça maintenant- dressa froidement son regard vers son collègue. Il le dévisageait un long moment sans rien dire, mais son simple regard avait suffit pour calmer Geralt.

-Fait attention à comment tu me parle. Je ne suis pas ton ami. Tu me dois la vie, alors respect-moi.

-Oui je... Désolé...

-Désolé, qui ? Insista Arzane en se levant lentement.

-M... Maître...

-Bien...

-N'empêche... Depuis peu, vous vous êtes adouci avec le temps... ça n'aurait pas un rapport avec cet endroit ?

Par surprise, Arzane avait tenté de frapper Geralt en passant à travers le feu de camps, mais ce dernier le bloqua facilement. Le plus âge étirait un large sourire, voyant qu'il avait touché la corde sensible.

-Ah, ça y est, tu montre enfin ton vrais visage ? Tu vas enfin t'énerver ?

-Non... J'ai mieux à faire.

-Comme quoi ?

-Sortir. Me promener seul, dans que tu n'importune.

-Telle une Furie noc...

Dans un mouvement circulaire très vif, Arzane avait vrillé sur lui même pour venir écraser son second poing en plein dans la face de Geralt. Ce dernier ne s'y attendant pas le reçu de plein fouet ! Le second bras d'Arzane -dévoilé que jusqu'au poignet- était entièrement noir, mais il l'avait aussitôt caché sous les longues manche de son haut. Il était ensuite partie en direction de l'extérieur, le regard froid.

-Prépare-toi pour demain, « Alukard » Demain, nous réveillerons ce qui sommeil en ton petit protégé !

* * *

.

.

.

OMG ! J'imagine déjà vos têtes ! xD « Attends ! Whait ! Comment ça ?! Genre Alukard c'était enfaîte Geralt depuis le début ?! ET TU NOUS A FAIT CROIR ÇA AUSSI LONGTEMPS ?! » ...Oui... XD J'ai tant aimé voir les réactions ! XD « Oh ! Le revoilà ! Il est vivant ! Je savais qu'il était pas moooooooort! » Et biiiiiiieen noooooon ! XD Quel auteur monstrueux je fais... X)


	7. Les neiges éternelles

Littel Sayuri : HEY ! :D Je vais essayer de faire en sorte que ça avance un peu plus vite et qu'on découvre Papa et maman Tina ! x) Oui c'est vrais que Gueuleford était mieux « qu'Alukard » pour cette scène x) « Alukard » aurait tué Kurgan au lieu de juste le menacer ! x) Le retour de la ville qui fait fomp ! x) Mami devin est dans la place ! ^^ Et oui ! Rustik a son Pdv ! Moi-même, j'ai été étonné ! XD C'est vrais que j'ai longtemps hésité entre les deux options. Il le secoue ou il le ramène ? Finalement, heureusement qu'il l'a ramené, car ça m'a débloqué des petites idées pour plus tard ;) Oui Arzane domine Geralt, mais quand tu verra la totalité de son histoire et surtout les beignes qu'il lui a foutue au début de leur « relation »... XD Hé oui ! C'était Kard/Alukard mais Geralt ! Drama hein ? ^^ J'ai adoré l'idée xD Mais alors... Où est le corps du vrai Alukard ? Et celui d'Allurnite ? Mystère ! ;) Peut-être que c'est pas la même salle ? XD MUHAHAHA ! C'est vrai qu'Émelie qui passe sa fille au questionnaire XD ça m'a fait marrer ça de l'écrire x) Oui la fin est un peu brut en mode : Fin. La suite plus tard. x)

Bonne lecture à toi Lili ! ^^

Floki : Saaaaaalut ! Dééééééééésolééééééééé pour le retard, mais comme je te l'ai expliqué, j'ai eu des empêchements. Le boulot, tout ça tout ça hein x) Oui je sais que tu aime Rustik par-dessus tout, mais au moins il passe pour un guerrier car il était avec ses hommes au cooooooooooommmmbat ! ^^ Mais t'inquiète, il aura son heure glorieuse ! ^^

Bonne lecture mon floki ! Et à la prochaine ! ^^

SAAAAAAAAALUT TOUT LE MONDE ! Quoi ?! Comment ça j'ai du retard ? J'ai le droit d'avoir une vie nan ? XDDDD Bon, j'ai pas trop d'excuse. J'ai eu du boulot et à la fois la flemme, car des journées ou on commence à 5H pour rentrer à 22H et se relever à 4H le lendemain pour porter des meubles etc... Voilà quoi xDDD Mais je suis tout de même dééééééésolé pour le retard... Bon, vous avez eu le premier chapitre de « Destin malchanceux » qui, d'ailleurs a eu du succès à ce que je vois ! ^^ Mais on est pas là pour ça ! Nouveau chapitre ! Nouveau drama ! Nouvelle annonce ! ^^

Bonne lectuuuuuure ! ^^ Bisous ! :3

Un monde meilleur

(Harkard)

Chapitre 7

Les neiges éternelles.

* * *

Se promenant dans le calme de la nuit, Arzane marchait sans but au milieu des sapins et des peupliers, accompagné par le vent qui soufflait dans ces derniers. Il se disait que par moment, Geralt méritait bien de mourir des centaines fois, quand ce dernier s'amusait à le « chatouiller » un peu trop avec son passé. Mais même qu'il en avait besoin pour mener à terme son plan, il réfléchissait à comment le terminer lui-même, si un jour Geralt l'agaçait une fois de trop. Il se demandait également ce qu'il faisait là. Pourquoi n'était-il pas partie ? Retourner à sa vie de solitaire, au calme, là où personnes ne viendraient l'emmerder avec des conneries sans queue ni tête. La raison de sa présence ici lui était revenue comme un boomerang en plein visage. Il était là pour eux, pour sa famille. Pour avoir enfin des réponses à des questions qui étaient resté sans explication depuis le jour de sa naissance. Arzane n'avait jamais connu ses parents... À cette pensée, des images de son enfance lui revenait à l'esprit, comme un mauvais rêve.

* * *

 _Flash-back. Narration Arzane._

 _J'avais été recueillit par une femme, déjà mère de cinq enfants. Elle m'avait racontée et montrée des années plus tard où était le lieu ou elle m'avait trouvée. C'était un coin abandonné, au milieu d'un bois glacial sans âme. Là bas, au village, tout était recouvert de neige et le peu de fois que le soleil parvenait à la faire fondre, s'en suivaient des glissements de terrain interminable, tellement brutal que des maisons s'en écroulaient le plus souvent. Cette femme, que j'appelais autre fois, Mère, se débrouillait toujours pour que ses six enfants puisent manger à leur faim. Elle était travailleuse la vielle ! Elle avait trouvé un poste pour chacun de ses enfants dans l'auberge qu'elle gérait depuis qu'elle était enfant. Elle avait aidée ses parents, alors elle ne voyait pas pourquoi les siens n'en feraient pas de même. Les journées étaient tout sauf épuisante. Des repas à préparer et à servir. Un bâtiment à entretenir avec de nombreuses chambres. Les voyageurs étaient toujours très bien reçu. Mais dès que l'occasion se présentait, c'était à dire à chaque journée sans travail, mes frères et sœurs aimaient s'amuser avec leur jouet préféré : Moi._

 _J'étais un petit garçon tout ce qui avait de plus normal. Brun. Frêle. Yeux vert. Aucun défaut, ni différence par rapport aux autres gamins de mon âge. Alors, pourquoi... Pourquoi me martyrisaient-ils de la sorte ?!_

 _Ces maudits gamins... Dès mon plus jeune âge, ils avaient décidé de me faire vivre un enfer. Cette bande d'idiot s'amusait à faire des tas d'expérience sur moi, même quand je n'étais pas encore capable de marcher ou de parler. Leurs rires m'avaient hanté pendant des années. Au début, je me disais que ça devait être une passade, qu'ils finiraient par se lasser et qu'ils changeraient de comportement à mon égard ! Mais même après quinze ans de vie commune avec eux, ils ne changeaient pas. Alors après un événement plutôt fâcheux, j'ai pris mes affaires et je suis partie._

 _Mais les jours n'en étaient resté pas moins vivable à l'époque ! J'avais la belle vie même, si on mettais de côté mes idiots de frères et sœurs._

Même que la majorité de sa vie avait été rempli de souffrance, de peine et de douleur, il en étais resté pas moins joyeux. Toujours le sourire, aimable et voulant toujours aidé son prochain. Les autres habitants en étaient d'ailleurs ravi d'avoir un jeune garçon si bien élevé dans leur entourage, comparé à l'un de ses demi frères.

Il était grand, gros, grossier, infernal et invivable. Étant le plus âgé (quinze ans), il profitait souvent de son statu pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait de la pars de ses jeunes frères et sœurs. L'idée de faire vivre un enfer à Arzane était venu de lui d'ailleurs. Kay. Tel était son nom. Cheveux blond court, yeux bleu, habillé d'une tunique beige, d'un pantalon noir, d'une paire de chaussure en peau de la même couleur que son haut. Sa peau ainsi que ses vêtements était sale, couleur terre, ce qui exaspérait le plus souvent sa mère qui tentait de faire en sorte que son garçon prenne le plus de bain possible. Ce que Kay détestait. Il disait souvent qu'un homme devait sentir comme ça pour prouver aux autres qu'il était travailleur.

Les autres frère et sœur s'appelait : Jack, treize ans. Cheveux noir et yeux marron. Aussi grand que son frère aîné, mais moins imposant niveau poids. Un caractère en acier trempé, ce dernier était toujours derrière Kay pour tout et n'importe quoi. (Donc, si on suit la logique... Si Kay saute d'un pont, il le ferra ?... Et si il meurs alors ? **sourire sadique** xDDDD) Surtout pour embêter le petit dernier de la famille. Il portait le plus souvent les mêmes vêtements que son grand frère, par manque de budget de leur mère.

Lydia, onze ans, brune aux yeux marron. Assez frêle physiquement. Plutôt timide et réservé, elle ne prend jamais pars au mauvais traitement infligé à Arzane. Elle préférait lui mener la vie dure autrement que pars la violence.

(À croire que personne ne l'aimait beaucoup dans cette famille xD)

Ysolda, la sœur jumelle de Lydia, brune aux yeux bleu vert, tout deux habillé d'une long robe verte et les cheveux coiffé en un chignon. Contrairement à sa sœur, elle prenait un malin plaisir à martyriser l'orphelin à l'aide de ses deux grands frères.

Yulie, sept ans. Elle avait les cheveux noir et si long, qu'ils lui tombaient en bas des fesses, quand sa mère ne lui attachait pas en une longue tresse qu'elle faisait passer en générale par dessus son épaule gauche. Yeux marron. Tout comme ses deux grandes sœurs, elle portait une longue robe verte, des petites chaussure marron et se baladait toujours avec un sourire rayonnant. Contrairement à ses frères et sœurs, elle ne menait aucunement la vie dur à Arzane, elle l'aimait d'ailleurs comme son frère jumeaux, ayant tout deux le même âge.

Le petit dernier de cette belle et grande famille, se trouvait être Arzane. Âgé de sept ans. Les cheveux noir, balayé en arrière et possédant deux grands yeux verts hypnotisant.

 _Un jour ma « mère » m'avait demandé d'aller au village voisin pour y faire quelque emplette. Le notre se trouvait à la frontière enneigé, mais après deux bonnes heures de marche, les verts pâturages remplaçaient le décor monotone que nous avions habituellement. Contrairement aux autres de la famille, faire tout le voyage tout seul ne me dérangeait pas. Ce n'était qu'à une demi journée, et avec le chariot qui se trouvait tiré par notre âne, je n'avais pas trop d'effort à fournir. Ma mère ne pouvait s'autoriser à partir de la maison qui se trouvait être le gagne-pain principale de la famille. Ça me permettait aussi de prendre l'air, loin de mes frères et sœurs. Comme indiqué sur la liste laissée par mère, je suivais ses recommandation à la lettre. Du tissue acheté au tailleur. Du pain au boulangé. Du lait au fermier. La dernière chose sur ma liste se trouvait être d'acheter de la viande..._

-Espèce d'arnaqueur !

Le jeune Arzane se trouvait encore à l'extérieur quand la voix d'un homme venait d'hurler au scandale. Il poussa lentement la porte, pour ensuite se joindre à la fil d'attente pour prendre commande. Sans un bruit, il écoutaient les personnes qui étaient servit tout devant. Il s'agissait de deux hommes, tout vêtue de noir, et visage en partie couvert pour l'un, tendis que le second était rouge de gêne dû certainement au comportement de son ami. Il était beaucoup plus petit et moins baraqué que l'autre, mais son visage était sale, triste, il semblait souffrir et d'être mal en point. Même un aveugle le verrait ! Avoir une peau aussi blanche que la neige du village natale d'Arzane n'était en aucun cas signe de bonne santé.

-Vous vous foutez de moi ma parole ! Quatre-vingt quinze pièces d'or pour ça ?!

-Bah ouais mon gaillard ! Chez nous, les temps sont dure ! Et estimez-vous heureux que je ne double pas le prix !

-Doublé le prix ?! Vous vous ma main dans la gueule ou comment on s'arrange ?!

-Calme toi s'il te plaît ! T'es entrain de te donner en spectacle. Intervenait le plus petit du duo, mort de honte.

L'homme encapuchonné tournait vaguement son regard vers la fil d'attente, avant de soupirer lourdement et de lancer une bourse au boucher. Quand ce dernier l'avait prise en main pour en vérifier le contenu et si la somme exacte s'y trouvait, l'ami du gueulard en donna une seconde avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

-Ceci vous dispensera peut-être de tout recompter ?

À en juger par la grosseur de la seconde bourse, il y avait visiblement le triple de la somme demandé ! Le bouché rangea la monnaie sous le comptoir avec un grand sourire ravi. Pendant ce temps, le grand gueulard avait prit la nourriture et se dirigeait vers l'extérieur sans la moindre politesse. La file d'attente était tellement imposante que des personnes s'était entassé sur toute la longueur du magasin, et le dernier arrivé bloquait donc la sortie. Lorsque que l'homme se retrouva face au pauvre petit Arzane qui regardait partout, sauf cette homme terrifiant, ce dernier l'avait attrapé par le col de sa chemise pour ensuite le soulever de quelque centimètre du sol.

-Hors de ma route, avorton !

Il le lança un peu plus loin avec violence pour ensuite sortir, suivit de prêt par son camarade. Arzane lui, restait un moment au sol, les yeux écarquillé, tremblant de peur ! Une personne à côté de lui l'aida à se redresser avant d'adresser discrètement des jurons à l'intention du duo qui était déjà loin. Le jeune brun était choqué à cause de cet homme, mais pas pour la même raison que certain imaginaient. Ses yeux... Ils étaient froid, sans expression, mais surtout, ils étaient rouge ! Rouge comme le feu ! Comme le sang... Était-ce normal ? Il ne préféra pas prêter plus attention à ce détail, voulant rentrer au plus vite.

Sur le chemin du retour, alors qu'Arzane tenait les rennes de l'âne, ses pensaient se concentraient sur les deux personnes étranges qu'il avait vu à la boucherie. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais ces yeux rouges ne lui étaient pas inconnue. Il avait l'impression de les connaître. De les avoir déjà vue... En rêve peut-être ? Il n'en savait trop rien. À la vue du village, le visage du jeune Arzane s'était en partie illuminé de joie, avant que son regard ne viennent se planter sur Kay, toujours accompagné de son frère moins âgé. Les deux affichaient un sourire malsain et Arzane craignait déjà le pire. En arrivant à leur hauteur, Arzane les salua poliment comme à son habitude et eux ne lui répondirent qu'avec des grincements de mâchoire et des regards de tueurs.

-Salut le nain. Se décida de répondre Kay.

« _Toujours aussi agréable »_ Pensa Arzane.

-Dis ? J'espère que t'as tout trouvé tout ce que Mère t'as demandé ?

-Il me manque qu'une seule chose.

-Encore une fois, tu prouve que tu es un moins que rien ! Cracha Jack. Et on peux savoir ce que t'as oublié ?

-Le tissue pour que Mère vous fasse des nouvelles culottes !

N'appréciant pas la moquerie de leur petit frère, le plus grand fit se stopper l'âne, tendis que le second tira Arzane hors du chariot vers le sol enneigé ! Jack lui fit une clef de bras, lui bloquant ce dernier dans le dos, tendis que Kay lui marchait sur l'autre main. Ayant la tête enfoncé dans la neige, ses hurlements semblaient à peine audible, alors que les rires sadique de ses frères emplissaient l'espace. Arzane les suppliait d'arrêter ! De le laisser tranquille ! Mais ils n'entendaient rien, enfin, c'était ce qu'ils laissaient croire.

 _Ils adoraient me torturer pendant des heures. Me faire manger de la neige par le nez et autre supplice infernal, que mes frères et sœurs possédaient et qualifiaient d'art. De don même. Durant les sept années suivante, mon enfer devenait de plus en plus oppressent. Heureusement, Yulie était là. Elle faisait partie des rare personnes qui m' appréciait et m'aimait._

* * *

En pleine après-midi, alors que la neige se déversait sur le village paisible du nom de Malok, les personnes qui se trouvaient prêt de l'auberge pouvait entendre une douce voix angélique réciter quelque parole, accompagné d'un luth manié d'une main de maître. Ce n'était autre que Yulie qui apaisait le monde de sa voix de lin. Une personne en particulier l'écoutait très attentivement. Il s'agissait d'Arzane qui se trouvait dans la même pièce que sa sœur. Il était comme hypnotisé par la douce mélodie qu'émettait la jeune brune.

Quand elle s'arrêta de chanter, le garçon fut sorti de sa transe et tout en se frottant les yeux comme s'il avait dormi, venait ensuite dresser son regard vers Yulie qui s'écroulait sur le lit de fatigue.

-C'était comment ? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant à son tour en rougissant.

-Superbe ! Mais j'ai une question... Tu sort ça d'où : ton parfum de groseille et de lilas ?

Yulie fit rouler ses yeux au ciel, pour ensuite toucher à plusieurs reprises sa tempe du bout de l'index.

-De ta tête ? Répondit le jeune garçon innocemment.

-Tes cheveux, tête de yack ! Ria-t-elle aux larmes avant de reprendre plus calmement. Maman te les lave bien à l'essence de groseille et de lilas ?

-Oui bien-sûr que oui, je ne suis pas comme Kay, à fuir les bains et à me rouler dans les porcheries !

-Ahah, beurk ! T'es dégouttant !

Les deux jeunes explosèrent de rire en chœur, tellement fort que les murs de l'auberge auraient pu s'écrouler.

-Quand compte-tu faire une prestation sur cette musique ?

-Elle n'est pas encore tout a fait prête. Il me manque quelque partition et couplet, mais tu en serra le premier au courant !

Yulia et Arzane, un duo de jeunes enfant. Innocent, aimable et serviable au possible, ces deux bambins aux cheveux de jade ne manquaient pas une occasion pour aider les habitants de leur mieux. Que ce soit de retrouver leur troupeaux échappé, couper du bois ou encore, garder des enfants plus jeunes qu'eux ( ou parfois même des plus vieux, car certain avaient la motricité d'une montagne et la fainéantise d'un coucou. ) Tania, la mère de toute cette marmaille, était une petite femme au cheveux noir et en partie gris, dû à son âge. Elle gérait les affaires de l'auberge à l'aide de ses bras et ses enfants volontaire. Cinq génération avaient dirigé cette endroit, mais peux nombreux étaient les racheteurs. En même temps, qui voudrait acheter une vielle bâtisse planté dans un village hivernal et paumé ? Une personne qui aurait de l'argent à jeter par la fenêtre sûrement. Ysolda et Lydia étant aux services et à la plonge, Yulie s'occupait à mettre un peu d'ambiance à l'aide de ses don pour le chant et la musique, tendis qu'Arzane s'occupait de l'entretien des chambres, très souvent aidé par sa sœur quand elle ne faisait pas fondre les cœurs des gens avec son visage de poupée et sa voix douce. Les deux plus âgées, Kay et Jack, avaient quitté en partie l'affaire familiale pour un travail un peu plus dans leur corde. Ils étaient grand, fort, dragueur et charmant, rapide avec une bonne dose de courage ! Dommage, cela ne servait à rien pour s'occuper des cochons et des vaches. (Allez, salut bande de nul ! xD)

* * *

Les semaines et les mois passèrent, et un jour que Tania n'avait besoin ni de l'aide de Yulie, ni de Arzane, ces deux derniers s'en étaient donc allé dans les bois aux alentours du village. Dans ce grand décor blanc, il n'était pas difficile de repérer la moindre trace au sol. Les pas des deux jeunes étaient d'ailleurs parfaitement bien encastré les un dans les autres. Mais alors que le duo admirait le décor qui leur étaient plus que familier après tant d'année à vivre ici, un couinement venait de retentir dans le calme du bois et du sons des pas dans la neige.

-C'était quoi ? Demanda Yulie en se stoppant derrière Arzane.

-J'en sais rien, mais ça venait de là-bas ! Dit-il en réajustant son épais manteau de fourrure.

En continuant leur route, ils remarquaient des traces d'animaux sur le sol. Lapin, biche et celle d'un loup, plusieurs même ! Même que Yulie avait insisté discrètement au prêt d'Arzane pour rentrer, ce dernier voulait pas démordre et continuait sur sa lancé, même quand du sang commençait à se mêler dans la neige. Yulie se sentait de moins en moins rassuré, tendis qu'Arzane ralentissait progressivement le rythme pour finalement s'arrêter devant une scène des plus macabres. Du sang partout et une carcasse au milieu de tout ça. Ce pauvre loup avait deux pattes de coincé dans ces pièges inhumain. Elles étaient en partie grignoté par le prisonnier, mais il avait fini par en mourir. Mais alors, qui avait couiné ? Lorsque les douces mains de Yulie s'était mêlé à celle d'Arzane, accompagné d'une mise en garde, les deux jeunes comprirent vite de qui était venu la longue et déchirante plainte.

-Regarde ! Ça a bougé au niveau de son ventre ! Dit-elle en chuchotant.

En effet, ce n'était pas un loup, mais une louve. Son petit était couché à côté d'elle, blotti sous l'une de ses pattes et tremblant de froids (ça me fait trop penser au Roi loin xD Il est où Scar ? XD pardon.) Ils s'approchèrent du petit animal frigorifié, Arzane fut le premier à vouloir entrer en contact avec le louveteau. Ce dernier se laissait caresser, mais grognait tout de même pour montrer qu'il n'était pas une peluche sans défense. Les deux étaient littéralement sous le charme de cette petite créature, et en voyant les nouveaux venu être doux, calme et attentionné avec lui, il abandonnait et se laissait porter par Arzane qui l'avait cachait dans son manteau pour le réchauffer. Seul sa petite dépassait au niveau du col et chatouillait le cou et le menton du jeune garçon. En rentrant chez-eux, ils tentèrent de passer le plus discrètement possible, car ils connaissaient bien l'avis des adultes sur les loups, mais il était tout sauf dangereux ! Il était si petit et inoffensif. Une fois arriver dans la chambre de Yulie, le louveteau fut déposé sur une vielle couverture placé sur le milieu du lit.

-Comment on vas l'appeler ? Demanda Yulie.

-J'avais déjà réfléchis à un nom... Que pense-tu de Châtaigne ?

-Châtaigne ? Drôle de nom pour un animal. Mais c'est vrais que ça lui vas à merveille !

-Qu'est-ce que t'en pense Châtaigne ? Il te plaît ce nom ?

Le louveteau semblait acquiescer en aboyant de sa voix aigus. Le problème qui persistait, était de le nourrir et de s'en occuper sans que personne ne l'apprenne. Même qu'ils avaient tout mis en œuvre pour faire en sorte que Châtaigne ne manque de rien, Tania avait très vite compris que ses deux petits anges complotaient quelque chose dans son dos. Alors un soir, alors qu'Arzane et Yuie avaient engloutie leur repas tel des ogres, leur mère s'était discrètement lancé dans une filature et quand elle avait entendu les rires de ses enfants ainsi que les halètements d'un chien, un tendre sourire venait se dessiner sur son visage. Elle rentra subitement dans la chambre, surprenant ses enfants assis face à face et nourrissant un jeune loup. Après avoir refermé la porte, elle s'était avancé vers eux avec son grand sourire tendre, tendis que ses enfants étaient tétanisé ayant été prit la main dans le sac.

-C'était donc ça que vous faisiez dans mon dos ? Vous occuper d'un invité clandestin ?

-S'il vous plaît Mère ! C'est qu'un bébé, il peut pas survivre tout seul dehors ! Implora Yulie.

-Et que fait-il tout seul ce louveteau ? Ils sont censé se balader en groupe et ils n'abandonnent jamais leur progéniture.

-Sa mère a été attrapé par un piège et en est morte de froid. Avoua Arzane à son tour.

-Un piège ? Nous ne pratiquons ce genre de barbarie pour nous protéger !

-C'est la vérité pourtant ! Ses pattes avant étaient coincé dans cette gueule d'acier... Elle a essayé de s'en défaire, mais...

-Mais elle n'a pas survécus, je sais.

Tania s'approchait un peu plus du louveteau qui s'était légèrement recroquevillé sur lui-même, tellement que l'agitation lui avait fait peur. Elle le prit ensuite dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos ainsi que la tête.

-Et comment s'appelle vôtre ami ? Demanda-t-elle avec un regard attendrit.

-Châtaigne ! S'empressa de dire Yulie avec un grand sourire.

-En voilà un nom amusant pour un loup ! Pourquoi un tel nom ?

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Yulie s'était tourné vers son frère en espérant que ce dernier aurait une explication.

-Ses yeux. Répondit Arzane en caressant la truffe du jeune loup. Ils sont marron, rond et aussi gros que des châtaignes !

-Il n'y a pas que ses yeux qui sont gros à ce que je vois ! Plaisanta Tania en constatant que Châtaigne avait la vendre qui ressemblait à un ballon, puis elle reprit. Vous vous en êtes admirablement bien occupé, mais si vous voulez le garder, il va falloir arrêter de le gaver comme une oie ! Ça pourrait lui faire avoir des problèmes de santé.

-On peux le garder alors ? Demanda Arzane.

Tania acquiesçait avec un grand sourire, avant de rire aux éclats sous les léchouilles du louveteau ce qui fit également rire les deux jeunes, à la fois de joie, d'amusement et de soulagement de pouvoir garder leur loup.

Châtaigne fut afféré à la surveillance de nos resserves des années plus tard. Entre temps, tout le village fut mit au courant qu'un jeune loup apprivoisé avait élu domicile dans l'auberge de Tania, ce qui attirait des curieux qui mouraient d'envie de rencontrer ce fameux loup aux yeux marron. Peu commun pour un loup. Kay ainsi que Jack n'étaient pas très rassuré quand cette bête se trouvaient dans les parages. Ils savaient les dégâts que pouvait procurer un loup, mais dès qu'il sortait avec sa deuxième maîtresse, ces derniers en profitaient pour martyrisé comme à chaque fois leur petit frère. Châtaigne sentait bien qu'il y avait un problème et s'était empressé de rentrer pour protéger son maître en grognant sur ses agresseurs, mais lorsque Tania l'avait appris, le pauvre Châtaigne avait passé la nuit dehors, stipulent que les animaux méchants n'étaient pas les bien venu ici. Ça lui faisait mal d'avoir fait ça, surtout quand elle voyait ses deux plus jeunes enfants déprimer et touiller leurs cuillère dans leur potage le soir même. Kay et Jack s'étaient également fait réprimandé, mais ils en avaient que faire !

* * *

Le jour des neuf ans d'Arzane, Tania avait décider d'enfin montrer l'endroit où elle avait trouvé son fils. Enfilant un épais manteau en fourrure, aussi bien pour la mère que le fils et leur loup, et les voilà partie pour une petite promenade. En deux ans, Châtaigne avait presque atteint sa taille adulte, et le moins que pouvaient constaté les gens, c'était qu'il était grand ! Presque autant qu'un poney, ou un veau ! Sur la route enneigé, Tania parlait et expliquait à Arzane la raison de pourquoi elle avait été se fourrer dans un endroit si reculé dans les bois. C'était pour récolter des herbes qui poussaient uniquement à cette endroit pour soigner Kay qui avait attrapé froid.

-Je cherchais les herbes dans les endroits habituelles et j'en récoltais très vite une quantité plus que suffisante, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi, je continuais d'en amasser dans ma sacoche.

-Tu appréciais peut-être d'être dehors ?

-Peut-être... Pourtant je savais que Kay comptait sur moi pour revenir le plus pour le soigner. Puis, des bruits ont attiré mon attention.

-Des bruits ? Quels bruits ?

Tania s'était arrêté quelque seconde plus tard, avant de pointer une direction qu'Arzane suivit attentivement. Devant-lui se trouvait une vaste zone déneigé, comme si une source de chaleur empêchait la neige d'y rester. Il avançait lentement, seul, Châtaigne étant resté aux côtés de Tania, et une fois au centre de ce cercle dégagé il ressentait comme une impression de déjà vue.

-Je t'ai trouvé à l'endroit exacte ou te trouve ! Emmitouflé dans d'épaisses couvertures, posé à même le sol. N'importe quel enfant y serait resté, mais toi, tu avais survécu malgré les tempêtes de neige. J'ai gardé la couverture dans le grenier, si au cas ou tu aurais envie de la voir.

Arzane ne disait rien, il penchait simplement la tête en arrière avant d'inspirer un longuement. Sa mère le regardait faire avec un petit sourire satisfait, mais voyant que le jeune garçon ne bougeait pas depuis une poignée de minutes, elle commençait à s'inquiéter.

-Quelque chose ne vas pas ?

Elle s'approchait d'elle discrètement, histoire de ne pas lui faire peur ou de le brusquer, alors que Châtaigne commençait à avoir les poils du dos hérissé !

« _Ces voix ? D'où viennent telles ? »_

Dans sa tête des voix résonnaient, comme si elles se trouvaient dans une grotte et très éloigné ! Parmi ces trois voix, il en reconnaissait une. Même que ça faisait longtemps, les voix des deux hommes étrange qu'il avait croisé quelque années en arrière ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitté. Surtout celle du plus grand.

* * *

 _Les voix sonnaient comme des échos. Comme dans une grotte._

 _-Tu es contente, j'imagine, hein ? T'as enfin réussi à venir à tes fins !_

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-Ô ne fait pas l'innocente, ni la sainte ni touche ! Ose me dire que c'est une pure coïncidence, que tes amis abattent ma maison le jour ou, comme par hasard, je n'y suis pas._

 _-Kard ! Tu raconte n'importe quoi ! Ma fille ne ferrait jamais une chose pareil !_

 _-Biiien évidemment !_ Répondit le dénommé Kard d'un ton sarcastique _. Elle est bien trop bonne et trop sage pour nuire à qui que ce soit ! Suis-je bête... Minute... Qu'a-t-elle essayé de faire il y a environ une heure ?_

 _-ARZAAAAAAAAAAAAANE !_

* * *

Le jeune venait de retrouver ses esprits. Le plus étrange, c'était qu'il ne se trouvait pu dans le bois, mais dans son lit, avec Châtaigne couché à ses côté et Yulie assise à son chevet qui chantonnait. En le voyant enfin réveillé, un tendre sourire venait de faire son apparition sur son doux visage. Après lui avoir rendu avec sincérité, Arzane avait entreprit de se redresser, histoire d'être installé plus confortablement.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

-Mère t'as ramené ici en catastrophe. T'aurais fait un malaise étrange apparemment...

Elle se pencha un peu plus vers lui pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

-Et t'avais plein de sang sur le visage !

Elle portait ensuite une main à son front, pour voir s'il avait de la fièvre. Yulie le trouvait également pâle, autant que de la neige. Le pauvre était congelé, même avec une pile imposante de couverture et Châtaigne couché à ses côtés ! En voyant l'air inquiet de sa sœur, Arzane s'en voulait intérieurement de leur avoir fait peur. Il l'avait entendu sa mère pourtant ! Il aurait voulu bouger et lui dire que tout allait bien ! Mais il était comme retenu par une force invisible. Et ces gens, qui étaient-ils ? Ils les avaient vu comme il voyait Yulie devant lui ! Il aurait pu les toucher tellement ils étaient proches !

-Quelque chose ne vas pas ? Demanda Yulie.

-Il faut que j'y retourne...

-Où ?

-Là-bas. Là où nôtre mère m'a trouvé !

Il ne savait pas trop comment l'expliquer, mais il sentait comme si quelque chose l'appelait à cette endroit. Curieuse et ne voulant pas laisser son frère agir seul, Yulie l'aidait à se relever avant de se préparer tout les deux pour affronter le froid. Seulement quelque heures s'étaient écoulé depuis son malaise, la nuit était du coup bien avancé. Arzane, ainsi que Yulie accompagné de Châtaigne, se frayaient un chemin dans une tempête qui, de minute en minute, devenait de plus en plus violente.

-Tu es sûr que c'est pars-là ?! Cria Yulie en tenant sa capuche pour pas qu'elle s'envole.

-Ce n'est pas loin ! Et on serra à l'abri !

-Arzi ! Y'a que de la neige à perte de vue et des arbres ! À moins que ton endroit se trouve dans une grotte, je ne vois pas comment on pourrais être à l'abri !

Soudain, ils le virent cette endroit ! Toujours le seul sans neige. Elle semblait contourner le cercle, moins qu'elle fondait juste en atteignant la zone délimité. Ils n'en savaient rien, mais ils n'attendaient pas un instant de plus pour y rentrer. Même si Yulie trouvait ça légèrement flippant que la neige refuse de se déposer à cette endroit...

-On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle en se frottant les mains pour les réchauffer.

-Faut que retrouve un son. Une voix !

-Une voix ? T'es sûr de toi là ?

-Pas vraiment... Mais... Je sais pas trop comment te le dire... Je sentais comme si cette endroit m'appelait.

-Ah ouais ? Bah alors dépêche-toi de faire ce que tu as à faire, avant que maman ne se rende compte que nous avons disparue !

Sans perdre un instant, Arzane se remit en place au centre de la zone. Il ferma les yeux, puis il inspira profondément...

-Arzi ?

Il se tourna vers Yulie.

-Je ne sais pas ce que ça va te faire... Mais fait attention, d'accord ?

-Je suis solide ! Il m'en faudrait mille fois plus pour me faire peur. Lui répondit-il avec un sourire convainquant.

Il reprit son calme et referma les yeux. Il sentait ensuite comme si l'air le happait vers le haut, le rendant de plus en plus léger. Il sentait ensuite la chaleur d'un feu, mais il entendait également des cris et des rugissements.

* * *

 _Fin du flash back._

Et quand Arzane r'ouvrit les yeux, il était de retour dans son bois. Dans ce bois silencieux, ou la vie dormait paisiblement. Il se leva, fixa le ciel un cours instant avant de reprendre sa route. Il atteignit ensuite un fleuve qui se divisait en plusieurs bras qui allaient courire dans les bois. De son bras gauche à la couleur noir, il posa sa main dans le fond du ruisseau, puis il attendit quelque seconde. L'eau se troublait peu à peu, avant de devenir aussi noir que le charbon. La nuance de noir se propageait ensuite comme une maladie, ou un poison. Sur le passage du liquide qui devenait noir, toute la vie autour semblait mourir à petit feu. Les arbres perdaient leur feuilles et leur écorce se craquait. L'herbe pourrissait, ainsi que les fleurs et les buissons. Vue du ciel, la forêt devenait de plus en plus sombre et perdait tout son éclat de pureté. Elle était entrain de mourir.

Arzane étirait un large sourire, puis il reprenait sa petite promenade. Un peu plus loin, il croisait un corbeau qui venait instinctivement se poser sur son épaule. Ce dernier avait les yeux rouges comme le sang ! Sûrement venait-il de boire de l'eau noir et était devenu une espèce de sbire, aux ordres d'Arzane ! L'oiseau semblait ensuite lui dire quelque chose dans l'oreille, puis, sous ordre du jeune homme, il reprenait sa route dans le ciel, alors qu'Arzane lui continuait sa balade. Les mains joint dans le dos, il fredonnait une douce et apaisante mélodie qui s'élevait dans le ciel.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, au château de Berk, Émelie avait insisté personnellement pour que la petite vielle (la devin) revienne à la « maison ». D'une part pour s'excuser, mais également pour connaître le future de son royaume, si elle en était capable. Elle ne fut pas difficile à trouver ni à convaincre de venir, personne n'oserait refuser une invitation pareille !

Les deux femmes discutèrent un long moment, parlant de divers sujet sans importance. Puis, le jeune Kard fit son apparition. En voyant la voyante, un faible sourire vit le jour sur le visage du jeune homme, ce qui avait intrigué cette dernière. Il alla faire une faible la bise à sa grand-mère, avant de prendre place à table pour déjeuner. Alors que la suite du repas se passait dans le calme, Kard fut prit de curiosité et questionna la vielle dame.

-Dites ? D'où venez vous ? On ne vous avez jamais vue avant, c'est bizarre..

-Je viens de très loin, mon petit. Là où le soleil ne réchauffe rien. Une immense région couverte de neige.

-Et il est loin cet endroit ?

-Kard, laisse-la finir enfin ! Intervenait Émelie, amusée par la curiosité de son petit-fils, étant également intrigué par cela.

-Il était à des semaines d'ici. À l'écart de tout. Un endroit paisible et sans histoire.

-Ça doit être un endroit sublime !

-Il l'était, mais...

-Mais ?

-Il a été détruit... Par un démon... Un monstre...

En entendant cela, l'attention de Kard était entièrement focalisé sur la petite vielle, le regard rêveur. Émelie était également concentré sur ce que disait l'autte femme, mais elle avait prit un air beaucoup plus grave et sérieuse.

-Il y a quelque temps de cela, je ne sais pu quand très exactement. Un monstre a déboulé dans nôtre petite vie tranquille. Et a tout brûlé.

* * *

Flash-back avec _Narration_.

 _Le village tout entier était à feu et à sang ! On entendais les enfants et les femmes hurler de terreurs lorsque leur maison s'enflammaient avant de s'écrouler ! Ce monstre était partout et nul part à la fois ! Comme une ombre se combinant à la nuit pour faire plus de ravage. Je me trouvais chez-moi quand c'était arrivé, caché avec mes enfants dans la cave, priant les dieux pour qu'ils nous viennent en aide. Il faisait noir, mais avec le feu à l'extérieur, de la lumière parvenait à se faufiler entre les lame du parquet._

-Notre père, qui est aux cieux... que ton nom soit... sanctifié...

 _Je tentais, tant bien que mal, d'implorer l'aide des dieux avec mes prières et nos croix, mais lorsque le planché au-dessus de nos têtes se mit à grincé, le silence se fit comme à la messe._

Les personnes dans la cave arrivaient à voir où se trouvait leur nouvel « invité » grâce à la poussière qui s'écoulait à leur niveau, mais également à sa silhouette, faiblement visible entre deux planches. Sa respiration était calme, mais très bruyante. Ses mouvements lent et désordonné, mais il savait où aller. Plus personnes n'osaient respirer, ni même bouger sous le planché, de peur que ce monstre les trouve, et il allait les trouver vue qu'il se dirigeait vers la trappe dissimulé pour accéder à la cave. Tout devenait soudainement silencieux, alors que la personne au-dessus tentait d'ouvrir la trappe. Cette dernière avait été fermé à clef par les soins de la mère qui, en voyant la bête s'énerver sur porte, resserrait ses trois enfants pour les protéger. Elle voyait la peur dans leurs yeux, même qu'elle essayait de dissimuler la sienne, elle eut plusieurs sueur-froide lorsque une main, avec des longs doigts pointue comme des griffes, perforait la planche de bois. Par cette petite entrée, l'odeur de la fumé avait pénétré dans la pièce, faisant suffoquer la petite famille.

La main du monstre s'était ensuite retiré lentement, comme dans un film d'horreur, puis, quelque chose tomba à leur niveau. Une chose ronde, qui roula ensuite jusqu'à la mère et ses enfants. Impossible de savoir pour eux se qui venait d'être envoyé. Il faisait tellement sombre...

-Pêcheur. Menteur. Persécuteur. Voleur... Par ses actes il s'est condamné. De par mon jugement il a payé. Et à jamais, vous ne le reverrez...

 _Je connaissais cette voix, très bien même. Je savais qui se trouvait au-dessus, mais il m'était impossible de dire un mot... Car, comme si les dieux avait entendu ma requête, une forte lumière venant de l'étage venait ensuite éclairer la cave en passant entre les planches du sol. Et c'est avec horreur que j'ai vue la tête de mon fils le plus âgé, couverte de sang, les yeux écarquillé et la peau en partie brûlé. Ma douleur si grande et incontrôlable que les mots étaient sortie tout seul de ma bouche._

-TU ES UN MONSTRE !

-Un monstre dis-tu ? Tu savais très bien ce qu'ils tramaient tous dans ton dos, et tu étais la mieux placé pour savoir que ça allait mal finir...

-J'ai tout essayé ! Tu m'entend ?! TOUT ! J'ai usé mes tripes pour toi ! J'aurais sacrifier ma vie, pour qu'au moins une fois dans ta vie tu sois une personne bien ! Mais tu n'es qu'un monstre ! UN MONSTRE ! Je n'aurais jamais dû recueillir !

-Oui peut-être que tu aurais dû le faire... Et ainsi, tu aurais vue avec dégoût ton fils adoré bécoter ses sœurs. Et être grand-mère d'une relation que ton foutue dieu qualifie de contre nature.

-Je ne te crois pas, monstre ! Kay était peut-être une brute, mais il avait un bon cœur...

-Un bon cœur hein ?

La porte volait ensuite en éclat, laissant l'accès au monstre. Il descendait l'escalier qui était plus que petit, les bras chargé d'un corps. Il s'arrêtait ensuite à une distance raisonnable, pour ensuite déposer au sol le corps qu'il tenait. La forte lumière à l'étage éclairait toujours la pièce, et avec la trappe qui était ouverte, la luminosité était fortement accru. En voyant le corps aux pied de ce démon, la mère cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir ou vomir tellement elle se sentait mal. Personne ne disait rien. Et quand la mère croisait le regard borgne du démon, elle avait eu une nouvelle fois envie de tomber dans les vapes. Seul un seul œil était visible et grâce à la lueur rouge qui en échappait, elle voyait également que le tour de ce dernier était complètement recouvert de sang, qui s'écoulait un peu partout sur son visage et ses vêtements.

* * *

Retour dans la réalité

-Le monstre était blessé ? Il pleurait du sang, ou quelque chose comme ça ?! Demanda Kard qui était plus ébahit.

-Je ne sais pas trop... Il faisait sombre... Il était loin et puis, cela remonte a six ou sept ans.

-Ah...

Déçu et attristé de ne pas pouvoir en savoir plus, Kard fit tomber ses épaules avant de faire une moue contrarié.

-Enfin Kard ! Reprit aussitôt Émelie en rigolant. Les gens pleurent du sang, ça n'existe pas enfin !

-Bah alors pourquoi elle a dit qu'il avait tout le visage recouvert de sang ?

-Peut-être était-ce de la suie ? Ou qu'il s'était brûlé, vue que le village de madame était en feu ?

-Oui ça devait être ça. Confirma la vielle dame.

Kard était tout sauf convaincu, mais il devait tout de même se contenter de cela. Embrassant sa grand-mère avec un peu plus de vigueur, il saluait ensuite la petite-dame avec un sourire à demi-forcé, avant de partir.

-Quel adorable petit-fils vous avez là très chère. Complimenta-t-elle avec un sourire édentée.

-Merci. J'ai été mère de deux enfants, et j'ai crains que ma fille n'engendre des bambin aussi turbulent qu'elle quand elle était enfant ! Mais finalement, le petit a hérité du caractère et de l'ingéniosité de son père. Même si, par moment quand il est grognon, je revois parfaitement ma fille au même âge !

-Oui... Les enfants change si vite...

-Toute mes condoléance pour vôtre famille d'ailleurs, et, merci de ne pas avoir trop insisté sur les détails. J'imagine comme ça devait être horrible !

-Même si cela remonte à quelque années, je me souviens de chaque détails. Chaque son et chaque odeur ! Mais surtout, son rire...

-Son rire ? Une tel créature devait certainement en avoir un terrifiant... De ce que j'avais compris, ce « monstre » faisait partie de vôtre entourage ? Qui était-il exactement, sans trop d'indiscrétion ?

Les traits d'habitude zen et apaisée de la vielle-dame venaient de devenir sombre et un point menaçant !

-Je l'avais trouvé. Au milieu de nul part !

Ce nouveau ton ne plaisait pas à Émelie ! Fronçant le regard, elle laissait tout de même continuer son interlocutrice.

-Je l'ai élevé. Traité, aimé et habillé comme s'il était le fruit de mes entrailles ! Je me demande encore qui a été aussi odieux pour abandonné son bébé dans la neige. Son père devait sûrement fuir les responsabilités et sa mère une catin écervelé sans cœur !

Le silence se fit ensuite entre les deux femmes, l'une dévisageant l'autre, avant qu'Émelie ne détourne le regard vers l'une des portes. Au même moment, Flovie avait fait irruption, accourant partout comme une folle !

-Bonjour ma chérie.

-Oh ! Bonjour mère ! Dites ? Vous n'auriez pas vue mon... AH ! La voilà !

Flovie venait de ramasser un étrange sac, plein de papier qui débordait par l'ouverture. Elle le jeta sur son épaule, puis elle s'approcha de la table. Et tout en discutant, elle se chargeait les bras et nourriture. Tout en rigolant, sa mère lui demanda pour quelle raison était-elle aussi joyeuse ?

-Je n'en sais trop rien. En me levant ce matin, j'ai eu comme un pressentiment. Une prémonition dans mon sommeil, me montrant qu'Harold revenait parmi nous !

-Très chère. Je ne veux pas gâcher vôtre bonheur, mais il me semble qui soit encore tôt pour que vôtre fiancé réapparaisse ! Intervenait la vielle-dame, à la fois amusée et surprise de l'énergie de la rousse.

-Peut-être est-ce trop tôt. Peut-être qu'il ne reviendra jamais, on s'en moque des peut-être ! Moi, je me fis à ce que je ressens ! Et savez-vous ce que je sens ?

-Que tes bras vont lâcher sous le poids de la nourriture qui s'entasse ?

-Ahahah, très drôle mère ! Non, ce que je pressent, c'est que quelque chose de grand va être découvert aujourd'hui !

-Comme ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais je sens que ça va être...

-Géant ? Géniale ?

-Tout juste !

Flovie embrassa en vitesse sa mère, avant de partir à toute jambe en direction de la porte de sortie, les bras chargé de tout et de n'importe quoi. Au passage, les gardes lui ouvraient la porte, histoire qu'elle ne fasse rien tomber.

-Mais part le ciel, où vas-tu ma fille ? Où cours-tu comme ça ?

-J'ai promis à Gueuleford de lui donner ces documents, puis j'ai un cours à donner ce matin à la caserne !

-Ah... Bah bonne journée alors !

-Merci !

La porte se refermait ensuite, laissant à nouveau les deux femmes seules.

-En effet, le jeune Kard n'a pas son énergie et sa détermination.

-Je vous le fais pas dire. Je m'estime chanceuse sur ce point de ne pas avoir fait de troisième enfant...

-Bon, je voudrais pas abuser plus longtemps de vôtre hospitalité.

-Vous partez déjà ? Vous ne voulez pas prendre une autre tasse de thé ?

-Non merci. J'ai mes affaires à emballer et long voyage qui m'attend.

-Ah... Très bien. Bon voyage à vous alors dans ce cas.

La petite-dame se leva, salua poliment Émelie, qui insista pour la raccompagner jusqu'à la porte. Sur le court chemin, les gardes se trouvant ici et là, saluèrent leur reine avec une grade révérence, tendit que cette dernière leur adressait un grand sourire, suivit d'un léger hochement de tête. Une fois arrivé à l'extérieur, elles traversèrent la grande cours aérer. Elles se séparaient un peu plus loin, mais alors que la petite-vielle avait fait déjà une bonne vingtaine de pas, elle s'était arrêtée, attirant et intriguant Émelie.

-Depuis combien de temps vôtre petit-fils sort-il comme ça de bon matin ?

-Quelques semaines, pourquoi ?

-J'ai appris que des villages non loin s'était fait attaquer par des hordes de brigands. Puis-je avoir leur positionnement exacte pour que j'y jette un œil ?

Émelie donna les directions des différents endroit, tout en la prévenant qu'il y aurait peut-être des patrouilles en chasse prêt de ses endroits, et éventuellement des loups qui chercheraient des corps sous les décombres. Elle avait mis tout en œuvre pour que le maximum de corps soit dégagé des maisons et enterré comme ils le devraient. Elles se saluèrent une nouvelle et chacun repartirent à leur occupation. Mais ce qu'elles ne voyaient pas, c'était ce corbeau à l'œil rouge qui les avait écouté avec une très grande attention et qui s'était envolé en direction de l'ancien repaire d'Alukard.


	8. Réunion de famille

Hey ! ^^ Alors voilà la suite d'Harkard qui a mis un peu de temps à arriver, c'est vrais. J'ai été malade et tout, mais pour me faire pardonner. Celui-ci est long. Remplie de drama et de révélation ;) J'espère que mon « travail » vous plaît toujours autant et que j'arrive encore à vous faire rêver avec mes idée farfelu ! ^^

Alors pour commencer, y'a pas mal de musique x) deux avec du texte, et une juste au cas ou vous voulez de l'ambiance vers la fin ;)

Anastatia – loin du froid de décembre. (Merci à Little Sayuri pour son aide ! ^^)

The witcher 3 – Priscilla's song [french language]

Hurricane Suite/ Uchiha Theme. (Celle-là y est deux fois. Mais vue que c'est un compensé de plusieurs musique et que j'ai pas trouvé les titre séparément, bah je vous aies indiqué où commencé la musique ^^)

* * *

Réponse aux reviews :

Little Sayuri : Tu as aimé le chapitre précédent avec la famille tête à claque ? Bah soit rassuré, t'es pas prête de les revoir ! XD Et je pense que tu vas adorer ce chapitre ;) C'est vrais que le trio Yulie Arzane et Châtaigne m'a fait fondre moi aussi... Dommage que leur vie soit tombé entre mes mains ! XDDD Alors oui Kay est spécial ! x) je voulais vraiment qu'il soit dégoûtant à un point pas possible ! Même moi j'ai cru que j'allais vomir en l'imaginant xD Alors le problème du nom du second fils a été réglé et c'est bien Jack ! x) Qui sont les voix qu'a entendu Arzane ? Ahah ! Petit indice, c'est des personnages qui sont dans « La légende d'Harkard » et qui s'engueule parce que l'un viens de perdre sa « maison » :P C'est assez gros comme indice ? :) Alors le coup de la foret maudite on le verra pas là, mais certainement dans le chapitre prochain ;)

Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ma petite Lili ^^

* * *

Sur ce je vous laisse lire !

À bientôt ^^

* * *

Un monde meilleur

(Harkard)

Chapitre 8

Réunion de famille.

* * *

Kard courait à toute vitesse dans les immenses rues de Berk. Remplie de maison en colombage, certaine sur plusieurs étages, d'autres étaient plus petites mais tout aussi magnifiques. Le jeune garçon ne voulait rater cette journée pour rien au monde ! Il allait participer au premier cours de combat, orchestré par sa mère. Il y avait eu de la théorie également avant cette première expérience, mais honnêtement, qui s'emmerderaient à lire des bouquins ou à apprendre les différents types d'armes, pour que finalement tout le monde se retrouve avec soit une épée, un arc ou encore une hache ? À quoi ça servirait de différencier un cimetère d'une épée courbe ? À rien ! Une arme, restait une arme.

En arrivant devant la caserne, Kard fut ravi de voir tout ses amis qu'il saluait avec de grandes accolades. Il y avait d'autre jeune de leurs âge aussi, déjà présent et impatient pour ce qui allait suivre tout comme eux !

Quelque minute plus tard, la maîtresse d'arme, Flovie, arrivait enfin à la caserne. Saluant tout les élèves avec un grand sourire, elle les invitait ensuite à rentré et à prendre place pour leur première formation. Chacun à leur tour, Flovie avait distribué des armures plus apte au combat et une fois le changement prodigué pour les élèves, ils s'étaient tous mis sur plusieurs rangé devant elle. La maîtresse d'arme donna ensuite ses consignes, ainsi que quelque règles niveaux sécurité et respect envers autrui. Ils étaient certes ici pour apprendre à se battre et se défendre -même si certain savait déjà jouer de leur poing- mais aucun cas ils devaient se blesser ou essayer de se tuer. Certain avait rigolé, tandis que d'autres restaient à l'écoute et concentré. Elle leur informa ensuite que, vue qu'ils étaient encore de jeune enfants, des armes factice leur serraient confié pour leur premier échange. De derrière lui, Kard entendit un autre garçon dire tout bas.

-C'est ridicule. On devrait déjà avoir des vrais épée, pas vrai Borg ?

Son voisin, qui était chauve tout comme son ami, lui répondit tout aussi discrètement.

-Ouais mais regarde autour de toi, Azmur. Y'a que des bébés... On dois sûrement être les plus âgée et y'a certainement de quoi se marrer, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Kard avait légèrement froncé le regard, mais demeurait droit et fier. Non pas qu'il était intimidé par le fait que sa mère soit son professeur. Ça, il savait qu'ils ferraient parfaitement la pars des choses et elle lui avait confié en privé ce matin. Il voulait juste que, si un jour son père revenait, il souhaitait qu'il soit fier de lui ! Les deux élèves dans son dos continuèrent de critiquer tout ce que disait Flovie, mais suffisamment discrètement pour que cette dernière n'entende pas. À moins qu'elle faisait semblant et ne leur prêtait aucune attention. Tina qui se tenait à côté de son meilleur ami était tout aussi calme, étant admirative par la beauté de l'armure de Flovie. Elle semblait avoir vécue de nombreuses bataille, à en juger par le tissue partiellement brûlé au niveau des hanches et quelque manque de matière sur le corset.

* * *

Au loin, dans l'antre d'Alukard, Arzane se trouvait au centre de la grande salle d'entraînement qu'utilisé Geralt pour former Kard. Les yeux clos ainsi que les genoux à terre et les mains posé sur ces derniers, il semblait être dans une profonde méditation. Au plus profond de son esprit instable, des voix résonnaient en lui comme des murmures. Comme toujours, aucune expression trouvait le jour sur son visage. Impassible. Neutre. Sans vie.

* * *

Flovie avait fini de donner les consignes et c'était maintenant aux élèves d'agir. Chacun se mit face à un pantin pour ensuite échangé quelque coup avec leur épée en bois. La maîtresse d'arme veillait à ce que tout le monde applique à la perfection leur échauffement, sans que personne ne se blesse. À tour de rôle ils martyrisaient les quatre pantin en paille, certain avec plus ou moins de facilité dans leur mouvement. Ingrid fit ensuite son apparition dans la caserne, vêtu de son armure en argent et avec sa double hache sur son épaule.

-Très bien. Reprenit Flovie. Vous allez pouvoir passer au chose un peu plus sérieuse maintenant. Ingrid et moi allons vous montrer comment attaquer, parer et répliquer juste après !

Après avoir déposé sa hache sur une table qui se trouvait là, Ingrid avait empoigné une épée en acier pour venir ensuite aux côtés de Flovie à une distance assez raisonnable.

-C'est quand tu veux. L'invita la rousse avec un grand sourire.

À tour de rôle, l'une attaqué pour que l'autre pare et contre-attaque. Et après avoir répété l'action suffisamment pour que tout le monde comprenne, ce fut ensuite au tour des élèves. Kard était avec Pypin, et s'amusait à cœur joie, tandis que Tina s'entraînant avec Gontran. La jeune rousse avait demandé au grand d'y aller doucement, car physiquement, elle était minuscule par rapport à lui.

Flovie ainsi qu'Ingrid surveillez d'un œil attentif chacun des duos dans la caserne. La brune avait d'ailleurs toute son attention sur l'un des élèves les plus âges qui affronté un gamin beaucoup plus jeune que lui et moins baraqué. Le chauve semblait se défouler sur son pauvre adversaire et cela ne plaisait pas à Ingrid. Flovie avait ensuite invité ses élèves à changer de partenaires, histoire que tout le monde puis au moins échanger des coups avec tout leur camarade. Quand fut venu le moment ou Kard allait affronté Tina, cette dernière avait redoublé d'effort et avait donné du fil à retordre à son meilleur ami qui, pourtant depuis le début avait fait des prouesses, même contre Gontran qui détenait pourtant une force d'ours pour son âge. Ils rechangèrent d'adversaire et Kard se retrouva contre un gamin assez peureux. Mais alors qu'il se disait que ça allait être une partie de plaisir le hurlement dIngrid avait attiré l'attention de tout le monde !

-Non mais ça va pas de frapper les plus faible que soit comme ça ?!

Elle était en prise avec cette brute de Azmur qui souriait de toute ses dents. Derrière lui se tenait Flovie avec Tina dans ses bras.

-Ingrid. Veille à ce que le cour se déroule dans le calme. Je l'emmène voir Gothic !

Sans rien comprendre, les élèves voyaient Flovie quitter précipitamment la salle, mais seul Kard n'avait pas son regard dirigé vers elle. Non. Il était focalisé sur quelque chose qui se trouvé sur le sol. Du sang... Sang qui se trouvait également sur l'épée en bois de Azmur. Cette brute épaisse avait frappé la tête de Tina de toute ses forces, juste pour lui faire mal ! Intérieurement, Kard commençait à bouillir d'une rage indéfini. Mais il s'était résigné à faire quoi que ce soit car après tout, il était son prochain adversaire !

* * *

Toujours agenouillé, Arzane étirait un large sourire carnassier avant de pousser un petit rire sombre, ce qui avait intriguait Geralt qui était placé face à lui.

-Un souci ?

-Quelle charmante enfant que voilà. Tout le portait de sa mère, tu ne trouve pas ?

-Je n'en ai que faire !

-Geralt enfin ! Quel personne ingrate fais-tu ! Lui lança Arzane avec une fausse mine choqué.

-Le garçon a l'air très attaché à cette filette ! Intervenait geralt, comme pour changer de sujet.

-En effet, Geralt. Il se peut que ses deux petits soit destiné à devenir plus que des amis dans le futur... Ramène-la moi.

-Que... Comment ?! Amener cette gamine, ici ? Vous y pensez pas !?

-La présence de cette enfant parmi nous ne me déplaît guère. Et je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis ! Lève toi et vas la chercher !

Avec rage, Geralt venait de se lever, avant de rabattre sa capuche en plume de corbeau sur sa tête. Mais avant de sortir, Arzane avait eut une dernière recommandation.

-Oh Geralt ? N'oublie pas de te faire remarquer.

-Oui bien entendu. Comme convenu, Maître.

Une fois seul, Arzane avait refermé les yeux pour reprendre sa méditation qui -d'une façon que personne ne pouvait expliquer- lui permettait de voir et entendre tout ce qui se passait dans la caserne.

* * *

Après avoir mis une raclé mémorable à son adversaire peureux, Kard attendait avec impatience qu'Azmur vienne se présenter devant lui ! Et quand cela avait été le cas, son cœur s'accélérait subitement en même temps que le sang lui montait à la tête.

Ingrid de son côté avait autorisait à certain élèves d'arrêter l'entraînement et faisait à la place des série de pompe ou bien abdos, vu qu'une partie d'en eux semblaient inquiet et totalement déconcentré pour leur ami Tina ! Mais Kard lui avait assuré qu'il pouvait continuer, bien que son ton lui avait parue bizarre. Il s'était aussitôt mis en garde, sous le rire moqueur d'Azmur qui se plaignait.

-Pourquoi on dois se confronter à des gamins, moi et Borg ? La _Chef_ aurait pu nous mettre dans un cours d'adulte, car là, c'est vraiment trop simple !

-Viens donc te battre ! L'invita Kard. À moins que tu ais peur _d'un gamin_?

Trouvant la menace de Kard ridicule, Azmur avait étendu un large sourire menaçant après avoir craché un énorme mollard sur le sol. Il fit ensuite tournoyer son épée au-dessus de lui tel un lasso avant de venir frapper son jeune adversaire, mais ce dernier avait esquivé habillement grâce au entraînement qu'il avait eu avec Alukard. Azmur enchaînait attaque sur attaque, sans laisser une seule seconde de répit pour Kard, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas fatigué pour autant, il débordait d'énergie même ! Mais le grand chauve, qui n'aimant pas se faire ridiculiser de la sorte, avait d'autre atout dans sa manche. En effet, comme sorti de nul part, Borg venait de saisir Kard et de le soulever de plusieurs centimètre du sol ! Mais alors qu'Ingrid leur criait d'arrêter, tout en approchant avec sa hache, le jeune en difficulté poussait un énorme cri de rage pour ensuite faire voler son agresseur à l'autre bout de la pièce, puis il frappait Azmur de toute ses forces en pleine face ! Jugeant qu'il n'avait pas eu son compte, Kard sautait immédiatement sur ce dernier pour lui envoyer d'autre coup, tous plus violent et enragé les uns que les autres !

-Kard ! Arrête !

Malgré toute les protestations d'Ingrid, le jeune garçon était comme hypnotisé et frappait le visage d'Azmur qui, lentement, gonflait et se recouvrait d'ecchymoses. Alors qu'un nouveau coup allait s'abattre, Ingrid avait saisie le poignet du jeune assaillant pour le relever et l'éloigner !

-CALME-TOI !

-VOUS AVEZ VUE CE QU'IL A FAIT ! IL AVAIT PAS LE DROIT DE

Pour lui faire reprendre son calme, Ingrid giflait violemment Kard, dans l'espoir que la douleur le fasse redescendre sur terre.

-Jeune homme ! On ne règle pas la violence par la violence ! C'est inutile et vous vous rabaissez à son niveau ! Que penserez vos parents s'ils l'apprenaient ?!

À cette pensée, Kard avait définitivement reprit son calme, il semblait même triste. Ingrid regrettait également d'avoir utilisé le père du jeune homme pour le calmer, mais elle n'avait pas eu choix ! Elle pensait avoir vue quelque chose dans son regard, quelque chose qui lui avait rappelée certaine chose du passé. C'était également pour ça qu'elle avait attiré Kard de façon à ce qu'il se trouvait dos à ses camarades. Une fois que la lueur rouge dans les yeux du jeune fut disparue, Ingrid demanda à tout les jeunes de ne pas bouger, le temps d'emmener Azmur chez la guérisseuse. Par chance, Astrid passait devant la caserne et s'était proposé d'emmener ce malheureux prêt de Gothic. En voyant son état, elle questionnait rapidement sa meilleure qui lui avait expliquait discrètement la situation. L'accident avec Tina et la rage de Kard. Astrid comprenait vite pourquoi Azmur était défiguré. Craignant discrètement le pire, elle pressait donc le pas, ayant été informé que Flovie se trouvait également là-bas.

-Astrid ! Vas-y doucement quand tu lui annoncera. Tu sais que cette facette là est assez délicate a aborder avec elle.

-Bonne chance de ton côté Ingrid. Essaye de leur changer les idées !

Les deux amis se saluèrent, puis la brune fit à nouveau son apparition dans la caserne. Certain jeune étaient venu prêt de Kard, notamment ses amis, pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Visiblement, il n'avait aucune égratignure, ni blessure sur les mains, ce qui surprenaient certains d'entre eux. Brog se son côté semblait être plus que contrarié par rapport à ce qui était arrivé à son ami et ne cessait pas de défigurer Kard, mais ce dernier n'en avait rien à faire. Trop occupé à rassurer ses amis qu'il se sentait bien !

* * *

De son côté, Arzane reprenait sa place au sol, avec cette fois-ci un grand sourire satisfait.

-Il ne demande que ça... Il va falloir agir vite... Dépêche-toi Geralt, ramène-les moi ! Et vite ! Je sent le vent qui va tourner...

* * *

Déjà loin de Berk, Tania, la vieille voyante, déambulait dans l'un des villages qui se trouvait non loin du royaume. Assise sur son chariot tiré par son âne, elle regardait avec désolation le piteux village qui s'offrait à elle. Ni vie, aucun cri d'enfant jouant, ni verdure. C'était sa marque de fabrique. Son village natale avait fini comme ça. Sans éclat. Cela devait être le village d'amazone que lui avait parlé la dirigeante de Berk. En traversant la rue principale, elle voyait des traces de combats aux sol, du sang. Beaucoup. Trop même. Des corps de femmes décapité, éventré et calciné peuplaient les entrées des maison ainsi que certaine ruelles. Même qu'elle avait tout sauf le cœur fragile, elle eu cependant plusieurs nausée en compagnie de ses tas de cadavres. Ça aussi c'était sa marque de fabrique. Même qu'elles avaient toute été tué que ressèment, leur chair pourrissaient à une vitesse affolante, faisant un banqué de choix pour les charognes en quête de nourriture facile.

Des débris s'écroulant attiré soudainement l'attention de Tania, qui avait la main fermement accroché à ce qui ressemblait à un manche d'épée ! Il y avait également une flûte étrange à côté du fourreau de cette dernière.

-Qui va là ?

Aucune réponse. Était-ce réellement un effondrement naturel ? Non. Elle l'entendait, faiblement, mais elle percevait une faible respiration suivit de quelque sanglot.

-N'ait pas peur, je ne te ferrais pas de mal ! Je suis là pour t'aider.

Comme dans un film d'horreur, une petite fille au cheveux noir de jais habillé d'une robe sali et pleine de sang sortait d'une maison sur le point de s'effondrer complètement. La pauvre enfant était totalement terrorisé ! Et même que cette vieille avait l'air remplis de bonne attention, l'enfant restait tout de même méfiante.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ma pauvre petite ?

Cette dernière tentait de répondre avec tant bien que mal en pleurant silencieusement.

-C'est... C'est ma maman... Elle m'avait envoyé dans les bois pour cueillir... Des bais sauvages... Et quand je suis revenu...

-Tout était comme ça ?

-Oui... Et non...

-Il n'y avait que toi ici, quand tu es revenu ?

-Oui, madame...

Un seul survivant ? Une fillette en plus de ça ? Mais pourquoi ?! Elle connaissait les habitude de ce monstre, alors pourquoi avait-il laissé une fillette en vie ?

-Il y avait... Un homme aussi...

-Comment était-il ?

L'enfant garda le silence un court instant, alors que le ciel au-dessus d'eux se couvrait légèrement. Ce qui n'était pas normal d'ailleurs, en vue du temps magnifique depuis le début de la journée !

-Grand... Mince... Cheveux noir... Une drôle de tunique blanche et un pantalon noir... Et... Il avait ce regard... Démoniaque... !

-Par le ciel. Il ne t'as pas vue au moins ?

-Je... Je pense pas... J'étais très bien caché...

-Dis-moi ? Tu as un endroit où aller ? Tu sais où vis ton papa ?

-Maman dis que les homme sont des aimants à problèmes... Que c'est pour ça qu'ils sont chassé... Ils ne cherchent que les problèmes, la provocation... _Comme ton chien de fils._

 _(Texte en italique, Voix d'Arzane dans le corps de la petite fille._ Texte normal, voix de la petite fille _)_

Le ton soudainement sombre de la fillette avait surprit Tania ! La gamine avait ensuite étiré un très grand sourire terrifiant, avant que son œil gauche se mette à saigner, emplissant ce dernier d'une couleur noir avec des fissures rouge ! Elle monta ensuite calmement sur le chariot, pour s'y asseoir et tourner lentement son visage de poupée vers Tania.

-Veux-tu laisser cette pauvre enfant en paix, sale démon !

- _Héhé... Bonjour, mère... Ça faisait longtemps, non ?_

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! J'aurais préféré apprendre que tu avais rejoint l'enfer ! Au lieu de prospéré de région en région. Semant la mort sur ton passage. Et puis, ça ne fait pas si longtemps que ça...

-J _'ai déjà une place réservé là-bas, ça s'appelle un trône... Mère. Et c'est vrais que tu t'es improvisé chasseuse de mes esclaves... Mais dis-moi ? Osera-tu tuer cette pauvre enfant ?_ Cette pauvre petite fille qui... Qui a perdu sa maman ? _Muhahahahaha !_

-... Elle n'a plus rien à voir d'une petite fille.

D'un mouvement rapide et sec, elle découpa net la tête de la fillette qui ensuite roula au sol. Sans un autre bruit, le corps rejoignait ce qui se trouvait déjà au sol. Après avoir nettoyé sa lame et l'avoir remise dans le fourreau. Après un court un instant, alors qu'elle fixait le corps de la fillette, peiné, elle saisissait ensuite sa flûte et en tout y jouant une courte partition, elle indiquait à son « destrier » de faire marche arrière. Plus le chariot s'éloignait, plus la dépouille de le fillette semblait faner pour ensuite se confondre avec le sol.

Même que la petite fille venait de mourir, Arzane entendait encore les sol qui volait autour de ce corps sans intérêt profond. Un léger pincement lui venait ensuite lui serrer le cœur quand il entendait la mélodie que jouait Tania avec son instrument. Cette air lui rappelait un douloureux souvenir, qu'il avait pensé avoir condamné et oublié pour de bon. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux larmes, ni à la mélancolie ! Plus il perdait de temps avec de telle futilité, plus le temps lui manquait !

* * *

-Cette vieille folle ici. Mala qui n'est pas loin. Elles vont tout gâcher ! Maudites soit ses femmes...

Il essuyait une goutte de sang qui s'était écoulé de son nez, avant de reprendre une potion plus confortable. Genoux croisé et les mains posé sur ses derniers, ses yeux se révulsèrent ensuite en un instant ! Pour ensuite laisser de nouveau son visage neutre, sans émotion.

* * *

Dans sa chambre dans les hauteurs du château, Émelie profitait du peu de temps libre qu'elle avait pour s'occuper un peu d'elle et de sa longue et soyeuse chevelure de cuivre. Muni d'une brosse, elle utilisait cette dernière pour démêler et adoucir ce que certaines femme lui jalousaient. Ça avait plus que des avantages d'avoir l'éternité devant soit ! Aucune ride en vue, ni cheveux blanc, ni désagrément physique par rapport à son âge qui était plus qu'avancé. Elle en était la première ravi d'avoir gardé une beauté pareille, Kard également semblait flatté et très heureux de retrouver sa belle rousse qu'il avait aimé durant sa jeunesse. Sa fille en était jalouse d'ailleurs ! Cela était arrivé que parfois les prétendant soit plus attiré par sa mère que par elle ! Bon, en même temps ça l'arrangeait d'une pars, mais c'était horriblement vexant aussi !

Attachant ses longs cheveux en un chignon, la musique de son pendentif posé sur le meuble raisonnait en boucle, faisant sourire et à la fois déprimer la souveraine. Une fois sa coiffure fini, elle attachait son collier tout en se regardant encore dans le miroir. Voir le tour de son visage ainsi dégagé lui rappelait de doux souvenir du passé qu'elle avait vécu avec celui qu'elle aimait toujours, malgré ses dix années déjà écoulées sans lui. À croire qu'ils n'étaient pas destiné à vivre ensemble... À cette pensée, Émelie semblait refaire le point sur ce qu'elle avait débattue avec Tania. Sur la prophétie comme quoi son grand amour lui serra rendu, mais qu'elle devait mourir pour cela. Devait-elle en conclure que la mort était le seul moyen de les réunir ? Avec l'aide d'Harold, ils avaient bien pensé à utiliser leur sang pour ressuscité le célèbre défenseur des dragons, mais après la chute de Drago, la défaite de Viggo et la mort de Kard, le corps de ce dernier s'était comme volatilisé ! Seul un bras, maintenant squelette, se trouvait dans la tombe érigé en son nom, ainsi que son épée qui avait été reforgé...

Malgré toute cette mélancolie, Émelie reprenait sur elle pour ne pas sombrer dans la déprime ! Voyant le soleil qui éclairait abondamment son royaume, elle ouvrait sa fenêtre pour en admirer la splendeur ! Elle ne se lasserait jamais de cette vue ! Allurnite non plus d'ailleurs !

-Je pense que l'heure des révélation vas bientôt sonner mon ami.

 _-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi une idée si soudaine ?_

-Ça ne te manque pas de voler librement ?

 _-Tu sais, avec toi j'ai appris à être patient vue que tu vivais avec cette aristocrate anglais, les sessions de vol n'était pas plus nombreuses !_

-Oui c'est vrais...

 _-Et puis, à quoi bon voler maintenant ? Ta place est ici, sur le trône. Et tes sujets content sur une présence quasi totale de ta pars également. Mais je pense que mon double qui se trouve avec Harold s'amuse assez pour nous satisfaire._

-Pour vous satisfaire ? Mais vous ne partagez pas les même émotions, ni les même ressenti ?

 _-C'est vrais. Certes, mon double sait des choses que j'ignore et inversement. Mais une fois réuni au plus prêt possible, nos esprit sont comme connecté et tout ce que nous savons est partagé avec notre jumeau. Mais cela se fait si rapidement et dans une telle banalité, que même si Harold se trouverait derrière toi, je n'aurais même pas la logique ou le reflex de te le signaler. Nous parlons pour une seule et une nique personne, mais lorsque que nous sommes séparé, nous pouvons faire des choix totalement différent. C'est assez complexe, mais... Émelie ?_

La rousse ne disait rien. Le regard partagé entre la méfiance et la crainte, elle fixait le ciel au loin, prêt de ce village d'amazone qui avait été attaqué. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait un très mauvais présentement par rapport à ce ciel nuageux, alors que tout autour il était rayonnant et dégagé ! Elle mourait d'envie d'aller y jeter un œil, mais Allurnite avait raison. Sa place était ici, au château. Refermant lentement la fenêtre, elle fut surprise par un bruit étrange dans son dos. C'était un cordeau !

 _-Comment cette volaille est rentrée sans que l'on puise la voir ?_

-Les corbeaux peuvent être très discret quand ils le veulent.

Émelie s'approchait ensuite du volatile qui avait prit place sur le pied de son lit. Il penchait la tête dans tout les sens, comme si la présence de la rousse l'intriguait.

-Bonjour, belle oiseau ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle avec une voix douce et agréable.

Ce dernier semblait la comprendre et désignait du bout du bec la porte de la chambre qui était entrouverte. Elle entreprit ensuite de caresser le doux plumage du corbeau, mais quand sa main s'était posé sur le crâne de ce dernier, elle perdit un instant connaissance et fut projeté dans une vision macabre et étrange !

* * *

 _Vision._

Le paysage était entièrement recouvert de neige et une tempête s'abattait sur cette endroit ! Elle entendait ensuite des cris de douleur, puis un filet de sang lui était passé devant le regard ! Puis, malgré le vacarme de la tempête, et une voix qui poussait des jurons inaudible, elle avait entendu des faibles pleur. Des pleurs qu'elle avait oublié depuis tout ce temps. L'endroit prit soudainement feu ! Intensifiant les cris et les pleurs, alors que toute la neige laissait place à des corps et à des litres de sang !

 _Fin de la vision._

* * *

 _-Émelie ?!_

À peine avait-elle ouvert les yeux que le corbeau s'était envolé pour ensuite traverser la vitre de la fenêtre précédemment fermé. Émelie titubait légèrement et récupérait lentement ses esprits. En entendant les appelles à l'aide de leur souveraine, les gardes posté devant sa porte se précipitèrent pour assister cette dernière et l'aider à s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Vous vous sentez bien majesté ?

-Oui... Merci... J'ai... J'ai juste eu un peu le tournis et j'ai cru tomber dans les pommes...

Après s'être assurer qu'elle allait mieux, les deux gardes reprirent leur position à l'extérieur de la chambre, alors Émelie se massait la tempe. Elle se demandait pourquoi cette bestiole lui avait fait voir un tel cauchemar ? Comment un corbeau pouvait, ne serait-ce que pouvoir partager une vision pareil ?! C'était insensé !

-Une chose qui s'était passé vingts trois ans en arrière... Cette vieille folle n'était donc pas une illuminé...

 _-J'avoue être assez troublé moi aussi ! Il n'y a que trois personnes au courant de cela ! Alors, à moins qu'elle est réellement des dons surréaliste, je ne vois pas comment elle aurait pu deviner..._

-Le village... La neige... Nous l'avons abandonné là-bas...

* * *

Pour détendre les esprits, Ingrid avait proposé à ses élèves de faire une petite partie de cache-cache. Mais la caserne n'ayant pas trop d'endroit pour se cacher, elle avait ajouter une difficulté ! La personne désignait pour retrouver ceux qui étaient caché, devait les retrouver alors que la pièce était totalement plongé dans le noir. Tous acceptèrent cette petite partie de rigolade, surtout les plus jeune ! Même Brog semblait enjoué de participer à cette activité ! À moins qu'il était très bon acteur ? Dans tout les cas, le hasard avait désigné en premier Pypin qui avait trouvé une bonne partie de ses camarades en imitant des bruits d'animaux pour les faire rire et ainsi, entendre où ils se trouvaient. Les chercheur se suivirent, chacun ayant sa propre technique pour retrouver les retrouver les autres, jusqu'à ce que Kard soit désigné comme chercheur !

Se plaçant au centre de l'immense pièce, Kard tournait en rond une dizaine de fois de suite, histoire de ne plus savoir par où se trouvait la sortie. Puis, après avoir prit une profonde inspiration, il se concentrait au maximum. Grâce aux entraînement avec Alukard, il arrivait de mieux en mieux à utiliser son regard spécial qui lui permettait de voir dans le noir. Ses yeux, d'habitude vert, se mirent à vaciller vers le rouge. Avec un moyen pareil, la partie était gagné d'avance ! Dés qu'il touchait quelqu'un, ses camarades se joignaient derrière lui en fil indienne, même Ingrid participait au jeu et semblait pourtant sûre que personne ne l'aurait cherché dans ce tonneau d'arme. Il ne restait plus qu'une personne à trouver et il s'agissait de Borg ! En voyant ce gars chauve caché derrière un mannequin, Kard se disait que même sans son don il l'aurait trouvé les doigts dans le nez ! Il approchait silencieusement de lui, à pas de loup, alors que tout les autres l'attendait comme leur avait demandé le chercheur. Il se hissait sans un bruit sur le mannequin, et tout en se retenant de rire, il avait saisi Borg par les épaules pour venir ensuite lui mordre la clavicule comme le ferrait un vampire ! Le chauve avait hurlé aussitôt comme une fillette ! Causant l'éclat de rire général !

Ingrid rouvrit ensuite les volets de la caserne et félicita tout le monde pour leur participation ! Elle demanda cependant à Kard de rester, lui expliquant qu'elle avait une ou deux choses à lui dire en privé ! Pypin et Gontran charrièrent leur ami en faisant mine d'envoyer des bisous, car, il fallait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas trouver cette belle brune fort séduisante. Kard la trouvait également ravissante, mais vue que c'était une très bonne amie de sa mère, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas. ( très précoce ces gamins hein ? XD ) Même que s'étaient encore que des gamins, sauf dans le cas de Borg qui avait un peu d'avance, chaque garçon regardait les hanches magnifiquement bien sculpté d'Ingird, quand cette dernière avait le dos tourné. Mais regardaient-ils uniquement ses hanches ? Cela restait à prouver.

Une fois tout le monde dehors, alors qu'Ingrid aiguisait lentement sa double haches, Kard s'approchait d'elle, l'air intimidé.

-Tu as fais des véritable prouesse pour un premier cours, Kard ! Tu vas certainement rendre toute ta famille fier de ça !

Elle déposa, toujours avec un grande délicatesse, son arme sur la table qui se trouvait derrière elle.

-Mais... Dis-moi... Je trouve que quelque chose change cloche...

Elle lui refit face, alors que le regard de Kard peinait à remonter vers le sien. (Kard. Arrête de mater les filles comme ça, ça va devenir gênant xD)

-Quelque chose qui cloche ? Répéta-t-il avec une dose de crainte dans la voix.

-Oui. Après, je me fais sans doute des idées, mais...

Elle se pencha en arrière pour venir s'appuyer contre la table dans son dos.

-Dis-moi Kard ? Si... Si tu sentais que des choses étranges se passaient autour de toi, du genre : Une chose, ou bien quelqu'un qui voudrait que tu fasse du mal. Tu en parlerais à tata Ingrid ?

-Bien-sûr ! Quelle question !

-Mmh. Je me fais sûrement des idées... Excuse-moi de t'ennuyer avec ça.

Kard s'en voulait en partie car, c'était vrai qu'il avait ressenti un énorme désir de violence l'envahir envers Azmur ! Il aurait même été jusqu'à le tuer, si elle ne l'avait pas arrêté... Mais d'un autre côté, cela semblait totalement normal de réagir de la sorte quand une brute maltraite sa meilleure amie ?

-Y'a-t-il quelque chose d'on tu voudrais me parler ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant son air préoccupé.

-Non...

-Bien alors... Vas retrouver ta Tina ! Et annoncer à ta mère que tu as fait des prouesses ! Ça l'apaisera peut-être par rapport à l'accident avec Azmur.

Elle se décolla de la table, puis se baissa légèrement pour être à la hauteur du jeune garçon.

-Sache qu'il y'a beaucoup de gens qui t'aime et qui sont là pour t'aider !

Ingrid déposa ensuite un tendre baisé sur le front de Kard, puis elle lui donna congé, avant de reprendre sa hache pour la lancer sur les pantin !

Après avoir acquiescé, Kard s'en était allé vers l'infirmerie, comme l'avait deviné Ingrid. En arrivant dans la maisonnette, Gothi l'avait automatiquement amené à Tina qui était couché sur un lit, avec un bandage sur la tête. En voyant son état, Kard semblait rassuré de voir qu'il n'y avait rien de grave, même si mentalement, il maudissait Azmur.

-Ta mère a appris ce que tu as fais à ton petit camarade. Annonça subitement la soignante.

-Où est-il d'ailleurs ?

-Chez-lui. Ses parents n'ont pas perdu une seconde pour venir chercher leur précieux enfant. Le père avait d'ailleurs passé un savon à son fils, quand il l'a vue pleurer face à la douleur... Ta mère espère qu'ils sauront faire preuve le clémence à ton égard, car tu n'y a pas été de main morte et ils demanderont sûrement réparation.

-C'est leur fils la brute ! Tout le monde à la caserne peut en témoigner ! Il a été violent et agressif, alors que c'était notre premier cours ! Juste parce que, _Monsieur_ , a cinq ans de plus que la moyenne, il se croit tout permis...

-La vie est ainsi malheureusement... Il y aura toujours des personnes qui se penseront au-dessus du lot. Aussi bien par leur force, que par l'importance de leur famille ! Ils font partie des plus riches dans le royaume, et malheureusement, ils ont les moyens de faire ce qu'ils veulent, dans la mesure du raisonnable bien-entendu.

-Alors quoi ? Il avait le droit de la frapper comme ça, sans raison ? Juste à causse de son titre ? Alors pourquoi je ne peux pas faire de même, vue que je serrais amené un jour à devenir roi ?

-Parce que vous devez montrer l'exemple, jeune prince. Vous ne pouvez pas vous autoriser à de tel débordement ! Je ne suis peut-être pas qualifier pour vous faire la leçon, mais je tien à vous mettre en garde. Il arrivera un moment, ou vos choix aurons de grande conséquence pour le futur du royaume.

Kard se retenait de hurler qu'il ne voulait pas gouverner ! Ni maintenant, ni dans dix ans ! Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi personnes ne lui laissait faire ce choix ! En portant son regard sur Yulie, il se disait que si finalement il devenait roi, il pourrait assuré la sécurité de tout ceux qu'il aimait. Mais même avec cette idée, son envie de liberté et d'aventure ne s'estompait pas, bien au contraire. Il prenait ensuite place au prêt de son amie, mêlant ses mains à la sienne qui était hors du draps.

Mentalement, il promettait ensuite à Tina qu'il ferrait tout pour que leur futur soit le plus sur possible.

* * *

À l'abri des regards, Geralt se trouvait derrière la maison de Gothi et attendait que la voie soit libre pour agir. Au bout d'une heure, Kard était parti, sans doute rejoindre ses amis ou pour aller se balader, alors que Gothi reprenait ses activité. Sans un bruit, Geralt passait par l'encadrement de la fenêtre pour ensuite s'approcher de la fillette. Derrière son épaisse capuche et entre ses cheveux salle, son regard semblait comme attendrit en regardant cette enfant dormir. Du bout des doigts, il effleurait le front de la jeune fille.

-C'est vrais que tu ressemble à cette catin. Murmura-t-il avec douceur, malgré la cruauté de ses propos. Dire qu'Arzane espère que je change d'avis à ton égard, pour que je m'occupe de toi... Tss. Tu n'es qu'une gêne parmi tant d'autre, mais bon. Monsieur le chef veut apparemment t'utiliser, pour quoi, ça je ne sais pas...

Sans grande difficulté, il souleva la fillette pour venir la déposer sur son épaule. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, Gothi faisait irruption dans la pièce et mit à hurler de terreur en voyant cette énorme personnage ! De son bras libre, il envoyait voler le lit -ou s'était trouvé Tina quelque instant avant- en direction de la soignante, histoire de lui bloquer le passage !

Les passant et les résident qui se trouvaient non loin de là, entendaient tout ce brouhaha et quand l'homme au vêtement à plume avait fait son apparition, le souvenir de la fête gâché du jeune prince était revenu au galops ! Les gardes qui se trouvaient là se lançaient immédiatement à ses trousses, alors que les villageois faisaient un bordel sans nom en hurlant pour signaler qu'un intrus avait enlevé une petite fille !

* * *

Le royaume était certes grand, mais grâce à cette ingénieux système qui consistait tout bêtement à hurler, toute les personnes impliqué dans cette affaire furent vite mise au courant ! Ainsi, même qu'ils étaient dispatché dans les nombreux cartier, Flovie ainsi que toute sa bande avaient accourue aux portes dans l'espoir de stopper cette homme étrange.

* * *

La nouvelle avait voyagé jusqu'au château ! Et quand les gardes mirent au courant Émelie, que Geralt était entre les remparts du royaume, elle ne perdait pas un instant et s'était précipité à l'extérieur, pour ensuite sauter sur un cheval pour rejoindre au plus vite les portes du royaume !

* * *

De retour aux portes, une vingtaine de garde ainsi que Flovie et sa bande attendaient de pied ferme cette intrus ! Parmi ces derniers cité, Rustik, ainsi que les jumeaux et la rousse avaient un compte à régler avec ce type aux plumes de corbeau ! Il s'était fait humilié pour l'un, d'autre accroché au poutre du plafond, et Flovie n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait que la fête de son fil fut gâché par la faute de ce type ! Les cris des gardes se faisaient de plus en plus proche, annonçant donc que le soit disant Geralt n'était pas loin devant eux !

-Ne laissez pas ce type partir ! Même qu'il a l'air paranormal et surnaturel, il n'en pas moins un homme ! Encouragea Flovie. Coupez lui la tête à la première occasion ! Il n'y a que ça qui marche.

Face au ton sérieux de la rousse, personne dans les rands n'oseraient faillir ! Quand leur cible fut en vue, chacun empoigna son arme qu'il pointèrent en direction du fuyard !

Geralt ne semblait pas pouvoir passer, ni faire demi tour. Il aurait pu tenter de passer par-dessus les grandes remparts, mais avec Tina sur les épaules, il risquait de la perdre et Arzane ne serait pas très content. Se stoppant à une distance raisonnable, il faisait face aux deux groupes avec son regard glaciale.

-Vous ne pouvez pas aller plus loin ! Rendez-vous, Geralt !

Ils connaissaient son identité ? Cette nouvelle avait surpris ce dernier, mais il se rappelait de ce village où Arzane avait aidé un homme à sortir des décombres d'une maison et l'avait ensuite laissé partir. Ce misérable devait sûrement avoir entendu leur nom lors d'une dispute habituel avec son supérieur...

-Rendez nous le fillette et n'opposez aucune résistance ! Il serait regrettable d'aggraver votre cas, Geralt.

-Aggraver mon cas ? Je suis exilé de ce royaume depuis des années ! Comment pourrais-je empirer mon cas ? La mort ? Ah ! Laissez moi rire !

Flovie se félicitait de son ingéniosité ! Même qu'ils avaient eu des doute sur l'identité de l'homme au costume de plume, grâce à son coup de bleuf, il venait de se dévoiler lui-même ! Le disciple se trouvait donc devant eux... Mais où était celui qui tirait les ficelles ? Et pouvait-il les aider à la retrouver s'ils arrivaient à maîtriser Geralt ? Mais ce dernier ne voulant pas être capturé s'était jeté tête baissé en plein vers les gardes et il commençait a se battre, même qu'il n'avait qu'un bras libre, c'était plus que suffisant pour se défendre ! Et vue que Tina était étalé sur son épaule, il en jouait pour empêcher ses adversaires d'attaquer, de peur de blesser la jeune fille ! En voyant les hommes en difficulté, Flovie et sa troupe s'étaient ensuite lancé sur Geralt avec un cri de guerre ! Étirant un large sourire dissimulé derrière sa capuche et ses cheveux, il saisissait l'un des hommes en armure, pour ensuite le lancer sur l'un de ses collègues, et le temps que le second groupe se joignait à la « fête » une bonne moitié du groupe d'homme semblait inerte, face contre terre.

D'un coup agile et calculé, Flovie avait envoyé un coup tranchant en plein sur les jambes de Geralt qu'il évitait sans peine ! Serrant la mâchoire, Flovie s'avançait à nouveau vers lui, la pointe de son épée courbe en évidence. Elle se souvenait bien que ce type semblait posséder, tout comme Harold et sa mère, un sang très spécial et donc, elle ne devait surtout pas se faire saisir ! Profitant du fait que Geralt était en conflits avec Flovie, ses amis et allier en profitaient pour l'attaquer en traître et ainsi récupérer Tina des mains de Geralt ! Alors qu'Ingrid s'éloignait avec la petite rousse dans ses bras, le reste se jetait sur Geralt pour le blessé dans l'espoir qu'il finirait par se rendre. Une épée lui traversa en premier lieu de tors, en plein cœur ! Mais ça n'avait pas eu grand effet, bien au contraire ! En une fraction de seconde, Geralt avait envoyé son poing de toute ses force en plein dans la tronche du garde en face de lui, avant d'enchaîner les coups à une vitesse vertigineuse ! Certain arrivaient néanmoins à esquiver ou à se protéger pour limiter les dégâts, mais ce ne fut pas le cas d'Astrid qui se trouvait projeté avec violence dans la devanture d'une épicerie. Même que Flovie était inquiète pour son amie, elle devait rester concentré, car ce malade semblait en avoir après elle ! Il frappa à plusieurs reprises, mais aucun coup n'atteignit sa cible, frustrant l'attaquant, avant que son regard vienne se planter sur son objectif qui prenait la fuite ! En apercevant cela, Flovie criait garde à son amie, mais ce fut une erreur. Geralt l'envoya à son tour balader avec un coup dévastateur, pour ensuite mettre hors d'état de nuire d'autre ennemi potentiel.

« _Geralt ! Qu'est-ce que tu fou bon sang !? Ramène moi cette gamine ! »_

-J'essaye maître ! Mais ils sont plus teigneux que je l'imaginais !

 _« Ramène la moi ! Coûte que coûte ! À moins que tu veuille mourir maintenant ? Utilise tout ce qui est à ta disposition si il le faut. Mais fait vite ! Je ne saurais permettre un échec pareil »_

Ayant un sueur froide suite aux menaces de son supérieur, Geralt avait mis les bouché double pour rattraper Ingrid. Il la plaquait ensuite dos au mur pour lui arracher plus facilement la gamine des mains, puis, avant de partir, il lui donnait un autre coup en plein estomac. Partant ensuite à toute vitesse avec Tina sur son épaule, il entendait le galop d'un cheval qui se rapprochait, mais il ne perdait pas une seconde de plus pour ensuite défoncer les grandes portes !

* * *

Arzane était toujours et encore dans cette antre qui renfermait tant de secret. S'étant relevé pour se dégourdir les muscles, il repensait à ce qui allait suivre. Tania qui était là. Mala qui se rapprochait dangereusement au fur et à mesure des jours. D'ailleurs, il avait totalement abandonné l'idée de l'aider dans son plan. Mais alors, pourquoi causer tant de mal ? C'était une raison assez personnelle à vrai dire... Il avait fait une promesse, et celle-ci il comptait bien la tenir jusqu'au bout ! Il en avait tellement fais par le passé, mais à cause de la mal chance, il y avait toujours quelque chose pour briser ses promesses... Soudainement prit par un profond sentiment de nostalgie, il repensait à la promesse qu'il avait fait à Yule... Celle de la protéger et de toujours rester le même, quoi qu'il arrivait. Il n'avait tenu aucun d'entre elle... Au début, il se demandait pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il ainsi sur lui ! Puis il s'était fait une raison. Convaincu qu'il ne devait pas être voué à être heureux, ni maintenant, ni jamais... Pourtant, il l'avait été, avant... Même qu'à cette époque, son esprit commençait lentement à dérailler, Yulie ainsi que Châtaigne lui permettaient de garder la tête au frais.

* * *

 _Un petit flash-back avec du drama et de la romance ça vous dis ?:P_

 _Narration Arzane. En plus ! Que demander de mieux ?: )_

 _C'était un soir banal comme tout les autres. Ceci se déroulait, deux ans avant le drame de ma vie. J'avais fêté mes quinze ans, et une bonne partie du village semblait heureux pour moi ! Stipulant que c'était l'âge ou les jeunes garçon devenait enfin des hommes ! Certain alcoolique avait rajouté le détail comme quoi je devais me trouver une donzelle à bécoter pour ensuite, comme ils disaient si subliment et délicatement, la bourrer comme une dinde ! Ma mère n'aimait pas trop ses manières là, mais bon, l'heure était à la fête alors elle leur pardonnait... En partie. Ce soir là, Yulie m'avait fait une très belle surprise ! Elle avait composé une musique, rien que pour lui ! Bon, certes il en connaissait déjà une bonne partie des paroles, mais avec la mise en scène, la grandeur de la salle et la voix de Yulie qui s'était de plus en plus adouci avec l'âge, la beauté de cette mélodie ne pouvait être que plus parfaite !_

S'installant sur son estrade habituel, Yulie prenait ensuite place sur son tabouret avec sur Luth possé sur sa jambe gauche.

-Chut ! Taisez vous ! Invita gentiment Tania. Ma fille vas vous adoucir l'esprit avec son chant !

Se raclant la gorge pour s'éclaircir la voix, elle prenait ensuite une profonde inspiration pour passer son stresse. Même que ce n'était la première fois qu'elle chantait, la chanson qu'elle s'apprêtait à jouer allait être une grande découverte pour tous ! Jouant quelque accord pour vérifié que son instrument était parfaitement accordé, elle se lançait ensuite !

Les premières notes subjuguèrent aussitôt toute les personnes ici présente. Arzane le premier. L'enchaînement d'accord était court, mais répété et si joliment jouait qu'ils l'auraient écouté toute la soiré sans problème !

The witcher 3 – Priscilla's song [french language]

 _Le long de mes plaies,  
fais glisser tes mains.  
Pour défier les étoiles  
et mêler nos voix._

Rouvre ces blessures,  
et regarde-moi:  
Mon corps meurtri  
est le canevas du destin.

De mes songes,  
tu t'enfuis à l'aube.  
Ton parfum de groseille  
et de lilas

 _Je veux sentir  
tes longues boucles noires  
et me perdre dans tes yeux vert  
brillants de larmes._

Remontant la piste,  
j'avance sans crainte.  
Et poursuit sans relâche  
ton cœur insoumis.

Passées la colère,  
la mélancolie.  
Je viens quérir  
la chaleur de ton étreinte.

De mes songes,  
tu t'enfuis à l'aube.  
Ton parfum de groseille  
et de lilas.

 _Je veux sentir  
tes longues boucles noires  
et me perdre dans tes yeux mauves,  
brillants de larmes._

Je ne sais dire  
si tu es ma destinée.  
Ou si c'est le sort  
qui nous a rassemblés.

 _Quand j'ai fait mon vœu,  
qu'il fut exaucé.  
Ton amour est-il  
le reflet de ta pensée?_

De mes songes,  
tu t'enfuis à l'aube.  
Ton parfum de groseille  
et de lilas

 _Je veux sentir  
tes longues boucles noires  
et me perdre dans tes yeux mauves  
brillants de larmes. _

Tout le monde applaudissait une fois la mélodie fini ! Lors de la mélodie, les jeune couples ainsi que les plus vieux s'étaient enlacé tendrement, envoûté par la beauté et le charme de la chanson. Arzane s'était même levé pour venir rejoindre sa sœur, accompagné de châtaigne qui tournait autour du duo quand il s'enlaçait !

Tania regardait la scène avec beaucoup de tendresse. Elle trouvait ses deux petits si adorable, et même qu'ils étaient frère et sœur par le billet de l'adoption du garçon, elle trouvait qu'ils iraient très bien ensemble. Mais cela ne dépendait que d'eux, et elle serait bien-entendu obligé de jouer la carte de la surprise si ils lui annonçaient leur relation ! Car elle était loin d'être aveugle, même si elle avait un grand âge.

 _Le plus beau jour de ma vie était arrivée ensuite quelque semaine plus tard. Alors qu'avec Yulie et Châtaigne nous nous baladions dans les étendu enneigé autour du village, cette charmante et séduisante jeune fille m'avait prit les mains, pour venir ensuite unir ses douce lèvre aux miennes. Ce simple contact m'avait fait totalement oublié où je me trouvais. Comme catapulté dans un autre monde ! Même que la neige tombait abondamment, notre échange -qui était très timide et réservé, avant de prendre un peu plus d'ampleur- nous permettais de faire abstraction au froid mordant._

 _Je me souviens même qu'après notre retour à la maison, rien ne semblait pouvoir décrocher nos mains, ainsi que nos regards. Son regard... Son doux et délicat regard... Quand il se posait sur moi, il me faisait sentir impuissant mais à la fois immortel ! Je me sentais fragile prêt d'elle, sûrement que j'avais peur au plus profond de moi que quelque chose lui arrive, mais je me sentais également capable de soulever des montagnes pour elle ! Puis, quand la nuit montrait le bout de son nez, elle m'avait rejoins dans ma chambre pour ensuite s'abandonner à moi, corps et âme. Avant que tout ne devienne plus intime, Châtaigne avait prit l'initiative de partir pour nous lasser en tête à tête. Même qu'on étais encore des « enfants » d'une quinzaine d'années, mère nature avait été très généreuse sur les courbes de cette magnifique déesse aux cheveux de jais. Un rien d'elle me rendait fou ! Ce soir là, j'avais eu très peur et pour la première fois, elle m'avait vue trembler. C'était tout nouveau pour moi et je ne m'y attendais pas le moins du monde ! Mais elle avait su me mettre en confiance, guider mes mains, puis, le reste s'était déroulé naturellement. Nos corps qui s'échauffaient et se frottaient dans une danse des plus harmonieuses. Nos respiration intensément liées ainsi que nos mains et nos râles. Puis après cet intense échange mutuel de bonheur, mon ange s'était écroulé sur moi, et nous nous sommes endormis ainsi..._

 _Fin du flash-back._

* * *

En y repensant, Arzane éprouvait une forte peine. Il avait perdu son premier et seul amour. Un soir ou des aurores-boréales leur avaient fait grâce de leur présence, ainsi que la neige ! Cette ordure de Kay leur avait empêché de continuer leur galipette en extérieur, mais par pur cruauté et sans raison, il avait blessé Châtaigne ! Arzane n'avait déjà pas apprécié le faite qu'il était entrain de les épier, mais blesser son meilleur ami ne passait encore moins ! Fou de rage, il s'était jeté sur son soit disant frère pour lui faire payé ! Puis... Ce fut l'accident... Accident qui condamna à un sort funeste, Yulie, Châtaigne, Kay, ainsi que l'âme et les émotion d'Arzane... C'était à se demander, si après ce jour, il arrivait encore à ressentir quelque chose et à se confier aux gens... Visiblement en regardant sa « relation » avec Geralt qui semblait pourtant être son plus vieil allier... Il s'adressait à lui comme à un chien ! Profitant de sa supériorité pour le rabaisser et l'humilier ! Rien ni personne ne semblait capable de refaire vivre la flamme qui faisait battre son cœur avant. Seulement quand il se retrouvait seul, ses pensées étaient toute dirigé vers ce premier amour. Ses souvenirs qu'il disait pourtant ne plus avoir. Ne plus rien ressentir ! Seul le souvenir de Yulie parvenait à l'affaiblir, à briser cette carapace pour que son cœur puise parler. C'était ce qui se passait au moment actuel... Il se tenait droit comme un « i » dans cette immense pièce sombre, et il chantonnait.

Le froid qu'il n'avait plus l'habitude de sentir venait subitement de le saisir ! Comme si un esprit venait de l'attraper au cou ! Il poussa un hoquet de surprise avant de lever les yeux vers le plafond de pierre. Il l'entendait ! Son doux rire. Sa voix douce. Un moment, il croyait même la voir en face de lui, transparent tel un spectre. Et elle lui souriait tout en lui tendant la main pour l'inviter à une valse.

 _Anastasia -Loin du froid de décembre-_

 _Des images me reviennent !  
Dés que je ferme les yeux...  
Je ressent, ta main dans la mienne.  
Comme si on marchais en ces lieux..._

Je me souviens il me semble.  
Des jeux qu'on inventais ensemble  
je te revois qui danse et qui sourit  
ma tendre et douce Yulie...

La valse des deux amoureux se trouvaient subitement plus prononcé. La vieille guenille d'Arzane avait fait place à un costume très élégant, et son œil rouge ainsi que son bras bras avaient reprit apparence normal !

Je me souviens il me semble !  
des journées que l'on passais ensemble !  
Sous la neige qui retombait  
sur ta chevelure de jais !

Et en moi, une mélodie !  
Faite de lilas et de groseille !  
Résonne en moi toute les nuits,  
à travers ta douce voix de miel...

Je revois, la neige tomber...  
Sur la seule fille pour qui mon cœur battait...

Ils se rapprochaient petit à petit, mais alors qu'Arzane semblait ressentir la douceur et la chaleur de ses lèvres, Yulie partait en fumé...

-Alukard ?

Interpellé par cette voix, Arzane avait immédiatement fait face au nouveau venu, qui n'était autre que le jeune Kard.

-Je vous ai entendu chanter... N'ayez pas peur ! Ce n'est pas la peine de vous terrer dans le silence !

-Oh, mais tu es bien loin du compte, mon petit...

En écoutant plus attentivement, Kard avait réagit que ce n'était pas la voix de son mentor ! Aussitôt sur la défensive, il avançait lentement avec un regard fier tout en défiant l'intrus du regard, vue que maintenant il pouvait voir dans le noir.

-Je peux savoir où est mon maître ?

-Partie faire une petite course pour moi. Il ne devrait pas tarder ! En attendant, fait comme chez-toi.

Dans l'un des recoins de la pièce, un imposant trône fait de pierre et d'ossement s'y trouvait et Arzane prit place dessus pour ensuite s'installer à son aise. Ainsi plaçait, il pouvait voir avec étonnement que le jeune garçon avait définitivement bien les yeux rouges ! Étirant un sourire assez discret dissimulé par sa longue mèche, il poussait ensuite quelque rire retenu, avant d'être de nouveau interrompu par le jeune garçon.

-Vous ne devriez pas vous asseoir sur son trône. Alukard risque de ne pas être très content.

-Oh, voyez-vous ça ? Et si je ne bouge pas, que compte-tu faire ?

-Rien. Je vous aurais prévenu, c'est tout.

-Merci bien. Mais je pense être assez grand pour faire ce que je veux, petit.

-Kard. Mon nom est Kard.

-Ravi de te rencontrer... _Petit_ !

Arzane lui tendait sa main, la normal, et le jeune garçon faisait de même avec un léger sourire agacé. Le silence s'installait ensuite entre les deux, ce qui arrangeait Arzane, car les gamins il ne supportait pas ça ! Il se disait ensuite que finalement, il n'aurait pu besoin de Tina, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de contacter Geralt, alors que celui-ci était poursuivi !

-Et vous, vous êtes ?

Voilà pourquoi il n'aimait pas les enfants. Ils posaient toujours trop de questions !

-Tu le saura bien assez tôt. Répondit-il simplement.

-Ah ? Vous connaissez maître Alukard depuis longtemps ?

-Oui... On... On peux dire ça. On est associé depuis quelque années maintenant.

-Oooh !

Profitant à nouveau du silence et que Kard semblait être fasciné par la déco de l'endroit, ainsi que la complexité du trône, surtout les deux crâne au bout des accoudoirs, Arzane réfléchissait calmement à tout ce qui allait suivre. Fermant un court instant les yeux, il tentait d'en voir où en était Geralt et de ce qu'il voyait, il n'était pu loin, et ils étaient tous à ses trousses !

-Dis-moi Kard ? Connais-tu la véritable histoire de ta famille ?

-Que mon père est une sorte de sur-homme ? Oui, Alukard m'a tout expliqué.

-Oh... Tu sais donc qu'en ta grand-mère, ton père et Alukard, sommeil un démon ?

-Heu... Je n'en ai pas le souvenir... En êtes-vous sûr ?

-N'as tu jamais entendu, Émelie parler seul ?

-Si... Mais elle dit que vue qu'elle gère le royaume, ça lui arrive souvent.

-As-tu déjà entendu le nom d'Allurnite ?

-Oui ! Dans les histoires qu'a écris ma grand-mère sur Alukard ! C'est sont ami, ou quelque chose dans le genre ?

-Pas vraiment... On vas dire que c'est à la fois une providence, mais également une malédiction... C'est à causse, mais aussi grâce à lui que tout est arrivé. Comprend-tu ce que je veux te dire, Petit ?

-Non, pas vraiment...

-Ce n'est pas grave. Nous aurons tout le temps de discuter quand Ils seront là.

-Qui serra là ?

-Des menteurs. Des gens qui ont cru bon d'abusé de ton innocence. Tu les reconnaîtra bien assez vite.

-Si vous parlez de ma famille. Inutile d'essayer de dire les même chose qu'Alukard ! Je n'en voudrais jamais à ceux que je tiens !

Au début pensif, Arzane avait ensuite étiré un nouveau sourire carnassier.

-Dis-moi... ? Si tu es si sûr de toi. As-tu parlé à quelqu'un de ce que tu as découvert ici ? À un copain, ou même à ta mère ?

-Non... Je pensais que maître Alukard ne souhaitait pas être dérangé...

-Pourtant, tu connais bien l'importance qu'a ce brave homme pour ton honorable grand-mère ? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit ? Elle vas être très déçu si elle apprend que depuis tout ce temps, tu côtoyais ce cher Alukard, tu ne pense pas ?

-Peut-être que je lui en parlerais une prochaine fois alors...

-Brave petit. Approuva-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Mais dis-moi... Du coup avec tout ce que tu as découvert, tes capacité hors-normes et autre. Tu ne t'aies pas demandé d'où elle venait ?

-Bah... Il me semble que ce soit grâce à mon père, non ?

-En partie ! Mais il n'est pas le seul à voir pesé dans la balance !

Sans pour autant quitter son trône, Arzane se plaçait un peu plus convenablement, histoire d'être face à Kard qui le regardait avec une grande attention !

-Tu ne t'aies jamais demandé comme tout cela marchait ? Ta force, ta vitesse, tes yeux... ?

-Maintenant que vous le dites... Et que vous venez de me dire que mon père n'était pas le seul responsable de mon don... Je suis tout ouille !

Arzane posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune garçon, avec un sourire pour une fois non dissimulé.

-Laisse moi plutôt te montrer. Kard Haddock !

Sans prévenir, Arzane venait de sortir son second bras de sa manche et de saisir Kard par les cheveux. Il pencha ensuite légèrement la tête pour dégager la vision de son œil rouge qui d'ailleurs, l'iris tournait bizarrement !

* * *

 _Hurricane suite/Uchiha theme : à mettre à partie de 2 minutes 35 jusqu'à 6 minute. Vous pouvez la faire répéter plusieurs fois :P_

Kard se retrouvait ensuite dans une nouvelle salle. Immense avec un sol recouvert d'eau ! Devant lui se trouvait deux immense portes, comme celle des cellule dans les cachots ! Il n'entendait rien, excepté une ou deux gouttes qui tombaient au sol. D'où coulaient-elles d'ailleurs ?

-Mmh mmh...

Le jeune s'immobilisait soudainement ! Il plantait ensuite son regard sur les barreaux des portes avec frayeurs.

-Kard... Depuis le temps que j'attendais ta venu.

L'eau juste devant les portes s'était mise à bouillir, puis les bulles commençaient à former une masse difforme. La masse grossissait, encore et toujours, jusqu'à presque dissimuler toute la porte derrière.

-Si tu es là. J'espère que c'est pour la raison que j'attends ?

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda le jeune garçon, totalement paralysé.

-Qui je suis n'a aucune importance ! Mais sache le bien, une fois que tu m'aura libéré, je veillerais à ce que le monde entier le sache ! AHAHAHAHAH !

Son ton dans sa voix résonnait sur la moindre surface ! Comme si son corps était la salle... Même que cette bête avec des dents acérées lui faisait froid dans le dos, Kard osait tout de même à lui tenir tête ! Après tout, lui était libre et il était... Dans son propre corps ?

-Et si je ne veux pas vous libérer ?

-Oh mais tu n'as pas le choix, Kard ! Quoique, si... Ou tu me libère et je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant, ou laisse moi ici... Et je te ferais vivre un calvaire ! Alors ?

-Et qui me prouve que vous n'allez pas faire de mal à ceux que tien ? Je ne vous connais pas et vôtre parole n'a aucun valeur pour moi !

-Mmh mmh... Monsieur a du répondant à ce que je vois ! Bien... C'est bien. Je vais t'en donner une bonne raison ! Ses hommes, Alukard et son « ami » ne sont pas tes amis. Ils sont là pour faire du mal à ses personnes que tu chéri tant. Il compte t'utiliser, tout comme ta famille t'utilise comme moyen de pression pour empêcher qui conque attaquer vôtre « charmant » royaume.

-VOUS MENTEZ !

-Oh, en es-tu sûr ? Alors pourquoi tes yeux se voilent-ils de larmes, mmh ? Tu voudrais que je mente, pour que tu es l'esprit tranquille ! Mais c'est la vérité vrais ! Ils veulent t'utiliser comme une arme, car, Kard, personne n'est avec toi. Sauf moi. Je t'ai toujours aidé, même quand cela ne m'enchantait guère ! Ce fameux soir ou ses homme avaient tenté de te tuer alors que tu étais encore à l'âge du berceau et que ta gourdasse de mère n'arrivait à rien, c'est moi qui t'aies sauvé ! J'ai utilisé mon pouvoir, pour nous sauver !

-Nous sauver... ?

S'apercevant de son erreur, le monstre de bulle fit silence.

-Tu as besoin de moi pour... Survivre ? Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te libérer !

-Parce je ferrais en sorte que tes petites crises de colère se transforme en une vague de magmas ! Un simple coup, même amicale tuera la personne sur le champs ! Et lorsque tu aura besoin de moi pour défendre ses menteurs, je ne répondrais pas présent. Car, comme tu l'as certainement deviné, je suis la source de tes dons.

Hurricane Suite/ Uchiha Theme. 7 25 jusqu'à la fin.

Kard réfléchissait à ce cruel dilemme... Peu importe le choix qu'il ferait, il sentait que ce monstre ferrait du mal à tout ces gens ! Mais... Valait-il mieux qu'il en devenait la source, ou le déclencheur... ? Alors qu'il tendait sa main vers le monstre en détournant le regard, car il regrettait, Arzane fit subitement son apparition ! Ce dernier -qui était maintenant torse nue sans raison valablement, à moins qu'il comptait séduire le monstre avec ses muscles et ses cicatrices ?- avait saisit aussitôt la main de Kard pour l'en empêcher. Toujours avec son regard froid, il adressait à ce monstre une attention des plus destructrices.

-Alors c'est donc toi qui sommeil en ce gamin...? Dit-il calmement sans être menaçant.

-Harmidira. Pour vous servir.

-Je me fous complètement de qui tu es !

-Oh ! Le caractère est de famille à ce que je vois ! Ahahah !

-Ferme-la ! Pour qui te prend-tu misérable, hein ?

Le monstre avait fini par cessé de rire pour ensuite reporter son attention sur le nouveau venu. Tout particulièrement sur son bras et son œil.

-Mmh. Encore une âme souiller par cette erreur de la nature ?

-Cette « erreur de la nature » comme tu l'appelle est en tout moins beaucoup plus sympathique que toi en tout cas.

-... La puissance qui émane de ton œil et de ce bras. Je la sens presque me traverser les ports ! Mmh.. J'en regrette presque le tueur de dragon... Comment s'appelait-il déjà ?... Ah oui ! Ka...

Sans prévenir, Arzane avait saisie ce qui ressemblait au museau de ce monstre avec sa main crochu, avant de faire voler en éclat tout ce tas de bulles.

-Pour qui te prend-tu... Pour parler de cet idiot... ?

-Mon petit Arzane... Fait très attention à toi ! Je te mets en garde, tant que j'en ai encore le temps : Ne fais rien de fâcheux qui pourrait blessé le gamin. Car si il revient en implorant mon aide et que tu en es la cause, je me ferrais une joie de le faire et quand je sortirais ! … Tu serra le premier à périr.

-Et bien je t'attendrais de pied ferme ce jour-là ! Mais d'ici là, retourne dans ta cellule et si moi j'apprends que tu causse du tord au petit. Je lui apprendrais comme te mater !

-Me mater ? MOI ? Tu me prend pour quoi ? Un chien ?!

-Non... Les chiens sont beaucoup plus agréable que toi. Même si j'avoue que ta façon d'aboyer de loin y fait penser.

Fin de la musique.

* * *

En retournant dans la salle où ils étaient quelque instant avant, Kard fut surprit de voir un grand homme recouvert de plume se tenir au côté d'Arzane ! Il le reconnaissait tout de suite comme étant l'homme qui lui avait donné le collier de son père ! Était-ce donc Alukard ?

-Bien le bonjour. Mesdames, mesdemoiselles messieurs ! Salua Arzane en se levant lentement de son trône. Je suis ravi de voir que vous avez accepté mon « invitation »

En face de lui se tenait Flovie, ainsi qu'Émelie, Astrid, et toute la bande, avec également quelque garde. Chacun portait une torche pour tenter d'y voir quelque chose, mais seul Émelie y voyait comme en plein jour ! Alors que cette dernière avançait en direction de Geralt et Arzane, elle se stoppait net en voyant que Kard se trouvait à leur côté et qu'il possédait lui aussi des yeux rouges. Dans le lourd silence, d'autre pas se firent entendre, et bientôt, Tania fit également son entrée avec une torche qu'elle avait prise des mains d'un des gardes.

-C'est ici que tu te cachais donc... J'aurai dû le savoir que tu voulais retourner à tes racines.

-Que veux-tu vieille femme ? Répondit-il d'un ton supérieur. Je n'allais pas m'installer dans les villages que j'ai terrorisé. Ça ne se fait pas.

-Mais vous profanez bien pire en vous installant ici ! Clama Émelie, plus qu'en colère.

-Oh ? Profaner dites-vous... ? Je ne vois pas en quoi je profane. Après tout... J'ai été conçu ici et...

-Où sont les dragons qui gardaient ce sanctuaire ?! Hurla Émelie qui ne prêtait aucune attention à ce que disait Arzane.

-Ah ce petit groupe de dragon ? C'est une longue histoire, mais... Disons qu'ils ont tout de suite compris qui était le maître ici.

-Le « Maître » ? vous vous entendez parler ? Vous vous prenez pour qui, Arzane ? Vous n'êtes pas un maître, mais un monstre !

Arzane marqua une pause alors que la rousse s'énervait au fur et à mesure. Il souriait même, derrière sa mèche pendante.

-Un monstre ? Répéta-t-il en étouffé un éclat de rire. Moi ? Un monstre ? Ma parole, c'est une sacrée blague que voilà. Surtout... venant de la pars de celle qui m'a abandonné.

* * *

BOOM ! Fin du chapitre ! xD


	9. Arrivée et révélation !

Hey hey hey ! :D Darky est de retour ! BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALALALALALALALALALALA !

Un moi ! UN fucking de putain de moi de merde ! Vous n'avez pas idée combien vous m'avez manqué !

Alors mes excuses pour mon retard ? On s'en fou. BONNE ANNÉE ! Tout mes vœux à vous, vos proches, vos amis, vôtre poison rouge, vôtre chat, vôtre lapin, vôtre chien, sauf à ce connard de voisin qui vous fait chier hein. Lui il peut crever la gueule ouverte ! ^^

Alors ! Parlons peu, parlons bien !

Réponse aux reviews :

Littel Sayuri : Tu as adoré le drama du chapitre précédent ? Ah bah alors là, ma Lili, je peux te dire que tu vas exploser devant CE chapitre ! Même moi j'en suis retourné ! Alors imagine x) Ah bah ça les deux petites musiques/berceuses, je savais que tu allais aimer ^^ Bon en même temps tu savais pour « loin du froid de décembre » mais pour celle de The Witcher 3 c'était la grande surprise hein ?:D « Spoiler, y'a deux autres musiques dans ce chapitre, tu m'en dira des nouvelles ;) »

Émelie te fais de la peine ? Ah bah je pense que, d'avance, je peux te dire que t'as pas fini de la plaindre la pauvre x)

Geralt en mode Benny Hill xDDD C'est vrais que la scène se prêtait facilement à cette petite parodie ! x)

Merci d'être encore là, après TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUT ce temps ! ^^

Bonne lecture Lili ! ^^ Et surtout, bon drama ! ^^

Flokiller : Oh mon Flokinanouné ! Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué ! x) « Ah ! Gaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy ! » Je sais, et je le sens que tout les jours tu devais attendre désespérément la suite, et je m'en excuse d'ailleurs de cette attente. Mais comme le dis si bien, vaut mieux tard, que jamais, non ? ^^ Je t'ai fais une petite surprise dans ce chapitre ! ^^ Vue que tu adore Rustik, bah on dire que dans ce chapitre... Il vas... Bah... Tu verra bien hein ! ^^ J'ai pas envie de spoil ! XD Hazzard ? x) Arzane tu voulais dire, non ? XD En mode « King of the Hill » ? ça viens d'où ça ? XD De Game of throne je pari. C'est le seul truc que je ne connais pas x)

Merci de rester fidèle au rendez-vous Floki ! ^^

Je te souhaite une bonne lecture l'ami ! ^^

Alors petite annonce ! La fic ferra donc entre 13 et 15 chapitres. Oui, je sais c'est court et c'est une première pour moi de faire un truc aussi court, mais, soyez sans crainte ! Je ferrais peut-être d'autre OS sur l'univers d'Harkard « Donc si il y a des choses qui vous intrigue et que vous voulez que j'approfondisse ça, et bien faite le moi savoir ;) » Mais je vous prépare une autre fic également ! Un eu dans le même genre d'Harkard, mais beaucoup plus profond. Scénarisé et dramatique ! Mais je n'en dis pas plus ! ;) Aussi, je vous invite à aller voir sur mon compte, il me semble que j'ai mis la liste de mes prochaine histoires ! ^^ Il ne tien qu'à vous d'aller vous mettre l'eau à la bouche ! ^^

Bon, je vous laisse mes petits agneaux ! Je vous fais pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeein de bisous et je vous dis à bientôt ! ^^ « Ayant la grippe, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir débiter comme avant, mais courage ! XD Et d'ailleurs, faut que je reprenne ma seconde fic en cours... Mon dieu le bordel ! XD »

 _Musique :_

 _Délivre-nous (berceuse). Le Prince d'Égypte._

 _Dragon Ball Z. Tapion Original Ocarina theme._

 _Ps:Dites moi si la nouvelle forme des dialogue vous plais ! ^^ Moi je trouve ça plus claire, mais bon, c'est juste mon avis ! ^^_

Bisous ! :3

Un monde meilleur

(Harkard)

Chapitre 9

Arrivée et révélation !

* * *

Toute la salle semblait à la fois choqué mais également intrigué par ce qu'Arzane sous-entendait. Ce dernier était toujours sur son trône, la tête mollement posé sur sa main soutenu par le coude sur le repose-bras. Il étirait de plus en plus son sourire quand il voyait la mine de sa mère, ainsi que celle de Tania se décomposer petit à petit.

« Maman... De quoi voulait-il parler en disant cela … ? » Osa demander Flovie qui se tenait à ses côtés.

« D'après ce que j'entends, ma chère, tu ne savais pas que nôtre mère avait eu un nouvel enfant... ? Comme s'est intéressant. »

Arzane en jubilait tellement il était heureux de l'effet qu'avait produit son petit tour ! Sans pour autant prendre une position plus respectable, il s'adressait donc à la jeune rousse.

« Vois-tu ma sœur, si tu me permet de te nommer ainsi. Émelie Beroux ici présente, nôtre mère, alors qu'elle se faisait passer pour morte, copulait sans retenu avec son charmant et séduisant amant ! Et d'ailleurs, je ne vous remercie pas pour ça ! Car voir vos ébats alors que j'essayais de dormir le soir... C'était assez troublant... J'ai de la chance de ne pas être une personne facilement choquable ! HAHAHA !

-Sœur ? _Nôtre_ mère ? Est-ce que tu serais entrain de...

-Vous êtes tous débile dans cette famille ? » S'amusa Arzane. « Émelie et Kard sont mes parents et donc, nous sommes frère et sœur ! Heureuse de l'apprendre... ? Vingt-trois ans plus tard... ? »

Tous semblaient choqué par la nouvelle, excepté Geralt et Arzane qui riaient en voyant les air ahuri de leur convive. Même qu'ils étaient troublé, Flovie avait tout de même tenté d'avoir des explications au prêt de sa mère qui ne disait toujours rien depuis le début !

« Comment... ? Tu m'avais pourtant dit que... Qu'avec la transformation, tu étais devenu stérile... !

-Je suis désolé... J'ai menti depuis tout ce temps. Mais je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprenne car...

-Car... ?

-Parce qu'elle s'imaginait que tu l'aurais prise pour un monstre. » Répondit Arzane. « Abandonné un nouveau née dans la neige, ce n'est pas un acte très respectable, pour n'importe quelle mères ! »

Émelie sentait son cœur se tordre et se serrer dans sa poitrine en entendant le ton acide qu'avait son fils. Avec un sourire toujours aussi mauvais, Arzane brisait de nouveau le silence en s'adressant à sa mère.

« Alors... ? Vas-tu raconter cette petite histoire qui t'empêche depuis tout ce temps de bien dormir ?

-...C'était deux ans après ma « mort »... Comme l'a si gentiment et poliment expliqué Arzane... Kard et moi nous avons eu quelque échange et un beau jour, je ne me sentais pas très bien... Kard était également inquiet en voyant mon état ! Il me faisait rire quand il était comme ça... ! Au fur et à mesure des mois, mon ventre s'est mis à gonfler et c'est là que nous avions compris ce qui se passait en moi...

-Mais... Même si toi tu n'étais pas stérile après ta transformation... Kard l'était lui, non ? » Demanda Flovie.

« Apparemment le sang d'Allurnite peut guérir pas mal de chose. » En conclait Émelie avant de reprendre. « J'ai donc passé le reste du temps enfermé ici, tendis que Kard courait dans tout les sens, à la fois pour veiller sur son frère mais également pour s'occuper de moi ! Il avait mis de côté son plan de vengeance juste pour moi... Allurnite nous avait également mis en garde sur certaine chose. »

Attendant la suite avec curiosité, Flovie jonglait son regard entre sa mère, son frère, mais également son fils qui n'avait toujours pas bougé un cil ! Ne supportant pu cette attente, Arzane s'était levé pour répondre à la place de sa mère qui, visiblement, se terrait dans un silence infini.

« Les furies nocturnes dans leur globalité sont incapable de s'occuper de leur petit ! Alors, pour régler ce souci et ne pas voir leur espèce s'éteindre, les parents les abandonnes à leur sort, plus ou moins loin de chez-eux. C'est ce qu'a fait nôtre mère et mon père... Il n'a eu aucun remord ni difficulté à me laisser là-bas dans la neige.

-Ne dis pas ça comme si il avait été heureux de t'abandonner ce jour-là ! Ou moi ! » Cria Émelie avec la voix tordu par le chagrin.

« ... Si il n'était pas heureux de s'être débarrassé de moi, alors explique-moi une chose. Pourquoi ne pas être revenu me voir entre temps ? Aucune apparition ! Ni visite comme il faisait pour son imbécile de frère ou ma gourde de sœur ! Pendant dix-sept ans j'ai vécu dans le déni et l'inconnue le plus total ! »

Plus Arzane hurlait, plus toute la montagne semblait trembler, comme si elle avait peur !

« Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais moi, ça me hante depuis que j'ai eu cette vision ! Te rappelle-tu de ce soir ou tu m'a abandonné... ? Te souviens-tu de tout ce que tu as ressenti en me voyant pour la première fois !? Comment tu l'as laissé m'emmener sans protester... Et son sourire quand il est partie...

-Comment pourrais-je oublier... »

* * *

 _Flash-back, narration Émelie._

 _J'étais sur le point d'accoucher, je sentais les signes avant coureur ! Moi et Kard avions déjà trouvé l'endroit parfais pour laisser ce petit trésor en sécurité, un endroit où il serait aimé par jolie famille. Nous nous étions mis en route, mais à causse des tempêtes de neige fréquente de cette endroit, nous n'arrivions pas à retrouver ce village, et les douleurs se faisaient de plus en plus fréquente et violente !_

« Ém ! Il faut qu'on le laisse ici !

-Non ! Je ne veux pas mettre mon enfant au monde dans la neige ! Il... Il faut trouver cette auberge... et s'en tenir au plan !

-Soit raisonnable enfin ! Tu arrive à peine à marcher ! Je te promet qu'il ne craindra rien ici ! Il doit y avoir des cachettes de chasseurs dans le coin, on pourrais... ÉMELIE ! »

Cette dernière venait de s'écrouler dans la neige, mort de fatigue et à bout de force. Même que le sang d'Allurnite l'avait grandement renforcé, jamais ils ne se serraient imaginé que la rousse dans un état pareil à cause de sa grossesse ! Émelie était encore plus pâle que la normal en plus de n'avoir que la peau sur les os.

Kard comprenait très vite que la situation était critique et emportait Émelie dans ses bras dans une grotte inhabité ! Retournant dehors pour arracher quelque buisson sauvage qui poussait ici et là pour s'en servir aussi bien de combustible que de matelas, il mettait tout en œuvre jusqu'à même s'ouvrir les poignets pour offrir son sang.

Dehors, la tempête faisait rage et était tellement violente, que les hurlements d'Émelie semblait à peine perceptible . Elle perdait énormément de sang et Kard, malgré toute sa volonté, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet et de s'attendre au pire. Il s'était fait à l'idée que, soit leur bébé ne survivrait pas à cela, soit Émelie... Cette dernière n'en pouvait plus et implorait les dieux de l'achever ! Kard l'informait ensuite que leur petit était presque sorti, qu'elle devait faire un dernier effort pour être libéré ! Alors, même qu'elle voulait que les dieux l'exécute, elle cherchait au fond d'elle ses dernières force ! Elle poussait encore et encore, si fort que ses chairs cédait sur le passage de son enfant. Mais un fois ce petit bonhomme sortis, Kard s'était empressé de l'enroulé dans son manteau, après avoir coupé de cordon (Bon appétit au fait hein ! xDDD) Le bébé, dés les premières bouffées d'air inspiré s'était mis à pleuré, ce qui évitait à Kard de lui tapoter le dos pour voir s'il respirait. Calmement, il avait rejoins Émelie sur le tas de buisson avec un sourire ravi.

« Chuuuuuut... Chuuuuut... Ça va aller p'tit gars.

-Il a ta bouille ! Fit remarqué Émelie avec un faible sourire.

-Espérons qu'il ai ton caractère. »

Les deux amants s'étaient mis à rire doucement, alors que leur jeune bébé continuait de pleurer. Mais leur éclats de rire s'étaient éteint en réalisant qu'ils leur restaient une dernière chose à faire... Le prenant pour la première et la dernière fois dans ses bras, Émelie tentait de calmer les pleurs de son jeune fils en le berçant et en chantant une tendre mélodie.

 _Délivre-nous (berceuse). Le Prince d'Égypte._

 _Mon petit bébé._

 _Mon fils que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aimer._

 _Sache que tes parents t'aime plus que tout !_

 _Dors, vie, mais n'oublie pas._

 _Que papa et maman serons là !_

 _Nous ne serons pas loin, au fond de toi..._

 _Par nôtre sang et nôtre amour !_

 _Faite que dans sa vie ce soit chaleureux !_

 _Qu'il grandisse et vive heureux !_

 _Allurnite te protégera des mauvais tour !_

 _De tes cauchemars qui viendrons te tourmenter !_

 _Dans ton cœur, ne nous laisse pas tomber..._

Même qu'Alukard était attendrit en ayant entendu son amante chanter, ainsi que le sourire de leur fils, la chose qui allait suivre demeurait intact dans sa tête. Sans rien dire, il reprenait le nouveau née des bras de sa génitrice qui n'avait aucune force pour retenir son fils, avant de s'en aller vers l'extérieur avec le son des sanglots d'Émelie.

« Kard dis-moi... Est-ce qu'on le reverra un jour... ? » Demanda-t-elle faiblement entre deux pleurs.

« Une telle chose nous est impossible, Ém, tu le sais bien... »

Sachant que rien ne plus ne serait dis, Alukard s'en allait pour de bon cette fois.

Bravant la tempête sans grande difficulté, il voyait au loin des habitations se dessinant au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Il hésita un court instant entre le laisser sur place, ou le déposer sur le bas de la porte de l'auberge, comme convenu avec Émelie... Une petite voix à l'arrière de sa tête lui disait qu'il regretterait certainement le premier choix, surtout si elle l'apprenait, mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'être vue... Il creusait finalement un léger trou dans la neige avec son pied, pour y déposer le bébé. Il s'arrachait ensuite un morceau de chair pour y laisser couler du sang pour pas que son fils attrape froid ou meurs au contact de la neige. Une fois déposé au sol, il faisait demi tour après avoir adressé un regard désolé à son fils. Ce dernier, sans raison apparente, s'était aussitôt mis à pleurer !

« Tais-toi ! » Clama Alukard d'un ton assez mauvais et sec.

Ça n'avait pas eu l'effet souhaité. Les pleurs s'étaient même intensifié ! Râlant contre le ciel, il reprenait tout de même sa route en ignorant les pleurs incessant de son enfant, jusqu'à ce qu'un énorme souffle chaud vienne se frôler contre le haut de son corps dénudé. En se retournant vers l'enfant, il voyait la neige qui était tout autour de lui fondre comme si mille soleil venaient de se réveiller ! Au début neutre, un léger sourire venait se dessiner sur ses lèvres en regardant cet enfant.

« Mon fils... Soit fort. Nourris-toi de tes émotions. De toute sorte d'émotion ! Forge-toi un nom, une réputation ! Et quand tu serra prêt et suffisamment fort... Quand ton cœur aura tout connu des joies de la vie, reviens vers moi pour me défier, et me prouver que tu n'as pas été une perte de temps ! »

La tempête de neige redoubla d'intensité, couvrant la fuite d'Alukard qui, avec ses don hors-norme, avait senti la présence d'une personne...

* * *

Retour à la réalité.

« Après ce jour, aucun de nous deux n'as eu de nouvelles de toi... Étais-tu vivant et en bonne santé ? Ou mort dans le froid ? Ça, personne ne pouvais le dire... Mais quand il m'a dit des années plus tard qu'il t'avait abandonné en pleine tempête de neige... J'ai pété un plomb, et je me suis enfuit en Angleterre, lui faisant croire que j'y allais pour sa vengeance à la noix !

-Je pense que ce crétin de Kard devrait être déçu ! Après tout, il a manqué son coup...

-Ne dis pas ça fils ! Ton père t'aurais aimé, tout autant que je t'aime ! Il en avait pas l'air comme ça, mais c'était un homme avec un grand cœur... Il faisait toujours passer les autres avant lui... »

Un sourire mesquin avait vue le jour sur le visage d'Arzane, alors tout en se levant il adressait un regard défiant à tout ceux qui oserait le croiser.

-Bizarrement, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai eu comme retour avec ce cher, Harold ! Il me l'a décrit exactement comme je me l'imaginais ! Ignorant ! Arrogant ! Fainéant ! Et sur tout, Lâche !

-TON PÈRE N'ÉTAIT PAS UN LÂCHE ! »

Comme une folle, Émelie avait accourut jusqu'à son fils pour lui porté un coup en plein visage. Elle était rapide, très rapide même ! Mais Arzane avait bloqué ce coup comme si l'attaquant était un humain. La main refermé sur le poings tremblant de sa mère, il usait de sa force bien supérieur pour la faire baisser lentement, dégageant ainsi la vue pour que leur regard puise se croiser. Toujours en affichant son sourire moqueur, Arzane réitérait ce qu'il venait de dire sur son père, avant de balancer sa victime aux prêt des humains.

« Et toi, Tania ? Tu n'as rien à dire ?

-Tu sais déjà tout ce que je pense de tout ça, Arzi... » Répondait la vieille femme « Tu étais un garçon si gentil et doux autre fois... Et j'ai finalement accepté la dure réalité que tu m'avais fait revivre lors que nos dernières rencontres !

-Vous vous êtes affronté ? » Questionna Flovie assez surprise alors qu'elle aidait sa mère à se relever.

« Ho oui et plus d'une fois ! Vois-tu, jeune fille, ton frère est un as pour semer son poison dans les âmes faible et apeuré ! J'ai pour exemple une petite fille que j'ai libéré il y'a peu de temps, dans un village non loin. L'illusion est parfaite ! Et il suffit d'un rien pour rentre dans vôtre esprit et vous corrompes. Il peu s'attaquer à toute sorte de créature ou être vivant ! Sa limite n'a d'égale que sa folie, et le seigneur sait qu'elle est immense !

-Mais alors... Il aurait très bien pu corrompre...

-Harold, vôtre compagnon ? Il a très certainement essayé, ça je n'en doute pas. Mais il a une arme contre quoi Arzane ne peut rien faire ! Le bonheur ! Tant qu'une étincelle restera dans le cœur de la personne et qu'elle ne se laisse pas aller dans la douleur, rien ne pourra vous arriver...

-Ce qui explique comment il a réussi à recruter Geralt dans ses rands » En concluait Émelie. « Mais alors, comment se fait-il que Kard soit également de son côté ? »

Un lourd silence s'était installé entre les trois femmes, alors qu'Arzane s'en allait pour reprendre place sur son trône tout en gloussant.

« Hé ! Mon _frère_! Comment as-tu hypnotisé mon fils ?

-Oh mais je n'ai rien fais moi ! » se vexa-t-il faussement « Mmmh quoi que, c'est probable que, peut-être, quelque goutte de mon sang se sont retrouvé dans son gosier... ? Il voulait des réponses, puis de l'aide pour accomplir ses rêves, et comme tout bon oncle qui se respecte, je l'ai aidé à prendre le chemin le plus court... Pas vrais gamin ?

-Oui... Oncle Arzane. »

Le jeune Kard avait répondu froidement, comme s'il était ailleurs. De son bras humain, l'homme aux yeux vairon ébouriffait tendrement la chevelure de l'enfant, faisant enrager la mère et la grand-mère de ce dernier, avant de ce rasseoir.

« Je pari que tu ne nous as pas fait venir ici juste pour te dévoiler au monde, Arzi ? Il y a forcément un chose d'on tu voudrais nous parler ?

-Précisément ! » s'enjouait Arzane ! « Je voulais vous dire que...

-Rend moi mon filleule, sale bâtard ! » Hurla courageusement Rustik en courant ses deux haches à la main !

« Pauvre idiot... »

D'un simple balayement de sa main noir, un énorme courant d'air suivis son mouvement lent et lasse, projetant Rustik vers des tas d'ossements ce qui le fit hurler de dégoût quand un crâne avait roulé juste devant ses yeux !

« Où en étais-je déjà ? Avec tout ses babouins j'en perd le nord !

-Hé vous tous ! Que fait-on d'une bande de babouins brailleur qui braille et broie vos oreilles ?! » Questionna Kranedur.

Toute la salle plongea dans un immense silence de malaise, suivit des plaintes du blond qui venait de se prendre un crâne en plein tronche de la part de Rustik qui l'invitait gentiment à la fermer !

« Par deux fois aujourd'hui, je nage en pleine perplexité » S'était dis Arzane mentalement. Puis il reprenait plus sérieusement « Je voulais vous mettre en garde. Un terrible malheurs vas s'abattre, sur vous et vôtre royaume !

-Le malheur ne s'appellerait pas Arzane par hasard ?

-Rigole ma sœur, tant que tu en as l'occasion ! Mais lorsque les escadrons noirs de Mala auront mis à feu et à sang vos maisons et vos familles, bah faudra pas venir pleurer ! Je sais de quoi elle est capable ! J'ai participer à des nombreux raids pour elle...

-Tu as travailler pour elle et tu ose espérer nous mettre en garde ? Qui nous dis que tu n'es plus à son service ?

-C'est vrais... Vous avez tout les droits de vous méfier. C'est vrais que j'avais encore une chose à faire, mais vue que j'ai obtenu ce que je voulais, je n'ais plus à la servir !

-Alors pourquoi ne pas te joindre à nous pour repousser cette Mala ? » Demanda Flovie. « Nous sommes ta famille après tout !

-Ma famille... ? Et pourquoi devrais-je vous aider au juste ? Il y a quelque heures en arrière, personne ne savait pour mes liens du sang ! Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais vous venir en aide.

-Maman, nous perdons nôtre temps ici ! Récupérons les enfants et allons nous en !

-Oh ? Tu veux récupérer ton fils ? Comme c'est mignon » Se moqua Arzane en dévisageant sa propre mère.

Un lourd silence s'était à nouveau installé dans l'obscure caverne. Mère et fils se toisait du regard sans rien dire, alors qu'à leur côté à chacun d'eux, leurs allier se faisaient impatient ! Geralt venait de déposer violemment la petite Tina sur le sol, alors qu'il faisait craquer ses poings, ainsi que sa nuque.

« Alors chef... Par qui est-ce que je commence ? » demanda-t-il sans pour autant s'avancer.

Du côté d'Émelie, chacun s'était mis sur leur garde, s'attendant à voir leur adversaire débouler à tout moment, alors que Tania restait calme et impassible. Elle souriait même ! Avait-elle une idée derrière la tête ? Ou était-elle tout simplement folle de ne pas se méfier de cet ennemi ?!

« Ils se moquent de nous » Murmura-t-elle à l'attention d'Émelie. « Ils cherchent à gagner du temps, à nous retenir ici.

-Que conseillez-vous alors ?

-Je préconise la plus grande des prudences. Nous ne savons pas si c'est pour nôtre bien ou non qu'ils nous retiennent ici ! »

Arzane touchait allégrement son bouc, réfléchissant tout en dévisageant chacune des personnes.

« Réduis les inutile en cendre, Geralt. Pour les autres, il est inutile de prendre de telle descision. Les retenir ici empêchera Mala d'obtenir ce qu'elle veut.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle venait chercher ?!

-Tu le saura bien assez tôt... Maman. »

Arzane claqua des doigts et aussitôt, des brasiers s'enflammèrent, alors que les yeux de Geralt se voilaient lentement de rouge. Il s'était mis ensuite à grogner comme un chien en colère, avant de foncer à une vitesse vertigineuse vers ses adversaires ! Même qu'ils l'attendaient de pied ferme, Geralt semblait avoir disparu, pour réapparaître dans le dos du groupe ! Même que Tania et Émelie s'étaient empressées de prévenir leur ami et allier, les premiers coups atteignaient judicieusement leur cible, les éparpillant un peu partout dans la grotte ! Geralt arborait un sourire des plus carnassiers, et même que cela leur faisaient froid dans le dos ils tentaient tout de même d'attaquer ! Les jumeaux avaient attaqué simultanément avec leur arme, mais il en fallait bien plus pour Geralt pour, ne serait-ce que le faire sourciller ! Il venait de bloqué à main nue les deux armes et, toujours habité par cette force surnaturel, envoyait les deux blonds voler vers le fond de la pièce, jusqu'aux pieds d'Arzane et de Kard. Ce dernier était toujours sans réaction, la tête légèrement baissé vers le sol.

« Il vas vous falloir bien plus pour espérer m'égaler et me mettre hors d'état de nuire ! » Clama Geralt, comme possédé ! « Après vous, j'irais faire un petit tour sur Berk ! Je tuerais vos compagnons ! J'arracherais l'âme de vos enfants pour m'en servir de cale-faim ! Puis je violerais toute les pucelles que je croiserais, avant de m'installer et de m'auto-proclamer seigneur de ce patelin pourri ! »

Il se lança ensuite tout droit sur Émelie et Flovie qui l'attendaient de pied ferme, épaulé par Ingrid et Astrid, alors que Rustik et Varek se tenait en première ligne, prêt à en découdre ! Varek porta le premier coup avec sa masse une fois son adversaire à porté, mais sans grand résulta vue qu'il venait de le bloquer en fracassant son poing dessus, brisant l'arme sur le coup ! Rustik en profitait pour le frapper avec ses doubles haches ! Geralt voyait le coup venir, il allait le bloquer ! Mais pour une raison que ses ennemis ignorait, il venait de s'arrêter en pleine route ! Laissant son flan à découvert, Rustik planta avec toute sa rage les lames de ses armes en plein dans l'estomac de Geralt qui, sous la surprise de l'impact et de la douleur, s'était mis à tituber ! Le regard de Geralt reprenait ensuite son éclat naturel, après que du sang ne viennent couler par son nez, ainsi que sa bouche !

« P... Pourquoi... ?

-Geralt ! Souviens-toi. Tu ne serra rien. Jamais rien. » Clama froidement la voix d'Arzane qui résonnait partout !

« Mais... Vous aviez dis que...

-Ferme-la ! »

D'un autre coup sec, Rustik venait de trancher la gorge de Geralt, le décapitant en partie et couvrant le visage du Jorgensson du sang de son ennemi ! Il le repoussa grossière avec son pied, aussi bien pour arracher ses armes de cette carcasses, mais également pour se venger de l'humiliation qu'il avait subit lors de l'anniversaire du jeune Kard, ainsi que la mort de ses hommes. Après lui avoir cracher un mollard au visage, il se retournait en direction d'Arzane, tout en essuyant sur la fourrure sur ses épaules le sang qui se trouvait sur ses haches. Avec son air confiant, il défiait du regard cet homme au regard vairon qui, souriait sans raison.

« Allez l'affreux ! Amène-toi, que je te passe l'envie de persécuter le monde !

-Mmmh... Je ne sais pas trop » Il fit mine de réfléchir, avant de s'avachir plus profondément dans son trône « Gamins... ? Empêche-le d'aller plus loin. »

À la surprise général, le jeune Kard venait de redresser le regard comme un robot pour ensuite s'interposer entre ses deux oncles. Ses yeux étaient incandescent et à la fois vide de toute émotion !

« Hé p'tit gars ! Tu te souviens de tonton Rustik, non ? » demanda le susnommé avec un dose d'inquiétude « Tu... Tu ne me ferrais pas de mal, hein ? »

Il osait ensuite poser une main sur la tête de l'enfant, et le voyant sans réaction, il soupirait de soulagement. Passant sur le côté, il comptait bien couvrir les derniers mètres qui le séparait de sa cible pour le terrasser ! Mais alors qu'il levait ses armes haut au-dessus de sa tête, il venait subitement de se faire saisir par une force quasi égale à celle de Geralt puis projeté en arrière. Comme l'avait ordonné Arzane à son neveux, Kard empêcherait Rustik d'aller plus loin ! Même si pour ça, il devait lui faire mal... Sur son trône, Arzane jubilait du spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

« Bien... Bien... Maintenant, il ne te reste qu'une dernière épreuve, gamins... »

Se levant, encore une fois, il désignait tout ses ennemi du doigts, avant de clamer haut et fort son prochain ordre.

« Tous, sans exception, ne doivent pas quitter cet endroit...! »

Alors que Kard se dirigeait vers sa famille, le regard fulminant de rage et de soif de sang, Arzane n'avait pas prêté attention à ce qui se trouvait à ses pieds. Comme un diable à ressort, les jumeaux venaient de se redresser et de le transpercer de part en part avec leurs épées ! Sur le coup, Arzane avait poussé un hoquet de surprise, alors que Kard venait de s'arrêter. Le monstre précédemment transpercé se mettait ensuite à rire aux éclats, avant de saisir les jumeaux par la gorge en les serrant très très très fort !

« Vous, pauvre petits humain ! Vous pensez sérieusement pouvoir rivaliser avec quelqu'un comme moi ?! Ah ! Grossière erreur !

-C'est plutôt toi qui devrait te méfier ! » s'amusa faiblement Kranedur !

« Ouais ! Ouvre les yeux au lieu de te prendre pour le seigneur de rien du tout ! »

Aussitôt la phrase de Kogne fini, Émelie venait de surgir de nul part pour assener un violent coup à son fils ! Ce dernier étant prit au dépourvue et ayant les deux mains prises, ne pouvait bloqué ou même esquivé ce coup qui s'annonçait dévastateur ! Mais Kard, en voyant son maître en difficulté s'était jeté devant lui comme pour servir de bouclier ! Le poings de la rousse se percuta donc sur le dos de son petit-fils. L'impact fut si violent, qu'elle lui semblait avoir senti et entendu les os de l'enfant se briser ! Il tombait à terre, aux côtés des jumeaux qui venaient également de rejoindre le sol où ils reprenaient leur souffle. Mère et fils échangèrent un court regard.

« Tu voulais savoir ce que Mala te voulait ? Et bien écoute donc...

L'une était terrorisée alors que l'autre, toujours égale à lui-même, souriait tout en s'approchant de l'oreille de celle qui lui avait donné la vie.

« Ce que veut Mala... C'est...

* * *

(Comment je vous coupe l'action sous le nez ! xD Et maintenant, un exposé sur la langouste ! x) Ouais ! )

Pendant ce temps, aux abords de Berk.

Mala et son armé étaient aux portes de la cité ! Sans grande difficulté, ses hommes à l'aide de leur bélier avaient enfoncé les remparts qui bloquaient l'accès ! Ils s'étaient ensuite rependu comme une énorme vague dans la ville. Défonçant les portes des habitations pour exécuter les gens qui y vivaient, retournant tout sur leur passage, alors que Mala se trouvait en tête de cortège suivit de son frère qui désignait les maison à piller ! En regardant le château qui était plus qu'imposant, Mala regrettait en partie l'idée de devoir raser cet endroit une fois l'objet de sa convoitise obtenu. Elle aurait très bien pu s'installer ici, car sa montagne commençait à l'ennuyer profondément ! Mais ces lieux étaient impure ! Infesté par un virus sans nom ! Elle devait donc purifier cet endroit pour que le monde reprenne son court normal.

Un garde de Berk se précipitait vers la blonde avec la ferme attention de la transpercer avec sa hallebarde ! Mais c'était pas sans compter sur les talents de combattante de cette femme ! En un rien de temps, elle avait dégainée son sabre, coupé la gorge du type tout en déviant son attaque, puis elle continuait sa route comme si de rien n'était après avoir essuyer sa lame sur le corps de sa victime.

« Throk. Sonne le rassemblement. Nous allons au château !

-Assez de pillage mes frères et sœurs ! Nous allons quérir ce que nôtre reine souhaite !

-OUAIS ! » Hurlèrent tout les hommes et les femmes comme un seul être !

Tous s'avancèrent donc en direction du château. Les rues étaient maintenant vide de monde, comme si tout les villageois et même les gardes s'étaient barricadé chez-eux ! Mais Mala n'en avait que faire d'eux, elle était venu pour prendre quelque chose et elle ne repartirait pas sans ! Ses hommes enfoncèrent sans peine les immenses portes du château, puis traversèrent la grande cours. Il restait une autre porte à enfoncer protéger par quelque garde qui semblaient ne pas vouloir les laisser passer ! Face à cette menace insignifiant, Mala avait étirée un sourire carnassier, avant de s'avancer vers eux. Même qu'elle était leur reine, les hommes de main de la blonde ne semblaient pas inquiet plus que ça que leur souveraine allait se battre seul contre une dizaine d'homme.

Glissant sa main sous son manteau au niveau de sa hanche, Mala sortait une étrange dague faite d'une matière transparente(en verre). Elle avait déjà un style assez spécial, avec sa courte lame courbe couvertes de pointe en forme de dent sur le dessus, tendis que le dessous semblait aussi tranchant qu'une griffe de dragons. La poignée également était spéciale, courbé comme une queue de scorpion, mais, il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieur semblable à un récipient remplie d'une fumée verte et rouge.

Mala pointait finalement les gardes avec cette arme et, du bout de celle-ci, un énorme éclaire violet en était sortie pour venir s'abattre sur eux, les tuant sur le coup et faisant voler l'immense porte en charpie ! Elle rengainait ensuite son arme, puis elle croisait les bras derrière son dos comme si elle visitait un lieu touristique.

* * *

Quelque minute avant.

Dans la montagne, presque tout le monde était à terre. Mort ? Non. Ils respiraient encore... Le jeune Kard s'était placé devant la seule et unique sortie pour bloquer toute retraite qu'aurait voulue tenter l'ennemi, alors qu'Arzane s'amusait à maltraiter ses victimes. Il repoussait les attaques et envoyait ensuite valdinguer les agresseurs dans tout les sens. Mais aussi étonnant que cela puise paraître, Tania était encore la seule debout, mais son ancien fils comptait bien régler ce dernier petit détail ! Lançant Astrid et Ingrid au niveau de Flovie, le mi-homme mi-démon s'approchait avec un grand sourire de la petite vieille.

« Tu te rend compte de ce que tu fais, Arzane ? Tu aurais dû les aider, au lieu de les épuiser ! Tu aurais dû sauver le royaume de ta mère qui serrait devenu le tiens !

-Qui voudrait gouverner sur un royaume où le mensonge règne en maître ? Même si je méprise mon imbécile de père, ils n'avaient pas le droit de salir son nom de la sorte ! De cacher son histoire !

-Alors il n'y a aucun moyen pour te faire changer d'avis je présume ? C'est décevant de voir comme ta haine t'as rendu si hypocrite... Mais je pense ne plus avoir le choix, car si je veux qu'ils survivent tous, il vas falloir que je m'en mêle ! »

Tania se mettait ensuite à genoux et s'était mis à prier à voix basse.

« Tes vieux tours de passe-passe n'ont plus aucun effet sur moi, vieille folle ! »

Le bras démoniaque d'Arzane venait d'émaner une faible lueur rouge entre les écailles noir qui constituait son bras, puis il lançait avec rage une boule de feu qui, vue sa taille, serrait mortel pour n'importe quel humain ! Tania restait agenouillé sur le sol, mais elle venait de saisir sa flûte (qui enfaîte était un ocarina) pour en jouer un morceau, le même qu'elle avait joué quand elle avait « exorcisé » la petite fille qu'avait envoûté Arzane.

 _Dragon Ball Z. Tapion Original Ocarina theme._

En plus d'agacer et de vriller les tympans d'Arzane, cette mélodie avait fait naître une barrière à peine visible autour de Tania, bloquant donc la boule de feu et la faisant disparaître sans détonation à son contact. Tous semblait surpris en voyant cela. était-ce de la magie ? À en juger par l'air déconfit d'Arzane, et le sourire de Tania, ça annonçait rien de bon pour le brun ! La vieille dame se relevait sans s'arrêter de jouer de son instrument. Les dents en partie pointu d'Arzane grinçait, alors qu'il préparait une nouvelle attaque, beaucoup plus imposante ! La montagne allait sûrement leur tomber dessus, mais il s'en fichait ! Mais alors que la petite flamme rouge vif dans le creux de sa main noir s'amplifiait et grossissait de seconde en seconde, à l'aide de ses dons, il avait entendu un éclaire mêlé à des hurlements ! Sa flamme s'était aussitôt éteinte et, avec un air inquiet il se retournait en direction de la sortie, les yeux exorbité !

« Non... » Murmura-t-il avec horreur, attirant ainsi l'attention de tout le monde.

Fin de la musique.

Même qu'elle le détestait pour tout les propos qu'il avait tenu. Ainsi que les menaces et violence infligé à sa fille et les autres ! Émelie, de là où elle se tenait, voyait pour la première fois l'air inquiet et désemparé de son fils. Que y arrivait-il ? Était-ce la musique de Tania qui lui faisait perdre la boule ? Était-ce une ruse, comme le répété si souvent Tania ? Le temps n'était pas à la réflexion, mais aux actions et aux choix ! Ni une ni deux, elle s'était levé à une vitesse vertigineuse pour venir saisir la nuque de son fils, de façon à lui briser ! Avec une dose de peine dans le cœur, elle lui adressa tout de même ces mots.

« Désolé, mon petit garçon... »

La tête d'Arzane fit un tour complet, sans même avoir eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Kard à son tour s'était écroulé, sûrement que le lien qui l'unissait à se démon venait d'être rompue et cela l'avait très affaibli. Prenant son fils dans ses bras, Flovie voulait s'assurer s'il allait bien en consultant son cœur, voir s'il avait des blessures ou bien de la fièvre. Mais par la bonne grâce des dieux, il n'avait rien.

Émelie de son côté regardait son fils gisant au sol. Elle était à la fois énervée et triste d'avoir fait ça, car en revoyant son regard inquiet, elle revoyait le regard de Kard, son père, quand il semblait inquiet... Elle le déplaçait soigneusement pour finalement le caler dos au mur. Même qu'il avait la nuque brisé, il semblait plongé dans un sommeil profond, et cette mine boudeuse lui rappelait également l'air qu'avait son amant quand il dormait... Elle lui déposa un tendre baisé sur le front avant de se relever, droite et forte, comme elle l'avait toujours été !

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fais maintenant ? » Demanda Astrid épaulé par Ingrid.

« On rentre à Berk se reposer, mesure l'étendu des dégâts, soigné les blessés et s'occuper de nos morts. Et pour ici... Je pense que finir ce qu'avait fais Viggo serrait une bonne idée. Il n'y pas plus de dragon, tout est sans dessus dessous, alors, autant que ces vestiges reste hors de porté de vue et hors accès !

-Et pour Geralt et Arzane ? » Demanda Flovie.

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux laisser les choses de la nature ce qu'elles doivent faire. Comme l'avait souligné Arzane, il y a quelque heures en arrière, personne n'était au courant pour nos lien, alors nous les laisserons reposer ici en paix...

-Très bon choix, Majesté » approuva Tania

« Il faut penser à récupérer la jeune Tina, et à emporter nos homme tomber au combat. Rustik, Varek, Kognedure et Krane ? Vous pouvez vous en charger ? »

Ils acquiescèrent sans broncher ! Kogne prenait donc sur son dos la petite fille rousse, alors que les garçons se chargeaient des gardes. Une fois tout le monde plus ou moins chargé, chacun s'en allait au tour par tour, laissant d'Émelie et Flovie en retrait, avec Kard dans les bras de sa mère.

« Tu aurais dû m'en parler maman... Même si tu avais des énormes doute par rapport si il était en vie ou non, cela t'aurais fais du bien...

-Je sais mais... Tu avais tellement de chose à gérer toi aussi... » Dit-elle avec peine et en étouffant un sanglot. « Il lui ressemble tellement...

-Tu as fais ce que tu pensais juste, maman. Il était beaucoup trop dangereux et attisé par sa haine pour redevenir ce petit garçon dont nous parlais Tania... »

Elles restèrent là un moment à regarder le brun avec la tête caler le long de la paroi. Sans un mot, Flovie invita sa mère à la suivre pour rattraper leurs amis et rejoindre leur foyer. La jeune rousse nota mentalement qu'elle aurait une discutions avec son fils, non pas pour le réprimander, mais pour lui avouer tout ce qui aurait du être avouer depuis le début !

Au moment de sortir, Émelie avait posé sa main sur l'encadrement de l'ouverture de la grotte, pour adresser un dernier regard à cet endroit. Un énorme pincement au cœur venait de la saisir, et accompagner d'une larme ensanglanté, elle adressait tout bas ces mots à son amant.

« Tu avais raison, Kard... Il n'a été qu'une perte de temps... Mais à jamais, il restera mon fils. »

Au moment qu'elle se tournait pour emboîter le pas au reste du groupe, Émelie avait eu un mauvais pressentiment. Un très très mauvais pressentiment. Et ce que qu'elle vit avec le regard d'Allurnite amplifiait cette crainte.

« _Émelie !_ »

Sentant que sa mère était arrêtée, Flovie s'était tournée vers elle et lorsqu'elle avait vue son regard choqué, inquiet, ainsi que ses yeux qui se voilaient de rouge, elle comprenait tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas ! La souveraine pressa subitement le pas tout en hurlant au groupe ceci :

« Rejoignez Berk ! Nous sommes attaqué ! »

* * *

PdV De... Surprise ;)

Tout était blanc. Impossible de différencier le bas du haut. C'était à en devenir fou ! Depuis combien de temps étais-je ici ? J'en ai aucune idée à vrais dire. Je marchais sans but, droit devant moi, dans l'espoir de trouver une sortie, mais tout restait indéfiniment blanc. Mon bras gauche me faisait horriblement mal, et mon mal de tête s'aggravait de minute en minute... Impossible de savoir où j'allais, ni si je tournais en rond ! Cet endroit vas finir par me rendre fou !

« HAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

J'hurlais avec rage avant de fracasser le sol avec mes mains ! J'avais perdu toute notion du temps, mais une petite voix dans ma tête me répétait sans cesse de continuer d'avancer. Alors je l'écoutais. Soudain, sortant de nul part, une porte s'était dressé à l'horizon ! Ne perdant pas un instant, je me précipitais vers celle-ci, avec l'espoir qu'il s'agissait de la sortie ! Mais en enclenchant cette dernière et me précipitant à l'intérieur de ce que j'aurais imaginé être une pièce, dans la logique des chose, je me retrouvais entrain de tomber dans un trou noir ! Tout en hurlant de terreur, le fermais les yeux comme si je ne voulais pas voir ma fin arriver. Mais la chute s'estompait lentement, par pallier, jusqu'à ce que je vienne me poser délicatement sur ce qui me semblais être un nuage. J'étais bien. Je sentais la chaleur d'un feu se répercuter sur mon torse. Avais-je perdu des vêtements durant ma chute ? J'en savais rien, et cela m'importais peu à vrais dire... Je profitais de la douceur des draps, ainsi que celle du feu, avant de m'étirer machinalement.

Je restais couché là encore un bon moment, et visiblement, je n'étais pas prêt de décoller d'ici. Mais ce qui m'intriguais tout à coup, c'était un parfum. Une odeur. Une présence. Et un chant... Lentement j'ouvrais les yeux, et je voyais, de dos, cette magnifique créature qui me faisait tant rêver. Sa peau nu ainsi que ses long cheveux cuivré, j'avais l'impression que cela faisait une éternité que je ne les avais pas vue ! Elle était de dos, nous étions dans nôtre chambre, et elle se coiffait tendrement tout en chantant telle une sirène.

Je me levais sans un bruit, pour ensuite m'approcher d'elle par surprise. Vue la taille plutôt moyenne de son miroir, elle ne pouvait voir mon reflet dans celui-ci. Une fois à proximité, je devinais qu'elle m'avait senti, car je l'entendais rire silencieusement et la voyais sourire de là où j'étais. J'enlaçais ses hanches en passant sous ses long cheveux tout en m'abaissant, pour venir ensuite caler ma tête dans le creux de son cou. J'inspirais une énorme bouffé de son parfum, tout en ayant un frisson tellement que cela m'avait manqué ! Elle lâchait ensuite sa brosse pour tourner de trois quart son doux visage vers moi.

Une pointe de nostalgie venait de piquer mon cœur, ainsi que de la tristesse, mais également de la joie de la revoir ! Cette déesse venait ensuite sceller ses lèvres aux miennes en finissant de tourner la tête vers moi. Sans un mot. Sans un bruit. Et je sentais des larmes couler sur mes joues... De quand datais la dernière fois que j'avais pleuré pour de vrais ? Pas de sang, juste, des larmes sucré-salé... Nous nous étions séparé ensuite pour reprendre notre souffle. Elle avait ce don de me faire perdre raison, simplement avec ses belles lèvres couleur fraise. Nous avions échangé un regard. Des sourires virent le jour sur nos visages, puis elle brisa doucement le silence en susurrant avec sa douce et délicate voix de cristal mon nom.

« Arzane... »

Son souffle chaud m'avait fait avoir un énorme frisson, me faisant me resserrer plus intensément contre elle. Mon bras gauche, qui ne me faisait plus mal, remontait lentement jusqu'à son menton, en frôlant l'un de ses seins en forme de melon plus que généreux. Je venais ensuite saisir avec tendresse son petit menton, pour ensuite l'attirer vers moi à nouveau.

« … Ma Yulie... »

* * *

Arzane est-il mort ? Si oui, est-ce que c'est ça la route entre le paradis et l'enfer ?

Pourquoi est-il dans sa chambre à couché dans l'auberge de Tania, des années en arrière ? Car oui, son « rêve/vision » l'a fais remonter dans le temps, mais je savais pas comment l'expliquer, sans spoil qui s'était, et puis il allait pas se dire « Wow ! Je suis super bien goaler ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir 17 ans ! » en sachant que, comme feu son père et tonton Rorold, et sa mère, avec le sang d'Allurnite, il serra toujours beau ! x)

Pourquoi est-il redevenu humain ? Il est partie où son bras méga classe qui lui permais de lancer des BOULE DE FEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUU ! ?

Et surtout, pourquoi Yulie viens d'un coup comme ça ?! C'est une manie dans la famille sûrement de poper comme ça sans prévenir. XD

Bah vas falloir attendre la suite pour avoir toute ces réponses ! :P

Par contre, je suis dégoutté ! Pourquoi vous allez me dire ? Et bien enfaîte, tout était fini ! J'avais plus qu'à publier le chapitre, et tous ensemble, on aurait pu fêter les 666 vues sur cette fic ! Mais un connard, ou plusieurs durant la nuit « Bonjour à lui/eux d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si tu/vous lis/lisez encore cette fic, mais je/vous t'invite à partager ton/vos ressenti sur cette fic ^^ » a/ont lu des chapitre, et du coup on en ai à 687 vues :'( :'( :'( Bon, ce qui compte c'est que ça soit enfin en ligne, non ? x)

Je sens que vous commencez à vous dire "Hé Dark ! Il est où Harold ?" Si je vous dis qu'il vas "peut-être" apparaître dans le chapitre prochain, ça vous vas ? x)

Bisous, à la prochaine ! ^^


	10. Assaut au château Partie 1

Hey hey hey ! :D

Bonjour à tous ! Bonjour à toute ! :D

Petit chapitre fort sympatrique ! :) Au rendez-vous : Du drama. Du seeeeeeeeexe ! Du saaaaaaaaaaaaaaang ! Des révélations. Et le grand retour de Harold ! Et, oui, il y aura une partie deux avec l'intrigue de ce chapitre ;)

Réponse aux reviews :

Littel Sayuri : Tu vas en avoir des réponses dans celle-là crois moi ! x) Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut Mala ? Ahah ! Tu le saura bientôt ;D Et Tina dans tout ça ? Aaaaah bah j'ai bien l'impression qu'elle s'est faite enlever pour des prunes... Ou pas ! XDDDD je suis cruel avec mes mystère hein ? X)

Bonne lecture Lili ^^

Bonne lecture à vous tous !:D

Bisous jeune foufou des bois ! ^^

Un monde meilleur

(Harkard)

Chapitre 10

Assaut au château

Partie 1

* * *

« Bonjour mon chéri ! » Adressa Yulie à son amour de toujours.

« Bonjour ma belle. Tu sais que tu m'a manqué... ? »

Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent tendrement, avant de rompre le baisé et de se mettre à rire comme des jeunes amoureux.

« Alors Arzi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Que me vaut l'immense plaisir de ta présence ici ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton doux et intriguée, tendis qu'elle reprenait sa coiffure.

« Oh... Il semblerait que je sois mort. On vas dire que les retrouvailles avec ma famille ne s'est si bien passé.

-Mmh... tu n'y a pas été de main morte en même temps. Tu te fais passer pour un vilain, alors que ton seul et unique souhait, c'était d'aider et de sauver ta famille. Pourquoi ne pas avoir prévenu ta famille que Mala était au château ?

-Peut-être parce que ma mère m'avait déjà brisé la nuque ?

-Ah... Pas faux. »

Yulie poussait un nouveau rire, alors qu'elle posait sa brosse sur la coiffeuse. Passant sensuellement ses doigts fins dans ses cheveux, elle rassemblait tout ses cheveux d'un côté puis elle commençait à tresser ses cheveux.

« Tu aurais pu mettre au moins des gens au courant, Arzi ? Ni Harold, que tu as « trahi » ni ton ami Geralt ou encore ta mère ou ton adorable sœur ?

-Je n'aime pas mêler les gens important, des gens à qui je tien dans mes projets.

-C'est mignon. Ça faisait un moment que je ne t'avais pas entendu dire des choses aussi gentille !

-Nia nia nia. »

Arzane rompit son étreinte et retourna prêt du lit, tendis que la brune continuait de se coiffer. Adressant un rapide regard dans son miroir, Yulie matait sans retenu son petit-copain qui était entrain de s'habiller. Elle se pinçait discrètement les lèvres, l'observant discrètement de dos, Yulie terminait de tresser ses cheveux, puis elle se levait sensuellement en triturant en même temps sa tresse ébène. Arzane continuait de trier ses vêtements et celle de sa belle, avant que les douce mains de cette dernière venaient lentement se glisser sur ses hanches, passant sur ses abdo pour finir sa route sous son pantalon en toile. Arzane en eu des frissons et se mit à gémir en sentant les mains de Yulie s'activer sur son membre. Avec la même lenteur, elle descendait lentement le seul vêtement qui restait à son amant, et celui-ci s'était retourné une fois nu pour se saisir de ses lèvres. Yulie, même prise dans un combat de langue sans merci, poussa son amant sur le lit tout en souriant contre ses lèvres. Ils rompaient un cours instant pour qu'Arzane se place plus confortablement au fond du lit, tendis que Yulie le suivait lentement avec la démarche d'un félin. Elle l'enfourchait ensuite à califourchon, se laissant lentement descendre sur son membre dressé, tout en se baissant pour chercher des lèvres.

Sceller les unes aux autres, Yulie commençait à balancer son basin d'avant en arrière, tout en gémissant contre les lèvres de son amant. Arzane avait glissé ses mains le long du dos de sa belle pour finir sa course sur l'arrière-train de cette dernière. Après plusieurs aller retour passionné et sensuel, Arzane les avaient fait chavirer pour qu'il soit à son tour au-dessus. Instinctivement, Yulie croisa ses jambes derrière son dos alors qu'elle entendait ses bras sur le lit, saisissant les draps férocement, poussé par le plaisir que lui procurait son amant. La voyant prendre autant de plaisir, Arzane ne pu résister à l'envie d'embrasser tendrement sa peau, ses clavicules, son cou, avant d'accélérer la cadence et d'exploser dans un orgasme commun.

* * *

Une fois rhabillé, et surtout après s'être abandonné à l'autre presque une dizaine de fois, le couple avait traversé l'auberge inhabité pour se diriger dehors. Arzane avait revêtu des vêtements noirs, ainsi qu'un épais manteau avec un épais col en fourrure, ainsi que des botte fourré. Alors que Yulie portait une longue robe bleu, une cape était placé par-dessus le tout et ses pieds étaient chaudement enfermé dans ses bottes en fourrure.  
Se baladant dans la neige, main dans la main, le couple parlait de diverses sujet, en échangent deux trois baisé par moment.

"Je suis tellement bien ici, avec toi.

-Moi aussi Arzi... Mais...

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Tu vas devoir repartir... Et m'abandonner... Encore...

-Non. Je ne veux plus te laisser ! Je vais rester ici !

-Mais, ta famille a besoin de toi Arzi. Moi, je suis juste dans ta tête et tu le sais...

-Tais-toi ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu es réel et bien là !

-Je suis là, parce que tu le voulais. Parce que ce soir là, tu m'a transpercé en plein cœur. Et avec cet acte, mon esprit s'est inséré en toi et ne te laissera jamais tranquille."

Le silence se fit. Ils continuaient d'avancer dans la neige, jusqu'à s'arrêter au milieu des sapins. En se souvenant de ce lieu, Arzane eu un immense pincement au cœur. C'était ici que tout avait prit fin. Qu'il était devenu un monstre.

"Prend moi dans tes bras, Arzi... Comme nôtre première fois..."

Le cœur lourd, Arzane enlaçait donc son amante, tendrement, blottissant son visage dans ses doux cheveux. Il l'embrassa ensuite sur le front, tendis que les yeux de la jeune femme commençaient à se remplir de larmes. Un couinement insoutenable se fit entendre dans le grand bois. C'était Châtaigne. Le pauvre venait de se prendre dans un piège à loup et hurlait à la mort ! Arzane et Yulie avaient accouru à grand pas, mais il était trop tard. Kay venait de lui couper la tête !

Fou de rage, Arzane se jetait sur son « frère » en lui disant qu'il allait le tuer ! Il le frappait, encore et encore, à la limite de se fracasser les mains sur son crâne ! Yulie tentait de les séparer, mais elle n'arrivait à rien ! Elle s'était donc jeté sûr le dos de son amant, dans l'espoir que son étreinte et sa présence l'apaise, mais il semblait tellement fou de rage que même elle ne pouvait l'arrêter !

"Je t'en supplie Arzane ! Arrête !"

Il venait de reprendre ses esprits et avec horreur, il s'éloignait de sa victime tout en envoyant valser Yulie dans le même mouvement.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui vas pas chez toi, Arnaze ? T'es complètement taré ma parole !

-Ne dis pas ça ! C'est toi qu'a un problème ! Tu viens de tuer son loup !

-Les loups c'est pas des chiens ! C'est des bêtes assoiffé de sang ! Des monstres !

-Je t'interdit de parler comme ça de Châtaigne !

-Sinon quoi, Arnaze ? Tu vas aller pleurer dans les jupons de maman ? Et bien vas-y, dégonflé !

-Arzane, rentre à la maison et vas chercher maman ! Faut qu'on s'occupe des blessure de Kay, ça risque de s'aggraver !"

Arzane ne répondait pas. Il avait l'esprit troublé soudainement... Il entendait ces voix. Des dizaines voir même des centaines ! Celles de sa famille, des gens du village, mais également la voix de ses parents et de sa véritable famille. Et toute ces voix répétait un seul et même mot: Monstre.

Arzane se mettait soudain à hurler ! Il attrapait ses cheveux et les tiraient comme s'il comptait se les arracher ! La neige tout autour de lui au sol s'était, comme par magie, soulevée avant de se mettre à circuler autour de lui !

Sa tête lui faisait mal. Son cœur se serrait. Sa mâchoire était tellement serré que ses dents menaçaient de s'éclater les une contre les autres !

En rouvrant les yeux, le monde tout autour de lui était flou. Un vaste brouillard rouge et blanc, et devant lui se tenait Kay... Avec la tête de Châtaigne dans les mains... Il fonçait droit sur lui avec la ferme attention de le tuer, mais Yulie s'était précipité entre eux pour l'en empêcher... Avec horreur, quand Arzane avait récupéré la vue, il voyait son bras profondément enfoncé dans la poitrine de sa petite-amie. Il l'extirpait sans plus attendre, tout en pleurant à chaude larme. Il réceptionnait sa belle avant qu'elle ne vienne toucher le sol et, avec un doux sourire, elle lui adressa ses derniers mots.

"Je t'aimerais... À tout jamais..."

Puis le dernier souffle de vie s'était envolé. Arzane sentait soudainement tout son corps brûler ! La neige tout autour de lui s'était mise à fondre, alors que Kay s'enfuyait en hurlant de terreur ! Arzane poussa un énorme cri d'agonie vers le ciel, alors que son œil droit se recouvrait d'une couleur noir et son iris de rouge. Son bras droit qui était couvert du sang de Châtaigne et de sa belle s'était mis ensuite à bouillir comme une casserole d'eau ! Le tissue de son manteau avait brûlait pour afficher peau nu. Le sang sécha et créa une sorte de seconde peau rugueuse et aussi dur que du titane sur ce dernier. Son regard vairon s'était ensuite porté vers l'horizon, précisément vers là ou fuyait ce crétin de Kay.

En une fraction de seconde, il l'avait rattrapé et décapité en moins de deux avec son bras mutant.  
Il s'était ensuite dirigé vers son village natal pour tous les tuer. Pour quelle raison ? Il n'y en avait pas... Arzane était tellement triste, abattue et en colère que le monde entier subirait sa haine !

La vision d'Arzane s'était ensuite voilé, pour finalement se réveiller dans l'antre de son père.

* * *

Arzane se levait, se replaçait la nuque correctement, avant de s'adresser à Geralt.

« Cesse donc de roupiller, Geralt. »

Ce dernier grognait, mécontent d'être sortie de son sommeil.

« Me faire humilier ainsi ne faisait pas partie du plan !

-As-tu des réclamation ? » Demanda le brun d'un ton sérieux et menaçant.

« Non... Bien-sûr que non...

-Alors ferme ta gueule. »

Ce dernier se relevait également, tout en tenant sa tête qui menaçait à tout moment de tomber. Roulant les yeux au ciel, Arzane se dirigeait vers son subordonné qui ne supportait plus autant d'arrogance venant de ce gamin ! Même qu'il sentait qu'il allait le regretter, Geralt lançait plusieurs insulte à son supérieur, dans l'espoir de le faire réagir !

« Geralt. Rappel toi que si je n'avais pas fais preuve de clémence, tu serais mort à l'heur actuel. Je t'aurais tué et laissé en repas pour les porc !

-JE suis mort je te signal ! Tu as utilisé mon corps comme un récipient pour contenir tes amis les dragons !

-Faux ! » Surenchérissait Arzane, sans pour autant être en colère. « Si tu étais mort, tu n'aurais pas besoin d'assouvir tes besoins humain.

-N'avoir rien mangé depuis trois mois, tu trouve ça humain ?

-Tu es... Juste plus résistant qu'un autre. Voyons Geralt, des milliers d'homme tueraient leur propre femme pour prendre ta place ! Et justement en parlant de dragon... Approche donc, j'ai besoin de recharger mes batteries.

-Et si je refuse ? Que ferra-tu si, au lieu de t'aider, je profitais de ton moment de faiblesse pour t'achever ?

-Tu ne le ferra pas. Et les dragons ne te laisseront pas faire également. Tu aurais dû tenir ta langue au lieu de dire des conneries pareil tout à l'heure ! Prendre la place sur le trône. HA ! La bonne blague. »

Arzane tendait ensuite son bras démon vers Geralt et ce dernier fut comme aimanté ! La paume de sa tête été fixé sur la tempe de l'homme couvert de cicatrices, puis, après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, les yeux deux hommes se révulsèrent et tout deux poussèrent des hurlements !

* * *

De retour à Berk. Tout était sans dessus dessous. Émelie n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Son royaume, assiégé... Et mis à sac ! Même quand ils se battaient contre les dragons dans le passé, les dégâts n'étaient pas aussi considérable ! Se doutant que l'ennemi était encore entre les murs, le groupe ne fit pas un bruit et avancèrent progressivement dans les rues abandonnées.

Ils croisèrent Gueuleford qui leur fichu une peur bleu ! Ils se réfugièrent tous dans sa maison-forge. Ce dernier expliqua ensuite la situation à ses amis. L'armé de Mala était là ! Émelie, bien décidée et remontée à bloc, avait convié à tous d'aller se rendre au château, mais que quelqu'un devait rester pour veiller sur les deux petits endormis. Gueuleford n'ayant plus une grande forme athlétique s'était aussitôt proposé pour garder les deux gamins. Tout était donc réglé. Mais avant de partir tête bêche, Émelie avait tenu à expliquer les événements précédents, expliquant ainsi pourquoi Kard et la jeune Tina étaient profondément endormi. Gueuleford ne jugea en aucun cas ce qu'il avait appris, ni les actions du groupe et de sa vieille ami, et, d'une part, regrettait de n'avoir jamais connu le fils unique de son plus fidèle et ancien disciple ! À en juger par le regard de la rousse, elle devait s'en vouloir de l'avoir mis hors d'état de nuire. Mais il le fallait ! Pour le bien de tous, un taré illuminé comme lui ne pouvait rester en vie !

Les explications fini, Émelie et le groupe de sa fille se dirigèrent donc vers le château, alors que Gueuleford barricadait la porte, ainsi que les fenêtres. Sur la longue route silencieuse, ils avaient croisé des gardes qui peinaient à tenir debout ! Mais en voyant leur Reine marcher avec détermination leur avait redonné l'envie de se battre ! Ainsi donc, une petite armé se constituait au fur et à mesure que le château se faisait proche.

En arrivant dans la cours, Émelie fut déjà surprise en voyant les portes blindé enfoncé de la sorte ! Toujours sans attiré l'attention, elle avait fait séparer son groupe pour rechercher des survivant dans les décombres, alors qu'elle, elle regardait avec inquiétude les traces d'impacts et de brûlures sur les débris de la porte. Avaient-ils attaqué son royaume avec des engin de siège ?! Elle n'en avait vue aucune trace pourtant. Ni débris, ni même une trace sur le sol ! Allurnite n'aimait pas ça également. Il trouvait que cette attaque n'avait rien d'une attaque humaine ! Alors quoi ? Elle s'était constituée une armé de surhomme garce à son fils ? Après tout, ils étaient allier ! Ce connard les avait attiré dans l'antre d'Alukard, non pas pour les protéger comme lui avait-il discrètement dit tout en lui confiant ce que Mala cherchait, mais pour que son allier puise attaquer et prendre possession des lieux sans grande résistance ! Elle frappa avec rage la porte, faisant se retourner toute l'assemblé. Un lourd silence s'était ensuite abattue dans la cours... Avant qu'une voix vienne le briser !

« Mes hommages, vôtre majesté ! »

Mala ! Elle sortait par la grande porte du château escorté par ses hommes.

Le premier échange entre elle et la rousse fut foudroyant ! Une armé d'hommes et de femmes sortaient subitement de partout ! Certains étaient armés, d'autres gardaient des otages, notamment la famille d'Astrid et celle de Varek ! Ces derniers en voyant leur proche entre les mains de ces personnes aux accoutrements étranges ne se sentaient pas du tout rassuré ! Finalement, la blonde engagea la conversation.

-D'après ce que j'ai pu constater, les histoires que l'ont racontes sur ces lieux ne sont pas fausse ! Un royaume dirigé et commandé par une femme immortelle, ça se n'est pas banal !

Sans attendre un instant de plus, Mala annonçait l'assaut, qu'il fallait tous les capturer vivant !

* * *

Au même moment, dans la maison de Gueulford, des hommes de l'escadron noir de Mala encerclait lentement le bâtiment.

À l'intérieur, les jeunes se réveillaient à leur rythmes, plus ou moins secoué par les précédents événements. L'esprit troublé également. Le blond fut rassuré en voyant qu'ils allaient bien et qu'aucun d'eux ne semblaient avoir de souvenir clair par rapport aux événements passé ! La jeune Tina se souvenait juste d'une énorme masse noir qui lui avait fichu la trouille dans la maison de Gothic ! C'était certainement un cauchemar, en avait déduit Kard avec un sourire rassurant. Même qu'il était tard dans la nuit, les deux petits étaient tous sauf fatigué, ce qui n'arrangeait pas trop Gueulefort, car il sentait qu'ils allaient bientôt l'assommer de question. Ce que Kard avait d'ailleurs commencé à faire !

« Pourquoi sommes-nous là ? Où est ma mère ? Je sais qu'elle était là !

-Kard, je répondrais à toute tes questions, mais avant, s'il te plaît... Vous voulez bien me rendre un petit service tout les deux ? »

Avec un grand sourire, les deux jeunes acceptèrent sans broncher ! Aussi étonnant que cela pouvait paraître, Gueulford leurs demandait d'aller dans la cave pour lui ramener un vieux bouquin. Il aurait bien aimé y aller lui-même, mais à cause de son mal de dos, il lui était impossible de se baisser suffisamment... Le livre qu'ils devaient ramener se trouvait tout au fond de la cave, sûrement dans des tas de vieillerie. La couverture était rouge et les coins de celle-ci brodé d'or et il y avait un dessin de dragon noir dessus.

« Comme les comptes de ma grand-mère ? » Demanda le jeune Kard avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Le vieil homme acquiesça avec un grand clin d'œil ! Alors, sans perdre une seconde de plus, Kard avait instinctivement saisi Tina par la main pour l'emmener avec lui à la cave ! Une fois arrivé devant la trappe, ils descendirent sans plus attendre avec une lampe à huile pour y voir quelque chose Tout était poussiéreux, sale et couvert de grand drap gris. Même qu'ils avaient leur lampe, ce n'était pas facile pour eux de voir, enfin, surtout pour Tina, car Kard voyait très bien à l'aide de ses don. Ce dernier veillait tout de même à ne pas trop forcer pour pas que ses yeux ne change de couleur.

Pendant une petite dizaine de minutes, les enfants cherchaient et soulevaient chaque drap dans l'espoir de tomber sur ce pourquoi ils étaient là. Ils trouvaient des armes, des plans, des croquis, des morceaux de fer, une cave de forgerons quoi. Puis peu de temps après, Tina après avoir poussé une vieille guenille toute troué avait mise la main dessus ! Toute heureuse, elle criait à son meilleur ami qu'elle l'avait trouvée ! Fou de joie, ce dernier se précipitait vers elle, en balançant négligemment des plans d'une arme de sièges ! Le livre était comme l'avait décris Gueulford. Rouge avec les bordures en or ! Il était fermé par une sorte de ceinture mais forte heureusement, il n'y avait aucun cadenas. Juste une boucle à défaire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il y a dedans ? » Demanda la rousse avec curiosité.

« J'en sais rien...

-Tu crois qu'on vas se faire gronder si on jette un œil avant de le rapporter à Gueulford ?

-Pour qu'il nous gronde, faudrait qu'il soit au courant » Lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil complice.

Les yeux brillant et l'esprit dévoré par la curiosité, les deux petits ouvraient donc le livre après l'avoir posé sur une table. Ce n'était pas un vrais livre en faite. Il servait juste à entreposait des tas et des tas de feuilles ! Les premières pages ressemblaient à des rapports militaires ! Et Kard en avait souvent lu et vue quand il allait chez son oncle Rustik ! Tout était écris à la vas vite, des mots simples et directes étaient utilisé, mais le tout restait lisible malgré l'effet du temps sur ces vieilles feuilles. Kard prenait la première pour la lire à voix basse.

« Première journée de patrouille hors de Berk. Le voyage à été long, mais je suis arrivé à bon port ! Les gens m'ont accueilli comme un abruti et m'ont ris au nez lorsque je leur ai fais part de mes attentions. Ces paysans... Vraiment des gens à part... K.H

-K.H ? ça veut dire quoi ça ?

-Aucune idée... » Répondait doucement Kard en prenant une seconde feuille. Celle-ci était encore moins soigné que la précédente et puait le vieux ! « Mes respect, seigneur Drago... Des verres géant recouvert d'épine ! C'était donc cela leur problème, mon seigneur ? Des dragons aveugles creusant des galeries sous terre ! Vous pensiez sérieusement qu'à moi tout seul, j'allais pouvoir les chasser d'ici ? Ils sont au moins vingts, si ce n'est plus ! Cela fais tout juste deux semaines que je suis là, et j'ai plus d'une fois frôlé la mort ! L'une de ses créatures m'a d'ailleurs touché et je suis dans l'incapacité de faire mon travail pour l'instant. Mais ne vous en faite pas pour moi. Je n'ai ni besoin de renfort, ni que l'on vienne me chercher. K.H » Terminait Kard assez surpris par ce qu'il avait lu.

« Drago ? J'ai entendu Oncle Kurgan en parler souvent à la maison. Apparemment c'était le Roi qui commandait Berk avant ta grand-mère !

-Wow... Ces rapport remonte de loin alors ! Tu crois que c'est ceux de Gueulford, avant qu'il perde son bras et sa jambe ?

-J'en sais trop rien... Il dis quoi ce _K.H_ sur les autres feuilles ?

-Il parle du village où il fait sa mission. Des gens qui y vivent. De la misère qu'ils subissent ! Oh !

-Quoi, Oh ?

-Y'a... Y'a une lettre adressé à ma grand-mère... »

Cette dernière, contrairement aux autres feuilles d'avant, était appliquée, soignée et très bien écrite. Kard en avait lu un bout sans rien dire à haute-voix, mais Tina voulait également savoir ce que disait cette lettre ! Alors elle lui arracha des mains et lisait donc le contenu de la lettre.

« Ma chère et tendre, Émelie. Bientôt six mois se sont écoulé depuis mon dépars, et tu me manque de plus en plus au fil des jours. Ton sourire me manque, ton rire aussi... Chaque soir, quand je vais me coucher dans cette chambre aussi grande qu'un cercueil, je rêve de toi. Je te vois qui rentre dans ma chambre sans un bruit en... Buisette ? C'est quoi une buisette ?

-Nuisette, Tina. Pas une buisette !

-Ah... ? Et c'est quoi ?

-Aucune idée. » Kard lui reprenait ensuite la feuille, sans que celle-ci ne soit contre.

« C'était son p'tit copain... Il avait l'air d'être sacrément amoureux d'elle !

-Ouais... Bizarre qu'elle en ai jamais parlée !

-Tu sais Kard. Tata Maurane m'a toujours dis qu'une femme, peu importe son statu, reste une personne sensible et réservée. Et que parler de ses choses là c'est pas aussi simple que de raconter une bataille ! J'en veux pour preuve que ton oncle Rustik parle plus facilement de ses combats, que Ingrid parle de ses coups de foudres !

-C'est n'importe quoi ! Ma mère me parle bien de mon père dés que je lui demande ! Et puis, c'est normal qu'Ingrid ne parle pas de ses coups de foudre, car elle n'en a pas ! C'est une guerrière, une vrais !

-Astrid aussi est une guerrière, et pourtant regarde-la ! Elle a une familles. Ta mère aussi ! Et on a la preuve que ta grand-mère à eu également un amoureux ! Alors pourquoi Ingrid ne pourrait-elle pas avoir aussi son amoureux ?

-Ouais mais...

-Hein, alors ? Je suis sur que y'a plein de garçon qui la trouve super belle ! Toi le premier, Kard !

-Roh tu m'emmerde avec tes histoires ! » Cria-t-il à moitié le rouge aux joues.

Kard reprenait un lot de feuille qu'il faisait défiler assez vite, alors que Tina roulait les yeux au ciel avec un sourire en coin. Elle poussa ensuite un soupire en murmurant « Ah les graçons... » avant de prendre à son tour des feuilles qu'elle regardait avec une grande attention

« Ah... Mais peut-être que c'est pas Gueulford tout compte fait...

-Laisse tomber, Tina. Ça ne tien pas la route ces fiches ! » Répondit sèchement Kard en regardant celles qu'il tenait. « Regarde celle-la ! Elle est plus signé K.H, mais Kard ! Hors, je m'en souviendrais si j'avais fais des choses pareils !

-Peut-être que c'est un autre garçon qui s'appel comme toi ? »

Soudain, quelqu'un tambourinait bruyamment à la porte !

« Qui vas là ? » Demanda Gueulford avec une voix menaçante.

« Je viens de la part de Mala. Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous, maître forgerons !

-Rester dehors, vous y êtes très bien, mon p'tit gars ! J'ai aucune envie que vous salissiez ma maison avec vos bottes boueuses !

-Laissez nous entrer. Nous ne voulons vous causer aucun tors !

-Et bien déguerpissez, avec vôtre Reine à la noix ! Vous nous causez du tors depuis que vous êtes arrivé ! »

Kard fit signe à Tina de ne faire aucun bruit, pour ensuite s'approcher de la zone qui était vers la porte ! La cave faisant toute la largeur de la maison, ils pouvaient donc facilement suivre et écouter tout ce qui se disait sans être vue ! Il avait éteint la lampe pour que les reflet de la lumière ne puise pas être vue du dessus.

Dans un fracas sans nom, les hommes de Mala enfoncèrent la porte, pour ensuite investir la maison. Ils étaient huit au total. Tous étaient vêtue de noir de la tête aux pieds, sauf un seul qui avait le visage découvert et une armure différente du lot.

En effet, en plus de la combinaison noir basique des larbins de Mala, elle avait des morceaux de protection supplémentaire sur le torse, les avant bras et les jambes. L'homme lui était roux, avec uniquement des cheveux sur le dessus du crâne. Aucune barbe ni poils apparent sur le visage, mais il semblait cruel ! Il n'était pas trop imposant physiquement, contrairement à Gueulford qui ressemblait à un ours à côté. Même s'il avait l'air d'un gamin fragile, avec sa voix creuse, il semblait savoir se faire respecter par ses hommes, car tout le monde lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil. Sans un mot, il pointait les différentes salle, alors qu'il s'approchait sans crainte du blond qui était adossé à son bureau avec les mins posé sur ce dernier. L'un des larbins restait en retrait pour bloquer la seule issue de sortie. Il regardait avec la plus grande attention ce qui allait suivre.

« Je suis, Thork ! Responsable de l'armée de Reine Mala, son plus fidèle allier et également son frère !

-Enchanté, beau prince ! » Lui adressa Gueulford avec une révérence et en prenant le même teins de voix que lui.

Ce dernier, en s'apercevant que ce simple forgerons lui manquait de respect, il lui avait donné une énorme baffe, puis une deuxième ! Le blond ne réagissait pas, n'ayant pas plus mal que ça.

« J'ai entendu dire de source sûr, que vous gardiez des enfants ici ?

-Des enfants ? Vous êtes dans une forge, pas dans une garderie ! »

Sans être plus menaçant que ça, Thork faisait tomber une lampe à huile éteinte sur le sol. Le liquide inflammable se rependait donc sur le sol et entre les planches du parquet. Les sept hommes et femmes qui accompagnaient le roux firent de même avec d'autres lampe, qu'ils avaient éteinte au préalable.

D'un ton beaucoup plus arrogant, le roux reposait donc sa question avec la mâchoire serré.

« Où sont les deux gamins que vous gardez, Forgeron ? »

Par en-dessous, Kard voyait les deux hommes entre deux planches, alors que Tina peinait à voir devant elle ! L'un et l'autre se tenait la main et écoutait sans faire un bruit...

Voyant qu'il restait mué, le roux porta un coup de violent dans l'estomac ce qui le fit tomber genoux à terre ! Il prenait ensuite son bras valide pour lui tordre la main !

« Alors, vieux boiteux ? La mémoire vous reviens ?

-Je... Ne vois pas de qui vous parlez... !

-Oh... Mauvaise réponse. »

D'une rapidité et d'une violence incroyable, il fit voler Gueulford à l'autre bout de son atelier en le faisant passer par-dessus les établis ! Ayant atterri aux pied d'un des larbins, ce dernier avait sorti une dague et la lui plaça sous la gorge ! Le blond étant à plat ventre n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre !

« Ne le tue pas. Mala veut récupérer ces deux gamins avant tout !

-Mais il semble ne rien vouloir dire, chef ! Alors... Autant lui délier la langue nous même ?

-Ça ne serrait pas très sport... »

Thork prenait en main une épée qui traînait sur un des établi, donnait quelque coups dans le vide avec celle-ci avant d'étouffer un rire.

« Je comprend pourquoi l'assaut a été facile. Avec une qualité aussi médiocre d'armement, vous n'aviez clairement aucune chance ! Même une gamine ferrait mieux que vous ! »

Il brisa ensuite l'épée sur son genoux, comme s'il s'agissait d'une baguette congelé ! Gueulford ragea intérieurement ! C'était l'épée qu'il avait confectionné pour Kard, avec son meilleur cuir et minerais de fer ! Et ce connard venait de la briser comme une brindille... Avec le frêle morceau d'épée qui lui restait en main, il prenait avec celle libre la lame pour venir se taillader la paume, avec lenteur. Quand cette dernière lui avait tranché la chair, le roux avait poussé comme un gémissement de plaisir, avant de laisser tomber l'épée au sol !

« C'est dingue ce que ces quelques gouttes de son sang ont fait de moi...

-De quoi tu parle, espèce d'illuminé ?

-Nous avons reçu un cadeau de l'un des fils de vôtre royaume ! Un cadeau, des plus précieux. Une chose qu'il aurait mieux fait de garder pour son usage personnel !

-Harold... Que lui avez-vous fait !

-Reine Mala a tout simplement répondu favorablement à sa requête... Et par ce choix idiot, il a condamné ses amis et toute sa vie ! »

Thork frappait une nouvelle fois avec violence Gueulford au niveau des reins. Ce dernier roulait sur lui même un peu plus loin, aussi bien pour reculer de son assaillant, mais aussi pour s'approcher d'une masse dissimulé sous un établi.

Sous le planché, Kard et Tina voyaient tout ! Et c'était à se demander comment ils avaient fait pour ne pas céder à la panique ou aux larmes en voyant le blond se faire malmener ainsi ! Peut-être était-ce parce que ces gens semblaient à leur recherche ? Sans un bruit, les deux enfants suivaient le blond et le roux, en écoutant attentivement ce qu'ils disaient. Kard lui voyait parfaitement ce qui se passait et ça le faisait bouillir de rage ! Il tentait de garder son calme histoire de ne pas broyer la main de Tina avec sa force hors-normes, mais cette dernière lui serrait si fort la sienne qu'il en aurait presque mal ! Un moment, Tina avait tapé malencontreusement dans une caisse, faisait résonner dans toute la cave et à l'étage un brouhaha énorme !

Aussitôt alerté par le bruit, Thork s'était arrêté et fixait le sol avec son air furax et froid. Il jonglais du regard entre lui et le blond, et en voyant son visage inquiet, un grand sourire s'était étiré sur son visage ! En un éclaire, alors que son regard venait de se voilé de rouge, il frappa le sol avec son pied à plusieurs reprise ce qui fit un trou énorme dans le planché ! Suffisant pour qu'il puise passer entièrement. Avec un simple regard, il ordonna à ses hommes de garder le blond en joue, au cas où si ce dernier voulait le piéger ou même l'enfermer sous terre.

Le roux descendait ensuite par le trou précédemment fait par ses soins et lentement il progressait. Ses pas résonnaient comme des coups de tambours ! Et Tina ainsi que Kard l'entendaient se rapprocher dangereusement d'eux. Couvert par le vacarme qu'avait causé ce type, Kard avait embarqué Tina avec lui sous un drap et comme pour l'empêcher de faire le moindre bruit, il avait plaqué sa main sur la bouche de la rousse. À l'aide de ses sens hors du commun, Kard voyait le dénommé Thork s'approcher d'eux avec un sale sourire ! Sur sa paume, le jeune garçon pouvait sentir la respiration haletante et paniqué de sa meilleure amie, ainsi que des larme couler, mais par chance, elle ne poussait aucun gémissement ni sanglot. En le voyant s'approcher, Kard songeait sérieusement à faire appel à la créature qui sommeillait en lui. Mais la conversation qu'ils avaient lui était revenu comme un boum-rang !

 _« Tant que tu n'aura pas l'intention de me libérer, je ferrais en sorte que le monde autour de toi souffre, sans que tu puise faire quoi que ce soit ! Tes petites crises tueront des gens, et lorsque tu voudra aider ses gens, et bien, tu en serra incapable. Mise à part si tu abandonne ton esprit à mon pouvoir...! »_

Lentement, il lâchait son emprise de sur son amie, pour descendre sa main jusqu'au sol et saisir une brique qui se trouvait au sol. Tina aurait bien voulue l'en empêcher, mais en s'avançant pour l'arrêter, elle vit son regard... Son regard rouge qui brillait faiblement dans le noir, alors elle recula, car c'était ce même regard qu'elle avait vue quand elle était en convalescence chez la vieille guérisseuse !

« C'est bon rouquin ! Je vais te dire où ils sont ! Laisse mes vieilleries tranquille ! »

Alors que Thork se trouvait juste devant l'endroit où étaient cachés les deux enfants, il fit demi-tour sans s'en douter un seul instant.

Une fois revenu à l'étage en repassant par son trou, le roux avait ordonné à ses hommes de relevé leur « ami » avant de le plaquer violemment contre un des murs !

« Maintenant, parle ! » Dit-il d'un air menaçant, alors que ses yeux redevenait normaux.

« Bien-sûr mon p'tit bonhomme. Je vais même faire mieux que ça ! Je vais vous conduire là où ils sont, alors heureux ?

-... Tu mens...

-Co... Comment ?

-Tu mens vieillard. Ça se voit dans tes yeux. Et ça sent l'entourloupe à plein nez ! »

Sans prévenir, Gueulford lui assénait un violent coup de tête, et une fois dégagé de son emprise il ramassait la masse sous son établi ! Le roux étant encore sonné, il comptait en profiter pour lui broyer le crâne ! Lui réduire la cervelle en charpie ! Mais ce n'était pas sans compter sur les fidèles toutou de Thork. L'un d'entre eux avait saisi l'arme du côté mortel, à main nue, tendis qu'un autre frappait violemment Gueulford dans l'estomac ! Ce dernier lâcha donc prise sur son arme et tomba à genoux.

En entendant le raffuts, Kard était sorti de sa cachette dans l'espoir d'avoir le temps de porter secours à Gueulford ! Même que le temps pressait, il restait discret, même si son pas était plus que pressé ! Tina de son côté remontait sans bruit l'échelle pour reprendre la trappe et accéder à la sortie à l'arrière du bâtiment.

Thork avait saisi le forgeron par la gorge et l'avait ensuite envoyé balader à l'autre bout de la maisonnette, en traversant les murs grâce à la violence de l'acte de l'agresseur ! Le roux se moquait littéralement de lui. Lui disant qu'il était faible et pitoyable. Il se plaçait ensuite au côté du blond qui était face au planché.

De là où il était, Kard avait un point de vue imprenable. Il était même face au regard de Gueulford qui semblait désolé. Les yeux du jeune garçon étaient toujours rouge, mais alors qu'il se préparait à sauter pour faire voler en éclat le planché et ainsi sauver Gueulford, ce dernier lui murmura quelque mot entre les planche.

« Sauve... Toi... »

Des larmes coulèrent sur le visage du blond et dans un dernier effort, il s'était retourné une dague à la main pour tenter de blesser son agresseur !

Et Thork, armé d'une épée, planta sans pitié le pauvre forgeron en pleine tête, sans ajouter un mot.

La lame n'était pas loin du visage de Kard. Le sang coulait le long de cette dernière pour venir tomber sur le visage terrifiait du jeune garçon. Alors qu'il voulait se ressaisir, le claquement violent de la porte le fit revenir à la réalité ! Tina !

« Les gamins se sont échappé ! Ils sont partie vers la place principale ! » Hurla l'un des hommes cagoulé.

Throk récupérait l'épée du cadavre de sa victime, avant de se lancer à la poursuite de son objectif. Une fois seul, Kard était retourné au rez-de-chaussé. Il s'était automatiquement dirigé vers Gueulford. En le voyant allongé au sol et la tête en charpie, Kard en avait vomi ses tripes au sol !

« Gueulford.. par pitié... Relève toi.. Tu... Tu ne peux pas être... »

S'effondrant genoux au sol, Kard laissait ses larmes couler sans retenue.

« Tu... Tu étais comme un père pour moi... T'as pas le droit de m'abandonner comme ça... ! »

Alors que ses pleurs emplissaient la salle, un rire sourd et grave retentissait aux oreilles du jeune Kard.

 _« Oh... Pauvre petit bonhomme. Alors, on est triste ?_

-Ferme-la saleté ! Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! » Hurla Kard avec rage.

 _« Huhuh... Tu ose me faire croire qu'après un tel coup, tu n'as pas envie de te venger ?_

-Tais toi !

 _-Allez, Kard. Tu n'as qu'un pas à faire. Un mot à dire. Et tout mon pouvoir serra à moi ! Tu serra capable de les sauver, tous ! Repense à ta petite copine, Kard. Elle est poursuivi par ces mécréants et elle doit se demander pourquoi tu n'es pas avec elle ! Pourquoi tu l'as laissé toute seule ! Elle soit sûrement pleurer et hurler ton nom dans l'espoir que tu arrive pour la sauver !_

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé, Harmidira !

 _-Tu me vexe, mon petit..._ _Dans ce cas, je me demande si..._

-Si quoi ?! »

Harmidira laissa plané un long silence, avant qu'un autre rire, qui le caractérise tant, ne revienne bourdonner les oreilles de Kard.

 _« Je me demande si te prévenir qu'un ennemi se trouve derrière toi serrait une bonne idée... »_

Ni une ni deux, Kard s'était retourné pour effectivement voir qu'un homme cagoulé s'approchait de lui sans bruit ! Le regard froid et sévère, ainsi que partiellement couvert de sang à cause de ses pleurs, Kard avait saisie une masse qui se trouvait au sol pour ensuite la balancer avec violence sur son assaillant ! Ce dernier ne s'y attendant pas se la prit en pleine face et tomba fesse à terre ! À contre cœur, Kard laissa la dépouille de Gueulford pour prendre la fuite par la porte arrière de la forge !

Son assaillant s'était très vite remis de ce coup et se lançait à la poursuite du jeune Kard, mais quand il était passé au niveau du vieux forgeron, l'homme semblait avoir été transpercé par un énorme frisson !

* * *

Arzane qui se trouvait sur son trône s'était soudainement réveillé ! En s'apercevant de cela, Geralt attendait patiemment de voir ce que son maître allait faire.

« Le gamin souffre... Il a mal... Quelque chose ne se passe pas comme prévu. » Dit le brun en se relevant lentement.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Allons semer nôtre grain de sel. Mala ne doit pas mettre la main sur eux !

-Tu disais pourtant qu'ils étaient assez grand et fort pour se débrouiller tout seul ?

-Je me suis trompé, Geralt. Visiblement, ils n'ont ni la force, ni la puissance pour... Allons-y ! »

Ils quittèrent sans plus attendre l'ancien refuge de dragon et sanctuaire, pour se diriger à toute allure vers Berk !

* * *

Kard courait à toute allure en direction de la maison de Tina ! Il savait pertinemment que c'était le premier et seul endroit où elle irait se cacher ! Même si l'idée de croisé son oncle ne lui plaisait pas, Kard braverait ce danger pour la sauver ! La porte était déjà ouverte, ce qui l'inquiétait d'autant plus ! Il entrait donc dans la maison, tambour battant, et il retrouva la pauvre tante de Tina sans tête, étalé au sol.

« Je suis arrivé trop tard... ? » Se demanda-t-il dans sa tête.

« Ah ! MAIS LÂCHE MOI ! SALE MONSTRE ! AU SECOURT ! »

Elle avait des sacré cordes vocal quand il s'agissait d'hurler ! Se dirigeant vers les cris de sa meilleure amie, Kard fut surpris en ne voyant aucun homme masqué, mais son oncle qui la traînait de force, une hache couverte de sang dans l'autre main.

« Hé ! Kurgan ! »

En entendant sa voix, le vieux fou avait accéléré la cadence et la jeune Tina peinait à suivre ! Même si Harmidira refusait de lui donner de sa force, Kard n'avait pas mis longtemps pour les rattraper et même les dépasser pour leur bloquer le passage !

« Je peux savoir où tu comptais aller avec elle ?

-Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, Monstre ! »

Kard fit claquer sa langue, agacé que ce vieux le rabaisse et le traite de tout les noms ! Mais il n'avait pas le temps de parler ! Il savait qu'avec la force de la voix de Tina, les hommes de Mala allait tous rappliquer !

« Kurgan ! Laisse-la partir ! Des hommes en ont après nous et ils sont certainement en chemin !

-C'est faux ! Ils ne sont pas après vous deux, mais après toi ! Vous la famille Haddock, vous n'apportez que malheur dans ce royaume ! Ma nièce n'a rien à voir avec un monstre comme toi. Elle m'a tout dis et raconté ce qu'elle a vue ! Si elle reste avec toi, il nous arrivera malheurs !

-Vous n'êtes que des menteur ! Des monstres ! Et toi arrête de chialer ! » Hurla Kurgan en giflant Tina violemment. « Elle n'ira pas avec toi de toute façon ! Tu la terrorise, Monstre ! »

Kard jeta un bref regard à Tina, et il était vrais que celle-ci le fuyait. Mais pourquoi ? Il y avait toujours ce trou dans sa mémoire aussi qui le préoccupait... Avant de perdre connaissance il était dans l'antre d'Alukard, avec ce drôle de type du nom d'Arzane. Et ensuite, il s'était réveillé chez Gueulford...

« Ah ! Vous voilà ! » Cria soudainement une voix venant de derrière Kurgan.

Le trio se tourna vers un groupe d'homme cagoulé. Thork était présent également. Tous s'avançaient sans un bruit, arme à la main.

« J'exige de parler à vôtre supérieur ! » Cria Kurgan en relevant Tina en la tirant par la main.

« Et pourquoi je devrais vous octroyer cette honneur ? »

Kurgan désigna du regard la jeune rousse avant d'ajouter.

« Je détiens la fille de vôtre ami, Geralt. Si vous ne voulez pas qu'il lui arrive malheur, emmenez moi au prêt de vôtre Reine ! Je peux lui divulguer beaucoup d'information !

-Ah ? Et comme quoi, par exemple ? » Demanda Thork d'un air à moitié intrigué.

Tout en couvrant les derniers mètres en marchant vers eux, le roux et son équipe gardaient ce pendant leurs armes en mains.

« Ce gamins ! » Dit-il paniqué « Tout comme sa famille, il est possédé par un démon !

-Et comment savez-vous cela... ?

-Il a des années en arrière, alors que la _grande_ Émelie venait d'accéder au trône, une trouve de personne ne souhaitait pas voir une bonne femme les commander ! Nous avons donc organiser une rébellion ! Qui consistait à la fois à détrôner cette sale rouquine, mais également à tuer sur prochain successeur ! Les deux plan on échouait et la majorité des traître se sont fait exclure.

-Mais pas vous à ce que je vois ? Mais je me demande en même temps quel était vôtre rôle dans une telle rébellion ?

-Je devais tuer le gamin. » Annonça froidement Kurgan en saisissant ce dernier à la gorge, après avoir lâché Tina pour dégagé à vue la cicatrice qu'avait Kard sur le cœur. « J'étais si prêt du but ! Mais ce monstre m'a attaqué et blessé à la jambe ! » Il se tourna ensuite vers sa nièce, toujours en tenant le gamin par la gorge « Tu voulais savoir pourquoi je boitais depuis que tu étais toute petite, et bien c'est la faute de ce bâtard !

-Tina... L'écoute pas... ! Il est complètement fou ! »

Tina ne répondait rien et fuyait Kard du regard. Elle avait mal autant que lui d'agir de la sorte... Mais...

« Tu es un monstre, Kard Haddock ! Toi et ton père, ainsi que ton oncle et ta grand-mère, vous auriez tous dû être tué à la naissance !

-Laissez vieillard, nous allons nous occuper de son cas. » Intervenait subitement Thork en posant sa main libre sur son épaule.

« Je vous le laisse mon brave ! »

Kurgan laissa Kard tomber au sol, très vite maîtrisé et saisi par les hommes et les femmes cagoulé. Avant qu'ils ne partent tous, le vieux avait encore quelque réclamation.

« Et quand pourrais-je m'entretenir avec vôtre Reine ?

-Oh c'est... J'ai bien peur que vôtre rendez-vous soit repoussé à une date indéfini... Mais estimez-vous heureux ! Vous verrez toute cette famille de « monstre » mourir dans peu de temps et vous rejoindre dans l'autre monde. Tuez-le, et la gamine aussi. »

En entendant cela, Kurgan devenait soudainement pâle comme un linge ! Tout ces sacrifice pour rien ?! Il avait tué sa moitié, et consacré sa vie au service de Geralt pour finalement être tué par l'un des collègues de ce dernier ?! Mentalement, il maudissait son chef. L'un des hommes encapuchonné s'était avancé vers le duo qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Le même homme qui avait tenté de prendre Kard par surprise quand il se recueillait au prêt de Gueulford. Il pointait en premier lieu le vieux. La lame sous la gorge, celui-ci déglutissait difficilement tout en jonglant son regard entre l'épée et le regard froid et neutre de son assassin. Un instant, il cru reconnaître quelqu'un, une personne qui possédait le même regard... Mais ça ne devait pas être lui. C'était ridicule de penser cela !

« Une dernière volonté vieillard ? » Demanda le roux avec un mauvais sourire.

« … J'espère que cette famille de bâtard et de salope me rejoindront vite en enfer !

-J'en prendrais note. Merci de vôtre collaboration.

-Chef ? Qui faisait partie de cette famille déjà ? » Demanda l'un des hommes qui tenait Kard.

Thork fit mine de réfléchir tout en regardant le duo qui allait se faire éviscérer.

« Cible prioritaire : Émelie Béroux. Cible optionnel : tout ceux qui on agis et aidé la famille Haddock. Potentialité d'un descendant et donc abattre... Heu... C'est quoi déjà son nom à cette pute rousse... ?

-Fl... Flovie, monsieur » Bégaya Kurgan.

« Que dis-tu le vieux ?

-C'est Flovie qu'elle s'appelle cette salope ! » Répéta-t-il « V-v-vous voyez que je peux encore vous servir ! »

Le bourreau de Kurgan marqua une courte pause, comme s'il attendait un ordre.

« Tout compte fait... C'est vrais que tu pourrais nous servir... Relâche-le. »

Son bourreau sembla hésité un moment, son regard semblait troublé, tout comme celui de Kurgan...

« Un problème mon frère ? Laisse le vieux tranquille.

-T'entend mon gars ? Baisse ton épée. » Fanfaronna Kurgan.

« Oh non, il ne le ferra pas. » Clama soudainement une voix pas si inconnu à Kurgan.

« Geralt ?

-Bonsoir, Kurgan ! »

L'homme au costume en plume venait d'apparaître d'entre les ombres, causant le trouble et l'inquiétude chez les hommes de Thork. Geralt rabaissa sa capuche, et tout sourire aux lèvres il adressa un regard mauvais à chacun.

« Si tu ne le fais pas, alors je m'en chargerais moi-même.

-Pas besoin le pantin. Retourne lécher le cul à ton maître, minable. »

L'homme cagoulé trancha net la tête de Kurgan, devant les yeux de sa nièce terrorisé ! Aussitôt le corps tombé au sol, Geralt s'enflamma avant de causer un énorme flash ! Aveuglant tout le monde ! Au milieu de l'explosion aveuglante, une ombre avait attrapé les deux gamins, tandis qu'une autres balayait toute les personnes encore présentes. Une fois le feu dissipé, un seul des hommes cagoulé restait debout. Celui-ci après avoir retrouvé la vue, saisissait son capuchon pour ensuite le lâcher au sol. Il adressa un dernier regard à Kurgan. Son regard vert émeraude et froid en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait, mais pourtant, ses pensées lui brûlaient les lèvres.

« Ça... C'était pour ma femme, et ma famille. »

Le regard d'Harold se dirigeait ensuite vers la château. Serrant les mains à s'en ouvrir les paumes, il engagea une course effréné en direction du château. Son regard se voilà de plusieurs couleur, passant du bleu au mauve, ainsi qu'au jaune et au gris clair, pour repasser ensuite au vert ou au rouge.

« Tenez bon, j'arrive ! »

* * *

Muahahahahahahaha ! Harold arrive à la toute fin. Je m'aime xD


	11. Assaut au château Partie2

Salut ! ^^ Oui je sais, je prend de plus en plus de temps pour publier, mais enfaite, je suis entrain de travailler sur une autre fanfiction qui me demande pas mal de temps. J'écris des idées. Je « dessine » des tenus, des salles, des armes etc. Je monte une histoire crédible et fondé quoi xD J'ai hâte de finir cette fanfiction (Harkard) pour ensuite vous proposer la suivante ! :D

Réponse aux reviews :

Little Sayuri : Oui Harold est de retour !:D Bon, pas comme je le voulais, mais l'effet de surprise à tout de même été total ! :) Et oui, pauvre Gueulford... J'avoue que ça me fait bizarre de faire passer Thork pour un connard, alors que ce type est uns crème dans la série xDDD Tina la fille de Geralt ? Ahah ! Tu verra bien ! :P ET OUI ! Arzane n'était pas mort ! Encore heureux j'ai envie de dire, parce que sinon, paye la mort de merde xDDD Et tu as remarqué ? Arzane a tué sa belle comme son papa ! :3 C'est beau hein ? XD J'ai envie de te dire, non, heureusement qu'il était là le Kay, parce que sans lui, bah y'aurait pas eu d'histoire ! Harold serrait encore prisonnier et il se ferrait violer par le groupe de nenette qui le dévorait des yeux au début ! XDDD (En plus j'avais vraiment prévu de faire une scène comme ça, mais je me suis : Naaan on vas rester soft... On vas plutôt tuer tout le monde ! XDDDD) Tu aime les révélations ? Bah là tu vas être servie crois moi ! XDDD Des tonnes de révélations ! *_*

Bonne lecture Lili !:D

Bon, et maintenant que je vous aies mis la hype (#pasdutoutmaisbatslescouilles) Voici la suite ! ^^ Je vous remercie encore d'être là, de continuer à me lire dans cette aventure presque infinisable ! xDDD

Bonne lecture à tous ! ^^

* * *

Un monde meilleur

(Harkard)

Chapitre 11

Assaut au château

Partie2

* * *

En prison. Voila où avaient fini Flovie, ses amis ainsi que leur famille. Émelie, à la surprise général, fut emporté à l'écart après avoir été ligotée de la tête aux pieds par d'épaisse chaîne.

Ils étaient tous dans cette prison, tous enchaîné, mains et pieds au mur. Depuis qu'ils avaient été enfermé, Flovie ressentait un mauvais présage, aussi bien pour eux que pour sa mère. Elle sentait bien que quelque chose de grave les guettait tous ! Ses pensées s'adressaient en premier lieux à son fils... Il devait sûrement être réveillé ? Il devait se demander où elle était. Pourquoi l'avait-elle laissé chez Gueulford ? Et la petite Tina dans tout ça ? Flovie savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur le vieux forgerons pour préserver leur innocence et les protéger contre tout les dangers ! Mais, même qu'elle les savait en sécurité, elle ne cessait de s'inquiéter...

Toute les deux minutes, un homme de Mala venait vérifier si les prisonniers étaient toujours bien attaché. Même qu'ils posaient des questions à ces personnes, les Berkiens ne recevaient aucune réponse, ce qui commençait à en agacer certain, comme Rustik. À bout de nerfs, le brun tirait sur ses chaînes avec rage, dans l'espoir qu'elles allaient céder sous sa force, mais rien n'y faisait. Alors, il perdit patience.

« Hé bande d'abruti ?! Vous êtes sourd ou quoi ?!

-Rustik ! Surveille ton langage ! » Gronda Brenda.

« Rien à secouer ! J'en ai plein le cul qu'on nous traite comme ça !

-En même temps fallait pas s'attendre à être traité comme des roi. On est en prison, pas en vacances.

-Merci Ingrid, j'avais pas remarqué ! » Dit-il d'un ton sarcastique tout en tirant sur ses chaînes.

« Rustik. Tu ferais mieux de te calmer avant de te déboîter les bras.

-Tu vas oser me faire croire que t'as pas envie de sortir d'ici, Flovie ? De retrouver ta mère et ton fils ?

-Si, bien-sûr que si. Mais c'est pas en beuglant pour rien que les choses bougerons !

-Et donc, pour toi, rester tranquillement assis parterre est la meilleure solution ?

-... Je n'ai jamais dis ça. »

Après son affirmation, les menottes de la rousse s'était ouverte, soulageant cette dernière de la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Sous les yeux étonnés de ses amis, elle crochetait ensuite ses liens restant à ses pieds, et une fois qu'elle en était débarrassée, elle s'attaquait à ceux de ses amis.

« C'est vraiment des débutants, pas vrais Flovie ?

-Je te le fais pas dire, Ingrid ! J'ai tellement d'arme sur moi que je pourrais équiper tout Berk ! »

Elle ouvrait son corset, avec l'aide d'Astrid et Ingrid, et dans la doublure de ce dernier se trouvait quatre dagues. Elle en sortait deux de plus de ses bottes et en tendait une à Rustik et Varek qui restait bouche bée.

« Bien. Maintenant qu'on est équipé, on vas pouvoir sortir d'ici et reprendre le royaume ! Du moins, ce qu'il en reste.

-Compte sur nous, Flovie ! Ils savent pas qui ils ont attaqué ! Pas vrais Astrid ?

-Je te le fais pas dire, Ingrid. Mais, j'ai une question... On vas sortir comment ? T'as les doubles des clefs ? »

Pour simple réponse, Flovie ouvrait la porte. Décidément, leurs ravisseur ne devait pas se douter qu'ils allaient s'enfuir ! Ils progressèrent dans le château, Flovie, Astrid et Ingrid en tête, tendis que Rustik et Varek restait en arrière pour couvrir le reste du groupe où se trouvait les jumeaux. Ces derniers avait d'ailleurs casé une caisse pour prendre deux pied chacun comme arme. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans les cellules, ni de gardes dans les couloirs, ce qui était assez surprenant... Alors le groupe c'était dirigé vers la salle du trône car ils savaient que les hommes et les femmes au service de Mala se reposaient dans cette salle. En avançant un peu plus dans les couloirs sombre et silencieux du château, le groupe entendait le fracas des armes qui s'entrechoquaient et résonnaient dans tout les sens ! Le trio en tête s'échangèrent des regards partagé entre l'inquiétude et l'intrigue. Ils se dirigeaient jusqu'aux portes qui se trouvaient entrouverte. Les trois femmes y passèrent discrètement la tête pour voir ce qui se tramait, et elles n'en revenaient pas !

Le sol de la salle était recouvert de cadavre et chacun d'eux avaient une arme de logé en eux. En y regardant plus précisément, le trio apercevait des formes bouger rapidement dans la pénombre... Une dizaine environ. Chacune s'était armé d'une épée. Dans la pénombre de la pièce, leurs yeux rouges étaient visible comme des lucioles en pleine nuit. D'un seul coup, les hommes de Mala se jetèrent sur une même cible ! Ils étaient entrain de s'entre-tuer ? Seul le feu sur les troches et les étincelles causé par les choc des armes éclairaient la salle, ce n'était donc pas facile de parfaitement voir ce qui se tramait... Jusqu'à ce que l'un des larbins se fasse désarmé et se mit à enflammer ses avant-bras ! La surprise fut totale, aussi bien pour les larbins que le groupe derrière la porte ! Les deux flammes intensifiaient la luminosité dans la pièce

Sous son long col et sa capuche, la personne aux bras de feu s'avançait ensuite vers ses congénères -tout en faisant craquer son index de droite avec son pouce- et en un claquement de doigt, il en abattait un premier, suivis d'un deuxième et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en restait plus un seul debout ! Le dernier ce fut transpercer par l'avant-bras enflammé de son agresseur ! Une fois repoussé par ce dernier pour se joindre aux autres sur le sol, il avait fait s'éteindre les flammes avant d'avancer lentement vers les trônes tout en jetant des rapides coup d'œil à droit et à gauche. Le feu sur les torches murale s'étaient de nouveau intensifié, offrant à qui conque une parfaite vision de la salle...

Ingrid avait remarqué que même s'il était plus frêle que les autres larbins et qu'il boitait dû certainement à une blessure à la jambe, il n'avait eu aucune difficulté à abattre ses ennemis ! Même si une trentaine de cadavres jonchaient le sol, elle, ainsi que ses deux collègues ne redoutaient en rien cet ennemi. Après tout, ils avaient réussi à vaincre Geralt et Arzane ! Bon, il était vrais que sans Tania ni Émelie, ils se seraient fait rouler dessus, et que d'ailleurs les deux monstres n'étaient pas réellement mort, mais ça, elles ne le savaient pas... Mais elles étaient sûr de leur victoires ! Elles se précipitèrent soudainement dans la salle et tout en fonçant vers leur ennemi, elles ramassaient des épées, des masses ou même une lance qui se trouvait planté dans les nombreux cadavres pour attaquer leur cible !

« Ils sont là... » Dit-il d'un ton sombre et agacé.

Le feu sur les torches mural s'était à nouveau intensifié, éclairant toute la pièce comme au grand jour !

Lentement, il se retournait vers ses trois agresseuses, et du creux de sa mains il fit sortir une épine comme celle des dragons vipères ! Il la lança à une vitesse vertigineuse, mais elle ne toucha aucune des trois femmes ! L'épines avait poursuivis sa course pour venir transpercer la lourde porte pour se loger dans la gorge d'un autre larbins, accompagné d'un groupe d'hommes et de femmes masqués qui arrivait tambour battant ! Varek et Rustik ramassèrent à leur tour des armes après avoir fait rentrer toute leur petite compagnie et de leur avoir conseillé de se cacher derrière les trônes. Les jumeaux eux ne semblaient pas vouloir se séparer de leur pied de chaise, pourtant, ce n'était pas les arme qui manquait ! Tania s'était joint aux deux hommes, son ocarina à la main, ainsi qu'une dague. Le groupe de Flovie se trouvait donc pris en tenaille, entre ce type qui avait massacré les siens, et une nouvelle escouade d'à peine une trentaine d'hommes et de femmes.

« Tania ? Vous pensez pouvoir les immobiliers comme avec Arzane ?

-Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer !

-Tu pense qu'il pourrait nous aider ? » Demanda Astrid discrètement à la rousse en désignant l'homme dans leur dos.

« Vue la force et les prouesses dont il a fait preuves, s'il aurait voulu nous tuer on ne serais déjà plus de ce monde. »

Sans prévenir, le solitaire venait de se jeter sur les larbins de Mala et les exécutait avec la même facilité que les autres ! Il était ce pendant plus lent, et il arrivait que, parfois, certain de ses ennemis le tailladaient ! Flovie s'était joint à lui pour exécuter un adversaire qui l'attaquait en traître ! Sans même la remercier, leur soit disant allier reprenait ses exécutions, en écrasant le crâne de ses adversaires contre le sol à l'aide de son pied avec une énorme violence ! Flovie tentait également de s'impliquer dans le combat, mais à peine elle commençait à affronter quelqu'un qu'il rejoignait le sol, tué par ce type recouvert de sang ! Elle enrageait ! Elle détestait être mise de côté et être protéger de la sorte ! Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Parce qu'elle était une femme ? La fille de la dirigeante ?

« Il en arrive de plus en plus !

-Non... sans blague ? J'avais pas remarqué.» Répondit-il d'un air sarcastique à la rousse.

Et en plus il se payait sa tête ! Elle ne savait pas qui il était, mais une chose était sûr ! Une fois la menace réduite à zéro, ce type mangerait le sol et irait tout droit en enfer pour son manque de respect !

« Tu ferais... mieux de retourner avec... tes p'tits copains ! Tu me gêne plus qu'autre chose. » Dit-il essoufflé.

« Et te laisser tout les lauriers ? Très peu pour moi ! Je suis une guerrière, pas une bonniche ! »

Au même moment, elle tranchait net la tête d'un adversaire, tendis que l'autre retournait dans la mêlée !

Ingrid, Astrid et les autres restaient sur leur garde, au cas ou si quelqu'un parvenait à passer la première ligne de défense ! Tania, qui était assise en tailleur sur le sol avec les yeux clos, se concentrait pour invoquer la magie de son instrument. Tendis que Varek, Rustik et les jumeaux la protégeait elle, ainsi que le reste du groupe qui s'était abrité derrière les trônes.

Alors que Flovie administrait une clef de bras meurtrière à son adversaire, elle voyait leur allier se faire empaler par une épée... Puis deux, jusqu'à ce qu'un total de huit lame le transperce de part en part !

« Dites mamie ? C'est quand vous voulez pour agir !

-Ne me brusquez pas, Rustik. Ce sort ne vas pas seulement les assourdir, mais les tuer sur le coup !

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait ça contre Arzane et Geralt ? » Demanda Varek.

« Question idiote ! Ça doit certainement l'affaiblir ou limite la tuer, alors elle vas pas utiliser une truc pareil juste sur deux type ! » En déduisait Rustik.

« Vous avez tout faux. Ceux-là sont beaucoup plus faibles que ces deux monstres ! Alors leurs faire exploser la tête est un jeu d'enfant ! Et non, ça ne m'affaiblis aucunement...

-Il faudra nous raconter comment vous avez trouvée, ou conçu un tel artefacts ! »

Tendis que Varek avait des étoiles pleins les yeux comme un gamins, Rustik reportait son attention sur les combats qui se déroulait devant eux ! Leur allier était en grand difficulté, mais Flovie s'en sortait plutôt bien.

Celui qui semblait être le chef du groupe de larbin s'approchait de sa victime, maîtrisé par une partie de ses hommes. Il avait un regard borgne, tendis que le « prisonnier » avait un regard qui vacillait de toute les couleurs.

« Tu pensais pouvoir tromper Reine Mala ? Mon pauvre... Elle t'a laissée agir à ta guise, car elle savait ce que tu allais faire !

-J'ai tout de même semé le trouble dans vos rand et réduit d'un quart le nombre de ses hommes ! » Répondit-il en souriant derrière son col.

« Tu étais si prometteur. Tu aurais pu être le second de nôtre seigneur ! Surtout que vous partagez le même sang...

-Le même sang tu dis... ? Je n'ai plus rien pour moi. Rien pour me rattacher au passé ! Seulement mon corps...

-Et bien rassure toi ! Ton corps serra détruit avec tout le reste ! »

Soudainement, Tania avait ouvert les yeux pour aussitôt porter ses lèvres fripées à l'instrument. Mais avant de jouer la moindre note, le prisonnier s'était complètement enflammé ! Faisant lâcher prise à ses agresseurs et transformant les lames en métal liquide. Dans le même mouvement, il avait glissé ses mains sous sa capuche pour y saisir ses oreilles. Intrigué, le borgne se demandait ce qu'il faisait !

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou ?! »

Comme réponse, l'homme au regard multicolore, qui était enfaîte Harold (sans blague, personne l'avait deviné ! XDDD) s'arrachait les oreilles avant de les laisser tomber au sol ! Après cet acte des plus étrange, Tania s'était mise à jouer, et tout les larbins de Mala se prenaient simultanément la tête aux creux de leur mains dans l'espoir d'atténuer le bruit douloureux !

« C'est toi qui aurais dû te méfier... Tu ne savais à qui tu te frottais ! »

Une fois toute les victimes de la musique passé à trépas, chacun s'était détendu, ou sortait de sa cachette, ou bien encore rangeait leurs armes. Flovie demeurait méfiante à l'encontre de ce type intriguant. Pourquoi n'était-il pas mort comme tout les autres ? Elle se souvenait ensuite de l'avoir aperçu entrain de faire quelque chose sous sa capuche et qu'il avait laissé tombé deux petites chose au sol... Et à en juger par la forme de son crâne maintenant, elle devinait facilement qu'il était dénué d'oreilles ! Astucieux pour ne pas entendre la musique de Tania, et dû coup, ça lui facilitait la tâche pour lui passer l'envie de la ridiculiser ! N'écoutant que son courage... Et sa fierté qui en avait pris un sacré coup, elle se lançait droit sur lui ! Même que c'était Harold, elle en ignorait encore l'identité !

En la voyant faire, Ingrid et Astrid auraient voulue l'arrêter, car elles s'en doutaient largement que personne ne ferrait le poids face à lui !

« FLOVIE ARRÊTE ! »

Mais il était trop tard ! Personne ne pouvait l'arrêter, et personne ne pouvait la rattraper à temps ! Ils priaient donc pour que leur soit disant allier ne fasse rien de fâcheux, ou alors que Flovie le tue sur le coup !

Harold n'entendait plus rien, pour le moment. Les cellules de ses oreilles allaient se régénérer dans très peu de temps, mais pour l'instant il devra se contenter de ça. Soupirant bruyamment, il fixait ensuite les corps sans vie à ses pieds. Il aurait aimé en garder un en vie pour l'interroger pour savoir où était partie Mala ! Il se baissait vers le chef -tout en sentant un énorme coup de vent lui passer juste au-dessus de la tête- dans l'espoir de trouver un papier où serait noter des instructions... Mais rien.

« Fait chier ! » Marmonnait-il discrètement sous sa capuche. « Comment savoir ou cette salope a emmené la mère de Flovie ? Et Arzane alors ! Si ce fils de pute fait du mal à mon fils, je vais le... ! »

Coupé dans sa réflexion, il venait d'être saisie par l'épaule pour se retrouver ensuite face à Flovie et son regard meurtrier. Harold aurait voulue dire quelque chose, l'empêcher de faire une chose qu'elle allait regretter, mais elle lui avait déjà envoyée de toute ses forces son poing en pleine face ! Il se retrouvait au sol, à la merci de la rousse qui semblait ne pas vouloir s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Elle se jetait ensuite sur lui pour le bloquer sous elle à califourchon, tendis que haut au-dessus de sa tête, elle s'apprêtait à abattre sa dague sur sa cible ! Son regard était déterminée. Convaincu qu'elle faisait quelque chose de bien, même si ce type aurait pu les aider à sauver sa mère, mais d'une part, elle ne voulait pas prendre de risque... Son regard vert se plongeait dans celui d'Harold qui passait par toute les couleurs possibles...

« Tu ne tuera plus personne, sale monstre ! »

Alors que la lame s'abattait en direction du cœur d'Harold, ce dernier désarma en un éclair sa compagne tout en se relevant pour combler les quelque centimètre qui les séparait. Flovie, prise au dépourvue et surprise par la vitesse de son adversaire, ne pouvait rien faire excepté regarder son ennemi se relever... Lentement... Ainsi que le voir saisir son col pour le rabaisser et finalement sceller leur lèvres dans un grand silence... Flovie se débattait au début, mais au fil des secondes, elle se laissait aller, car personne ne pouvait si bien l'embrasser que _Lui_. Elle le laissa se redresser pour finir en position assise, alors que ses bras l'enlaçaient de part et d'autre de son cou. Elle répondait tendrement à cet échange qui lui avait tant manqué. Cette chaleur et ce bonheur qui avait disparue depuis maintenant plus de dix ans... En silence, elle pleurait, cachait derrière ses cheveux roux en bataille ainsi que ceux d'Harold. Elle se séparait de ses lèvres, alors que son cher et tendre abaissait sa capuche en affichant un sourire égale au sien. Ses oreilles avaient d'ailleurs repoussées.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris si longtemps... ?

-Je devais régler quelque détail avant mon retour. » Lui murmura-t-il en posant son front contre le sien.

« Tania nous avais dis que tu reviendrais au moment le plus critique. » Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

« Qui ça ?

-On s'en fiche pour l'instant. »

Elle retournait à l'assaut de ses lèvres, ce que à quoi Harold répondait avec tout autant de tendresse.

* * *

 **PDV Arzane**.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là lui ? D'après mes calculs, il ne devait pas arriver avant la fin de la semaine... Qui sait, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi, après tout, Mala aussi était arrivée plutôt que prévu ! Je le sentais très mal ce qui allait suivre...

« Arzane ? »

Et Kard dans tout ça ? Il n'était pas encore assez préparer pour tout ça ! Si Harmidira venait à se libérer car le gamin se trouvait être trop affaibli par les événements à suivre, je me verrais dans l'obligation de le liquider. Cela ne me plaisait aucunement, mais, si pour sauver Berk et le monde entier je devais tuer ma famille moi-même, alors je le ferrais...

« Arzane !

-Quoi Geralt ?! Tu ne vois pas que je suis en pleine réflexion ?!

-Je voulais juste te dire que les gamins étaient réveillés. »

Ils étaient déjà réveillé ? Même après un coup pareil à l'estomac ? Kard, je comprenais, mais cette rouquine... ? Je devais avoir des réponses, et le plus vite possible !

Nous avons rejoint la ville la plus proche que j'avais vidé de ses résidents y'a pas si longtemps. Dans une maison à moitié effondré, nous avons levé un camps de fortune car il nous était impossible d'aller nous cacher dans l'antre d'Alukard. Tout le bois était sillonné par les larbins de cette chère Mala... En rentrant dans la maison, j'avais été accueilli par les regard menaçant des deux bambins.

« Alors vous deux ? Heureux de me revoir ?

-NON ! »Répondirent les deux enfants.

« Le plaisir est partagé.

-Pourquoi nous avoir emmené ici ?

-Très bonne question gamin ! Je vous ai amené ici pour vôtre sécurité, car Berk n'est plus un endroit sur, surtout pour les plus fragiles.

-Les plus fragiles ? Kard n'est pas fragile et il est sûrement plus fort que vous espèce de pas beau !

-Ton p'tit chéri est fragile, tout comme toi gamine.

-Je suis pas son p'tit chéri !

-Y'a des signes qui trompent pas les mômes. »

Je prenais place sur un siège, tendis que Geralt demeurait debout et jonglait son regard entre les deux jeunes.

« Vous êtes que des gènes, c'est pour cela que je vous ai capturé et amené ici. Entre les murs de Berk, vos proche n'auraient cessé de s'inquiéter pour vous.

-Parce que nous faire capturer par des monstre est plus rassurant ?

-Sur ce point, il a pas tors Arzane.

-Geralt ? Boucle la je te pris. Vôtre capture n'est peut-être pas plus rassurant que le reste, mais tant que vos familles et vos proches vous pense en sécurité chez le forgerons, tout ira bien et ils pourront se concentrer sur un même objectif, celui de repousser l'ennemi.

-Et cet ennemi justement, pourquoi il est là ? Tu n'aurais pas un lien avec eux justement ?

-Je les connais oui, mais pour ce qui est de leur objectif, je l'ignore » Tentais-je de mentir même si ça se voyait que j'en savais plus que je le laissais croire. « Geralt et moi on vas y retourner, pendant que vous, vous allez rester ici bien sagement.

-Et si on refuse ?

-Voyons gamin, tu n'as clairement pas le choix ! »

Je sautais de son siège pour ensuite me diriger vers la sortie, précédé par Geralt. Kard lui rageait en silence d'être mis de côté sous prétexte qu'il était qu'un gamins, et ça, Tina le voyait très bien et ça la mettait hors d'elle !

« Vous ne partirez pas sans nous ! Imaginez si ils nous trouve !

-Ton p'tit chéri serra sûrement assez fort pour résister à une bande d'abruti comme eux. J'en mettrais mon bras gauche à couper !

-En même temps il ne te reste que celui-la » Marmonna Geralt.

« Et puis vous ne serrez qu'une gène ! On ne pourra pas sauver des gens et surveiller des mômes !

-Mais vous venez de dire que Kard serrait suffisamment fort pour nous défendre tout les deux !

-Oui c'est vrais... Mais toi, tu compte pour le double d'un poids mort. Tout comme ta mère ! »

Cela avait fait taire Tina, tendis que j'étendais un long sourire. En vérité, je ne voulais pas partir et laisser ces gamins seuls, ici, mais j'avais des choses à vérifier. Quand on étais dans l'antre de mon père un peu plus tôt, j'avais remarqué qu'elle ne dormait plus, qu'elle faisait semblant et que, par conséquent, elle avait tout vue et tout entendu ! Mais il n'y avait pas que ça qui m'intriguais.

« Les gosses... Les parfait reflet de leur parents... » Crachais-je d'un air mauvais en jaugeant Geralt de haut. « Faible... »

Tina serrait la mâchoire en plus de ses petits poings. En voyant cela, Kard tenta de consoler sa meilleure en la serrant contre lui tout en lui bouchant les oreilles.

« Inutile... »

Elle tremblait de rage ! Elle allait finir par exploser !

« Et très facilement remplaçable. » Finissais-je en reprenant ma route vers la porte.

C'en était trop ! Tina rouvrait soudainement les yeux qui s'était voilé d'un rouge assez claire, et tout en se dégageant de l'étreinte de Kard elle s'était mise à hurler !

« NON ! VOUS NE PARTIREZ PAS SANS NOUS ! »

Un énorme coup de vent avait fait se refermer la porte, faisant sursauté Geralt, tendis que moi je restais dos tourné à l'attroupement. Tina semblait sûre d'elle et déterminée ! Son ton était froid, tout comme son expression j'imagine.

« Vous allez nous emmener avec vous ! VOUS n'avez pas le choix !

-Oh voyez-vous ça... La jeunesse se rebiffe ! »

Je me retournais avec un grand sourire que je perdais très vite en voyant le regard menaçant de la jeune rousse, ainsi que ses cheveux qui semblaient défier les lois de la gravité en volant de façon désordonné.

« Tu vas faire quoi si je ne veux pas que tu vienne, hein ? » Demandais-je avec un sale sourire « Tu vas pleurer... ? »

La petite rousse grinçait des dents, tendis que je restais confiant et arrogant pour la pousser à bout.

« Allez Geralt, on a de la route à faire. »

Je tentais d'enclencher la porte, mais cette dernière refusa de s'ouvrir !

« J'ai du mal à croire qu'ont soient là juste pour nôtre sécurité » Lança Tina toujours à fleur de peau. « Maintenant, vous allez nous dire toute la vérité, sinon...

-Sinon quoi... ?

-Sinon... Je me donnerais la mort. »

Cette annonce avait refroidit toute la pièce. Kard avait du mal à croire que c'était bien Tina qui se tenait à côté de lui ! Elle se trouvait transformé, changé, comme si une nouvelle Tina avait prit la place de celle qu'il connaissait depuis tout petit !

« Nous devons certainement avoir une valeur quel conque, vue que des hommes nous cherchaient à tout prix ! Quelle valeur avons nous, pour que des monstre comme vous s'intéresse à deux pauvres gamin ? »

Je restais silencieux, toujours en me tenant face à la porte. Je me plongeais ensuite dans une profonde réflexion, débattant avec moi-même sur certaine chose.

 _« Cette gamine à l'air plus maline qu'il n'y paré... Est-ce grâce à... J'avoue avoir eu des doutes et pensé que je faisais fausse route, mais il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas ! »_ Je me tournais vers la jeune Tina, et tout en la jugeant de la tête aux pieds, je m'adressais à elle. « Es-tu déjà venu en aide à Kard ?

-Quelle question ! Évidemment c'est mon meilleur ami !

-Tu lui a apporté ton secourt et ton soutien, et ça peu importe le danger ? S'est-il blessé un jour, au point de saigner ?

-C'est arrivé oui... En tombant contre le sol, en se coupant avec des ronces, en se faisant mordre par un lap...

-Tina ! » Le reprenait le brun tout rougissant.

« Oups... Désolé Kard » S'excusa-t-elle en reprenant doucement son calme.

« Il a été mordu hein... ? Ça cause une blessure suffisante pour... Pour en absorber une quantité pour contaminé son sang avec ça... »

Je croisais les bras tout en affichant une mine contrarié. Mon plan avait été ficelé pour Kard et seulement lui ! Je n'avais pas prévu qu'un autre éléments allait venir troubler mes plans ! Et la pensée de se retrouver avec deuxHarmidira sur le dos ne me rassurais pas du tout ! Et si les deux entité émergeait au même moment, je pouvais d'office signer mon testament, ainsi que celui de la terre ! Bon, il était vrais que le dragons qui sommeillait en Tina ne devait pas être trop dangereux, car après tout, elle avait sûrement avalé que quelque goutte, alors que Kard en était remplis de la tête aux pieds. Mais, je restais sur mes gardes, car après tout, peu ou beaucoup de sang de dragon pouvait causer d'important dégâts... Une énorme goutte de sueur perlait le long de mon visage, alors que mon regard jonglait entre les deux gamins... Je me demandais ce que je devais faire maintenant. Poursuivre mon plan ? Qui était d'aller sauver Berk... Ou bien prendre celui de secourt ? En un claquement de doigt, ça ne fit plus aucun doute ! Mais avant cela, je devais veiller à ce que Tina récupère tout son calme, qu'elle redevienne la petite douce et docile. Et pour ça, j'avais gardé un as dans sa manche.

« Geralt... Montre lui.

-De... Comment ?!

-Ta marque sur son omoplate droite. Montre lui. »

Geralt était agacé par cette demande si soudaine ! Ce n'était pas prévu au programme ! En croisant le regard autoritaire de son maître, Geralt ne pouvait rien d'autre qu'obéir... Il enlevait donc sa lourde capue en plume de corbeau, puis il enlevait son manteau de cuir, dévoilant son corps couvert de cicatrise de toute les tailles ! Il se tournait ensuite pour exposer son dos -qui était également la preuve des nombreux combat qu'il avait mené- pour ensuite montrer une tache de naissance qu'il avait sur la partie de son corps désigné par moi. Les deux enfants, en plus d'être en partie dégoutté par tant de cicatrice, étaient bouche bée en voyant la marque de Geralt ! Ce dernier s'était ensuite assis.

« Il a la même que toi, Tina... » Fit remarquer Kard à son amie en posant sa main sur son épaule.

La petite rousse ne comprenait rien ! Elle était perdu et ne cessait de triturer son collier en dent de dragons. Qui était ce type ? Pourquoi avait-il cette même tache de naissance ! Et puis toute ces marques, ces blessures... Bizarrement, maintenant qu'elle les voyait, elles lui disaient quelque chose ! Les yeux grand ouvert et plein ne larme, la petite rousse s'approchait du dos de Geratl.

« Tina ? » Appelais-je calmement. « Je te présente la personne que tu as toujours voulue rencontrer depuis ta naissance... Ton père ! »

Geralt grimaça suite à cette annonce. Lui qui voulait rester un solitaire anonyme et sans famille, le voilà maintenant avec le statue de père ! Les petites mains froides de Tina se posaient sur une énorme cicatrice qui traversait de travers tout son dos, ils en avaient eu tout deux des frissons alors qu'elle continuait sa route en suivant les cicatrices jusqu'à la tâche de naissance.

« Papa... ? » Appela-t-elle avec un sanglot.

L'intéressé hocha simplement la tête, tendis que j'allais m'installer à côte de Kard. Ce dernier m'échangea un simple regard, sans affinité ni affection.

« Papa... »

Tina éclatait ensuite en pleur, tout en se blottissant contre le dos de ce dernier. Je soupirais discrètement, tout en m'accroupissant pour être à la hauteur de mon petit cousin.

« Aaah... Les réunions de famille... »

l y avait tant de questions qui passaient dans la tête de Tina. Mais elle se savait pas par où commencer tellement elles allaient dans tout les sens. Geralt lui demeurait silencieux et tirait une gueule de six pieds de long.

« Allons Geralt. Rhabille toi et fait donc un peu preuve d'humanité envers ta fille »

J'avais dit cela avec un sourire moqueur en imaginant les insultes que devait lui m'adresser le brun.  
Après s'être rhabillé, Geralt se tournait vers nous, et Tina avait toujours les yeux plein de larme, tendis que moi je me battais pour ne pas exploser de rire !

« Dis moi papa ? » L'avait interrompu la petite rousse. « Comment tu es devenu comme ça ? »

« Ah ça petite ça date d'un bon bout de temps » étais-je intervenu face au silence se Geralt « Il a longtemps de cela, alors que j'avais quitté mon village natal, un brigand m'avait intercepté et me menaçait de me tuer si je ne lui donnais pas tout ce que j'avais. »

« Et mon papa est venu vous aider ? » Demanda Tina avec des étoiles pleins les yeux.

« Non, mon ''agresseur'' était ton père. Après un commun accord, et quelque échange de coup, il a accepté de m'emmener jusqu'à Berk car je... Je cherchais quelqu'un. Nous sommes rentré dans la montagne au centre du bois et nous sommes tombé sur des dragons pas très commode... Rien qu'à en reparler, je revois son visage pâle devant ces reptiles ! Hahahaha !

-Oooh, pauvre papa... »

L'intéressait ne disait rien, trop occupé à m'insulter mentalement je supposais.

« Je me suis ensuite entretenu avec le chef des dragons. Il m'a expliquer pas mal de chose, puis il m'avait demandé une faveur...

-Laquelle ? » Me demanda Kard.

« Celle de protéger ceux qu'ils avaient cherché à anéantir des années en arrière. En gros : Protéger Berk. Peu importe les prix.

-Et j'imagine que le prix que tu as pris été assez collosal ?

-Très juste ! Je ne contrôlais pas tout mon pouvoir avant. Et l'utilisation de ses derniers me fatigue énormément... Alors il me fallait quelqu'un qui me servirait de puits infini de puissance ! J'ai eu de la chance d'avoir le petit Geralt sous la main. » Terminais-je de dire avec un grand sourire mauvais adressé à Geralt.

-Grâce à un rituel, les dragons m'ont conféré leur puissance. Je peux user d'une partie de leur capacité ! De la précision du Vipère, à l'embrassement du Cauchemar ainsi que la force colossale des Gronks. Et d'autre capacité comme celle de traqué mes proies, même si celle-ci sont à des milliers de kilomètres, et d'autre un peu moins importante ou voir même inutile. Je suis une sorte de chimère depuis ce jour, et... Et un récipient à pouvoir pour, Monsieur Arzane.

-Je ne l'aurais pas mieux expliqué ! »

Je me relevais, pour la énième fois, sous le regard intrigué et suspicieux de Kard.

« Maintenant que les retrouvailles sont passé, on vas pouvoir y aller !

-Une minute ! On a toujours pas eu nôtre réponse ! Quelle valeur avons nous réellement pour qu'une armé entière nous en veulent ?! Répondez nous !

-Roooh mais c'est pas vrais ! » M'énervais-je avant de faire face aux deux gamins. « J'ai déjà assez perdu de temps comme ça ! Si on reste ici dix minutes de plus, on ne serra plus dans les temps et qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver à notre familles hein ?! T'y a réfléchis à ça, espèce de p'tit con ?! Tu n'as pas envie de revoir tes imbéciles de parents ? Alors, si tu veux vraiment les revoir, et que toute cette histoire se termine bien, on arrête de parler pour rien et on avance ! C'est compris ?! »

Mon ton était autoritaire et mes décisions étaient sans appel ! Sans attendre un commentaire de plus, j'enfonçais la porte en la bourrant d'un violent coup d'épaule, suivit ensuite par Geralt et les deux petits qui ne disaient plus rien. Tous ensemble nous nous somme dirigét vers Berk, alors que Tina et Kard étaient heureux de retourner vers chez eux, moi, qui était en tête, j'affichais une mine meurtrière tout comme Geralt.

* * *

 **PDV général du groupe.**

Même qu'il était content qu'ils faisaient tout deux partie du voyage, Kard trouvait ça bizarre que quelqu'un comme Arzane change si vite d'avis ! Du peu qu'il le connaissait, il savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à changer d'avis. Il en voulait pour preuve la scène qui s'était déroulé dans l'antre d'Alukard ! Même après avoir dévoilé ses liens familiaux avec Émelie, il n'hésitait pas et n'avait aucun remord de faire manger la poussière à sa propres famille ! Était-il cruel à un tel point que la notion de famille n'avait aucune valeur pour lui ? Il aurait bien aimer avoir d'autres explications, mais après la gueulante qu'avait poussé ce type, Kard n'était pas prêt de décrocher un mot... Du moins, pas tant qu'ils serraient pris en « otage » par ces deux affreux. Car oui, de son point de vue, ils étaient tenu prisonniers. Allaient-ils se servir d'eux comme monnaie d'échange ?

Geralt avait beau être le père de Tina, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'il préférait être seul. Kard ne lui faisait aucunement confiance, car il l'avait bien eu en se faisant passer pour Alukard. C'était un plan vil et vicieux ! Le prendre par les sentiments pour le forcer à faire ce qu'ils voulaient... Et ça il l'avait encore en travers de la gorge ! Mais était-ce le cas pour Tina ? Faisait-elle confiance à son père ? Certainement. Elle rêvait depuis toujours de le rencontrer. Elle en avait eu des « vision » Le voyant qu'il rentrait dans sa chambre pour la regarder dormir et les seuls images qu'elle gardait étaient les nombreuses cicatrices sur le corps de ce dernier. En vérité, c'était Arzane qui forçait cette brute à aller voir sa fille en cachette pendant qu'elle dormait, de la surveillait le plus possible, sinon, comme il lui disait très souvent, il le tuerait pour être un parent indigne !

Chacun avait des questions pleins la tête. Cela allait sûrement les aider à passer le voyage un peu plus vite.

* * *

Mala ainsi qu'Émelie se trouvaient dans un endroit sombre et peu éclairé, même si cette dernière voyait très bien à l'aide de ses don. La rousse restait calme, tendis que Mala vaquait autour d'elle avec un sale sourire. La rousse avait fini par parler.

« Je sais pourquoi vous êtes ici. La raison et l'utilité que vous en aurez je l'ignore encore, mais je pense que je tarderais pas à le savoir...

-Ah bon ? » S'exclama la blonde d'un ton tout sauf étonné. « Je suis heureuse que nôtre connaissance vous aies tenu au courant d'une partie de mon plan.

-Arzane, mon fils, m'a dis que vous vouliez mon cœur. Mais il ne savait pas la raison... Je crois que je commence à comprendre ce que vous comptez en faire.

-J'en doute très chère ! Nul ni personne ne peut savoir ce qui se trame dans ma tête !

-Vous voulez vous créer une armée surpuissante d'hommes et de femmes immortel ! Et à l'aide du cœur d'Allurnite que vous allez transplanté dans l'un de vos fidèles, peut-être ce rouquin qui est sans doute vôtre second, vous aurez une réserve infini de pouvoir et de sang pour changer ceux qui vous obéisse en monstre sanguinaire !

-Vous avez presque tout faux... Pourquoi s'emmerder à lever une armée ? Seulement deux ou trois personnes suffisse voyons ! » Elle s'arrêtait ensuite face à la rousse, puis lui présenta sa dague faite de verre. « Voyez vous ce qui circule dans le manche de cette arme ? Il s'agit de l'âme d'Allurnite que j'ai arraché du corps de vôtre futur gendre. Elle lui avait été légué par son frère, lorsque celui-ci avait été empoissé par le regretter Viggo Grimborne. Un homme d'un charisme et d'une folie sans égale m'avait-il dis... Il n'avait certainement pas assez ouvert les yeux je présume...

-Où voulez-vous en venir, Mala ? Vous partez dans tout les sens et détourner les sujets à vôtre guise !

-Les réponses viendront avec le temps très chère... Pour l'instant, je vais vous laisser en tête à tête... »

Mala s'éloignait ensuite en joignant les mains dans le dos, après avoir ranger sa dague. Avant de quitter cet endroit sombre, elle s'adressait à deux gardes qui se trouvait là.

« Si elle tente quoi que ce soit, vous savez ce que vous devez faire...

-Oui ma Reine. » Répondirent en cœur les deux larbins.

 _« Mon âme enfermé dans une vulgaire dague ? Je ne suis pas un poison ou un trophée qu'on expose pour se vanter ! Dés que tu en aura l'occasion, je t'en supplie, explose lui le nez de ma part._

-J'y compte bien, Allurnite. » Répondit-elle mentalement, avant d'ajouter. « Je présume que cette succube à soutiré le maximum d'information à Harold, qu'elle l'a assommé de questions pour tout apprendre sur nous... En dix ans, elle a dû récolter tout ce qu'elle voulait. Et Harold ne devait sûrement pas se douter où cela allait mener nôtre royaume... »

Émelie soupirait bruyamment, avant de fermer momentanément les yeux. Elle voulait faire le point sur certaine chose. Sur ce qui devait être fait, ou non... Sur ce qui devait être sacrifier, ou non... Dans des temps comme ceux-la, c'était là que la présence de SON Kard à elle lui manquait...

* * *

Harold était enfin de retour, et ça, ça faisait énormément plaisir à toute la petite compagnie de sa génération. Ce dernier fut d'ailleurs surpris en apprenant qu'Astrid ainsi que Varek avaient trouvé des compagnons et fonder une famille ! Il était également heureux de voir qu'Astrid avait surmonté son traumatisme qu'elle avait vécu étant plus jeune... Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de retrouver Tania ! La petite vielle qui lui avait indiqué le chemin pour le sanctuaire de Mala ! Pendant un court instant, et après tant d'années, Harold avait l'impression de revivre ! Flovie qui était à ses côté avait également un immense sourire sur le visage, elle semblait hyper heureuse de revoir son homme, après dix ans ! Elle allait pouvoir lui annoncer la grande nouvelle. Enfin !

« Et... Ils ne sont pas les seuls à avoir fonder une petite famille... » Dit-elle une fois que Varek avait raconté sa rencontre avec sa belle.

-Ah bon ? » Le brun passait en revu tout ses amis et son attention fut focalisé sur Rustik et Ingrid... « Nooon... Vous deux vous... ? Ah ! Je savais que vous alliez finir ensemble au bout d'un moment !

-Quoi ?! » Hurla la brune.

« Hé molo cousin ! Je sais que je suis un bourreau des cœurs et que je fais craquer toute celle que je croise, mais jamais j'irais me pacser avec... ça ! Sans vouloir te vexer, Ingrid.

-Je le suis en partie, mais je partage son avis. Jamais de ma vie j'irais gâcher ma vie avec un abrutie pareil ! »

Harold marquait une courte pause le temps de réfléchir, puis en posant son regard sur Flovie, ça lui revenait comme un boomerang ! Il aurait dû le savoir qu'elle parlait de leur fils ! La rousse haussa un sourcil avec un petit sourire en coin... Elle lui prenait ensuite délicatement les mains.

« Dix ans... Tu n'as pas idée comme il meurt d'enfin te rencontrer... Tu es un modèle pour lui. Celui qui a sauver Berk au côté de ma mère. Bon, il est vrais que nous avons modifier en partie la réalité, mais c'était pour le protéger ! J'espère que tu nous en voudra pas trop d'avoir caché l'existence des dragons et de ton frère qui les chassait... ? »

Harold demeurait silencieux. Son regard était froid et il semblait être plongé dans une profonde pensé, alors que ses amis autour de lui le regardait, intriguait par son silence.

« Arzane... » Murmura-t-il.

« Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire, on lui a déjà régler son compte !

-« On » est un bien grand mot Rustik. Je te rappelle que sans la mère de Flovie et Tania, on se serrait fait massacrer !

-Ferme la, crétin de Varek !

-Harold tu es sûr que ça va ? » Demanda Astrid en se plaçant face à lui.

Le regard du brun devenait de plus en plus sombre, et des marques étranges en forme de flamme tribales se propageaient sur son visage. Il redressait ensuite son regard vers Flovie qui fut assez surprise du changement physique de son bien aimé.

« Moi aussi je meurs d'envie de le rencontrer. Il a l'air d'être un garçon adorable, mais si il reste entre les mains de ce taré...

-Harold calme toi ! Arzane ne peut plus faire de mal, nous l'avons tué ! Et puis... Kard est chez Gueulford !

-IL EST MORT FLOVIE ! GUEULFORD EST MORT ! Et cet espèce de... De taré à nôtre fils en otage ! En plus d'une autre petite gamine... »

L'assemblé était choqué ! Déjà parce qu'il n'avait jamais vue Harold dans un état de rage pareil, puis il y avait ces marques qui se propageait sur le corps de ce dernier, et également les tristes nouvelles...

Après une heure de recueillement et d'explication sur les causes du décès du vieux forgerons et sur le retour à la vie d'Arzane, tout le groupe restait silencieux, chacun exprimant sa colère ou son deuil à sa façon. Harold lui s'était reculé dans un coin pour reprendre son calme, car il sentait bien qu'il était à bout de nerf... Flovie l'avait rejoint, quelque instant après, les yeux pleins de larme, dans l'attente de recevoir du soutien et de la tendresse au prêt de celui qu'elle aimait. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et l'enlaça tout contre lui, le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux roux en bataille. Il s'excusait ensuite de s'être emporté, mais ce Arzane avait tellement fait des choses horribles, que la simple idée de l'avoir laissé filer lui donnait envie de vomir ! Elle était venu chercher du réconfort et finalement, elle rassurait Harold sur le faits qu'ils arrangeraient tout. Que, tant qu'ils serraient tous ensemble, Arzane, Mala, ou même ce fou de Geralt ne pourraient rien faire contre eux ! Il la remerciait avec un tendre baisé et une fois le contact rompu, l'un plongeait dans les yeux le l'autre.

« Je regrette tant, si tu savais... Je t'ai abandonné...

-Tu ne m'a pas abandonné, Harold. Tu voulais aidé notre vieil ami. Tu ne pensais à mal...

-Merci... »

Il marquait un court silence, puis, alors que ses yeux se voilaient de larme (de vrais larme ! C'est fini les fontaine de sang merde ! XDDD Pardon...) il lui adressait ces mots.

« Tu es aussi belle que le funeste jour ou je suis partie... »

Même qu'elle était grandement touché par ce compliment, Flovie voyait bien qu'il continuait de se morfondre. Même qu'elle allait gâcher leur petit moment à eux, elle voulait donner de la joie à eux et leur ami !

« Hé les filles vous entendez ça ? Moi contrairement à vous, je n'ai pris aucune ride en dix ans ! » Leurs dit-elle en leur tirant la langue.

Et elles étaient partie à se chambrer, Ingrid, Astrid, Kogne, Brenda ainsi que l'élément déclencheur ! De leur côté, Rustik, Varek, Kranedur et Farengar s'étaient joint à Harold, avec les enfants aux côté de leur père respectif. Tania s'était également joint à eux, car elle n'avait rien à faire dans un débats de jeunette qui se crêpaient le chignon pour savoir qui était la moins conservé par les années. Chacun riait de bon cœur, les rendant tous un peu plus joyeux (Vous le sentez que les prochains chapitres seront remplis de mort pour contraster avec toute cette joie ? XDDDD Pardon x) )

« Ah les femmes, j'vous jure ! » Soupira Rustik en s'adossant au mur.

« Des vrais chieuse en furies. » Dit Krane avant de prendre une voix un peu plus aigus. « Non c'est toi la plus vieille ! Tu ressemble à une figue !

-Ouais c'est bien vrais ça ! » Rustik s'était mis à son tour à prendre une voix féminine.« De toute façon c'est moi la plus belle ! C'est mon homme qui l'a dis ! »

Kranedur portait ensuite son regard vers les trois autres hommes qui ne faisaient aucun commentaire. Rustik le suivit, et avec un échange de clin d'œil complice il se lança.

« Ha on vois où sont les vrais hommes libre ici ! Aucune crainte à avoir si on critique les femmes ! Je suis pas mécontent d'être seul !

-En même temps Rustik tu les faits toute fuir. » Lança Varek.

« Il les faits fuir et en plus il vas essayer de nous faire croire que c'est un choix personnel si il reste tout seul. » Marmonnait Farengar

« Si je suis seul, c'est uniquement parce que c'est mon choix ! » Fit Rustik d'un air bourge et snobe ! « Je pourrais très facilement avoir une compagne ! Je suis sûr que mes charmes me permettrais de vous piquez les vôtre !

-Et bah tien, qu'est-ce que je disais...

-Vous êtes tout de même chanceux de m'avoir comme ami ! » Continuait le brun avec sa voix bourgeoise et agaçante.« Mais comme je suis un chic-type, je ne tenterais rien ! »

Et c'était partie du côté de ces trois là.

Harold, lui, demeurait silencieux, même si son sourire était en permanence étiré, aussi bien en voyant les fille se prendre la tête que par l'absurdité des discourt tenu par les hommes. Kranedur avait bien remarqué son silence, il allait donc y remédier. Il prenait son air dramatique et il prenait place au côté du brun.

« Tu reste bien calme mon ami aux yeux multicolores ! Tu peux te confier à moi, ton ami de toujours !

-Krane... Tu ne pense pas que le « ami de toujours » est un peu abusé ? » Fit Harold avec un sourire en coin.

« Oooh voyons très cher ! Ce n'était que quelque boutade orchestré par nôtre grand ami Rustik ! Nous n'étions que des pions dans le creux de sa mains ! » Terminait-il en prenant une pose digne d'une tragédie grec.

« Quelque boutade ?! Faut-il que je rémunère toute les crasses que vous m'avez faite quand on étais gamin ?!

-Oh pour quoi pas tien ! Ça nous remémorerais des beaux souvenirs ! Comme cette fois où on t'avais enfermé dans les toilettes et que tu y es resté coincé pendant trois jours ! Haahaha ! »

Et eux aussi se prenaient la tête maintenant ! Tendis que Tania et les enfants regardaient les deux camps se crêper le chignon.

Après avoir régler leur « différents » avec l'aide de Tania qui avait assourdi tout le monde avec son ocarina, ils étaient tous repartie vers le centre de la ville. Ils assuraient aux habitant qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à craindre, que l'ennemi étaient partie mais qu'ils avaient besoin de toute l'aide possible pour les chasser définitivement ! Très vite, les hommes capables de porter une armes et les gardes qui avaient réussi à se protéger avant le massacre s'étaient regroupé devant les portes du royaume en partie défoncé. Devant Harold, tout les villageois étaient heureux de le revoir après tant d'année. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs revêtu la même armure que son frère portait le jour de l'assaut de Berk. (Bon je fais pas le connard ceux qui s'en souviennent pas. C'est l'armure d'Harold dans Dragons deux, mais ses les ailes, ni la boussole, ni le couteau et sur l'épaulière ou y'avait le logo de leur tribu bah c'est celui qui est sur son bouclier en fer de gronk dans la série ^^)

Mais malheureusement, toute les personnes de leur petits groupe à eux (Harold, Flovie etc) ne pouvaient pas tous aller combattre. Un des deux parents de chaque couple devait rester pour surveiller leurs enfants respectif, et c'était avec la boule au ventre et les larmes aux yeux qu'Astrid ainsi que Varek embrassaient leurs famille avant que ceux-ci aillent s'abriter chez-eux. Krane voulait lui aussi retourner chez-lui pour dire adieu à ses proches, mais lorsque ses amis lui avait fait la remarque qu'il n'avait aucune famille qui l'attendait à la maison, celui-ci avait répondu :

« J'ai mes petits poulets à embrasser ! De bouché à gallinacé... NON ! D'humain à volaille, je leur dois la vérité. Car après tout, nous partons en guerre !

-Calme toi Krane. On vas pas en guerre, on vas juste les chasser de nos terres. »L'interpella Harold.

« C'est tout comme, mon ami ! Ta bouche ment pour que ton cœur ne soit pas vulnérable !

-Et il a été comme ça durant les dix ans que je n'étais pas là ?

-Oooh que oui. T'imagine pas la plaie que ça a été de le supporter, lui et ses crises de « Les poulets sont nos ami ! On y touche plus ! » Et le lendemain, PAF ! Il en zigouillait quatre... Quelle tristesse... T'imagine pas tout ce que t'as loupé ! Les plan louches et tordu qu'on a dû faire pour que certain ou certaine se fasse plaisir sans avoir les gamins dans les pattes... »

Harold restait bouche bée devant ces nouvelles. Tout le monde avait beaucoup changer depuis son départ, et même lui il s'entait les changements qui avait opéré sur son esprit. En voyant le regard redevenu sévère, Flovie lui attrapait la main comme pour le soutenir et le réconforter.

« T'inquiète pas ça va aller, Harold. On serra bientôt tous réuni » Lui confiait-elle au creux de l'oreille.

« Je l'espère de tout mon cœur, Flovie. Si jamais ce tare d'Arzane fait du mal à nôtre fils je le...

-En parlant de lui » Coupa-t-elle « Il faut que tu sache quelque chose sur lui Harold...

-Je ne veux rien savoir Flovie ! Ce type est un dangereux malade ! Tu n'as pas idée jusqu'où vas sa folie et sa cruauté ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a laissé m'échapper ce jour là, mais il aurait mieux fait de tuer... Car c'est moi qui l'enverrait rejoindre les abysse ! Et je tuerais qui conque l'ayant aidé ou servis ! »

Harold lâchai prise sur la main de sa belle pour prendre parole à leur groupe de « chasse ».

« Messieurs ! Je sais que je n'ai pas été très présent ces derniers années, et je le regrette. Mais je vous demande de me faire confiance, comme vous ferriez confiance à vôtre Reine !

-À vrais dire c'est pas vraiment une Reine » Adressa Rustik à Varek qui se trouvait être son voisin. « Après tout, elle a ni couronne, et elle détestait qu'on lui donne un tel titre.

-CHUUUUUT ! »Firent tout ceux autour de lui.

« Mais je peux vous promettre une chose ! Nous rentrerons victorieux de cette dernière traque ! Nous chasserons l'ennemi de nos terre et nous le renverrons chez lui la queue entre les jambe ! Ceux qui nous on attaqué était fou, dangereux et impitoyable ! Mais ceux qui ripostent le sont encore plus !

-Et après il a osé me dire tout à l'heure qu'on ne partait pas en guerre » Fit Krane en câlinant un poulet qu'il avait entre ses bras.

« Nous avons subit des pertes ! Ils ont tenté de nous affaiblir ! De nous soumettre ! Mais ces pauvres types ne savaient pas à qui ils avaient à faire, pas vrais ?

-NON ! »Cria l'assemblé.

« Protégez vous les uns les autres ! Nous frapperons comme mille dragons ! Comme si nous étions leurs écailles, aucun de nous ne dois faillir, ni tomber ! À la fin de cette bataille je veux...

-Ah ! Vous voyez bien que c'est une guerre ! »Intervenait Krane.

« CHUUUUUUT ! » Fit tout le groupe alors qu'Harold continuait son discourt.

« ..que partout, dans les auberges, dans les cité et dans les royaumes les plus lointain, les gens racontent nôtre histoire et que plus une personne sur terre n'ait l'idée de venir nous emmerder ! »

Harold levait ensuite son poing en l'air, avec un regard déterminé.

« Vous êtes avec moi ?

-OUAIS ! »

Chacun levait son bras en l'air pour prouver leur courage et leur dévouement à Harold ! Ils marchaient ensuite tous vers le bois. Pourquoi ça ? Et bien, parce qu'une épaisse fumé verte s'en échappait.

* * *

 **PDV Arzane.**

Je m'étais fais prendre par surprise... Ce gamin m'avait assommé, moi et Geralt pour ensuite fuir en direction de la montagne avec Tina. Et maintenant, je détestais encore plus les mômes ! Je tentais de me relever alors que ma tête me lançait, mais impossible de me redresser ! Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas me lever ? Je sentais un poids sur moi, très lourd et ça sentait le chien mouillé... Je me tournais pour apercevoir Geralt qui pionçait la bouche grande ouverte !

« Debout ! Lève toi fainéant ! »

Ce dernier se mettait à gémir tout en ronflant grossièrement. Il m'ignorait ? Était-il réellement entrain de se payer ma tête ?! Bon très bien... Alors dans ce cas...

« J'ai dis... DEBOUT ! »

Ou même moment je lui attrapais la tête avec mon bras noir ce qui l'avait fait immédiatement réagir ! Il hurlait de douleur en plus d'avoir roulé sur le côté pour tenter de se dégager.

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes mauvaises plaisanteries, Geralt ! » Je resserrais mon emprise sur son crâne. « J'ai une promesse à tenir. Un royaume à sauver. Et une apocalypse à retarder le plus possible. Alors, à moins que tu souhaite mourir, je te prierais de cesser de jouer aux idiots, t'as bien compris ?!

-Aaah ! Oui ! Excusez moi ! Je ne recommencerais plu, c'est juré !

-... Bien. »

Je le laissais ensuite tomber au sol. Une fois debout je regardais avec un mauvais présentement la fumé qui s'échappait de l'antre de mon père... Si ces deux gamins étaient vraiment partie la-bas, ils allaient devoir se dépêcher ! Ça sentait vraiment pas bon ! Et puis, il y avait beaucoup de chose qui ne se déroulait pas comme prévu !

« Geralt... !

-Oui ?

-Sache que si quelque chose tourne mal. Je me verrais dans l'obligation de tuer ta fille. Mais j'imagine que tu n'en vois aucune objection... ? »

Il avait mis du temps à répondre, mais même sans me retourner je pouvais facilement deviner sa tête. La tête que fait un parent quand on lui annonce que son enfant risque de mourir.

« Pour qui tu me prend ? Fais en ce que tu veux de cette gamine.

-Fort bien... Tu ne m'en veux pas alors si je te charge de cette mission si les choses se corse ? »

À ce moment, le brui de ses phalanges qui craques avait résonné jusqu'à mes oreilles. Sans lui prêter plus d'attention, je me dirigeais vers nôtre destination.

* * *

 **PDV Kard.**

On a réussi à les fuir ? Impensable ! J'avais plus que des doutes sur cette idée, mais à croire que je me faisais de film. Tina allait sûrement me passer un savons si on s'arrêtais... On allais et zigzaguais entre les arbres avec un facilité déconcertante ! Était-ce les précédent événements qui avait éveillait en moi une nouvelle source de pouvoir ? Non impossible... Harmidira m'avait prévenu qu'il ne m'aiderait sous aucun prétexte... Dans tout les cas, on étais arrivé ! Devant nous se dressait ce lieu qui renfermait tant de secret...

 _« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette fumé verte ?_

 _-Oh c'est sûrement ta grand-mère qui vas se faire rôtir. »_

Il avait dis ça d'un ton si naturel. Comme s'il parlait du temps qu'il faisait ! C'était réellement un monstre !

« Dis Kard ? On vas faire comment pour rentrer ? Y'a des gardes dans tout les sens regarde ! »

Tina avait raison. Ces maudits type en noir étaient partout ! Mais une idée m'était venu en tête ! Il ne devait pas connaître toute les entrées ! Discrètement nous avons fait le tour de l'antre pour revenir là ou j'étais tombé dans un trou qui m'avait emmené vers Geralt qui se faisait passer pour Alukard. En voyant l'endroit, Tina avait tout de suite saisie l'idée ! Et par chance, aucun garde ne surveillait l'endroit !

« C'est tout de même curieux que personne ne surveille un trou aussi gros...

-Oui peut-être... Mais qui sait, ils sont peut-être idiot ?

-Si tu le dis ! » Me répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

On sortais donc d'entre les arbres et buissons pour rejoindre notre objectif, mais alors qu'on regardait tout deux en bas, un faible bruit derrière avait attiré l'attention de Tina.

« Oooohoh...

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-MOOOOOOOOOOOOW ! IL EST TROP CHOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUX ! »Cria-t-elle en me lâchant la main.

« Oh non Tina ! C'était pas le moment de se laisser... »

* * *

Émelie était sur une croix, pieds et mains lier à cette dernière qui était à quelque mètre du troue béant et fumant. Mala s'agenouillait y plongeait souvent la pointe de la lame de sa dague tout en marmonnant des paroles indescriptibles.

« Sa majesté n'est pas trop mal installé j'espère ?

-Je me porte comme un charme. Vous n'avez pas idée du plaisir que je prend d'être exposé sur cette crois. Par contre, je suis vraiment obligé de me bouffer la fumé ?

-Oh... Elle vous dérange ? Dommage. »

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard meurtrier, alors que trois larbins s'approchait d'un trou fait dans le sol et qui servait en quelque sorte de chaudron. Ils jetèrent chacun après l'autre les ossements, mais Mala avait arrêté celui qui tenait le crane du squelette.

« Tu le reconnais ? Après plus de dix ans, j'imagine que tu as dû l'oublier... C'est celui qui a tué ton « bien aimé »

-V... Viggo ?! Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire ?!

-Tu le verra bien assez tôt. J'attends encore une pièce du puzzle. Mais ce qui est triste, c'est que tu ne serra plus de ce monde pour assister au grand final ! J'hésite même à te dévoiler mon plan, juste pour voir la tête que tu ferrais et tes espoirs réduit à néant ! »

Elle sortait sa dague qu'elle faisait passer entre ses doigts avec une dextérité impressionnante, du moins, impressionnant pour un humains basique.

« Vois-tu, j'ai hérité de pas mal de don et de connaissance depuis que je suis né. J'ai la chance de pouvoir prédire une partie de l'avenir. Bon, malheureusement je ne peux pas choisir ce que je prédit, sinon, j'aurais évité bien des pertes chez les gens de mon peuple...

 _-Elle veut un mouchoir ? »_ Proposa Allurnite d'un ton sarcastique, faisant sourire Émelie avec sa bêtise.

« Un jour, alors que tout allait mal au sein de mon peuple, qu'ils commençaient tous à perdre fois. Arzane est arrivé. Et grâce à lui j'ai eu ce que je voulais. Une réponse à une question qui me trottait dans la tête depuis l'arrivé d'Harold chez moi, depuis presque trois ans... Grâce à _ton fils_ j'ai eu cette réponse. Sans lui, ni ce crétin d'Harold, je n'aurais pas eu mes visions de bonheur ! »

Elle fixait ensuite sa dague faite de verre, et alors qu'une larme menaçait de couler le long de ses joues, elle s'était mise à rougir sans aucune raison apparente.

« Je l'ai vue... Celui que j'aurais dû aimer depuis la nuit des temps ! Ma vision me parlait d'un homme, plein d'ambition, de courage et d'ingéniosité ! Son enfance n'aurait pas été toujours très rose, à cause des dragons, mais également des humains... Il s'est donc construit une armure indestructible qui lui permettrait de résister à tout les assauts ! Il avait tout pour plaire... Mais vous l'avez tué...

-Si vous comptez ramener Viggo à la vie, que vous espérez qu'il vous épouse et vous voue un véritable culte... Je serais vous, je reverrais mes plans d'amour, de mariage ou autre. Viggo n'est pas du genre romantique.

-Oh ça je le sais bien. Harold m'a raconté ce que cet homme avait fait à vôtre fille... Cela n'avait pas dû être facile pour vous de rien pouvoir faire pour elle ? C'est à se demander comment elle fait aujourd'hui pour vous supporter... Vous pardonner... Mais nous nous éloignons du sujet... »

Leur regard se croisèrent une nouvelle fois, et Mala s'approcha d'elle avec un mauvais sourire, dague à la main. Mais bizarrement, c'était plus le visage de la blonde qui s'approchait que larme et toujours en affichant son sale sourire, elle lui adressa ces mots dans un murmure presque... Sensuel. Comme si elle savourait ce qu'elle disait à la rousse.

« Ce n'est pas Viggo... Il servira juste à combler les manques... »

Chose promise, chose dû... Émelie offrit un coup de tête mémorable à la blonde en pleine face ! Celle-ci avait d'ailleurs failli tomber dans le liquide noir et vert.

« Espèce de sale... »

Mala frappa violemment Émelie du revers de la main, même si elle savait qu'elle ne sentirait rien. La rousse affichait un grand sourire, il était presque terrifiant, intimidant même. Mais il en fallait plus à Mala pour lui faire perdre ses moyens. Tendis qu'Allurnite riait à cœur joie, la blonde remettait son nez en place avec une légère grimace.

« Fait la maline, _majesté._ Nous verrons bien qui de nous deux aura sa fin heureuse. COMMENCEZ LES PREPARATIF !

-Ma reine ! Thork n'est toujours pas rentré de Berk !

-ET BIEN QU'IL SE GROUILLE ! Les Berkiens ne doivent pas être loin ! »

Elle plongeait une nouvelle fois la pointe de son arme dans le bouillon. Elle tournait, encore et encore tout en affichant une mine contrarié.

« Tss... C'est pas encore assez compact... Il lui faut quelque de plus imposant... Pour lui donner du corps... TOI ! » Hurla-t-elle à l'un de ses larbins.

« O-Oui... ? »

Une fois à portée, elle le saisissait par la col pour le balancer tout entier dans le liquide noir ! Face à l'odeur infecte que cela avait produit, Émelie s'était retenu de vomir ! Tendis que Mala souriait de plus belle en voyant que le liquide devenait au fur et à mesure plus pâteux, plus compact...

Sous les yeux médusés d'Émelie, elle tenait dans sa main le pendentif que portait normalement la rousse ! Elle lui avait arraché ?!

« Il serra bientôt là... ! » S'exclama-t-elle tout sourire aux lèvres tout en rangeant sa dague.

Elle laissait la musique du pendentif résonner un court instant, avant de le jeter au même endroit que la précédente victime.


	12. Le retour du banni

Ohayô ^^ O genki desu ka ?:D

« Molo coco, arrête de parler japonais deux minutes redescend sur terre, personne ne comprend rien là x( »

Ah oui c'est vrais...

Salut ^^ Comment allez vous ?:D Moi bien ^^ Alors, mon p'tit doigts m'a dis : Ouais Dark tu chies un peu dans la colle mec, deux mois que t'as rien écris/publié/lue, faudrait s'y remettre un petit petit petit petit petit peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeu !

J'ai regardé ce petit doigts, et j'me suis dis : Nani ?! Un doigts qui parle ?! o_O Et après j'ai réagis... DEUX MOIS ?!

Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaais bon hein, je pense que y'a pas besoin de s'excuser, vous commencez à être habitué au retard, je suis pas le seul sur ce site à publier à rythme désynchronisé xDDD

Alors aujourd'hui, c'est l'avant dernier chapitre de Harkard. Oui, déjà. OUI JE SAIS QUE LA FIC DEVAIT FAIRE 15 CHAPITRES ! Mais le souci c'est que je vois pas ce que je peux faire pour gratter jusqu'à 15 xDDD Les flashback ça va bien deux minutes, les révélations drama aussi. Non, ce qui faut, c'est du FIGHT ! MORTAL KOMBAAAAAAAT ! Pardon. x)

Enfin bref je m'égare xD

Réponse au reviews :

Little Sayuri : Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey !:D Alors je peux pas dire grand chose car je veux rien spoil, ou te décevoir, alors :x Juste, je te remercie d'être encore et toujours là ! ^^ Bonne lecture et à très vite !:D

C'est le grand retour des musiques ! Enfin, d'une musique

Alors ! La musique c'est, _**300 OST – Returns a King**_. Classic, épique ! :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !:)

Oyasumi ^^

(à bientôt/ au revoir/ bonne nuit xD.) (

Faut vraiment que j'arrête de regarder des animés... Non. Jamais. J'aime troooooooooooop ça xDDDDDDDDD)

* * *

Un monde meilleur

(Harkard)

Chapitre 12

Le retour du banni.

* * *

« LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPIIIIIIIN ! »

Tina partait en courant en direction du pauvre petit animal qui s'était mis à courir en la voyant arriver. Kard cependant se frappait le front avant de suivre son amie, même si ce qu'elle suivait lui donnait la chair de poule...

« Tinaaa ! Attend moi ! »

Alors qu'il poussait les branches et les buissons, il la retrouvait figé sur place les mains joints sur la bouche.

« Ti... Tina... ? Il est passé où le... Le lapin ?

-Là... » Dit-elle en le pointant du doigt en tremblant.

Kard observa donc cette créature pour comprend pourquoi Tina semblait terrorisé. Et il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour comprendre... Ce dernier avait les yeux rouge, mais pas comme un lapin albinos, non. Il avait la même nuance de rouge que l'œil d'Arzane...

« Tina. Cours ! »

Il l'attrapait par le bras pour s'enfuir vers le trou à toute vitesse, tendis que le lapin se lançait à leur poursuite... En sautillant... (La scène est tellement ridicule dans ma tête xDDD) Le duo courrait à vive allure, aucun d'eux ne savaient où se trouvait leur poursuivant, mais une chose était certaine, ils allaient plongé dans ce trou ! Mais en arrivant face à ce dernier, le Lapin les y attendait en tapant de la patte sur le sol tout en affichant un air mécontent.

« Merde ! Il nous empêche de passer ! »

Le duo s'arrêta net, avant d'échanger successivement un regard inquiet en voyant le petit animal les dévisager.

* * *

Harold et toute son équipe se retrouvaient devant une armées d'hommes et de femmes masqués. Chaque camps se jeta instantanément sur l'autre en hurlant de rage, mais avant cela, du côté des Berkiens, ils avaient tous bus une petite fiole qui luisait d'une couleur rouge vif. C'était du sang d'Émelie. Cette dernière avait eu comme idée de prélever de son sang pour en faire une arme secrète, au cas ou si les défenses de Berk ne suffisait pas et elle en avait fait part à sa fille, juste au cas où. Chaque Berkiens et Berkiennes se retrouvaient donc avec des yeux rouges et une force hors norme ! Un combat titanesque s'annonçait. Les deux camps se fracassèrent les uns sur les autres, armes contre bouclier qui volaient en éclats ! Le plus avantagé dans ce combat restait Harold. Avec ses multiples pouvoirs ils pouvaient facilement mener à bien tout ses combats, tout en veillant sur ses amis et son peuple ! En transperçant un de ses adversaires, il attendait que son avant bras dépasse de l'autre côté pour envoyé, du creux de sa main, une volé d'épine de vipère enflammé sur d'autres qui allaient blessé ses allier. Avec une agilité déconcertante et en utilisant le corps de sa dernière victime comme tremplin, il se projetait dans les airs si haut que certain avait cessé de se battre pour le regarder, impressionné, à croire qu'il volait ! Il atteignait à nouveau le sol en causant un mini séisme, et ses ennemis proches titubaient face à la secousse, ce qui donna à Harold une bonne poignée de seconde pour exécuter ses adversaires !

Aucun mort n'était à déplorer du côté d'Harold, et ce dernier en était rassuré d'ailleurs. Ils continuaient d'avancer et d'exécuter tout ceux qui se trouvaient sur leurs chemins, mais alors que l'armé de Mala diminuait à petit feu, des renforts venaient s'ajouter à la bataille !

« Ça n'en finira jamais ! » Pensa Harold en voyant les nouveaux ennemi s'agglutiner devant lui.

Alors qu'Harold se préparait à foncer dans le tas d'ennemi, une personne qui venait de derrière eux attirait son attention. Arzane. Il courrait comme un damné et à en juger par son air sévère, il n'était pas juste là pour saluer la foule ! Harold serrait les poings, alors que les deux camps se jetaient à nouveaux les uns sur les autres, tendis que lui demeurait fixe... Arzane continuait d'avancer en bousculant tout le monde. Une fois les deux hommes face à face, la tension était plus que palpable.

« Comme on se retrouve, cher Harold.

-Arzane... Où est mon fils ?! » Demanda le brun d'un air menaçant.

« Oh, ce gamin insupportable ? Je suis navré Harold, mais je l'ai perdu de vue... »

Le regard d'Harold était soudainement devenu plus sombre, alors qu'Arzane souriait comme un diable.

Le brun se lança à une vitesse vertigineuse vers son adversaire, mais ce dernier bloqua son coup sans trop de difficulté ! Il enchaînait les attaques, mais aucune n'atteignaient son but, ce qui agaçait Harold. Arzane le fit voler un peu plus loin, alors que des hommes de Mala leurs fonçaient dessus !

« Ne vous interposez pas ! »

Comme possédait, il s'acharnait sur les hommes de Mala, jusqu'à tous les réduire au silence ! En le voyant faire, Harold se demandait s'il allait pouvoir en venir à bout... C'est alors que toute sa petite bande était arrivé en renfort. Avec un sourire victorieux, il se relevait.

« Abandonne, Arzane ! Tu es seuls contre nous tous ! Tu ne peux rien faire !

-Oh tu crois ça... ? Je pourrais très facilement tous vous réduire en poussière... » dit-il en pointant son bras démoniaque vers le groupe. « Un simple claquement de doigt, et ce sang que vous avez assimilé causerait votre perte... Tes petits copain savent ce que je suis capable de faire.

-Arzane je t'en supplie aide nous ! » Intervenait Flovie.

-Je préfère rester en dehors de vos histoires...

-Mais enfin ! Cette Mala à enlever nôtre mère !

-Comment ça _nôtre mère_?! »Demanda Harold.

« Personne ne lui a dis ? Vous êtes quand même une bande de gros doué ! Alors reprenons depuis le début... Enchanté Harold, je suis Arzane, fils d'Émelie Béroux et... De Alukard Haddock premier du nom ! »

* * *

Kard ainsi que Tina avaient réussi à fausser compagnie au lapin sanguinaire. Comment ? En lui donnant de quoi s'occuper un moment. Tina se baladait toujours avec un petit sac dans lequel se trouvait des carottes et c'est avec le cœur lourd qu'elle lança son déjeuner au lapin qui avait subitement reprit un regard attendrit.

Le duo avançaient maintenant en territoire ennemi ! Même que presque tout les hommes de Mala se trouvait sur le champs de batailles, ils restaient quelque vigie qui faisaient des rondes. Ils se étaient dans la « salle » où se trouvait le trône d'Arzane qui était en partie détruit, mais ce détail ne semblait pas aussi alarmant que cet énorme trou au centre ou de la fumé en sortait ainsi que des rires effrayant. Se pencher au-dessus risquerait de les trahir et cette fumé semblait nocif également, alors sans un bruit ils cherchèrent un moyen de descendre au niveau inférieur. Après avoir prit des escalier et éviter de justesse des groupes de surveillants, les deux arrivèrent enfin à bon port ! Et ce que voyait Kard lui était insupportable... Émelie était dans un état plus que pitoyable, à moitier dénudé et couverte de marque de coup, mais également de brûlure.

« Grand-mère... » Souffla-t-il, les yeux écarquillé.

Cette dernière redressa aussitôt la tête en reconnaissant la voix de son petit-fils. Mala qui se trouvait juste à côté étira un très large sourire.

« SAUVEZ-VOUS LES ENFANTS ! NE RESTEZ PAS LÀ !

-Nooon, justement, approchez... »

Mala se tournait vers eux, les mains ensanglanté et chacune muni d'une paire de pince.

« Je commençais justement à m'ennuyer... »

Elle lâcha ses pinces avant de sauter par-dessus le trou tout en dégainant Mala sautait au-dessus du puits de vapeur verte tout en prenant son katana.

Kard, encore sous le choc de voir Émelie dans cet étatne fit pas attention à son agresseur, mais alors qu'il allait se faire embrocher, Geralt fit irruption et bloqua l'attaque avec son bras.

« Mais d'où tu sors toi ?!

-Un petit salut de la part d'Arzane ! »

Il essayait ensuite de l'atteindre avec son autre bras mais Mala l'avait esquivé habillement.

« Cet espèce de p'tit trou du cul s'est finalement retourné contre moi ? Très bien. Si c'est ça qu'il veut, alors nous allons être ennemi ! »

Une fois la plaie refermé sur l'avant bras de Geralt, celui-ci se lança à toute vitesse. Mala tenta de bloquer son coup, mais elle se retrouva projeté quelque mètre en arrière sous sa puissance !

Pendant ce temps, Kard et Tina se dirigeaient vers Emelie pour la libérer.

« Depuis quand aviez vous prévu de me trahir ? »Demanda Mala en attaquant violemment.

« Depuis le début. Je t'avouerais que j'en avais des doutes à certain moment. De la façon qu'il parlait de sa famille, ses actions envers eux...

-Alors j'ai bien fait de ne pas compter sur vous pour la suite.

-La suite ? Quelle suite ?

-Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais fait tout ça pour rien ? J'ai un objectif bien précis. Et vous allez être les premiers témoins de son accomplissement ! »

Elle rengaina son katana pour prendre sa dague de verre, elle pointa ensuite le brun avec et une lumière verte émana de l'arme !

« ATTENTION COUCHEZ-VOUS ! » hurla Émelie alors qu'elle était presque libre.

Un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre ainsi qu'un énorme flash vert.

* * *

Harold, ainsi qu'Arzane qui s'était joint au groupe avaient vue cet immense éclair vert ! C'était le même genre de flash qu'avait vue Flovie avant qu'ils se retrouvaient tous en prison.

« Harold vite ! Si cette cinglé fait tomber ce qui reste de la montagne sur les momes, on est pas prêt de les revoir ! » Signala Arzane.

Mêmes qu'ils n'étaient pas enjoué de faire équipe avec lui, les berkiens devaient bien se l'avouer que sans lui ils seraient encore en prise avec les hommes de Mala.

* * *

Aux abords de la montagne, Thork arrivait avec un sac et un immense sourire. Il se frayait un chemin jusqu'à arriver là où se trouvait Mala. Il ne fit même pas attention aux deux enfants couché parterre, ni même à Geralt.

La blonde refaisait les liens d'Emelie tout en chantonnant.

« Alors mon frère ? Tu as ce qui nous faut ?

-Avec tout les berkiens confiné chez eux ou en guerre contre vos hommes, c'était plus que facile. Et vous ? À ce que je vois, la pêche à été bonne.

-Oui, mais j'ai été triste d'apprendre qu'Arzane nous ait trahi... Dans tout les cas, nous pouvons commencer ! »

Thork acquiesçait tout en déposant son sac au sol, alors que Mala donnait des claques à Émelie pour la réveiller. Après avoir retrouvé ses esprits, la rousse dévisageait son adversaire tendis que cette dernière remuait la mixture dans le puits à l'aide d'un bâton.

« Thork ! Le sac ! »

Ce dernier vida immédiatement le contenu dans le puits tout en grimaçant face à l'odeur qui s'en échappait. Mala touillait, encore et encore, mais rien ne se passait et ça commençait à l'agacer ! Surtout que les Berkiens ne devaient plus être bien loin !

« Il lui faudrait quelque chose de plus consistant... De plus compact... »

Elle jeta un vif regard à son frère qui regardait ailleurs en se retenant de vomir. Un sourire abominable se dessina sur son visage, avant de saisir le roux et de le lancer devant les yeux d'Émelie qui était littéralement choqué ! Thork poussait un cri abominable, son corps ne faisant plus qu'un bientôt avec la substance, alors que Mala s'approchait de la rousse avec sa dague en verre.

« Gloire au retour du roi. À celui qui vous ferra tous disparaître ! »

Elle tailladait ensuite Émelie sur la totalité du corps pour que son sang s'écoule dans le puits. Elle insistait particulièrement sur la poitrine, comme si elle voulait exposer son cœur...

« MALA ! »

Interrompu dans son rituel, la blonde adressa aux nouveaux arrivant un regard noir.

Les Beurkiens étaient là !

Prit de rage, Mala découpa les dernière chairs pour enfin avoir accès à ce cœur toujours battant ! Elle l'arracha comme on arrache les tripes d'une bestiole avant de le tendre au-dessus de la mixture qui s'était mise à bouillir !

 _ **300 OST – Returns a King**_

« À GENOUX ! À GENOUX DEVANT VÔTRE MAÎTRE À TOUS ! »

Elle lâcha ce cœur que tous suivait du regard, impuissant, alors qu'Arzane et Harold s'étaient déjà lancé vers elle pour l'arrêter ! Dés que l'organe avait effleuré la substance noir, un énorme souffle émanait du trou, balayant tout le monde, faisant gronder la montagne et réagir les éléments !

Une fois tout le monde à nouveau debout, ils regardaient en direction du puits où la fumé se faisait de moins en moins épaisse, se dissipant peu à peu, et ou une respiration était faiblement audible. Mala, le visage couvert de sang et de poussière s'était avancé jusqu'au bord du trou avec un sourire grandissant au fur et à mesure ! Émelie aussi voyait ce qui se trouvait au fond, et elle n'en croyait pas elle-même ! Un homme s'y trouvait, recroquevillé sur lui-même, une peau légèrement verdâtre et couvert de cicatrice, des cheveux noir et gris. Ses membres semblait partiellement disloqué et ses mouvement désordonné, il se redressait lentement malgré ses gènes, ses os craquaient les un après les autres comme s'il s'était réveillé d'un très long sommeil, avant de se hisser hors de ce trou de lapin ! Une fois sortie, il refit craquer ses articulations et des vêtements firent leurs apparition à tour de rôle comme par magie !

« Non... Impossible... » Murmurèrent certaines personne.

Une fois habillé d'un long manteau noir, d'un pantalon et d'une paire de longue bottes, l'homme à la peau verdâtre fit face à Émelie et Mala, au début avec une expression désintéressé puis avec un petit sourire. Il se racla la gorge tout en s'avançant vers-elles en écartant les bras comme pour les étreindre, sauf que la seule qui pouvait répondre à ceci, c'était Mala... Elle s'avança vers la personne qu'elle qualifiait de « Dieu » avec les larmes aux yeux, alors qu'Émelie pleurait ses dernière larmes.

« Kard... » Murmura faiblement Harold sous le choc.

Celui-ci se retourna lentement, un visage froid sans expression. Personne n'y croyaient ! Il était pourtant bien là devant eux. Plus de dix ans qu'il avait été tué et le revoilà comme si de rien n'était. Seul Arzane dans leur rand semblait avoir toute sa tête.

 _ **Fin de la musique.**_

Les poings serrés et l'air grave, il générait une boule de feu qu'il envoyait directement sur son père en hurlant de rage ! Une énorme explosion se fit à l'impact, causant quelque éboulement.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Arzane bordel ?! Kard est ton père enfin ! » Hurla Harold.

« Ne te laisse pas berner ! Ce type est tout sauf celui qu'on connais ! Ce n'est ni Kard, ni ton frère et encore moins mon père ! Tu le connais mieux que qui conque. Tu pense qu'il aurait ignoré sa femme de la sorte pour enlacer une blondasse comme Mala ?!

-Allons, allons, Fils... Ce n'est pas une manière de saluer son vieux père. »

Kard sortait de l'épais nuage de fumé avec ses ailes de furie partiellement brûlé. Avec une série de battement, il dissipait le reste de la fumé, ce qui leur permis de voir que Mala ainsi que Émelie n'avait rien. Les avaient-ils protégé ? Avaient-ils encaissé toute l'attaque ?

« Tu n'es pas totalement dans le faux en plus. Je ne suis pas tout a fait celui que vous appelez Kard. Je suis plus prêt de ce monstre autre fois nommé Alukard.

-Je t'interdit de salir son nom, erreur de la nature !

-C'est la chose contre nature qui ose me dire ça ? Je te rassure, je pense que ton père ne t'aurais pas aimé. Même si je refuse d'être lié à ce type, je ressens tout ce qu'il aurait ressentit... Et je n'aime pas ta salle gueule... Ton œil... Ni ton bras d'ailleurs. »

Père et Fils s'échangèrent un regard, chacun de son côté chargea sur l'autre pour échanger des coups aussi rapide que violent !

Pendant ce temps, après avoir récupéré le jeune Kard, ainsi que Tina et Geralt, le groupe d'Harold s'était avancé jusqu'à Mala et Émelie avec la ferme attention de la récupérer, surtout qu'elle semblait encore en vie malgré son état. Armé de son katana et de sa dague, Mala était prête à en découdre !

Du côté d'Arzane et d'Alukard, le fils semblait avoir un énorme avantage ! Peut-être était-ce l'âge ? Ou que son adversaire venait tout juste de reprendre vie. Peu importe, car le brun l'envoyait tête la première dans le sol qu'il piétinait à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à sentir son crâne craquer telle un biscotte sous son pied !

« Je m'attendais à plus de résistance venant de toi, Alukard. C'est décevant. »

Arzane s'avançait ensuite vers Mala. Elle avait tuée une partie du groupe d'Harold, en priorité les gardes pour garder les meilleurs pour la fin. Avec une vivacité déconcertante elle exécutait tout ses adversaire ! Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à porter un coup à Flovie, Harold bloquait son attaque en immobilisant son arme, donnant ensuite une ouverture pour qu'Arzane puisse la frapper ! Mais cette dernière lâchait, à contre cœur, son cher Katana pour s'éloigner dans une série de saut périlleux arrière !

« Abandonne Mala ! Tu es seul et on te domine largement !

-Seul ? » Résonna la voix d'Alukard. « Regarde dans quel état tu m'a mis, sale môme ! »

Arzane fit claquer sa langue d'agacement, il pensait en avoir fini avec lui ! Et tous firent une mine bizarre en voyant le visage d'Alukard déformé, mâchoire de travers.

« C'est bon on l'a ! » Informèrent Rustik et Varek.

Le regard d'Alukard s'était soudainement assombri. Une fois son visage revenu à la normale il s'élançait vers eux, mais Arzane l'avait saisie par son long manteau et le fit virevolter au-dessus de lui pour le lancer aux côtés de Mala !

« Tu vas devoir me passer sur le corps si tu comptes toucher à l'un d'entre eux ! » Clama Arzane !

Ça leurs faisaient bizarre aux berkiens tout autant qu'à lui de protéger quelque chose d'autre que lui-même !

« Attendez-moi ici, j'en ai pas pour longtemps » Dit-il en serrant fermement son poings noir.

En un éclair il s'était retrouvé face à Alukard et lui donnait un coup de poing de plein fouet, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire voler dans les parois rocheuses ! Il tentait ensuite d'enchaîner avec Mala, mais cette dernière était suffisamment agile et rapide pour éviter tout ses coups ! Elle essayait ensuite à son tour de l'attaquer avec sa dague avec des attaque d'estoc, mais sans grand succès, malheureusement pour elle. Comme un coup de tonnerre, Alukard avait refait son apparition et frappa de toute ses forces son adversaire en l'envoyant voler à son tour !

« Vas-y Alukard ! Réduit les en miettes !

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre ! Pour qui tu te prend ?! »

À la surprise générale, il frappait Mala d'un revers de la main, puis lui arrachait sa dague des mains ! Comme s'il s'agissait d'une éprouvette, il débouchait la poignée de l'arme pour en boire le contenu, sous le regard choqué de Mala qui se tenait encore la joue. Alukard lassait tomber l'arme au sol tout s'en essuyant les lèvres.

« C'est dégueulasse, mais si il me faut ça pour vous empêcher de me faire chier. »

Il se lançait à toute vitesse vers eux avec la ferme attention de tous les tuer ! Harold tentait de l'arrêter mais se fit devancer par Geralt et Arzane qui attaquèrent simultanément ! Alukard n'avait eu étonnamment aucun mal à les bloquer.

« Maintenant, c'est à vôtre tour de manger la poussière ! »

Il en envoyait un s'écraser contre le plafond de pierre et l'autre au sol, pour ensuite poursuivre sa route ! Tout le monde se retrouva très vite au sol, même Tania. Alukard jeta un regard dégoutté au jeune Kard avant de s'approcher d'Émelie et de la saisir par le cou.

« Je me demande ce qu'il te trouvait, sérieusement. Il aurait mieux fait de te laisser mourir ce soir là ! Mais je vais réparer son erreur... »

Il déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes, puis il lui serra le cou jusqu'à lui briser. Une fois morte, il la laissait tomber au sol en se léchant les lèvres recouverte de sang. Il refit face au groupe avec un immense sourire de sadique qui s'estompa net en voyant le jeune Kard se tenir debout face à lui, les yeux exorbité et rempli de larme !

« Oh... Pauvre petit bonhomme. Elle est morte ta grand-mère. C'est bête hein ?

-Kard ! » Hurla avec effrois Flovie.

« Kard bouge de la !

-Va-t-en gamins ! »

Mais il n'entendait rien. Ce que craignait par-dessus Arzane était qu'il soit en plein tête à tête avec Harmidira !

« Gamin ne l'écoute ! Tu n'as pas besoin de lui ! On n'a pas besoin de lui pour gagner !

-Mais de quoi tu parle Arzane ?

-Ton fils, très cher Harold est l'hôte d'une abomination ! S'il se laisse submerger par ses émotion, cela pourrais tous nous condamné !

-Quoi ?! Mais... Mais comment ?!

-Bien avant sa conception, Viggo t'a injecté un nombre important de sang de dragon différent. Je... Je pense qu'ils ont dû se mélanger et créer ce monstre qui sommeil en lui. »

Harold ainsi que Flovie semblait choqué, contrairement à Alukard qui semblait intrigué et même intéressée par ce soit disant monstre !

« Ainsi donc, petit bonhomme, tu abrite un monstre... ? Je dois t'avouer que j'ai du mal à y croire, mais tu vas m'aider à y voir plus clair. »

Il le saisissait par le col pour le porter à sa hauteur. Il lui murmura ensuite ceci.

« Que dirais-tu si j'allais tuer toute ta famille, tout tes amis et réduire Berk en cendre... ? »

Le jeune garçon était effrayé à cette idée. Ça lui était insupportable, inimaginable même ! Arpès être retomber au sol, ses yeux commencèrent à se remplir d'une lueurs blanche et bleu, tendis qu'Arzane et Harold engagèrent un combat sans merci avec Alukard, mais sans grand succès malheureusement...

Flovie tentait de clamer son fils qui semblait être inconsolable, le pauvre ne cessait de hurler, de pleur, comme si quelque chose tentait de lui arracher son cœur. Tina était là aussi et elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour son meilleur ami mise à part lui tenir les mains.

« Kard tu m'entend ? Regarde-moi tout vas bien ne t'en fait pas ! D'accord, fils ? »

* * *

Alukard saisissait Harold par les cheveux pour l'envoyer directement sur Arzane, expulsant les deux à l'extérieur de la montagne.

« Il est plus coriace que tout à l'heur ce con.

-Ça doit être la faute de ce truc qu'il a avalé. J'me demande bien ce qu'il y avait dedans...

-T'aura qu'à lui demander, c'est ton frère après tout ? Vous allez avoir plein de choses à vous dire, pas vrais ? »

Alukard se jetait soudainement sur eux, les attaquant à tour de rôle, pendant que l'un était en prise l'autre tentait une attaque et ainsi de suite, mais sans grand succès toujours. Leurs coups semblait aller à la vitesse du son vue que leurs membres était à peine visible. Harold parvint enfin à porter un direct à Alukard, lui décrochant presque la mâchoire, il l'envoya aussitôt manger le sol, donnant une ouverture à Arzane pour le saisir à la taille et l'entraîner avec lui jusqu'à se heurter contre plusieurs arbres qui se brisèrent sur leur passage.

* * *

Dans la montagne, après plus de vingt minutes, Kard avait reprit son calme, Mala fermement ligoté par Geralt qui était lui-même surveillé par Rustik et Varek. Astrid et Ingrid, ainsi que Tania regardaient ce qui se trouvaient dans le puits où était sorti Alukard, des ossements jonché encore le sol, certain plus gros que d'autres. Des reste de dragons sûrement en avait déduit l'ancienne.

« Ça va mieux Kard ? » Demanda Tina assis à côté de son ami.

« J'ai un mal de tête horrible et un goût de poison pourri dans la bouche, mais mise à part ça, ça va... »

Flovie et les jumeaux se trouvaient prêt du corps sans vie d'Émelie. La rousse, maintenant orpheline, essuyait avec respect le visage de sa mère partiellement couvert de sang. Elle avait également recouvert sa poitrine ainsi que son visage avec le tissue bleu débordant ici et là de sa tenu.

« Repose en paix mère... » Dit-elle agenouillé à ses côtés, les doigts fermement serré sur ses genoux.

« On vous vengera majesté !

-Ouais ! On vas pas laisser ce type couleur vert dégueulasse s'en tirer comme ça ! » enchaîna Kognedure approuvé par son jumeau.

Ils avaient raisons... Ils devaient la venger de ce monstre ! Elles avaient été déjà séparée dans le passé, et savoir qu'elles allaient être à tout jamais séparé lui lacérait le cœur... Soudain, toute la montagne se mettait à trembler.

« Et si on rentrait avant que tout nous tombe sur la tête ? »

Le groupe acquiesça la proposition de Geralt, sa fille s'était d'ailleurs empressé de lui saisir la main, histoire qu'il ne profite pas de l'agitation pour partir.

Tout le monde se préparait à partir, mais ce n'était pas sans compter sur une apparition soudaine d'Alukard armé d'un immense sourire terrifiant ! Sans ajouter un mots, il se précipitait vers eux. Tania tenta de les protéger avec son ocarina, mais fut malheureusement la première à périr, la tête broyer contre le sol. Geralt tentait à son tour de l'attaquer, mais il était trop rapide, et il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour sa fille, car qui savait ce que ce taré lui ferait s'il mourrait ? Flovie, Astrid et Ingrid se jetèrent simultanément sur Alukard, elle tentèrent de le décapiter mais il brisa sans mal leurs armes en les frappant à main nue ! Il envoyait voler un peu plus loin la blonde et la brune pour se lancer dans un corps à corps avec la rousse qui esquivait de justesse tout ses coups. Elle tentait de gagner du temps pour qu'Harold et Arzane leurs viennent en aide, car à eux seuls ils ne ferraient jamais le poids contre lui... Malgré tout ses coups dans le vide, Alukard semblait s'amsuer, à moins que cela lui rappelait des souvenir de son vivant, qui sait ? Rustik ainsi que Varek s'invitaient à la bagarre et avaient même réussi à saisir Alukard, mais ce dernier persistait à sourire alors que Flovie s'approchait de lui une dague à la main ! Alors que la lame n'était plus qu'à quelque millimètre de sa gorge, il se dégageait des mains des deux hommes comme un savon pour ensuite saisir la rousse par la gorge sous les yeux de tous !

« Flovie ! »

Armé de son sourire de sadique, Alukard fit face à son frère et, lentement, transperçait le ventre de son otage avec son avant-bras.

« NON ! »

Il la laissait tomber ensuite au sol, inerte, tendis qu'il rigolait comme un diable, son cœur dans la main qu'il explosait ensuite, mine de rien ! Arzane s'était immédiatement jeté sur lui pour le massacrer, pour le réduire en bouilli, mais la précipitation n'est jamais une bonne option. Harold, lui restait sur place, il fixait le corps de sa bien aimé étendu au sol. Inconsciemment il s'en était approché pour la prendre dans ses bras, les yeux plein de larme et le cœur lourd... très lourd... Comme s'il était rempli de plomb.

« Tu vas me le payer... T-tu... ALUKAAAAAAARD ! »

Ce n'était pas le cris d'agonie d'Harold, mais bien celui du jeune Kard ! Celui-ci avait retrouvé ses yeux uniformément bleu, ses lèvres était retroussé comme celle d'un chien enragé et, bizarrement, le temps semblait se rafraîchir... De la neige commençait à tomber là où ils étaient, alors qu'au dessus se trouvait la montagne... Arzane avait cessé de se battre et fixait avec horreur ce qui se produisait.

Soudainement, une cinquantaine de personne sous les ordres de Mala venaient de faire leur apparition ! Ils libérèrent leur maîtresse, tendis que les autres capturait les quelques personnes vivante restante.

« Kaaaard ! Au secours ! »

Tina hurlait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour le faire réagir ! Cela avait eu son effet, car le jeune garçon se tournait lentement vers elle et ses agresseur. Il desserra lentement les poings, poussa une longue expiration avant de se précipiter vers ces deux types ! Il en frappait un à l'abdomen, celui-ci ne bougeait pas d'un cil, car après tout ce n'était qu'un gamin. Mais ensuite, il se sentait pas très bien, il avait froid, et d'un coup, son corps tout entier se trouvait transpercé par des stalagmite qui sortait tout droit de _son_ corps ! Le second se prit un coup de pied qui lui décrocha la tête et qui fut envoyé direct vers un homme qui tenait Ingrid, l'assommant sur le coup. Kard s'arrêtait un court instant avant de se remettre à hurler en se prenant la tête. Une voix roque et malfaisante résonnait dans sa tête, celle d'Harmidira.

 _« ...héhéhé... Hahahaha ! Kard... Regarde ce qu'ils ont faits. Tu aurais pu empêcher tout ça, si tu m'avais libéré. Ils sont entrain de mourir. Ils vont tous y passer et tout ça à cause de qui ? »_

Il relevait lentement la tête vers ses parents. Sa mère qui était morte et son père qu'il ne connaissait pas...

 _« Oui. C'est de leurs faute, Kard. L'une t'as mentis depuis ton plus jeune âge, tendis que l'autre se pavanait on en sait où. C'est la faute à tout ces gens qui, pour ton « bien » t'ont mentis et fait croire des cet endroit est corrompu. Il te mentait tous ! Pas une personne n'était honnête avec toi ! Abandonne ton esprit... ET LAISSE-MOI TE MONTRER COMMENT RÉGLER SES SOUCIS ! »_

Le frêle corps de Kard se mettait à grossir, encore et encore, à se déformer, à prendre un teinte beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude, tendis que de la glace recouvrait le sol. Il était maintenant suffisamment grand pour toucher le plafond qui, lentement s'effondrait sous la pression de son corps grandissant.

« TOUT LE MONDE SORT ! ÇA VA NOUS TOMBER DESSUS ! »

Tout le monde se précipitait dehors, Arzane avait emporter Harold par la peau du coup car il semblait incapable de bouger. Sans un mot, sans pouvoir bouger, il voyait le corps de sa bien aimait s'éloigner de lui et se recouvrir de glace...

Ce qui servait de toit à la montagne s'était écroulé dans un énorme nuage de poussière. Dehors, tout était couvert de glace et de neige. Le paysage aurait pu être magnifique à admirer, mais disons que lorsqu'un énorme dragon blanc et noir avait émergé du nuage de poussière, l'attention était plus centré sur lui que sur ce qui se passait autour.

(Kard était effectivement l'hôte d'un dragon mythique. Le Bewilderbeast ice beast. Par qu'elle miracle s'est-il retrouvé avec ça en lui ? Et bien Arzane l'a expliqué. Avec tout les sang de dragon que viggo avec injecté à Harold, ça a fait une chimère.)

* * *

PDV Kard.

Il fait noir. J'ai horreur du noir... Et pourquoi il fait si froid ? Brr, je vais finir par geler.

 _« Non lâchez-le ! »_

M-maman... ? Maman ?! Où es-tu ?!

J'avançais sans savoir où aller, j'étais finalement tomber sur un porte après dix minutes. La chambre de ma mère se trouvait derrière... Je l'entendais pleurer... Je craignais ce que j'allais découvrir, mais ma main bouger sans que je lui en donnais l'ordre. J'ouvrais la porte pour découvrir sa chambre, elle en son centre agenouillé, elle me tournait le dos. Il y avait des cadavres aussi plein le sol, du sang partout. Je m'avançais sans faire un bruit, telle un fantôme, avant de m'accroupir. Elle tenait quelque chose dans ses bras... C'était... Moi bébé ? Je le voyais, enfin, me voyais pleurer, mais aucun son ne sortait. Étais-je muet à la naissance ? Je touchais le front de se petit moi et le monde semblait comme être revenu en arrière !

Les cinq hommes se tenait là, devant ma mère et ce petit bonhomme. Je serais le pire des abrutis si je doutais des compétences d'épéiste de ma mère, mais se battre avec son seul enfant dans les bras ne devait pas être simple. Tina à côté était une débutante. Ils avaient finalement réussi à m'arracher des bras de ma mère et il la battait sous mes yeux impuissant, tendis qu'un homme me déposait sur le lit de ma mère. Il avait une dague dans la main. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il réussisse à me changer avec ça... Il avait fait tomber sa capuche, comme je m'y attendais, il s'agissait de Kurgan l'oncle de Tina...

Le son était soudainement revenu, et un hurlement inhumain provenait du mini Kard ! Des piques de glaces semblait provenir de ce petit corps et tous avait fini leur route dans les corps de ces types. Kurgan fut le moins blessé, trois pique de quinze centimètres c'était logé dans sa jambe, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il boitait...

Ma mère s'était ensuite relevé pour prendre le mini Kard dans ses bras, avant de se remettre à sangloter. Ma grand-mère s'était joins à eux quelque minutes plus tard, elle semblait rassuré de les voir en vie...

« Elles savaient donc depuis tout ce temps... On me mentait...

 _-Ils ne t'aimaient pas. »_ Résonna la voix de Harmidira.

« Personne ne croyaient en moi...

 _-Ils auraient préféré que tu soies mort._

-Je les déteste...

 _-Tu aurais voulu qu'il sacrifie tout pour toi ?_

-Oui ! Même s'il fallait abandonner les autres !

 _-Même au dépend du peuple qui serait devenu le tien ?_

-Même au dépend d'eux tous !

 _-Malgré qu'ils y restent tous ?_

-Oui ! J'aurais tout sacrifier ! »

Je ne sais ce qui me prenais... J'étais envie d'une rage presque infini ! La dernière que j'avais été dans cet état, c'était quand Arzane m'avait procédé...

Je vous en pris. Sauvez-moi... Je ne veux pas rester ici... Venez m'aider...

* * *

PDV général.

Harmidira envoya directement un souffle de glace tout autour de lui, recouvrant toute la zone de stalagmites de glace géant et figeant ainsi Berk sous la glace devant le regard impuissant de ses habitants. Ceux qui étaient à l'extérieur crurent même entendre leurs famille et leurs amis crier d'agonie avant d'être figé.

Ils restèrent un moment là sans rien dire, tendis qu'Harmidira retombait sur ses pattes avant ce qui causa un mini séisme, réveillant les combattant berkiens et ceux de Mala.

« Mon dieu ! Qui l'eut cru qu'un gamins si petit abritait un dragon aussi gigantesque ?!"

Alukard était abasourdi de cette découverte. Il étirait un long sourire en voyant ce colosse tout détruire sur son passage... Une idée lui était soudainement venu !

« _Liiiibre, enfin ! Aaahahaha ! Plus de dix ans enfermé dans ce gamins ! Je vais enfin pouvoir prendre ma revanche sur ce monde !_

-Hé blanchette !

 _-Qui osé m'appeler ainsi ?!_

-Moi. Alukard. Dis, que dirais-tu de détruire le monde ensemble ?

-Je ne m'associe pas avec les être inférieur. Déguerpi de ma vue !

Il donna un énorme coup de queue pour envoyer Alukard valdinguer à des kilomètres ! Les survivants regardaient ce monstre géants, impuissant ils se demandaient ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire pour le terrasser !

« J'ai bien ma petite idée, mais pas sûr que ça plaise. » Fit Arzane.

« Dis toujours. Au point ou on en ais...

-J'aime ton soutien, Harold. Ça fait peur à voir. Enfin bref ! J'me dis qu'un gros bébé comme ça, avec une puissance suffisante, on pourrais réussir à le faire exploser. Vous en dites quoi ?

-J'en dis que, _ce gros bébé,_ est mon fils et qu'il hors de question qu'on le fasse exploser !

-Bah alors vas le raisonner ! Vas, Harold le pacifiste et sauve le monde, du moins ce qu'il en reste, des griffes de ce trucs qui n'a plus rien du gamins !

-Je t'interdis de faire du mal à ce dragons, t'as bien compris ?!

-Oh, et que ce passerait-il si je ne t'écouterais pas ?

-Tu risquerais de le regretter... Crois moi.

-Tu n'as même pas été capable de protéger les tiens, alors me tenir tête à moi ? »

Les deux brun étaient face à face, chacun avec un air déterminé de collé sur le visage. Le reste du groupe les regardaient à tour de rôle, tendis que Tina, elle, fixait le dragon avec inquiétude. Celui-ci s'approchait de Berk, certainement pour le faire voler en éclats ! L'engueulade entre les deux hommes reprit de plus belle, sous le regard fatigué de leurs amis qui s'étaient finalement décidé à les séparer. Geralt et Rustik retenait Arzane et les autres Harold.

« Mais arrêtez vous deux ! On dirait des gamins ! » Hurla Ingrid.

« Elle a raison, même les deux petits ne sont pas aussi immature !

-N'en profite pas Geralt ! Je te rappelle que tu es toujours sous _mes_ ordres ! Et d'ailleurs, elle est passé où ta gamine ? »

Tout le monde cessa de bouger et cherchèrent Tina du regard. Ce fut sa voix perçante qui attira leur attention.

« Kard ! Je t'en supplie arrête ! Souviens-toi de ce que tu voulais être ! Comment compte-tu diriger si tu casse tout comme ça hein ? »

Harmidira lui fit face sans pour autant s'abaisser à son niveau. La rousse demeurait droite et fier, ce dragon lui foutait la chair de poule, mais elle ne pouvait laisser son meilleur faire n'importe quoi !

« Je t'en pris... Me laisse pas toute seule... »

Le dragon soupira grossièrement, avant de lever sa patte pour écraser la petite fille qui ne comptait pas bouger. Sous le regard horrifié de tous, il voyait cette patte énorme s'écraser vers ce petit corps, mais une personne de plus manquait dans les rands, qui courait à toute allure jusqu'à atteindre la petite fille et la dégager au dernier moment. La surprise fut total lorsque tous remarquèrent que c'était Arzane qui avait volé à son secourt ! Même s'il ne le montrait pas, Geralt lui était profondément reconnaissant de l'avoir sauvé.

Tina avait les yeux lui sortait presque de la tête tellement ils étaient grands ouvert, alors qu'Arzane lui adressait un sourire, très léger et timide, mais un sourire quand même.

« Alors mon petit Harmidira. Et si on s'amusait nous deux ? »

En un éclair il envoya une boule de feu noir dans l'œil gauche du dragon, hurlant de douleur ce dernier répliquait aussitôt avec un tir de glace pour balayer tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui ! Le combat s'engagea donc entre le dragon et l'homme semi-dragon, et au loin, Alukard regardait ce spectacle avec son immense sourire, un sourire tout sauf rassurant...


	13. Chapitre Final

Ohayô ^^

Hé voilà ! C'est la fin ! o_O J'en reviens pas, j'en ai fini avec cette histoire ! Ça me rend nostalgique x)

Bon j'ai pas grand chose à dire mise à part que je me suis surpris pour la fin. J'avais une idée bien précise de comment tout devait se finir, et pourtant j'ai pas résisté à tout changer au dernier moment xD (Et comme un con j'ai pas gardé la fin original, alors si celle-là vous plaît pas dommage pour vous :P )

Petite réponse aux reviews et je vous laisse lire tranquillement ^^

Little Sayuri : Moi aussi je me déteste :( Mais elles devaient mourir pour que l'histoire se termine x) Hé oui ! Même Flovie n'était pas immunisé contre la cocotte démoniaque xD

Pauvre petit Harold oui... Dire que de base c'est lui qui devait tué Flovie par accident xD Comme Kard avec Émelie dans « la légende d'Harkard » c'est justement pour ça que j'ai modifié, et je suis pas mécontent du résulta final !:D Tu veux voir Mala mourir ? Voyons ce qu'à décidé la cocotte !

K-J qui est L'ice beast ! Epic hein ? :P Oh non pas Harmidira en mode reine des neiges pitié xDDDD

Je te souhaite une bonne lecture Lili ^^

Bonne lecture à tous ^^

* * *

Un monde meilleur

(Harkard)

Chapitre Final.

La fin par le commencement d'un renouveau.

(Non, j'avais pas plus simple en titre xDDDDD)

* * *

« Tout est gelée... »

Tina n'en revenait pas... L'endroit où elle avait grandi était entièrement figé dans cet iceberg géant ! Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Kard en était responsable !

Arzane bondit d'un coup jusqu'à atteindre la tête du dragon pour lui coller une droite dans l'œil, avant de se poser sur son museau et d'enchaîner des coups toujours aussi violent ! Le dragon ne semblait pourtant pas aussi gêné que ça... Il ouvrait juste son énorme gueule pour faire perdre l'équilibre à Arzane qui chutait ensuite sous le regard de tous. Harmidira le réceptionnait directement et l'avalait mine de rien.

« Il... Il vient de bouffer, Arzane... ? » S'étonna Geralt.

Le dragon lançait à nouveau un immense souffle glacé en direction des derniers survivants, mais Harold et Geralt bloquèrent la glace avec un mur de feu !

« Je pense qu'on a vraiment pas le choix...

-Pas le choix de quoi ? Harold ! Ce démon viens de gober le seul type assez puissant et suffisamment taré pour frapper à main nue un dragon gros comme une ville !

-Et tu pense qu'on vas se laisser marcher dessus sans rien faire, Geralt ?

-Vous vous êtes vue ? Qu'est-ce que peux bien faire un groupe de gamins contre _ça_!?

-Vue comme ça, c'est juste un gros dragon qui crache de la glace. » Dit Rustik.

« C'est vrais que comparé à Alukard, Viggo ou même Harold, il a pas l'air si dangereux. » Enchérissait Ingrid en faisant craquer ses poings.

« Hé-ho ?! Vous m'écoutez bordel ?!

-Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Quitte à crever, autant que ce soit sur le champs de bataille ?

-Je te suis, Astrid !

-On y vas ?!

-OUAIS ! » Clama tout le groupe, sauf Geralt qui demeurait bouche bée...

« Ils sont fous. Ils ont perdu la raison !

-Papa... »

Interrompu par Tina il se tournait vers elle.

« S'il te plaît... Sauve Kard... C'est mon seul ami qui me reste...

-Que je me mêle à ça ? Écoute, petite. Ce truc n'a plus rien à voir lui ! Tu peux le considérer comme mort je pense.

-Non... » Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

« Désolé de te l'apprendre, mais la vie n'est pas toute rose !

-C'est faux... Je... Je l'ai vue... Il est là !

-Ça me rassure au-moins sur une chose, tu arrive à voir ce dragon gigantesque !

-Je parle de Kard !

-KARD EST MORT ! Il s'est fait dévorer par ce dragon ! Y'a quoi de compliquer à comprendre là-dedans ?!

-VAS LE SAUVER ! »

Tina avait sorti son arme secrète : Ses pleurs insupportable ! Même que c'était un véritable rustre, Geralt ne pouvait rester de glace devant ces hurlements qui lui vrillaient les tympan ! Au bout de cinq minutes, malgré son air froids et qu'il tentait de faire croire qu'il se désintéressait de la fillette, il finissait par craquer !

« OK JE VAIS ALLER TE LE CHERCHER ! Mais par pitié... ARRÊTE DE CHIALER ! »

La rousse se calmait petit à petit, avant d'étirer un grand sourire victorieux ! En ronchonnant dans sa barbe, Geralt laissait tomber son énorme cape de plume pour finalement se mêler au combat qui opposait Harold et ses amis contre Harmidira !

Ses derniers avaient fracassé leurs armes sur les épaisses écailles du dragons, très vite ils se retrouvaient à mains nues, et leurs attaques semblaient avoir autant d'effet que des piqûres de moustiques !

« Il commence à me gonfler celui-là !

-C'est pas en s'énervant qu'on y arrivera mieux Rustik.

-Merci Ingrid, je me passerais de tes commentaires !

-ATTENTION ! »

Le dragon frappa le sol avec sa queue, causant un séisme autour de lui ! Geralt arrivait à toute allure, poings serré, tout en poussant un hurlement énorme ! Avec toute sa puissance et la vitesse accumulé, il frappa l'une des chevilles du dragon qui tituba sur le coup en hurlant de douleur ! Visiblement, il n'avait pas apprécié !

« Y'en a au moins un qui lui fait quelque chose... » Ronchonna Rustik.

« Souviens-toi du plan ! On dois occuper Kard jusqu'à ce qu'Harold revienne !

-C'était vraiment le moment pour qu'il parte faire des courses !

-Rustik ! Si tu la ferme pas, je me ferais un plaisir de t'enfoncer un stalactite de glace dans le pôle-sud !

-Ok c'est bon j'ai rien dis ! »

Les jumeaux ainsi que Varek se moquèrent du brun qui se faisait malmener par Ingrid et Astrid. Elles avaient beaucoup perdu ses derniers instants... Leurs amis, leurs familles, leurs souveraines... Mais malgré cela, elles demeuraient les mêmes, pour honorer les mémoires de ceux qui on disparue !

* * *

PDV Harold.

C'est l'enfer dehors... Je n'arrive pas à y croire, mais pourtant c'est bien entrain de se passer... J'ai assuré au reste du groupe que je savais ce que je faisais, mais en vérité, j'ai un énorme doute sur mon plan... Allez mon gars ! C'est pas le moment de traîner ! Faut la trouver et vite !

Varlik. L'épée tueuse de dragon. La vrais la seule et unique. C'est pour cela que j'ai, pour une courte période, déserté le champs de batailles. Je l'ai enterré dans le cimetière, là où se trouvait la tombe de mon frère ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose me pousse à aller la chercher ! J'espère tout de même ne pas être amené à tuer Kard pour nous sauver... Non, il y a sûrement un moyen de le raisonné ! Peut-être que Tina serait capable de réveiller le garçon qui sommeil en ce dragon ?

Sautant de stalagmite en stalagmite, j'atteignais enfin le cimetière et pulvérisais le remparts de glace ! J'avais lentement en la faisant fondre, mais la tombe que j'avais érigé pour mon frère avait été profané !

« C'est ça que tu cherche... Mon frère... ? »

Lui ici ?! Je pensais qu'Harmidira l'avait envoyé valser sur la lune !

« Donne-moi cette épée, Alukard.

-Héhéhé... Non. »

Il arborait toujours ce sourire merdique qui me filait la gerbe ! Même qu'il le portait cracher de mon défunts frère, il l'avait dis lui-même, il n'avait rien à voir avec lui ! Il ne s'agissait qu'un tas de chair avec la forme de celui que je respect pour tout ses actes.

« Tu n'me laisse pas le choix alors...

-Pourquoi tout cela, Harold... ? »

Je me stoppais un sur le coup, intrigué par sa question, mais aussi parce qu'il se trouvait juste devant moi, à cinq petit centimètre de mon visage, la lame de son épée sous ma gorge.

« Pourquoi t'obstiner à te battre. À vouloir gagner. Pour la gloire ? Pour être couvert de lauriers ? Mon pauvre, tu n'as pas vue que tout cet endroit été mort et condamné ?

-Bien-sur que je sais que tout est perdu. La gloire et la reconnaissance je m'en moque bien. Je ne peux juste pas rester là sans rien faire, tendis un psychopathe et un dragon enragé tente de détruire tout ce que nous, Berkiens, avons mis tant d'années à construire !

-Tu œuvre donc pour la préservation ! Quel acte brave Harold... J'en aurais presque les larmes aux yeux.

-C'est ça moque toi. Rira bien qui rira le dernier ! »

Je le frappais par surprise dans les couilles ! Si il y a bien une zone sensible sur les homme-dragons, mise à part la tête, c'est les parties intimes. Je saisissais aussitôt l'épée et m'échappais à vive allure rejoindre mes compagnons ! Il ne restait plus qu'une chose à faire... Et je craignais arriver à ce moment...

* * *

PDV Général.

Après dix bonne minutes, Alukard avait récupéré de ce coup en traître ! Même qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il était, cela lui avait rappelé la fois où cette blondinette lui avait presque arracher les bijoux de famille avec ce coup de pied.

« Il y a pas été de main morte ce petit con... Je prendrais encore plus de plaisir à le tuer !

-Vous êtes là seigneur Alukard ! »

Mala venait de faire son apparition, légèrement couverte de neige. L'homme verdâtre roula les yeux aux ciel suivis d'un soupir avant de lui faire face.

« Oh... C'est toi.

-Oui... Et ne vous en faites pas pour ce qui s'est passé dans la montagne ! Vous êtes tout pardonné !

-Vous m'envoyez ravis ! »

Il reprenait son chemin, mais la blonde n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lâcher l'affaire ! Elle se plaçait devant lui avec un petit sourire.

« Vous savez, seigneur Alukard... Depuis cette prophétie, je n'ai pas cessé un instant de penser à vous ! Et quand la divine providence m'a envoyé vôtre frère et l'une des clés pour vous ramener, je... J'étais sur le point de devenir folle et il m'était difficile de ne pas jubiler devant lui pour ne pas éveiller les soupesons ! Arzane m'avait également bien servis et...

-Je sais tout ça. »Coupa-t-il sèchement. « Je te rappelle que tu as sacrifié ton propre frère... Et Arzane peut toujours servir.

-Je devine que vôtre grandeur souhaite le garder comme héritier ! C'est un choix tout ce qui est de plus normal, vue qu'il est votre seul progéniture !

-Un héritier ? Je peux en avoir autant que je le souhaite ! Je n'ai qu'à me baisser pour ramasser celles qui voudraient enfanter un successeur ! »

Il enlaçait tendrement Mala contre lui au niveau de la taille, cette dernière était soudainement devenu rouge, ne s'attendant pas à ce que les choses aille si vite !

« J'ai d'autre projets pour, monsieur Arzane. »Lui murmura-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille, avant de poursuivre sur le même ton. « Il possède encore une ou deux chose qui me manque pour avoir les plein pouvoirs et le contrôle sur ce dragon de malheurs !

-L'énorme dragon de glace ?

-Non ! » Il la lâcha subitement « Le furie nocturne ! À cause de tout cet amour qui lui a apporté Émelie, Harold et le vrais Alukard, il a créé comme une barrière, limitant l'utilisation de mes pouvoirs !

-Donc... Si vous vous unissez avec Arzane, vous seriez encore plus puissant ? » Fit-elle, étonnement surprise.

« M'unir ? Je ne parle pas de collaboration, mais d'assimilation ! Je vais ingérer ce qui me manque et ainsi devenir l'égal d'un dieu ! Que dis-je ! Je serais le diable ! »

Il lui refit face, avec un sourire lourd de sous-entendu et de penser plus qu'obscène.

« Et toi, tu serra, ma belle et charmante Mala. Tu serra ma succube !

-Oh mon seigneur, je serrais tout ce que vous souhaitez ! » Elle s'agenouille après lui avoir saisi la main pour la baiser.

« Fait plaisir ma jolie... »

Mala avait le rouge qui lui montait à nouveau aux joues ! Ils allaient... Là tout de suite ? Sur la glace ?! C'est pas vraiment comme ça qu'elle imaginait sa première fois à vrais dire... Mais s'il lui demandait, alors...

Il se baissait, tendis que Mala se retrouvait les fesses au sol. Alukard s'approchait, lentement telle un félin... La blonde commençait à vouloir se déshabiller, mais son partenaire lui avait prit tendrement la main où il déposait un baisé... Le monde entier tournait dans la tête de Mala ! Il s'approchait de plus en plus, et lorsque leurs lèvres étaient presque scellé, il lui murmurait.

« Donne... moi... la dague...

-Oh oui Alukard, allez-y prenez-moi ! Je suis vôtre... Heu... La dague... ?

-Oui, Mala. La dague de verre... Donne-la moi, s'il te plaît...

-Oh seigneur... »

Alukard venait de glisser l'une de ses mains entre ses jambes et il lui titillait son intimité, la faisant devenir folle ! Il continuait de répéter la même chose : Donne moi la dague. Avec une susurrement qui la rendait toute chose !

« Je... Je ne... l'ai pas ici...

-Que dis-tu ?

-Elle est... Hmmm... Rester dans la montaaaagne ! »

Elle ne se privait pour exprimer son excitation, mais pourtant, Alukard avait cessé tout mouvement ! Ses yeux était à la limite de sortir de leurs orbite !

« Tu as laissé... la dague... Là-bas... ?

-Ooooooui seigneur ! »

Elle resserrait son emprise sur ses hanches à l'aide de ses jambes, avant de lui voler un baisé mal exécuté.

« Faite moi monter au ciel, et nous irons la chercher ensemble, je vous en priiiiiiiiiis je ne tiens plus !

-Mais lâche-moi ! On n'a pas le temps pour ces conneries !

-Allez ! Juste cinq minutes, je vous en supplie ! Je me suis préserver depuis tout ce temps rien que pour vous ! Pour ce moment ! »

Malgré la libido à la limite de la rupture de Mala, Alukard ne voulait rien entendre ! Il se dégageait de son emprise, avant de se diriger vers le champs de bataille !

* * *

(Hé. Vous pensiez pas sérieusement qu'ils allaient couché ensemble, alors qu'à côté c'est la guerre quand même ? Si ? Bah vous êtes une bande de pervers ! :P)

« Harold ! Tu as ce qui te faut ?

-Oui ! »Dit-il en désignant l'épée de son frère.

« On a fait tout ça parce que monsieur allait chercher un antiquité ?! Sérieusement ?!

-Rustik...

-J'ai rien diiiiiiiis ! » Fit-il avant de repartir au combat.

« Je vois que vous vous êtes fait un allier de taille !

-Il s'est joint à nous tout seul » Fit Ingrid avec un léger sourire en coin en regardant Tina.

Geralt venait de coller un uppercut au dragon, le faisant trébucher en arrière !

« Harold... Tu sais, on pourrais peut-être trouver une autre solution ensemble, que ce choix, pas vrais Ingrid ?

-C'est vrais ça ! Tu avais bien calmer ton frère à l'époque ! Et lui même avait été calmer plus d'une fois par Émelie, d'après ses dire !

-Je sais bien les filles, mais je ne vais pas risquer de me faire croquer pour un plan qui vas forcément foiré !

-Mais c'est tout de même ton fils ! Le fruit de ton amour pour Flovie ! Tu ne peux pas juste arriver comme ça et dire : Je vais régler ça moi-même !

-Je n'ai pas le choix, Astrid ! Et ton imitation est vraiment vulgaire !

-Remercie ta chère et tendre de m'avoir appris ça ! » Fit la blonde en rigolant suivis par ses deux amis.

Tout les trois fixèrent le dragons qui luttait pour se relever telle une tortue sur le dos. Soudain, la voix de Tina se fit entendre.

« Moi je peux tenter de le raisonner !

-Tina ! » S'exclama Astrid.

« Quoi ? Il aurait très pu m'écraser tout à l'heure ou me givré sur place, non ?

-On t'as surtout sauvé _nous_ ! » Intervenait Ingrid.

« Laissez-moi essayer ! Je vous en supplie ! J'en peux plus de rester en arrière alors que je sens que je peux être utile !

-Si elle veut essayer, je vois pas pourquoi on devrais l'en-empêcher... »

Harold fut aussitôt fusillé du regard par Astrid et Ingrid, avant que celui-ci ajoute un petit : Je rigole. Histoire d'éviter une éventuelle paire de baffe.

La petite rousse voyait bien que les adultes ne la laisserait pas faire ce qu'elle voulait ! Alors, elle se lança d'elle-même vers le dragon à toute vitesse, sous les yeux médusés des trois plus âgés...

« Kaaaaaard ! »

Le dragon qui était enfin debout regardait de haut la petite rousse s'approcher en grognant. Cette dernière l'incitait à arrêter, de se calmer et de cesser tout cela ! Comme simple réponse, Harmidira poussait un profond soupir avant de froncer le regard. Tina, avec une vitesse hallucinante, venait de tendre son bras face à elle, ce qui avait permis de bloquer le souffle glacé du dragon ! Comme lors de son interlocution avec Arzane et Geralt, elle se mettait à flotter quelque centimètre au-dessus du sol et ses cheveux semblaient danser de façon désordonné. Tous était abasourdi par ce qui se passait ! Aussi bien au sujet de Tina, mais également pour Harmidira qui reculait face à son nouvel adversaire !

« Je sais pas d'où t'es arrivé, ni comment tu as fait pour être dans le corps de Kard, mais une chose est sûr c'est que j'en ai marre de te voir ! »

Elle s'était élevée jusqu'à son regard, elle serrait ensuite les poings avec rage pour lui flanquer une bonne raclé, mais soudainement une explosion sourde et étouffé se fit entendre ! Elle provenait de l'intérieur du dragon ! Celui-ci s'était d'ailleurs mis à hurler de douleur tout en basculant son corps dans tout les sens ! Tina, qui était toujours dans son état de transe tendait l'oreille avec attention... Elle entendait quelque chose... Ou quelqu'un... Un énorme rayon de feu noir transperçait le dos du dragon, suivi des plaintes d'une personne bien connue de tous.

« J'me sens souillé... Jamais je n'avais imaginé que l'intérieur d'un corps soit comme ça...

-Arzane ?! » S'écria toute la troupe.

« Vous pensiez vraiment que me faire bouffer tout rond aller suffire à m'éliminer ? Tss. Amateur. Tien au fait Harold ? »

Même qu'il était couvert de bave visqueuse, Arzane avait toujours toute sa tête ! Il se baissa un bref moment avant de lancer quelque chose par-dessus bord ! Harold avait sauté pour réceptionner le paquet qui n'était autre que Kard !

Pourquoi était-il là ?! Il n'était pas censé être le corps d'Harmidira ? Un lot de question venait de s'ajouter au mystère.

Appréciant d'être enfin à l'air libre, Arzane s'en donnait à cœur joie et se déchaînait sur le corps affaiblie du dragon ! Ce dernier hurlait de douleur et se demandait comment cela était possible ! Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas senti bouger ? Son corps aurait dû s'occuper d'Arzane dés les premières secondes où il avait atterri dans son estomac !

« Au final le dragonet, je paniquais pour pas grand chose. T'es pas si puissant que ça ! »

Harmidira se débattait et tentait d'éliminer son nouvel adversaire, mais ce dernier était trop rapide ! Ou bien était-ce lui qui ralentissait ? Sa vision se troublait, ses mouvements de moins en moins synchro, jusqu'au moment fatidique ou à bout de force il se laissait tomber au sol.

« C'EST FINI ! »

Arzane prenait un peu de hauteur, avant d'envoyer un rayon de feu s'écraser en plein sur la tête du dragon qui explosa en charpie. Il se posa ensuite sur la carcasse de ce dernier, il se permit même de s'asseoir dessus tout en poussant un long soupir de soulagement.

C'était enfin fini ! Le peu de survivants se réunissait à un même point, sauf Arzane qui contemplait le décor, chacun un demi-sourire sur le visage. Kard et Tina récupéraient à leurs rythme, chacun tenant une des mains de leur père.

« C'est terminé... » Soupira Astrid suivis d'une approbation d'Ingrid.

« Pas totalement, il reste Alukard. » Rappela Harold.

« À vous trois vous en viendrez à bout non ? » Demanda Kard

« Je n'en sais rien. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir fait usage de toute sa puissance... Rah et dire que j'ai été chercher cette épée pour rien !

-Dire que j'ai failli me prendre un stalagmite dans le pole-sud à cause de toi ! » Railla Rustik suivis des éclats de rire de ses amis.

« Harmidira aura au moins été utile pour une chose » Fit Geralt.

Tous suivirent son regard pour contempler tout les gardes de Mala congelé sur place.

Ils s'accordèrent tous un long moment de répit, de joie, de rire, mais également de recueillement. Énormément de gens avaient été tué dans toute cette pagaille, des amis, des familles, des proches... Ce fut l'arrivé soudaine d'Arzane qui leur fit reprendre leurs esprits.

« Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous cacher quelque part, ils ne vont pas tarder à se montrer à mon avis.

-Qui ça « ils » ?

-Alukard et Mala voyons ! Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre Harold ?

-Fait chier... ! »

Il fixa son fils avec un air attendrit et un sourire soulagé. Devoir se séparer de lui aussi vite lui faisait mal...

« Geralt.

-Oui, Arzane ?

-Prend les gamins et va-t-en, loin, très loin...

-Quoi ?! » Fit Kard plus que surpris de cet ordre qu'il trouvait abusif.

« Vous allez nous gêner si vous rester là, et puis, dans l'éventualité que s'ils nous tues, vous serrez le derniers espoirs de cette planète. Alors dis au-revoir à ton père et casse toi ! Harold, je te devance, je pars vers le repaire. »

Il était toujours aussi fataliste, droit et direct ! Il s'en allait à pas lent, bien décider à en finir avec tout ça, sauf qu'une faible force le retenait maintenant. C'était Kard. Leurs regard se croisèrent, puis le jeune homme l'enlaça, ce qui surprenait toute l'assemblé ! Et en particulier Arzane qui n'avait plus l'habitude de ça ! Il restait là à attendre, l'air à la fois gêné et espérant que cette étreinte se finisse vite !

« Merci... Merci pour tout...

-Oh... Heu bah... De... De rien, gamin. »

Il lui déposa une petite tape sur la tête, avant de rompre l'étreinte.

« Ooooh... Comme c'est touchant. » Commenta d'un air mesquin Alukard.

Ils s'étaient tous tourné vers lui comme un seul homme ! Arzane avait d'instinct cachait le jeune Kard derrière lui, tout en adressant un regard menaçant à ce type ignoble ! Ce monstre qui avait tué sa mère, sa sœur et tant d'innocent ! Serte, lui non plus n'était pas impardonnable, mais c'était pour une cause juste ! En le regardant, il trouvait qu'Alukard avait légèrement changé... Il était plus pâle... En plus de ses mains couvertes de sang ! Ce dernier venait d'ailleurs de les lécher avec appétit !

Sans perdre un instant de plus, Arzane se lançait vers leur adversaire qui l'attendait avec un grand sourire. Et lorsque que celui-ci fut à porté, Alukard dressait une barrière de glace devant lui qui encaissait donc le coup à sa place !

« Surpris j'imagine ? »Fit-il, toujours armé de son sourire. C'est un petit cadeau que j'ai récupéré sur notre ami, Harmidira... Le pauvre se vidait de son sang... Un sang, délicieux... »

Cet espèce de taré avait bue et mangé la chair du dragon ! Cela l'avait visiblement rendu plus fort et plus dangereux ! Il donna une droite surpuissante à son jeune adversaire en hurlant, comme pour projeter plus de puissance !

« Geralt ! Cours ! » Harold venait de lui laisser son fils, tout en empoignant son arme !

Arzane venait également de se relever, légèrement titubant.

« Vas-y... Mon ami. » Lui avait-il adressé quand il était passé à sa hauteur. « Courait tous ! »

Il se relançait ensuite vers Alukard pour engager un deux contre un qui s'annonçait compliquer !

Sans plus attendre, Geralt avait lancé les deux petits sur ses épaules, puis il se mettait à courir, escorter par le reste du groupe.

« Vous n'irez pas plus loin ! » clama Alukard !

Il colla à Harold et Arzane un coup de point, avant de frapper le sol pour y faire jaillir des stalagmite ! Tous sautèrent assez haut pour les éviter, mais c'était pas sans compter sur la perfidie d'Alukard qui donna une croissance à ses pics qui doublèrent de taille ! Varek ainsi que les jumeaux se retrouvèrent empalé, tendis qu'Astrid et Ingrid rebondissait sur les stalagmite. Rustik et Geralt furent les seuls hors de porté du champs de glace.

Le combat reprit entre Arzane, Harold et Alukard. Les coups pleuvait de tout les côté, mais pas un seul atteignait leur cible du côté du duo, alors que l'autre réussissait ses quelque attaques ! À force de bouger dans tout les sens, ils s'étaient retrouvé aux abords du repaire des dragons.

Ce fut qu'au bout d'un moment qu'Harold avait réussi à planter son épée dans le ventre d'Alukard, donnant à son partenaire une ouverture pour le frapper en pleine tête avec son bras noir ! Sauf qu'à la surprise générale, c'était qu'Alukard avait mordu cette main noir à sang ! Il donna aussitôt un puissant coup à Harold qui le fit voler sur plusieurs kilomètres, avant de saisir Arzane au cou !

« Excellent ! Dis, Arzane ? On t'as déjà dis que t'avais un goût exquis ?

-AAAAAAAAAAAAH ! MAIS LÂCHE-MOI !

-Non, certainement pas... JA VAIS TE BOUFFER CE BRAS ! Après tout, une fois mort t'en aura plus besoin... ! »

Arzane avait réussi à se dégager en le frappant à l'estomac ! Il s'était aussitôt éloigné en se tenant sa main à laquelle il manquait deux doigts (index et majeur) Pour la première fois depuis des années, il avait peur, il était terrorisé par ce type complètement cinglé ! Avant même qu'il puisse réagir, ses jambe était gelé, l'empêchant de fuir ! Alukard s'approchait de lui avec son sale sourire... Il avait bien chercher à se défendre en lui donnant des coups, mais des protections de glace apparaissaient là où ils fallait pour les bloquer. Il n'avait d'autre choix que celui de se laisser faire...

* * *

PDV Harold.

J'avais du mal à récupérer... Des vertiges me balayait comme un moins que rien, avant de me mettre à tousser à m'en arracher les poumons ! Il n'y avait donc aucun moyen pour que la maladie cesse ?! Je sentais la marque sur mon front s'étendre, avant de toute de rejoindre pour former des courbes sur une bonne partie de mon corps. Ça me brûlait, me tordait de douleur ! J'avais beau m'ordonner de me lever et de retourner combattre, mais rien n'y faisait... Allait-elle l'embarquer ici ? Sans avoir eu la chance de sauver mes amis et mon fils de ce démon... ? Cette idée lui m'était insupportable, mais malgré ça, impossible de se redresser...

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Arzane... ? Pourquoi hurlait-il comme ça... ? Il avait certainement besoin de mon aide ! Allez... Lève-toi bordel !

J'arrivais enfin à me lever ! J'avais l'impression d'être ivre tellement le monde tournait autour de moi... Je marchais ensuite vers le cri d'agonie de mon allier... Il ne cessait de hurler et ce que je voyais me faisait froid dans le dos ! Alukard était entrain de lui dévorer son bras ! Il n'avait vraiment rien d'humain... Je serrais les poings avec la ferme intention d'en finir ! Je chargeais une boule de feu que voyais directe sur le dos de ce démon ! Il s'était tourné vers moi avec une lenteur terrifiante... Son visage couvert de sang m'aurait très certainement fait peur si j'étais capable de ressentir quoi que ce soit, mais je me sentais vide... Il laissait Arzane chuter au sol, avant de foncer vers moi et de me frapper au ventre ! Avec l'épée que je lui avais planté, il me frappait à la tête avec la poignet tout en riant comme un psychopathe !

« Crève ! Crève ! Crève ! Crééééééééve ! »

Il m'attrapait ensuite par le cheveux pour m'envoyer directe dans la montagne. Le choc fut assez brutal, mais pourtant je ne sentais rien, tout comme le sang qui s'écoulait de ma tête...

« Vous commencez vraiment tous à me fatiguer. » Clama Alukard qui traînait son fils sur le sol. « Je m'attendais à plus de résistance de vôtre part... Peut-être que les deux mômes seront des meilleurs jouets, qui sait ? Héhéhé ! Je vais me dépêcher d'en finir avec vous pour les prendre en chasse et m'amuser avec eux ! »

Il laissait ensuite tomber Arzane, puis il s'approchait de moi à pas lent mais il s'était arrêter et regardait ailleurs.

« Oh excuse-moi, je n'avais pas vue que tu étais là. »

Je le voyais ramasser la dépouille de Flovie et la regarder avec dégoût.

« C'est pas la grande forme hein ? T'en fais pas, ta famille vas bientôt te rejoindre... »

Il la congelait ensuite avec un simple contact, avant de la faire voler en éclat ! Il s'avançait à nouveau vers moi, il me donnait ensuite un coup de pied pour me retourner et pour m'écraser le ventre !

« Bah alors Harold ? T'étais pas censé m'arrêter ? Me tuer et m'empêcher de nuire ?! »

À chacune de ses questions il me pressait le ventre avec son pied et il souriait de me voir souffrir !

* * *

PDV Général.

Alukard prenait un malin plaisir depuis vingt bonne minutes à sauter pieds joint sur Harold qui hurlait de plus en plus fort ! Mala s'était également joint à la fête. Avant de rejoindre Alukard, elle jeta les corps qui se trouvait dans cet endroit dans le puits qui avait servis à ressusciter Alukard. Celui de Flovie et celui d'Émelie se trouvaient dans le lot. La blonde avait mollardé sur le visage des rousses avec un sale air, avant de regagner les rand de son Dieu. Elle arborait tout comme lui un sourire diabolique. Arzane avait bien tenté d'intervenir, mais il avait reçu le katana de la blonde dans l'épaule gauche comme simple avertissement. Au bout d'un moment, Harold n'avait même plus la force de hurler...

« Oh... Il est cassé... Pff, pitoyable ! »

Il descendait de sur Harold avec une mine contrarié, avant de se remettre à sourire.

« Je sais que tu es là, Kard. Inutile de se cacher... »

Le jeune garçon sortait de l'ombre, l'air sombre et le visage couvert de larme. Il passait successivement son regard entre les trois hommes et la femme. Lui qui était un petit garçon plein de vie et de joie de vivre, ses derniers l'ont changé... Il n'arrivait même plus à ressentir de la peine pour sa famille disparue... Enfaîte si, il était abattue, détruit de l'intérieur, alors l'extérieur ne laissait rien paraître... Lentement, ses yeux se voilèrent de rouge, ce qui semblait surprendre Alukard.

« Pourquoi t'es revenu gamins... ? Part ! Vas-t-en loin d'ici !

-Attend, Arzane ! Tu vois bien qu'il veut jouer au héro ? »

Pour le provoquer il attrapait Harold qui se trouvait à ses pieds avant de le tabasser avec violence ! Kard restait impassible devant cela, excepté ses poings qui se serraient.

« Ne fait pas ça gamins ! Fuit ! »

Alukard riait devant les tentatives vaine d'Arzane, alors qu'il lâchait en même temps sa victime. Kard avait immédiatement couru vers son adversaire en générant une dague de glace, celle-ci s'était retrouvé planter dans ses côtés en un rien de temps, tendis qu'au passage il emportait son père un peu plus loin pour le mettre hors de danger !

« Hé... Ça fait mal ça, t'es au courant... ? ÇA FAIT PUTAIN DE MAAAAAAAL ! »

Une pluie de stalagmite fonçait sur le jeune garçon, mais il n'avait eu aucun mal à les éviter en faisant des acrobatie dans tout les sens ! Il se retrouvait directement face à Alukard et lui colla une bonne droite en plein dans le menton ! Il s'était retrouvé au sol, mais il ne cessait de sourire pour autant comme un diable.

« Je savais qu'on allait s'amuser nous deux ! Mais là, tu dépasse mes espérances ! »

Il se redressait habilement, mais alors qu'il empoignait Varlik, Mala avait chargée avec son katana ! Kard n'avait même plus besoin de bouger pour se défendre, il produisait tout simple des plaques de glace pour parer et des pics pour la faire reculer. Alukard qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille venait d'attraper Mala par le col avant de lui hurler dessus.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?! C'EST MON COMBAT !

-Je voulais juste vous... » Tentait-elle de dire alors qu'elle suffoquait.

« Tu ne fais rien ! Tu ne pense pas ! JE SUIS LE SEUL ET SERRAIS LE SEUL MAÎTRE DE CE MONDE T'ENTEND ?! »

Elle acquiesçait en laissant des larmes de peine s'écouler sur son visage. Il reprenait avec un ton beaucoup plus calme, mais terrifiant.

« Tu me sert à rien. Je me demande pourquoi je ne t'ai pas tuer plus tôt.

-Non attendez je... »

Trop tard ! En un instant, elle venait de prendre feu ! Elle brûlait par le feu noir qu'Alukard venait de générer avec ce qu'il avait dévoré d'Arzane un peu plutôt. Ce dernier s'était mis à sourire d'ailleurs... Était-il content de la voir brûler ?

Alors que le corps de la blonde se consumait, Alukard la jeta dans le trou d'ou il venait avant de reprendre le combat contre Kard avec violence ! Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient faillir et encore moins faire preuve de fatigue après plus de dix minutes. Les armes qu'ils généraient se brisaient les une après les autres.

Alukard usait de tout son arsenal disponible, usant de la glace, du feu et du décors pour tentait de blesser ce gamin qui évitait sans problème. Avec tout ce remu ménage et les tremblement que cela causait, des décombres, mais également des ossements se glissaient dans le puits.

« MAIS TU VAS CREVER OUI ?! Ah... ! »

Alukard venait de s'effondrer au sol et maintenant il se tordait de douleur ! Arzane se mettait ensuite à rire comme un diable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?! » Hurla-t-il.

« Désolé, Alukard... J'ai dû oublier de te parler de ça... HAHAHAHA ! D'après toi, pour qu'elle raison je m'encombrais de Geralt ? Ce n'était pas par plaisir, mais pour ma survie. Car vois-tu, si tu n'as pas de cobaye à tes côtés pour te purger de temps en temps, hé bien ça se déroule comme ça ! Tu voulais être le Roi ? Dominé toute cette terre ? Hé bien explique moi comment tu compte faire quand tu serra éparpillé en milles morceaux et que tout cet endroit serra rasé par l'explosion ?!

-Sale traître ! Argh... ! C'est pour ça que tu ne te débattais pas plus que ça... ! Mais comment as-tu su ?!

-J'ai des oreilles partout, Alukard. Pendant que tu étais trop occupé à lui faire son affaire à Mala, il a pu discrètement récolté des informations, tendis que je sauvais le gamin ! Tu as perdu !

-LA FERME ! »

Alukard se jetait sur lui avec rage pour lui refaire le portait ! Les coups pleuvaient avec une immense violence, mais Arzane percistait à rire aux eclats !

De son côté le jeune Kard aidait son père à se relever, mais ce dernier avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les idées clairs et encore moins à tenir debout !

« Accroche-toi, papa. On vas partir d'ici et reprendre tout à zéro d'accord ?

-J'aurais été ravis... de le faire Kard... J'aurais aimé mieux te connaître mais... malheureusement tout se fini ici pour moi...

-Arrête ne dis pas ça !

-Regarde dans l'état que je suis... J'arrive à peine à mettre un pied devant l'autre...

-Je ne vais pas te laisser ici pour que tu te fasse explosé avec ce monstre ! »

Malgré sa volonté et sa force, Kard ne pu retenir une nouvelle chut d'Harold. Celui-ci se mettait ensuite à tousser ses poumons sous le regard inquiet et abattue de son fils.

« Allez papa ! Acroche-toi ! Maman ne voudrait pas que tu me laisse seul !

-J'ai... J'ai pas été un père model pour toi... Je vous ais abandonné... toi et ta mère... pour tenter de donner une vie meilleure à Allurnite... Il me disait souvent... qu'il était heureux ainsi, mais je ne le croyais pas...

-Je vois de qui je tiens mon entêtement. » Plaisanta Kard qui tenait la main de son père.

« Ta mère... n'était pas mal non plus sur cet aspect là... héhé... »

Kard ne savait pas quoi dire de plus ni quoi faire... Son père était là, il était enfin là ! Il était venu pour eux ! Pour lui ! Pour le voir ! Mais le destin semblait en avoir décidé autrement...

« Ce collier... » Dit-il en prenant tendrement le pendentif que portait Kard autour du cou. « C'est ta mère qui me l'avait offert... Il symbolise l'amour... qu'on portais l'un pour l'autre... _Tu_ es également le fruit de cet amour... et sache que... »

Harold continuait de parler, mais pourtant Kard n'entendait plus rien ! Ses oreilles bourdonnait comme un millier de frelon ! Puis, une voix difforme murmura son nom.

« _Kaaard_ » Appella cette dernière dans un soupir presque inaudible.

Ce dernier se levait comme hypnotisé par elle. Harold le regardait, incrédule.

La voix continua de l'appeler de sous des décombres, il décida donc de les dégagés pour trouver qui l'appelait ! C'était cette drôle de dague qu'avait utilisé Mala pour causé tout cela... La voix, aussi bien féminine que masculine l'invitait à la prendre, ce qu'il fit sans hésité. Elle lui demanda ensuite de rejoindre le trou d'ou était sorti Alukard, et en y jetant un œil au loin, une fine fumé s'en échappait... Pourquoi ? Une fois devant celle-ci, Kard demandait qu'il devait faire. La réponse fut assez surprenante.

« _Vas dedans... Et tranche toi la gorge. Ne t'en fait pas._ »

Il jetait un dernier regard à son père qui le questionnait du regard, avant de lui adresser un tendre sourire.

« Merci d'être venu...

-NON KARD ARRÊÊÊÊÊTE ! »

Le cri d'Harold avait alerté Alukard et sa victime, et en le voyant au bord de ce trou tout les deux paniquèrent !

« Arrête-toi gamins ! Tu ne sais même pas ce qui vas sortir de ça !

-Écoute-le petit ! Tu ne voudrais pas que ton père soit triste de te perdre, hein ? »

Kard ne prêta même pas attention au remarque d'Alukard, ni aux appels d'Arzane l'incitant à s'arrêter ! Il exécuta tout simplement l'ordre de cette voix et se trancha la gorge en se laissant tomber dans ce liquide noir aux reflets bleu.

* * *

Il se sentait léger, comme porté par le vent, mais également puissant comme quand il était dans Harmidira ! Il ouvrait les yeux pour découvrir une prairie verdoyante. Il reconnaissait facilement la plaine dégagé peu avant vers le bois, sauf que les traces de la bataille semblait avoir disparue.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais là...

-Tu es venu l'aidais. » Dis soudainement la voix de Flovie.

« T'en a mis du temps à l'entendre, Kard. »

Émelie était là également ! Le jeune garçon ne pu retenir ses larmes tellement il était heureux de les revoirs ! Il essaya de les etreindre, mais leurs corps étaient vaporeux.

« QU'EST-CE QUE JE FOUS ICI ?! SEIGNEUR ALUKARD FAITE MOI SORTIR D'ICI ! »

Mala était là aussi... Kard aurait bien aimé lui régler son compte, mais ses coditions physiques étaient les mêmes que les rousses.

« Dites ? Où est-ce qu'on est ?

-On se le demandait aussi quand on est arrivé. Puis il nous a donné la réponse.

-Qui ça « il » ? »

Une ombre gigantesque passa au-dessus d'eux, puis fit demi-tour en l'air avant de se poser face à Mala et de la dévorer ! Kard avait ressenti une légère peine pour elle. Se faire dévorer ainsi était assez cruel...

Les deux rousses s'agenouillaient en baissant respectueusement la tête face à cette masse imposante. Kard fit de même après que ça mère l'ait incité à faire de même.

La masse noir poussa ensuite un cri effroyable ! Un hurlement qui semblait déchaîner les éléments ! Une grosse impulsion émané de son corps et coucha tout les arbres alentours ! Le jeune Kard se savait pas trop comment réagir... Rester accroupie comme sa mère et sa grand-mère, ou bien prendre ses jambes à son cou ?

Le hurlement persistait, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le ciel nuageux se creuse en une sorte de trou. Émelie et Flovie attrapèrent ensuite Kard chacun par un bras et le jetèrent sur le dos de cette masse noir ! Ses mains se mêlèrent à la mass noir qui prit aussitôt son envole accompagné de ses cris de terreurs ! Il se tournait brefement vers le bas, impuissant, il voyait sa mère et sa grand-mère qui lui adressaient un grand sourire.

* * *

« Avant que j'explose, je vais prendre un malin plaisir à te faire couiner, Harold ! »

Alukard posa simplement son index sur son ventre, et un pic de glace en sorti et le transperça ! Il le planta à plusieurs reprises tout en riant comme un psychopathe ! Puis d'un coup, l'air se faisait soudainement plus frais... Avant qu'un énorme torrent de flemme ne s'échappe du puits ! La montagne, du moins le peu qu'il en restait, se décomposait et voler dans tout les sens pour ensuite s'écraser tout autour de la zone !

« C'est quoi ça encore ?! » Hurla Alukard

Comme simple réponse, un grondement sombre se fit entendre du centre de la tornade. Alukard était devenu soudainement pâle, tendis qu'Arzane et Harold souriait en reconnaissant le cri d'une Furie Nocturne.

« NE REVIENS PAS ME HANTER CREATURE DU DIAAABLE ! »

Comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire, Arzane avait rassemblait ses dernières forces pour se lever et plaquer au sol Alukard !

« LÂCHE-MOI ABRUTI ! TU COMMENCE VRAIMENT À ME GONFLER ! »

Il le repoussa sans mal avant de se jeter sur lui.

« Visiblement t'as encore de la réserve... Et cet œil ne te sert plus à rien ! »

Il lui arracha sans mal, le faisant hurler de douleur !

Soudain, au cœur des flammes, une respiration roque se fait entendre... Un souffle qui en donnait froid dans le dos d'Alukard.

D'immenses ailles firent un battement, dissipent le vent et dévoilant ainsi un dragon noir, couvert de multiples cicatrices le couvrant de presque partout. Il se posa au sol et fit descendre Kard de son dos. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs perdu connaissance.

« Alukard... » Gronda le dragon. « Tu ose porter son nom. Te faire passer pour lui. Mais mise à part l'apparence et la voix, vous n'êtes en aucun cas égale, et lui t'est très largement supérieur. »

Il avance, faisant craquer des os sous ses puissantes pattes. Roulant les épaules telle un félin.

« A-a-attend ! J-j-je... Allurnite ! Mon vieux copain ! On-on-on peut discuter ?

-Tu tremble, Alukard. Comme ce fameux jour où nous nous sommes revue aprèsma captivité. T'en souviens-tu ?

-Oui ! Et j'ai été tellement ravis de te revoir d'ailleurs !

-Encore aujourd'hui, le destin s'acharne et se répète.

-T-T-T-Tu ne vas rien faire de fâcheux, hein mon vieux pote...? » demanda-t-il avec crainte.

« Non... Ne t'inquiète pas... mon _vieux pote._ »

Le dragon s'avançait jusqu'à Alukard, puis il baissa la tête. Cela lui rappela lorsqu'il l'avait touché pour la première fois, alors, mécaniquement, il refit la même. Il détourna de trois quart la tête pour tendre leeeentement la main vers lui. Alors qu'Alukatd semblait être sérieux dans ce qu'il faisait, un immense sourire s'était étendu sur les babines du dragon.

"Ne t'inquiète pas... Je vais juste te bouffer."

Sans que personne ne puisse réagir, Allurnite avait bondit sur son ancien meilleur ami, alors que ce dernier hurlait d'avance de douleur pour ce qui allait suivre, alors qu'Allurnite se léchait les babines avec appétit.

Une fois son repas fini, Allurnite Se couche au sol, les babines pleine de sang.

Harold est mort. Les yeux entrouvert. Sûrement avait-il vue et entendu son « frère » se faire dévorer vivant. Arzane lui, referma les yeux, avant de se lever et de se diriger vers le corps sans vie d'Harold.

« _Si tu veux un conseil, Arzane. Prend le gamins et part. Loin._

-Qu'est-ce que tu me raconte ? Tout est fini, non ?

 _-Oui tout est fini. Mais j'ai dévoré Alukard en entier, ce qui veux dire que j'ai ingéré ce qu'il a mangé._

-Alors cet endroit est vraiment condamné...

- _Vous pouvez encore survivre. Toi et le petit Kard. Ça ne tien qu'à vous de faire profile bas pour que personne ne sache ce que vous êtes._

-Très bien...

Arzane ne voulut pas en savoir plus. Le peu qu'il savait lui suffisait. Il s'en allait donc en emportant Kard dans ses bras, alors qu'Allurnite s'enroulait autour d'Harold, comme il faisait avec Alukard quand celui-ci dormait..

Il leva ses yeux rouge vers le ciel, avant de pousser un puissant cri. De douleur ? De joie ? Un appel peut-être ? Personne ne pouvait savoir comment interpréter ce cri... Pas même Arzane qui s'en allait à toute allure !

Quelque heures après, il y eu un grand flash dans toute la zone, illuminant le pays. Puis un souffle énorme qui balaya absolument tout sur son passage. Maison, arbre, colline, forteresse... Lapin.

.

.

.

.

Pas fin :P

* * *

800 ans plus tard.

On se retrouve dans un petit village de France où une équipe de charpentier sont en pleine œuvrage, tendis que la vie tout autour poursuivait son court. Sur le toi de la maison en construction, il y avait un jeune homme, la vingtaine, qui plaçait et recouvrait soigneusement tuile par tuile le toi.

« Hé ! Helkard !

-Oui Monsieur pouriet ?

-T'oublira pas de ranger les outils et de tout vérifier avant de partir hein ! J'en ai ma claque de racheté des outils à cause de ton inhatention !

-Oui, bien-entendu !"

Monsieur Pouriet s'en allait ensuite faire une sieste dans sa camionnette, alors que Hel(Kard) finalisait au plus vite son travail.

Le soir venu, sur le chemin du retour, alors que notre petit Kard avait les yeux dans les étoiles, trois individus s'étaient interposé devant lui. Des p'tites frappes. Ça se voyaient comme le nez au millieu de ma figure. Ils commencent à me bousculer, il ne répondait pas, ce qui fit sourire les trois affreux.

Une personne, aveugle à en juger par sa canne, ses lunettes et sa démarche hazardeuse, s'approchait du trio, leur rentra dedans involontairement... Le chef du trio de retourna et colla un coup de poing monumental à l'aveugle. Ce dernier avait le visage creusé et en partie ridé. Il cherchait à taton sa canne, tendis que les trois voyous se marraient ouvertement de ce pauvre homme dénué de vue... Mais lorsqu'il avait posé la main sur l'une des chaussures du trio, un immense sourire s'était sculpté sur le visage creux et fatigué de l'aveugle et en un rien de temps se relevait pour offrir un coup de tête bien placé à ce type ! Les deux autres se prirent le mur en pleine tronche de la part de Helkard. Puis les deux hommes firent la route ensemble, sans doute que Kard souhaitait raccompagner ce brave homme chez lui.

« Ah te voilà mon chéri ! » furent-ils accueilli une fois le palier passé. « J'imagine que tu as croisé Arzane ? Ce vieux con est partie d'un coup comme ça, sans dire ni expliquer pour quoi.

-Oui Tina.

"Et heureusement que je suis venu ! Ton crétin d'mari se serrait encore fait raquetter sa paye sinon !

-Oooh, vous êtes dure avec lui.

-Il a en partie raison, Tina. Mais je reste sur mes positions. La violence ne serra jamais envisageable pour moi.

-T'as pourtant assomé ces deux débile !

-T'es pas si aveugle que ça hein.

-J'ai des oreillers, p'tits con !

-Bon arrêtez vous deux ! Sinon j'en prend un pour tapper sur l'autre !

-Désolé ma chérie.

-Bien. Allez vous laver les mains et que ça saute ! Je vous attend pour le repas."

Après tant d'années. Kard et Arzane avait vécue ensemble en comptant sur leur qualité et leur don de la debrouillardise. Ils avaient habité un peu partout, mais lorsque les guerres entre tout les pays avaient éclaté, ils s'étaient réfugié en Angleterre. Là-bas, Kard fut dépêché comme soldat, alors qu'Arzane, dû à son bras et qu'il était non voyant, fut convié à ne pas bouger. En reprenant la France avec ses camarades français, anglais et américain, Kard était tombé tout à fait par hazard sur Tina. Les deux s'étaient reconnu dés le premier coup d'œil et décidèrent de ne plus jamais se quitter.  
Arzane avait perdu totalement la vue 200 ou 300 ans après la fin de Berk. Un soir, alors qu'il dormait paisiblement, son seul et dernier œil s'était mis à le brûler ! Il s'était précipité devant une glace pour voir avec horreur que ce dernier de voilait de rouge ! Alors, n'écoutant que son courage et ne voulant plus que d'autres atrocité n'arrive, il se creuva l'œil avec une fourchette. Il avait ensuite vécu un long moment avec un bandeau sur les yeux pour que personne ne voient qu'ils n'avaient plus yeux, et lorsque la médecine et la technologie l'avait permis, ils s'était fait poser des yeux de verre, en plus de porter d'énorme lunette de soleil.

Depuis, ce petit trio vivaient tranquillement leur petite routine. Plus de 800 ans sont passé, et portant, Kard et Tina n'avait pas pris une ridé, comparé à Arzane qui, lentement, se délabrait à petit feu. Et Geralt dans tout ça ? Après moulent immolation, emprisonnement et condamnation à mort, ce fut finalement le voyage sur le titanic qui le condamna au silence. En compagnie d'une jeune et charmante fille aux cheveux blond. Tina avait donc vécu une grande partie de sa vie, seule.

Des années plus tard, ce fut au tour d'Arzane de tirer sa révérence. Ses pouvoirs se dégradant au même rythme que sa santé physique. Il avait tout de même demandé à être incinérer et que ses cendres soient disperser sur les ruines de Berk.  
Ainsi, après plus de 800 ans de retard et d'attente, il avait rejoins sa famille dans l'au-delà. Ils étaient tous là. Ses parents. Ses grands parents. Son frère, sa sœur. En bref, tout le monde ! Yulie était là elle également. Aussi belle que dans les souvenir du jeune brun qui avait rajeuni pour reprendre ses trait de ses 17 ans, tout comme Harold et Flovie. Ainsi que Kard qui arborait à nouveau et fièrement sa belle coupe de cheveux tiré en arrière. (Finn était là également. Mais si, vous savez ! Le p'tit frère de Flovie qui s'est fait tuer par Érik ! Et d'ailleurs ? Il est où lui ? Bah... Avec les autres que j'ai oublié xD)

Chacun était aux bras de son ou sa compagne, les yeux captivé sur K-J et Tina qui vivaient une vie des plus banales. Ils allaient sûrement vivre encore 200 ou 300 ans de plus, mais une chose était sur. Leur famille serrait là pour les accueillir.

* * *

Fin.

Voila mes kikito et Kikitette ^^

Je tien à vous remercier d'avoir été là, du début jusqu'à la fin ^^ Merci à Chouchou1302, Gilgalad Swiftblade, Little Sayuri, lamissdodie, SalamanderInk, Stratesgos, Zoey2301 et Patsi24, pour les Follow, les fav et les reviws/messages privés ^^

J'espère pour revoir très bientôt pour mes prochaines fanfictions ^^ Et j'espère avoir du temps pour écrire des chapitres d'avance pour celle que j'ai commencé xDDD

Disons que si j'arrive à avoir trois chapitres d'avances, ça serrait cool ^^

Désolé si il y avait des fautes, mais word n'était pas décidé à me dire si c'était bon ou pas, et même le site, alors bah j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux pour corriger xD

Enfin bref ^^

La paix sur vous, vos familles, vos amis et vos cochon-dinde, et que les dieux du mangas vous protège ^^

Oh et puis joyeuse fête des pères en passant xD

À bientôt ^_^


End file.
